


雅典学派番外·其他

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [14]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 142,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 初恋

人们常说，初恋是没有结果的。  
一  
艾欧利亚最近总会怀念他的初中时光，那时他和魔铃都是雅典娜公学院普教部的风云人物。每天傍晚，他们二人并肩走在校园那条长长的林荫道上，艾欧利亚右手推着自行车，左手拿着足球或篮球，不时抛起再接住。魔铃走在他左边，把网球拍和书包叠在一起斜挎在肩上，空出的双手随意插在运动裤的口袋中，晚风把她半长不短的头发吹得很碎，她从不打理，但艾欧利亚喜欢魔铃身上那种不羁的美感。  
最高兴的就是有人偷偷在背后指着他们；“看，普教部的最佳情侣！”  
艾欧利亚的表情一定是很得意，否则魔铃不会每次都给他白眼。  
总是有人问艾欧利亚，为什么他会喜欢魔铃？艾欧利亚便窘红了脸，半天才憋出一句：“魔铃和别的女生不一样。”问哪里不一样，他却怎么都不肯说。  
那么到底哪里不一样？幼教基地的老师曾这样教育班上的女孩子：“女孩子要象鸟儿一样温柔。”  
在艾欧利亚心中，魔铃象一只鹰，有些孤傲、总是飞得很高，独立、有个性，从不掉眼泪，像个小男孩……她和别的女生不一样。她总有自己的见解，和魔铃高谈阔论总会让他学到很多。  
魔铃更喜欢把艾欧利亚当作青梅竹马的好朋友，他们从小生长的环境是造就天才的雅典娜公学院家属区，身边的伙伴有各方面都很天才的天才撒加、有各方面都很楷模的楷模艾俄洛斯、有各方面都想闯祸的恶作剧大王加隆……和他们相比，艾欧利亚毫不逊色，他的身边总是有许许多多朋友，因为他义气、有正义感、安全感，小小年纪就让人无条件信赖。  
同样的，魔铃身边也总是有一大票好朋友兼崇拜者，追她的人非常多，不知为何都是女生，男生说魔铃太厉害，只适合当朋友，他们总用同情的眼光祝福艾欧利亚。有一次艾欧利亚和魔铃在逛街时一起痛扁一个非礼少女的色狼，看到的同学都说魔铃一点都不象女孩子，艾欧利亚这辈子也别指望英雄救美。  
魔铃很清楚自己的个性，她总是奇怪自己为什么会是个女生，从不在意自己的形象、把打架当成家常便饭、喜欢逞强、没有爱心、自尊心强得不象话、做什么事都不会脸红，总跟她学打架的星矢总问艾欧利亚是不是有受虐倾向，否则怎么会追他师父？还不知死活地奉劝魔铃别对艾欧利亚太凶，否则肯定嫁不出去。  
仔细想想，她从来没和艾欧利亚打过架，因为她知道艾欧利亚一定会让着她。  
他们的好朋友加隆每天必做的事就是给双胞胎哥哥撒加惹麻烦，如果有空他就戏弄魔铃和艾欧利亚。  
比如，拍着艾欧利亚的肩感叹：“我妹妹是个男人婆，女生的优点她全没有，男生的缺点她占了八成，不如你做件好事娶了她？”  
然后在魔铃想大打出手时大叫：“我又没说谁是我妹妹！”  
然后老实的艾欧利亚就真的希望魔铃是加隆的妹妹。  
再比如，在校门旁雪白的墙壁上用油漆涂鸦，画只鹰在天上飞，一只狮子在地上追，批注：“雅典娜公学院普教部最佳情侣！！！”  
于是，所有人都拿他们打趣，因为艾欧利亚的绰号就是狮子。  
魔铃洒脱的很，根本不在乎别人说什么——当然，没有人敢在她面前说。  
艾欧利亚总是希望那是事实，可惜他每次想表白时总是勇气不够，别人都说他被魔铃吓怕了。  
去过艾欧利亚家的人都知道，一向粗心大意的小狮子把他和魔铃的相片整理得一丝不苟。  
其实这样的相簿魔铃也有一本，只是从不示人，有一次星矢不小心翻到，差点没被打死。  
在乎那段回忆的，又怎么会只有他一个人？  
二  
艾欧利亚总能让人想到幸福，他总是那么健康、阳光、神清气爽地站在她身边，让她觉得舒服，他很单纯，对哥哥艾俄洛斯和撒加有着天生的崇拜，却从不嫉妒，大度的可爱。  
此外他还是个幸运宝宝，每次抽奖都可以中头彩。他唯一的烦恼就是恋爱。  
魔铃什么事都喜欢跟艾欧利亚比，很多时候他们平手，在抽奖这方面，魔铃从来没赢过——她的手气奇差无比，每次都是末奖。  
于是她总是怒火中烧地对艾欧利亚大叫：“我讨厌你！不劳而获！只对不义之财感兴趣！！”艾欧利亚很想告诉魔铃每次都是她拉着他抽奖的，可他习惯让着她，就一直让着吧。  
后遗症当然也有，艾欧利亚凡事认真，每次都要为一句“我讨厌你”琢磨好几天，“她是不是真的讨厌我？”一向自信的他终于被魔铃一而再再而三的讨厌吓怕了，表白时头脑中想的只有：“她讨厌我”，忘记了自己想说的话。  
魔铃懂事后也后悔自己的偏激，她不明白为什么和艾欧利亚在一起，她竟具备了女孩子八成缺点：小气、好强、乱发脾气……小学时他们都是班长，艾欧利亚不能给男生丢面子总是在魔铃的挑衅下被迫应战，班上永远被他们弄得战火纷飞，这样的好处是他们的班级永远最活跃。  
后来魔铃问自己，为什么什么事都要比？她并不是个喜欢攀比的人。  
艾欧利亚是个运动小明星，有他出场的比赛鲜有败局，魔铃经常看他的比赛，艾欧利亚的动作永远干脆利落毫不拖泥带水，与他的表白形成鲜明对比。  
祝贺的人总是要夸艾欧利亚的，魔铃从不夸，因为艾欧利亚也从没当面夸过她，相反，艾欧利亚的坦率经常让魔铃火冒三丈。  
有一次魔铃的亲戚送给魔铃一只据说三个月还学不会一句话的鹦鹉，魔铃很喜欢，艾欧利亚看到连忙说：  
“魔铃，我来养吧？”  
“为什么？”魔铃奇怪，周围的一群人也奇怪。  
“这是一只鹦鹉……”艾欧利亚着急地说。  
“我知道这是鹦鹉……”  
“你会把它弄死的魔铃！让我养吧！”艾欧利亚哀求。  
哄堂大笑，星矢等几个小孩更是前仰后合，魔铃拿着鹦鹉面无表情地看着艾欧利亚，爱护小动物又有些迟钝的艾欧利亚继续说服魔铃：“它不会说话，你那么没耐心肯定也教不会，而且你连自己都照顾不好，怎么照顾它……”周围没人敢笑了，气压越来越低。  
最后魔铃一语不发，面无表情地提着鸟笼回家了，艾欧利亚终于在撒加的提醒下知道自己的过错，面如土灰。  
第二天是艾欧利亚的生日，星矢一大早就提着一只不成鸟形、瑟瑟发抖的半秃毛鹦鹉交给艾欧利亚：“魔铃送你的生日礼物……”  
艾欧利亚太单纯，兴高采烈地带着那鹦鹉向一群好友炫耀，别人问谁送的，他卖关子不说，那人便逗鹦鹉：“说话啊！”那鸟恍如受到严重刺激般跳了起来，条件反射地大叫：“艾欧利亚是个笨蛋！”  
“我知道了，是魔铃送你的。”在场人都笑了。  
后来加隆问星矢魔铃是怎么教会那鸟说话的，星矢把头用被蒙住，拒绝回想也拒绝回答——只是和那鸟一样瑟瑟发抖。  
那鹦鹉再没有学会其他的人类语言，它每天做的就是打击它的主人，尽管如此艾欧利亚还是宝贝一样地照顾它，魔铃每次看到他们亲密的样子总想叹气。  
不懂得表达感情的，又怎么会只有他一个人。  
三  
艾欧利亚最喜欢看魔铃打球的样子，她的动作是所有女生中最优美的，流畅而有节奏，当他听到别人夸魔铃身材好、有气质、帅气时就会很开心。  
还有一个原因他没有告诉任何人——运动时，魔铃会把头发扎起来，这样她小小的脸孔就会全露出来，非常秀气，艾欧利亚知道魔铃是东方人，他特别喜欢那对明亮的大眼睛，总是在心里暗暗称赞：“真漂亮，到底是女生。”  
有一天，魔铃也意识到自己“到底是女生”了，那是艾欧利亚帮她纠正投篮动作时，她惊讶地发现艾欧利亚的手臂比她长了，她的百米速度被老师夸奖“象闪电一样”，可她看了艾欧利亚的成绩，才知道什么是真正的光速。  
即使如此，魔铃仍和以前一样，和艾欧利亚骑同一辆单车、吃同一份冰淇淋、在比赛后一起精疲力尽地倒在草地上，这样的亲密他们从不多想。  
魔铃是个洒脱的女生，讨厌烦恼，不想恋爱，她打从心底希望一切维持现状，艾欧利亚最好每次都表白失败。  
初三下学期，他们轰轰烈烈的普教生活终于平静，所有人都开始为高中努力了，可魔铃却静不下心，她无意中知道自己原来是养女，以前从不对自己那东方气质的长相留意，现在是看了就不顺眼，同时她还知道自己有一个同是孤儿的弟弟，至今下落不明。  
她的生活没乱，思想全乱，自己的过去突然变得很不真实，天生的责任感又不时提醒她应该尽快找到弟弟。  
艾欧利亚知道魔铃的心事，可惜他不知该怎么安慰她，他唯一能做的就是不停地抄笔记和复习资料给魔铃（雅典娜公学院普教部规定课堂笔记脱离电脑），魔铃不得不接受，当他看到艾欧利亚工整的字迹以及不知从哪找的那详细精当的习题，她终于笑了。  
艾欧利亚对魔铃说：“加油啊，我们要上一个学校！”说完又很没头脑地问：“魔铃你报哪所学校？”  
“雅典娜公学院。”魔铃的回答让艾欧利亚放了心，他一直担心她为了找弟弟去亚洲读高中。  
魔铃一直想向艾欧利亚说谢谢，可是说不出口。正如艾欧利亚只会默默帮助她，他们都不会表达。  
魔铃终于恢复常态，每天用功。  
不想分开的，又怎么会只有他一个人。  
四  
艾欧利亚的表白，已经失败1000次了。  
魔铃已经习惯了，她知道自己说的“我讨厌你”是远远超过这个数字的。  
而且，当现在的“喜欢”成为一种惯性的表白，过去的“喜欢”又剩了多少？  
他们一直很自然，真要成为恋人，反倒会不自然吧？  
进入同一所高中同一个班级，二人的距离却是前所未有的遥远，艾欧利亚是学生会的体育部长，每天忙得昏天暗地，魔铃无法再象以前那样张狂，随便报了体育部和学习部，却从不参加活动。  
座位，很远，宿舍，更远，每天艾欧利亚给魔铃打电话时，得到的回答是她早睡了。  
“你怎么这么沉默啊？我们伟大的部长命令我不论用什么方法都要拉你去体育馆！”她的好朋友，体育部女子部部长莎尔拉放学后经常来找她，她偶尔跟去，象以前那样看艾欧利亚踢球，自己却不下场。  
以前他们是每天在一起的，却是互不干涉，那段日子让她明白两个人的自由才是真正的自由，一个人的自由只是孤独罢了。  
在这里，没有几个人知道他们的过去，艾欧利亚身边的女孩子越来越多了，魔铃却并没有过多的不开心，也许，他们只能是好朋友吧。  
期中考后班级要重新排座位，班主任提议抽签，魔铃的座位果然是最后一排，再加上最斜视。  
艾欧利亚战战兢兢地走上去，当他看到手中的号码时，高兴地叫了出来。  
第一排吗？魔铃想，他的运气一向好。  
半分钟后答案揭晓，艾欧利亚抱着书包坐到她旁边。  
所有人都惊讶地看他们，艾欧利亚的表现太明显。  
两人对看一眼，突然有些尴尬。  
艾欧利亚刚想说话，他的通讯器又响了，是学生会的紧急会议。  
从二楼窗子看下去，文艺部部长米罗已经在等他了。  
魔铃看着艾欧利亚沮丧地跑了出去。  
她打开窗看他的背影，不意把他们的对话听得一清二楚。  
“艾欧利亚，你干嘛一直傻笑？”  
“今天排座位，我挨着魔铃……”  
魔铃把头埋进双肩，趴在桌上笑了。  
很快的，她在竞选班长的名单上签下了自己的名字。  
为什么要改变自己呢？她一直都很积极地生活。一切都没变。  
艾欧利亚非常开心，他发现魔铃又象以前了。  
可是开心的，又怎么会只有他一个人？  
***********************************  
人们常说，初恋是没有结果的。  
可艾欧利亚总是觉得，他和魔铃，好象昨天才开始。


	2. 烦恼太多的青春

这一次的故事是关于星矢等五个人正在遭遇的青春期烦恼——呃，别乱想，不是那种烦恼。  
按常理，十三四岁的年纪正是风华正茂、意气昂扬、可以在初中胡作非为的年纪。  
可是也有人，在未成年人保护法成了漏鱼之网的情况下，饮恨进入高中部读书。  
五个人的智商还算凑合，至今没有功课上的问题，第一年相对轻松。  
可是，自从他们将降了级，自从新一届雅典学派堂堂上任，他们每一天都要抱怨着“烦恼！”  
那么他们烦恼什么呢？  
星矢是体育部副部长，有时住学校有时走读，每天当然要早起监督晨练，可是少年人习惯贪睡。  
于是，当他在家的时候，每天早上魔铃的铁拳都会将他从床上打到地上。  
他一骨碌地爬起，边刷牙边咒骂“嫁不出去嫁不出去，这样的女人肯定嫁不出去！”  
如果不幸被魔铃听到，还要加一顿拳打脚踢。  
吃了早饭出了门，隔壁孤儿院扎了两个辫子的美慧姑娘羞答答地拿出自己亲手烹制的盒饭交给星矢，红着脸嘱咐路上小心，懵懂的星矢压根不懂人家女孩子的心思，接过盒饭就跑了。  
来到学校郁闷地看着自己的笨蛋部长对着那个嫁不出去的男人婆吞吞吐吐，刚要嘲笑，死对头恶婆娘莎尔拉就冲到面前挑衅，星矢当然寸步不让，可女人的麻烦就在于动嘴不行就开始动手，他又不能打女人，唉。又被收拾了，反正不是拎耳朵就是掐脖子，早习惯了。  
刚刚解决了充满火药味的晨练，又要上已经上过一年的功课，课程也就算了，那些老师着实讨厌，既不能睡觉也不能吃零食看漫画，因为教师各个是恐怖分子，以体罚为教学基本点，和魔铃一个德行。  
午饭总该安静吧？不！邪武那东西又带来话说城户纱织那鬼丫头要做这个、要做那个，都是雅典财团那点破事，这丫头天生就会使唤人，不把人使唤死她是不会罢休。  
晚上该休息吧？又梦到自己失散多年的姐姐，什么时候可以独立去找姐姐呢？想着想着星矢睡了。  
烦恼啊。

“星矢烦恼的事都和女人有关，你为什么不觉得自己在走桃花运？”冰河是个外表冷漠，用一辉的话说心理发育不健全，过分需要母爱的人。  
看他说着别人一派轻松嘲弄，其实他的烦恼也满多的。  
他认为自己的烦恼才是正常人的烦恼。  
首先，他烦恼自己的前途，雅典财团真是个烂摊子，城户纱织真是个麻烦鬼。  
其次，他烦恼自己的恋爱，喜欢的人——那个温柔善良又爱哭的瞬对爱情根本少根筋，两个人曾经有过短暂的恋爱，因为性格不和告吹，可冰河哪是轻易放弃的人，偏偏瞬这个人单纯得很，真的以为分手之后还是朋友，每天仍和自己朝夕共处，一点都不能察觉自己的心意，真是个不解风情的小笨蛋！  
最后、也是他最大的烦恼——财政部！——财政部部长！——那个冰山一样的喜欢玩忽职守每天只知道和文艺部长谈情说爱的财政部长卡妙！——本来这种人冰河是理都懒得理，原本计划是一个月之内找个由子弹劾，可是——最让他烦恼的是他知道了这个人竟然是自己的老师！  
这是什么道理呢？虽然他没有见过老师的脸，也基本上没听过老师说话，但上帝也不能和他开这种莫名其妙的玩笑吧！  
更残酷地是卡妙自从见冰河知道了自己的身份，更加肆无忌惮地尸位素食，有时干脆一个星期不出现在水瓶宫，却在天蝎宫看着人家开大会！  
可怜的尊师的冰河同学只能不停地替这个会长遮遮掩掩以安抚财政部日益不满的情绪，不停地做着本该属于会长的那一份工作。  
烦恼啊。

“哼，你们这也算烦恼？”一辉在五个人中最年长，但说起话来全无长辈风度，反倒尖酸刻薄，但他心里明白他的刻薄和某个人比起来真是小巫见大巫。  
“你懂什么！！有个那么好的女朋友！有个好弟弟！又不用受部长压迫！连城户纱织那死丫头都支使不动你！你这种人还有烦恼！”星矢极度不满。  
一辉不回答，没错——有个好女朋友——每次见面几乎所有时间都在用来帮他包扎伤口没时间谈心；没错——有个好弟弟——小时侯天天哭天天让人担心、长大了找谁谈恋爱不好偏偏被冰河缠上搞兄弟乱伦，又要做着学习部长的所有工作，还是天天让人担心；没错——头上没有部长看似自由——有个比部长还部长的副会长；没错——城户纱织小姑娘不轻易指使他——只要有这么四个人在该做的他一样都没少做而且只做的比别人更多！  
没错——他的那个顶头上司，有着神一样的外表（大概天天吃素长得瘦骨伶仃雌雄莫辨），有着神一样的个性（天上天下惟我独尊对谁都不满意），有着神一样的癖好（满口仁义道德其实把人类看成低等动物任意蹂躏），再有一样——那张嘴！！那张尖牙利齿从不输人没有一句赞美句句都是理的嘴！交待着千奇百怪的任务，规定着短得不能再短的时间，对执行结果挑三拣四，世界上怎么有这种人？  
最糟糕的是一辉这个人很要面子，在弟弟们面前从来不说自己累啊、自己被副会长压榨啊、结果人人都在羡慕他的清闲——真是哑巴吃黄连！  
烦恼啊。

“你们都够了！谁说他烦！跟我换！”紫龙可是有好师父照应有未婚妻照顾有好兄弟扶持的一等好少年，一辉皱眉：“你不就带个孩子吗？有什么好烦的！”  
“你天天不在学校当然可以说风凉话！去试试安全部的会议我包你三餐无味！”紫龙激动了。  
本来紫龙的确认为自己是个幸运儿，虽然是孤儿，却有好老师，女朋友青梅竹马从无口角，身边又随时有一群好朋友——可是当他知道自己必须照顾那个安全部长他明白上天是公平的，谁让他这么幸运呢，麻烦点就麻烦点吧，一个小孩总比那个在办公室不停吸烟三句话不到就动手的地痞强吧？  
现在他明白了，上天不公平！岂止不公平！简直就是恶作剧！  
这个小孩——不，这个不良部长，虽然人变小了，花样一点都不见少，安全部的会议次数创下雅典娜公学院各部新高，每天都要部员穿着轮滑鞋和他在校园里瞎窜，跟不上的人要罚——除此之外随心所欲地规定安全部每日活动，今天高兴了让大家学习炸弹的制造（堂堂雅典娜公学院公然违背中立区禁止热武器的法令！），明天开心了又让部员到操场打棒球赛说要观察部员能力（堂堂安全部只能在体育部众人瞠目结舌的嗤笑下进行低水准的比赛），后天心血来潮了又让所有人去宣传部参观工作（美其名曰陶冶情操）！  
什么东西！真不明白一向注重形象效率的撒加怎么能容许这种人渣存在在雅典学派！紫龙同学每日疲于奔命，被这位小部长指使得心力交瘁，最受不了的是这位部长还总要装出一副关心下属的样子摸摸他的头说“不错、不错。”——这个一向的N好少年落得被兄弟嘲笑、被同学侧目、被师长同情（猫哭耗子的那种）的下场。  
烦恼啊。

只有瞬还在微笑，其实所有人的烦恼加起来也没有瞬多，因为瞬是世界上最善良的孩子，他总是把别人的烦恼当成自己的烦恼，让我们看看可爱的瞬每天都在烦恼什么：  
哥哥真辛苦，希望他不要那么累；  
星矢真可怜，又被打了，希望伤得不要太重；  
紫龙真忙，他还有空做作业吗？  
冰河又在替卡妙部长工作了，我要不要去帮帮他？  
部长身体不好，我要做更多的工作；  
………………………………  
这是在烦恼还是给自己找麻烦？  
难怪有人在四月一日谎言大赛直书：世界上有比瞬更善良的人——此谎言荣登季军。  
此外，还有一个不能告诉任何人的烦恼，瞬偷偷地看不远处的冰河，他也不明白为什么一看到冰河，自己就没来由地烦恼。两个人现在明明只有兄弟之情，为什么自己还会经常走神，想到去年作为恋人相处的那段很短暂的时间呢？  
烦恼啊。  
真是烦恼太多的青春！


	3. 春天必然发生……

（原第三部第十七章）  
春天必然发生……  
蝴蝶的一生，只是玫瑰的梦。  
*******************************************  
让我们把目光从满目疮痍的米洛岛，转回祥和热闹的雅典娜公学院，雅典娜公学院高中部一年有四次大型舞会：春季，化装舞会；夏季，海边篝火晚会；秋季，告白舞会；冬季，圣诞舞会。具体的操作每年又有不同。  
现在，整个校园的议论焦点已经不是轰轰烈烈的出位权争夺，而是本周即将举办的春季舞会。新的一周，就在众人的惊叹中开始：  
“奇怪，雅典学派为什么集体理发？”  
时间是星期一早晨六点，艾欧利亚的体育部终于开始实行“在美与健康中生活”晨练计划，睡眼惺松的天才们突然发现今天的雅典学派与往日不同。校报记者迅速捕风捉影，确定每日新闻的主题：  
“最佳情侣连发型都变情侣了！”——米罗和卡妙剪掉被火烧焦的发梢，变成了齐肩的中长发；  
“学部、外部、会长……他们的头发都短了至少十公分！”——虽然没有米罗和卡妙严重，但还是受到了火焰的波及；  
“他们是不是在给OK绷代言广告，每个人都贴了两三个……还是在脸上……”——这是轰炸留下的纪念；  
“那两只趾高气昂的猫是哪来的？跟着安全部长到处跑的那两只……”——不甘寂寞的毛毛和草草也跑来了……  
班教课米罗的班级爆发了战争，负责造型设计的三个女孩痛心疾首地轮流对米罗拍桌子：  
“你什么时候剪头发不好！！！！你见过短头发的茱丽叶吗！”  
“难道还要做假发！带上假发会很不自然！！！你有没有最基本的集体责任感！”  
“艺部你是不是在跟我们过不去！！！你就这么不喜欢演茱丽叶吗？”  
米罗一个清晨都在为母亲没有追究头发的事庆幸（当然也有可能是蒂娜还没看到……），没想到班上的女生都成了美发主义的代言人，极力鞭挞他不顾班级荣誉的新发型，因为校庆的临近，班教会再次改为联合班会，白银教师们完全放任去向不明，而卡妙的班级显然对罗密欧的新造型颇为意外：  
“财部……为什么剪头发？长发更适合财部的气质吧……”  
“那么好的头发剪了真可惜。”  
“艺部，你不觉得财部的头发还是长点好吗？”有人问米罗。  
米罗看了眼被一群女孩围住的卡妙：“不会啊，我觉得他短头发更好看，很有精神。”  
这句话正好被卡妙听到，卡妙眼神立刻变得茫然。  
“大家别浪费时间！我们来对台词吧，上星期说过周一就脱稿，现在开始吧！”导演一声令下打断了众人对米罗话语的揣摩，米罗突然想到自己根本忘记背台词这回事了。  
“艺部，到你了，你怎么不说？”导演问。  
“我……”米罗心虚地拿出崭新的剧本：“这个……”  
“你不是说……”导演要抓狂了：“你没背吧……”  
“没……”  
“一句都没背？”  
“半句都没背……”  
“艺部！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”异口同声愤怒的叫声让米罗赶紧捂住双耳，今天他是犯众怒了。斜眼看身旁的卡妙，正拿着剧本目不转睛地默诵，一个女孩试探性的问：“财部，你背了吗？”  
“背完了，随时可以开始。”卡妙抬起头：“从哪一幕？”  
“艺部！！！你就不能学学财部！！！！！”声讨一浪高过一浪。正在米罗绝望地认为自己将被愤怒的民众捏死的时候，道具组拖来了全部演出服装，转移了民众的视线，米罗趁机低声问卡妙：“你什么时候背下来的？真狡猾。”  
“昨晚。”有点奇怪米罗竟然跟自己说话，卡妙小心地偷看米罗的脸色，他和米罗坐在一张双人桌旁，米罗正低头翻着卡妙手中的剧本，发现卡妙不但通读全篇，用红线划出罗密欧的全部台词，还在台词边写了很多角色提示。  
“这节课试服装好了！艺部！放学之前把台词全背下来！”导演看到精美的服装心情转好，但对米罗还是不肯放松要求：“女生去对面试，男生在这里，大家看看效果。”  
卡妙对米罗的平静有些恐慌，从米罗昨天发狂的情况，卡妙实在难以相信米罗会如此轻松地夸奖自己的新发型很精神，是不是他又在伺机报复……依照米罗的性格，这是肯定的，那个睚眦必报半点没有气度的垃圾男人，可是……米罗正凑近他耳边：“你换衣服时小心点，别被人看到。”  
“看到什么？”卡妙不解，米罗被几个女孩子拉去试朱丽叶的服装，回头用手指点点自己的嘴唇，又指指卡妙的胸口，然后带着得意的笑容走开，卡妙突然意识到他身上有很多吻痕……如果不是米罗提醒，如果他直接在众人面前更衣，后果不堪设想。  
可是……米罗哪来的好心？圈套，这一定又是圈套。卡妙绞尽脑汁思考米罗又想对他做什么，等他回过神，大家全部换上戏服，时间倒转了几个世纪，放眼尽是绅士笔挺的华服，淑女曳地的长裙，精致的假面，镶金的配剑，少男少女明媚的笑容。  
“哇！财部和艺部真是天生一对！完美的罗密欧与朱丽叶！”两班的演员互相欣赏嘲笑一番，终于把目光对准主角，卡妙挑剔地看着被女孩子推进教室的米罗，依戏剧的眼光，除了头发，其他都还凑合……  
“财部的靴子要重新做，要加高型的，不然罗密欧与茱丽叶一样高了！”造型师发现问题。  
“的确，我比卡妙高。”米罗赞同，被夸张的白裙子弄得全身不舒服，他觉得过去的女生真可怜，要穿这么束缚人的东西。  
“胡说，我比较高。”卡妙不满：“你是因为头发的缘故才显得高一点！”——米罗的头发蓬松，当然会高一些。  
“我高，在体检表上我比你高一厘米！”  
“那是体检的时候！”  
“你们两个又在吵什么？”突然，两个人的头被身后出现的撒加同时拍了拍：  
“我来借工具，你们班同学真友善。”撒加仔细观察卡妙和米罗的戏剧造型，扑哧一声笑了。  
“……”米罗和卡妙的表情可不友善，脑中同时闪过的念头是“输了”，撒加怎么这么高？他们几乎异口同声：“笑什么？”  
“没，你们很配，完美的罗密欧与茱丽叶。”撒加原本担心米罗和卡妙又在天翻地覆地闹腾，没想到两个人很有闲情逸致地在斗嘴，三个造型师胆怯地对会长行礼：“会长，你看他们的造型还过关吗？”  
撒加却只是略微地回过头，不带笑意地说：“不错，继续努力。”——三个女孩立刻兴奋得满脸通红。撒加再次拍了拍米罗和卡妙的头，拎起借到的工具箱走了出去，两个班的学生全部以仰慕的神态注视他的离去，然后以艳羡的目光盯着米罗和卡妙：“还是雅典学派好，和会长那样亲近……”  
“等一下，撒加的班级在二楼，怎么会跑到三楼借工具？”米罗发现问题。  
“来看笑话吧。”卡妙分析问题。  
“奇怪，今天材部和艺部竟然没吵架！”旁人解决问题。  
“快下课了，大家把衣服换回来，有什么问题下在服装簿上，财部你帮艺部背一下台词，你们的对白是最重要的！”导演重申问题。  
米罗在走廊发了条短信给卡妙：“下午最后一节你们班也是自习对吧？来帮我对台词吧。我在花园区最大的那片草地等你。”  
卡妙是在自习课即将开始时才查看到的，他想也没想就奔到花园区揪住等候的米罗：“说你又在打什么主意！”  
“主意？”米罗含笑的蓝眼睛欣赏卡妙的气急败坏。  
“昨天你……你……”卡妙一时找不到合适的措辞，只好说：“总之你生气了，你一定会报复的！”  
“关于这个问题……”米罗叹口气，揉揉蓬松的头发：“其实……”  
卡妙警惕地等待下文。  
米罗别过头，草地上各式各样的野花散发的清香令他微笑，他又将目光向上，高空绯红的流云横亘，他下定决心般、将视线重新集中在卡妙身上，那专注的神情令卡妙一颤，米罗的表情，是不同于以往的庄重。  
“我大概是认真了……”米罗没有走近卡妙，二人保持将近两米的距离，但米罗的真诚的声音却让卡妙无从回避，卡妙突然觉得心脏被重物压迫，呼吸不畅，他想大概米罗又在耍他，米罗却完全没有平日戏耍的狡诈神情：“卡妙，我已经没有力气再跟你生气了。因为我……”  
米罗火热的目光令卡妙的呼吸几乎停止。而卡妙绷紧的身体、通红的颊也让米罗接下来的话语变得吃力：“我……”  
“咦，你们在做什么？”阿布罗狄的声音，伴随着几声猫叫，打破了无人草坪的寂静，卡妙迅速退后数步，米罗捏紧拳头在阿布罗狄耳边低声讽刺：“来得可真巧，你这个第三者还真是专业啊。”  
阿布罗狄冷笑：“第三者？谁是第三者？从一开始就是我和卡妙比较亲密，你只不过是占了制约的便宜。如果我不给，你根本就没机会。”  
米罗撇撇嘴，忍住怒气：“你怎么会在这？想干什么？”  
“找你们，米罗，我们比腕力，谁赢卡妙就是谁的，怎么样？”阿布罗狄甩甩手腕，微笑着建议。  
“无聊，这也能比吗？”  
“怕输？”  
“比就比！”  
卡妙和两只猫费解地看着米罗和阿布罗狄捋起制服袖子，趴在草地上开始专心致志地掰腕子，两个人势均力敌，脸憋得通红，谁也不肯放松，对抗的视线充满火药味，但长时间的僵持令气氛有了微妙的改变，米罗的目光仍然倔强而犀利，阿布罗狄却是兴奋中带着一丝玩味，很快地两个人的眼中只剩竞技的热情和不肯服输的坚持，笑容与汗水渐渐浮现在二人的眼角、唇边，扩散到整个脸庞，卡妙弯身坐在不远的草地上看着这场比赛，有些羡慕。  
两只猫大叫着为各自的主人打气，气没打成，猫先打起来了……米罗一声大叫，突然发力，终于把阿布罗狄压了下去，他吐了口气：“你输了，说话算话。”  
“我说话从来都算话。”阿布罗狄翻身躺在草地上：“不过这是你第一次答应和我比腕力，也值了。”  
“又在胡说什么？”米罗站起身：“起来！你该走了吧！”  
“米罗，你不是一直想知道我的初恋情人是谁吗？”阿布罗狄没有看米罗，轻声说。  
“谁？”米罗一怔：“难道？”  
阿布罗狄跳起来盯住米罗的脸仔细看：“这么紧张？放心，不是卡妙。”  
米罗却认真了：“卡妙就是你的初恋情人？”  
“如果真是卡妙，我早追了。当时你们还没有感情，我会让吗？”阿布罗狄拍拍身上的土：“不过我承认卡妙是很像我初恋的那个人，所以才对他比别人不一样，而且，既然是未来的家人，总要处好关系才对，米罗喜欢卡妙对吧？”  
米罗深蓝的眼闪过讽刺：“你确定我喜欢他？”  
“我已经没有力气去确定了。”阿布罗狄走向卡妙，卡妙站起身，黄色的小猫正在草地上扑飞来飞去的蝴蝶，这只小猫刚和草草撕咬一番，现在还是很精神。  
“毛毛别抓，让它飞。”阿布罗狄制止小猫的动作，将它抱在怀中。  
“连一只蝴蝶都这么宝贝，你这毛病什么时候能改。”米罗向后一仰倒在草地上：“颜色鲜艳的蝴蝶平均生命只有一个月，暗一些的会活久一点，一年或两年，不要宝贝这些东西，那是软弱的做法。”  
“可是，如果连一只蝴蝶都……”阿布罗狄没有放开还在张牙舞爪的毛毛，他的眼前闪过米洛岛冲天的火焰：“那我还能做什么？”——最后的话低到连他自己都听不到。他吻了下正在生气的毛毛：“蝴蝶的一生很短暂，那么美丽的生物，应该自由自在，毛毛不要再抓他了。”  
“别非礼我的猫！”米罗卧在草地上抗议，猫被扔到他脸上，阿布罗狄大笑：“好啊，那去非礼你的人！”说着拉起坐在地上看戏的卡妙走远。  
“卡妙，你不想谈次恋爱吗？”阿布罗狄拉住卡妙的手，两个人同时停下脚步。  
卡妙冷冽清明的眸子一暗：“我这种人，没有恋爱的资格，也没有那个条件。”  
“怎么会。”阿布罗狄抿嘴笑了：“卡妙就像天使一样。”  
“天使？”  
阿布罗狄仰起头，轻轻亲吻卡妙的额头：“我祝福你卡妙，你会得到最完美的爱情，和幸福。”  
卡妙一时不知该如何回答。阿布罗狄歪着头冲卡妙笑了：“相信我吧。”侧过脸，米罗正气鼓鼓地瞪他，阿布罗狄挑衅地昂起头，夸张地大步离去。米罗终于站起身，这回他是气鼓鼓地看着卡妙。卡妙想对米罗说什么，突然他发现米罗卷曲蓬松的头发上有很多乱草，他的嘴角动了动，别开脸：“哪有这样的茱丽叶，丑死了。”  
米罗甩甩自己的头，结果头发更乱了，他懊恼地挠了挠，最后干脆使坏，双手在卡妙头顶一阵揉搓，将卡妙整齐的发弄的凌乱不堪。然后得意地说：“哪有这样的罗密欧，真难看。”  
两个人的吵闹传到还未走远的阿布罗狄耳边，他没有回头，也不会再回头，如果初恋也需要一个告别，那他已经拥有最完美的落幕，他对这份初恋坚持了很多年，早已看透感情的归依，并不是爱或恨，而是所爱的人、曾经爱过的人生存在这个世界，仍然笑着，幸福着，或者一定能够幸福，那么心中即使会有淡淡的不甘、深深的不舍，也依然会用最美好的表情，对他做最轻松的告别。  
他曾经说，他有1000个恋人，可是真正喜欢的，许多年来，只是最初的那个“1”，而不是其后的无数个“0”。  
——“有一个我一直想要再次见到的人，我想知道的是，我能再见到这个人吗？”  
——“奥都不会再回到芙蕾雅等待的家，芙蕾雅也永远不会停止她的悲伤。”  
直到最后，阿布罗狄也没有参透这条谶语的真正含义。谁是奥都？谁是芙蕾雅？谁在等待？谁又在悲伤？实际上，没有人等待，他也不会再悲伤。只要能见到卡妙，他就应该感激，不是吗？

卡妙，你曾是我的天使，就如同光明的庇护者，黑夜的星，穿透时空的一点火花，在我最绝望的日子给我坚强的信念和支撑的理由。能见到你，我已经了无遗憾，接下来，就是我自己的路，也许一直以来，都只是我自己，你不过是一个美丽而温柔的幻象，一个遥远平静的梦，一个童年时无法企及的愿望，一棵树，一只在瞬间盘旋的蝴蝶，永别了。  
（至以上同现第三部第十七章）  
******************************  
适宜在春天做的事情：对喜欢的人告白、恋爱、约会、读书、踏青、教小孩子烹调、跳舞。  
不宜在春天做的事情：养猫、失恋、吵架、昏睡一整天、长时间呆在室内、不停签合同、战争。  
在雅典娜公学院某个处所，有人正在无视美好的春天。只见迪斯小朋友鼓着腮坐在一张巨大的办公桌上，身旁是堆积如山的文件，几乎高过他的半身，他把注意力放在手中的文件夹上，仅半分钟就开始抱怨：“现在是春天！春天！我们应该做的事是恋爱！约会！不是在这签文件！”  
办公桌另一侧的修罗紧绷着一张性格的脸，一个眼神就打断对方：“这都是你当初签下的无头文件！马上做出评估！”  
“为什么我要管BLACK的死活啊……”迪斯气恼地低下头继续看文件，BLACK的年度预算在四月开始，以前都是他和修罗合作才能搞定，也难怪现在的修罗要吃不消。  
“少废话。”修罗瞪了他一眼，心想唠唠叨叨的男人实在不成体统。  
“你怎么奖励我！我牺牲大好时光在这陪你办公！”迪斯大嚷。  
“你们……确定知道这是什么地方？”另一道声音加入对话，只见办公桌的再一侧，从春眠中被吵醒的撒加同学明显语气不善：“为什么你们要在这？”  
“闭嘴！在你这办事是给你面子！”迪斯觉得撒加在这里真是多余又讨厌。  
“我没那么厚的脸皮，你们换个地方‘办事’吧。这里是双子宫。”撒加起身伸个懒腰，办公桌的最后一侧，两只猫配合地同时伸着懒腰：“喵——”  
“修罗，周六下午有烹调课。”迪斯一边看文件一边试图靠近修罗：“我想吃你做的那种海鲜汤，还有牛排。”  
“会长，为什么会有这种奇怪的课？”修罗把椅子向后移，和迪斯保持安全距离。  
“去年才开始一学期四次烹调课，请来的老师都是国际级厨师，不是挺好的？”撒加呵欠连连：“课上每个人都要做一道菜算是作业，做好了以后会有人抢着吃。说起来周六晚上就是舞会，时间真赶……”  
“那艾欧利亚的做菜水平怎么那么烂？”迪斯又问。  
“毕业班只上过一次，那次他还有比赛。”撒加兴趣缺缺：“那种课一节就是半天，这辈子也不想上了。”  
“是有很多人会抢你做的菜吗？”阿布罗狄不知从哪钻了出来，毛毛草草看见主人都靠了上去。  
“你从哪出来的！！鬼啊！！一点声音都没有！！”迪斯蹦了起来，手中的文件全部砸向阿布罗狄，修罗的眉拧成一字：“你能不能老实点！！”  
“差不多，总会有人拿烹调课大做文章，今年不知道要弄什么花样。”撒加看到一身轻闲的阿布罗狄不禁生气：“你好歹也是个部长，偶尔去一下你的办公室吧。”  
“可是春天办公是件愚蠢的事，谈恋爱才是我们应该做的，我们应该去约会，约会。”阿布罗狄微笑，迪斯鼓掌：“总算说了两句人话。”  
“听说春季舞会是化装假面舞会，可以装扮成任何模样，还会投票选出舞会的王子和公主，撒加，王子和公主有一次自由支配权，可以让在场任一人实现自己的一个愿望。”阿布罗狄摆弄毛毛和草草的尾巴，迪斯看着两只猫突然想猫肉也许是道不错的菜。  
“那愿望最多是喝杯饮料吃顿饭。你们还是担心烹调吧，雅典娜公学院的新兴传统是：如果做出的菜被人抢走，那做菜的人就要无条件和吃完最后一口的人约会一天，而且要服从对方安排。据说高中部的花样比初中不知要多多少倍，我们又是雅典学派……”撒加郁闷地拿出资料夹，考虑如何应付周六难缠的局面。  
“啊！”迪斯和阿布罗狄同时双眼放光：“也就是说只要吃完修罗（撒加）做的菜，就能约会、接吻、SE……”  
“你做梦！”撒加和修罗难得的异口同声，而迪斯和阿布罗狄相互瞟了对方一眼，突然互拍对方肩膀：“说起来，春天是合作的好季节！”这时天空响声大作，数张屏幕飞入视线。  
只要有活动，宣传部的告示永远比不过文艺部的兴风作浪，雅典学派的权威永远屈从于校园民间力量的公议——只见校报主编在电台上大放阙词：“高一的同学们，这次的烹调课透过我们无孔不入的调查已确定要做甜点，我们为大家准备了食堂三个月的免费餐卡做为游戏的头彩，此外还有5分的课余加分！最重要的是——得到周六晚上、春季化装舞会王子或公主的香吻、还可以和对方约会一整天！！！！！这个游戏的规则就是：抢到雅典学派特定成员所做的甜点！”  
广播站站长煽动气氛：“经过抽签，这次成为目标的雅典学派成员是：会长大人！体育部长！外交部长以及宣传部长！！！大家鼓掌！！”  
卡妙和米罗正在对台词，空中的大屏幕和无处不在的尖叫打破了二人世界的宁静，卡妙立刻忘记米罗的存在，开始核算如果得到撒加、艾欧利亚、穆、修罗所做的甜点，那么他就可以免费吃一年的饱饭还有课外加分，如此便宜的事怎能错过——各位，不要相信爱情，事实已经证明，罗密欧茱丽叶的一世深情抵不过食堂一年的餐券。  
校电台头子添油加醋：“为了公平，还有几个小规则：一，不但要吃到对方的食物，还要让对方吃下自己做的食物才算两情相悦；二，只要互相吃下对方的食物，必须无条件约会一天；三，可以使用各种手段，请各位把握机会；四，不得造成人身伤亡事件，否则失去资格；五，必须保证食品质量安全，如果食用一方发生腹泻、昏迷、呕吐等现象，结果一律作废！同学们，加油啊！”  
显然，这是高一新生的游戏，被点到名字的人反应各不相同：  
撒加和修罗，思维中断数秒，开始思考请假的可能，阿布罗狄和迪斯突然察觉情况不妙，似乎情敌正从四面八方涌来，要分享他们的食物，双子宫气压持续降低。  
艾欧利亚正在球场研究下场比赛的出场球员，听到这消息决定一雪前耻，立志做出美味的甜点扭转魔铃对自己厨艺的印象，星矢和莎尔拉带领众人一齐摇头：“部长大人，您就别做梦了。”  
“算上今天还有五天呢！我一定能做出好吃的点心！”艾欧利亚自信满满。  
“这星期有两场友谊赛，周六晚上是一年一度的春季化装舞会，要准备服装，班上还有话剧节的排练，除非你三头六臂还有时间去厨房学做饭。”莎尔拉提醒艾欧利亚残酷的现实。  
“不不不，你们不了解我的实力！”艾欧利亚继续自信。  
星矢和莎尔拉同时冷笑：“那我们就期待部长您所谓的……实力吧。”  
赛马场上，两匹纯黑骏马并驾齐驱，只听场外女孩子同声高喊：“外部！我们一定要吃到你的饼干。”  
穆希望自己胯下的马长双翅膀，逃离这是非之地。  
“你会做那种东西吗？”沙加放慢速度，问身边的穆。  
“没做过。”  
“直接承认不会很难吗？”  
“我没做过怎么知道自己会不会。”  
“伪君子。”沙加笑了：“你如果不想和人约会，可以考虑学习艾欧利亚的厨艺，直接把人弄晕。”  
“小人。”穆不屑：“就会用这种下三滥的招术，你会做吗？”  
“会啊。”  
“我肯定你从来没做过。”  
“但是我确信自己做的好啊，不行吗？”  
穆懒得废话，一拉缰绳，马儿再次飞奔。  
********************************  
晚上众人被聚集在厨房。  
“这是面子问题。”艾俄洛斯强调：“来的这两个人，是帕特农宾馆和美食门的特级甜品师，这两个地方是波士顿财团和哈迪斯财团的产业，如果我们雅典学派做的东西拿不出手，会受到他们嘲笑。所以我们必须知道起码的知识：比如，锅是用来做什么的。”  
修罗是最后一个进入厨房的，在他眼前呈现出这样的景象：  
迪斯把毛毛塞进烤箱，然后和米罗打成一团，亚尔迪对蔬菜的物种产生怀疑，正在研究转基因食品应不应该用做食材，卡妙觉得奶油很香，拿起银色的勺子一口接一口光明正大地偷吃。艾欧利亚正拿着一本厚厚的彩色食谱对照原料和工具，然后大叫为什么这个模具是方的而那个是圆的，艾俄洛斯将面粉和水倒进容器放入微波炉，撒加用搅拌器打碎鸡蛋，阿布罗狄摇头说厨房布置得不够美感，穆本来比较正常，沙加说了一句：“你做的不对。”然后二人开始旷日持久的辩论……  
修罗拿起电话叫了十一份外卖，然后回房继续办公。他奇怪雅典学派所到之处为何一律成为战场。  
*******************************  
一个星期的日子就在准备舞会服装、上课、排练、作业、每天早上听艾欧利亚大叫“今天我一定要练习做甜点”晚上再听他叫“累死了我明天一定练习”中很快又过了，明天就是传说中的周六，传说中的烹调课，传说中的舞会，在这个需要祈祷的夜晚，如果可能，撒加真不希望把低气压从办公室带到自己的房间，他不满地问正趴在他床上玩电脑的阿布罗狄：“不要每天晚上都到我的房间报道。”  
阿布罗狄只穿了一件睡衣，毫不在意撒加的怒气：“春天晚上还是很凉的，一起睡不好吗？”说着站了起来。  
“别解睡衣，否则我立刻把米罗请来。”撒加警告阿布罗狄。阿布罗狄的手原本就放在睡衣的带子上，只好举了双手：“你不是很忙吗？有一劳永逸的方法解除制约，你为什么还要每天浪费宝贵的一个多小时？”  
“不要相信世界上有如此便宜的事。”撒加把电话扔了过去：“我不管你是存心欺骗还是有意隐瞒，你说的制约解除方法和史昂说的还真是大有出入。或者您再好好打听清楚？”  
“我没问过史昂……”阿布罗狄奇怪：“但米罗和卡妙的确解除了制约，你看不出来吗？”  
“你说了以后我看出来了，所以我打电话问了史昂，他说，做爱一次只能维持一星期，你的脑子还能不能理解这意味着什么？”  
阿布罗狄迷糊了，半分钟后脱口而出：“那我们就做个几十次，把一年份的做出来好了。”  
“滚出去！”撒加不客气了：“我最后一遍告诉你，老老实实地去做你该做的事，跟我上床？门都没有。”  
阿布罗狄半点脾气都没有：“撒加，解除制约对我们两个都有好处，你就别死心眼了，还是你要用其他方式解除呢？”  
“其他方式？基于我不可能自杀，在学校你又不太可能杀我，就算是暗杀，你的身手好像也不是我的对手。所以你可以停止做梦了。”  
“你当然、肯定、必然、非常、完全、绝对、百分百不可能——自杀——，我也没兴趣玩暗杀，但你能保证光明正大地决斗，你就能胜过我？”阿布罗狄挑衅。  
撒加知道想要自己的房间在一个能开所有的电子门的人手中维持独立，必须一次解决，他终于妥协了：“如果你能抢到我的甜点，并让我吃下你的，我就给你一个解除制约的机会。”  
“难道你是给我一个杀你的机会吗？”阿布罗狄笑得一脸无害。  
“那就要看看谁杀谁了。在那之前我要确定，你有没有资格当我的对手。”  
“我接受。”阿布罗狄终于决定回自己房间，他转身问撒加：“做我的恋人有那么糟吗？”  
“问你自己。”撒加耸肩。  
阿布罗狄正在思考制约期限，他对米罗和卡妙的关系再次产生怀疑，正想着只见米罗哼着歌打开房门，手里拿着剧本向卡妙房间走去。  
“是我的错觉吗？你每次要去捉弄人挖苦人好像都是这个表情。”阿布罗狄咳嗽两声。  
“我去对台词，难道还要哭丧着脸？”米罗不理他，敲卡妙的房门。  
阿布罗狄想说什么，最后还是选择沉默。  
*******************************  
美食门，帕特农宾馆，雅典城著名的美食中心，汇集世界名厨，前者隶属哈迪斯财团，后者是波士顿财团产业。雅典娜公学院在开发学生多项技能的投资上从不吝啬，于是，在临时用做烹调教室的体育场。高一新生正在目睹国际名厨的风采。  
来自帕特农宾馆的厨师是个微胖的中年人，说话带有浓重的地方口音，他的自我介绍表明他很有自知之明：“各位好，我为大家教授各种简单甜点的做法，因此我特地带来八位助手，他们将巡视教室各个方位，如有疑问，请举手向他们咨询。”  
高才生们面面相觑：八个助手？有点夸张吧……虽然现场的确有六百多学生……  
助手出场了，雅典学派想把这些人塞进烤箱。  
只见为首一人身材高大，海蓝色的长发很没职业素质的披散着，只在鼻子下面贴了两撇小胡子（还是红色的），头戴绅士帽，手中托着个大烟斗，后面的更是千奇百怪，一人摇滚歌手的发型，热带密林的皮肤，手握金色长枪一把，一副要去捕金枪鱼的姿态；又一人身着华丽的海员制服，嵌了流苏的肩带，右眼带着金色眼罩，活象电影里的海盗；一美男子身穿黑色长袍，带了副小眼镜，肩上还搭了只白色的猫头鹰；还有一人十九世纪英国绅士造型，将绅士杖在手里转动一路不停吹口哨，却还装成跛脚的样子，走路故意颠上几颠；一女子将全身皮肤涂成铜色，乌黑的大波浪发型，暴露的红色短裙，吉普赛风格的大披肩，腰肢款摆，嘴角叼朵金色合欢花；最后一个面部表情严肃，中世纪吟游诗人打扮，手中拎了个古色的乐器盒……  
为首的男子夸张地打着招呼：“嗨嗨各位同学下午好！今天就由我们……帕特农特级甜品八人组为大家讲授甜点的奥秘，我叫福尔摩斯，请多关照！”  
迪斯开始联系安全部。  
另一边负责指导饮品配置的客串教师也清清嗓子：“那个……基于本人分身乏术，也请了几位特级厨师做为助教……这个……请……出来吧……”  
随即，又有八个假面人士登场，在场学生不得不怀疑这位老师究竟要教饮料的制法还是阿拉伯民俗展示，只见为首三人身材高大，都穿着白色的长衣，只是一个看来是个医生，金绿色的短发，神色冷峻，另一人华贵的包头上镶着纯绿色宝石，看来是位大漠王子，还有一人手指上粗大的宝石戒指，看来是位石油富翁。后面四个白衣蒙面人东南西北四个方位护卫着一个装束华丽的黑衣阿拉伯女子，只见这少女全身裹得密不透风，只露出一双漆黑的眼睛和两只皓白的手臂，手腕上戴着精工打造的数个手镯不知价值几何，衣服上从胸口到脚底的金线勾边各种颜色大小不一的宝石组成的图腾大概要巧手的裁缝忙个几百天，头冠上黑色的钻石更是让人移不开眼睛。  
这两伙人令全场愕然。  
撒加冷笑：“各位，现在是下午两点，还没到舞会时间，你们是不是记错了时间？还是走错了场地？或者你们确定收到了请帖？”  
福尔摩斯和阿拉伯公主为首的两个集团出现小小的骚动：“奇怪，难道我们的装扮有什么不妥吗？难道他们看出来了？”  
“同学们，现在开始上课！今天我们要学习如何制作美味的甜点以及可口的饮品。”厨师不想事情闹大，只好宣布课程开始。  
现场直播的主持人决定在撒加的授意下掐断关于两组神秘人物的镜头，开始现场直播：“各位同学，下面就要开始高一组的甜品争夺大赛，究竟谁能得到会长和三位部长的约会权？让我们拭目以待！请诸位专心制造手中的甜品，要知道，吃到它的人也许就是你未来的恋人哦！”  
“等等等等！是不是只要我吃到别人的饼干她就要和我约会？”一声口哨，福尔摩斯手下的瘸子突然不跛了，一阵风似的来到主持人面前。  
“理论上是这样没错，可是对方也要吃下你的甜点才能约会，你难道也要做甜点吗？”主持人暗自猜测这个助教的身份。  
福尔摩斯将自己的手下拉了回去。  
“会长，你要照顾属下的需要啊！”假跛脚哀求：“这样的游戏我们也应该参加。”  
“你想做什么？”福尔摩斯•加隆显示会长的威严。  
“你看雅典娜公学院的女孩子多文雅，皮肤白白的，不愧是学院派的乖乖女，我们学校的女孩的皮肤就没有这么白。”  
“你是白痴吗？我们学校的学生总是出海，风吹日晒皮肤怎么可能那么白！而且我们学校的女生看起来更健康更性感。”吉普赛美人卡门•狄蒂丝反对。  
“会长，我想找个女朋友，我们也参加吧！”跛脚不理会狄蒂丝，一个劲央求福尔摩斯。加隆不耐烦地问：“你扮成拜伦就是为了来交女朋友？”  
“会长！我们的最高标准就是公私兼顾，一举两得！我多钓几个雅典娜公学院的学生，也显出我们学校男生的水平！”拜伦•巴里安坚持。  
“好了好了。”加隆打断他，对撒加喊：“喂！我们也要参加这个游戏！”  
撒加装没听见。  
“撒加会长……请问我们能不能也加入这个游戏……”加隆只好换套说辞，顺便踢了巴里安一脚。  
“撒加会长……请问我们能不能加入这个游戏？”对面的阿拉伯少女突然也开口了。她身边有一堆人正在献计献策。  
“请为各位到底是来当助教的，还是来当短期留学生的？”撒加按照老师的教法打碎鸡蛋，一心二用地履行会长义务。  
“我们很想体会雅典娜公学院的学生生活。”福尔摩斯和阿拉伯公主不约而同地找借口。  
“可是参加这个游戏要先做甜点……”撒加心想这些人的脸皮还真不是一般的厚。  
“我们做我们做！请让我们也参加游戏和舞会吧！”十几个人同时叫。来自不同阵营。  
“如果我不答应显得这里不友好。”撒加搅拌着面粉和果汁：“我们不妨玩点有意思的，到化装舞会上决定甜点的归属问题，把饼干装到保鲜袋或者干净容器里，每个人必须通过技巧提问判断那个人是不是你想要的，然后再想办法吃到并让对方吃下各自的甜点——各位有意见吗？”  
“这样好像更热闹啊！”有人公开附议。  
“对啊！这样更好玩！还是会长最高干！”主持人立刻宣布收工，晚上的节目才好看。  
“那我们不惨了……”拜伦•巴里安确定己方已经完全暴露目标。  
“无所谓啊，除了雅典学派没人知道我们是谁。”福尔摩斯•加隆毫不在意：“哈迪斯综合学城那几个从身材就能看出是谁。”  
“就算雅典学派，也不了解我们所有人的底细，没关系的。”吟游诗人苏兰特只想练习音乐。  
甜品争夺延期，舞会范围扩大，福尔摩斯一行与阿拉伯公主一众分别被请进临时的会客厅兼休息室兼糕点制作室，高一学生终于可以安静地制作自己的甜点。  
看来这个舞会，注定要天下大乱。  
*************************************  
下课铃终于响了，将做好的甜饼放入保鲜袋，撒加径直来到波士顿商学院的临时招待室，加隆正在和手下说笑，他们本来还为周六做什么这个问题烦恼，听说雅典娜公学院有烹调课和舞会，加隆想看从未进过厨房的撒加出丑，美人鱼想参加舞会，其他人有的想看老师，有的想凑热闹，有的想了解雅典娜公学院，只有无辜的苏兰特同学被人合伙硬拉过来：无他，想和帕特农的甜点师一起来上课，总要靠苏兰特这个高层去打通关系。现在，他们八个算是被‘囚禁’在这个会客室，但心情还是不错，看到撒加进来，苏兰特等七人礼貌地起身：“撒加会长好。”  
加隆看这阵式就有一肚子气。撒加对众人问好，然后不客气地问加隆：“你来做什么？”  
“得便宜卖乖，为了你们小小一个烹调课我们波士顿商学院学生会高层集体出马，给足了你面子。”  
“你的脸皮还是那么厚。”撒加冷哼，环视客厅里的所有人，然后摇头。  
“你想说什么？”加隆不悦。  
“加隆，为什么同样是人，你的扮相却这么蠢。”  
苏兰特同学示意大家千万忍住，别笑出声。  
“各位还需要什么衣物，尽管和我们的文艺部长联系，还有假面具等一下也会送来，祝大家玩得愉快。”撒加说完场面话不忘讽刺加隆：“当然你就不用了，怎么打扮也是一脸愚蠢。”  
“撒加，你给我记住————！！”加隆对着撒加的背影怒吼。他身后的手下终于很没形象地大笑起来。  
“他们是在侮辱你们的会长！笑什么！”  
“你们兄弟吵架还不许人笑啊。”卡门•美人鱼小姐如是说。  
“我们学校是不是太无聊了？”加隆感叹。  
“会长，你看看其他两所学校是怎么闹腾的吧。”  
“也对，还有那个什么‘百万城市沉默’，找了这么多天一点线索都没有，看能不能从他们那弄点情报。”加隆吩咐：“不知道哈迪斯综合学城来做什么，估计是没安好心。”  
其实这一次，哈迪斯综合学城真的被冤枉了，他们确实、肯定、完全、彻底、百分百是来玩的！  
这就要说到哈迪斯综合学城的娱乐传统，相对于雅典娜公学院层出不穷的课外活动，波士顿商学院连续不断的海洋探险，哈迪斯综合学城最受欢迎的就是由学生会长潘多拉同学举办的茶会。  
潘多拉会长，哈迪斯财团长女，集美丽、端庄、高雅、智慧、威严于一身的哈迪斯综合学城集体偶像，她的茶会每个星期一次，人数不超过十三人，每次茶会有一个中心人物，展示包括才艺、科研成果等等各式各样的技能，其他均是学生会的高层精英，在等级鲜明的哈迪斯综合学城，被潘多拉会长邀请是无上的光荣，而其他人也以个人意愿或班级团体为单位在同一时间随即举行小型茶会，据目睹潘多拉茶会盛况的人介绍，茶器、点心盒都是纯金或纯银质地，做工精美，连桌布都是出自名家手工，食物是在美食门当天定制……氛围奢侈华丽，让人过目不忘，更可怕的是不同的人叙述的一切从没重样过。而且在茶会上能听到各种新鲜趣闻，比路透社还要准确，比美联社还要全面。  
但只有这些还不够，在财政部长卡隆与副会长拉达曼迪斯一明一暗的推动下，茶会的第二项功能就是赌局，打赌的题目千奇百怪。筹码也是花样众多，比如做一天奴隶或抄一份历史笔记，到不超过500联币的现金赌博，不一而足，卡隆为了钱什么都敢做，拉达非常理智地把赌局控制在小范围内，于是高中部突然变得生机盎然乐趣无穷，每个人都可以写希望看到的赌局放到特定的箱子里，每周都会抽取一个题目然后由专门人士确定下注双方的输赢。一开始赌局的问题是局限在哈迪斯综合学城范围内，甚至是茶会的范围内，例如“潘多拉会长今天穿什么颜色的衣服”“米诺斯副会长会不会和被邀请的女孩说话”——这种事不能去参加茶会的人当然不会知道，但拉达是副会长，每次茶会都会出席，于是，答案只要由拉达公布即可。  
渐渐的，高中部学生不再满足只关注潘多拉会长的衣服、米诺斯副会长是否与那个女生说话这种赌局，于是题目不断升级，终于新一周的题目出炉：雅典学派中谁的厨艺最好。  
此题一出，高中部百分之八十的人纷纷下注，专家卡隆和拉达预感这次能大赚一笔，可是，如何才能劳驾雅典学派集体做一次饭呢？恰在这时听说雅典娜公学院高中部有烹调课，两人明白机会来了。  
那么为什么他们这种上不了台面的赌局真的会在雅典娜公学院的烹调课上出现，而且惊动了高中部一号人物潘多拉会长？  
原来学生会两位副会长：艾亚哥斯和米诺斯，自诩天才美食家，对食物的挑剔远近闻名，想到自己将来也会是社会的成功人士，必须提前为自己的厨房做好准备，找一个当今世界的顶极厨师似乎不太可能了，那么就要从新人中挖掘有潜质的对象让他们效忠自己家……的厨房。令他们沮丧的是雅典城有一奇怪现象：顶极厨师竟然都出在雅典娜公学院！  
这的确是神秘的让人无法理解的非自然的现象，波士顿财团和哈迪斯财团有各自的美食机构，雅典财团没有，但数年一位的顶极厨师却都出在雅典娜公学院。  
哈迪斯综合学城的思想基础是精英人口论，艾亚哥斯和米诺斯最近也认清形式消化了这个事实，为了让自己家的厨房有极品厨师的佳肴，他们决不放过网罗厨师的机会。当然二人事先已经约法三章：这厨师以后必须两家通用，人才难得，可以协商使用日期，所以在这件事上他们能够通力合作。听说雅典娜公学院近日有烹调课程，二人使尽全身解术劝说会长来做教学观摩，潘多拉知道二人的美食狂想症无可救药，只好答应。拉达和卡隆当然不会浪费如此良机，拉了几个超级赌棍一齐跟了过来。  
卡隆不忘开赌局：“我们赌他们能不能找到。”  
“可是你们要吃多少块甜饼……”在休息室，潘多拉疑惑地问。  
“一人三百多……”米诺斯和艾亚哥斯互看一眼，觉得这个数量的确是对胃袋的挑战。但米诺斯随即说：“不过，并不是所有的食物我们都要吃，看到样式，闻到气味，就可以断定这个人的基本功底，值得我们吃下去的甜饼应该并不多！”  
卡隆开赌局：“我们赌他们谁吃男生谁吃女生。”  
划拳决定，艾亚哥斯负责女生的甜饼，米诺斯负责男生，情况特殊时可以不拘此限。  
“但如果你们发现的大厨师恰好是雅典学派的人呢？”潘多拉优雅地品尝茶点，提出建议。  
“那就把他绑架，洗脑……”米诺斯和艾亚哥斯同时想，但他们可没敢出口，只说：会长您多虑了。  
“我们学校是不是太无聊了？”潘多拉突然感叹。  
“会长，您看看那两所学校在闹腾什么吧。”  
“好像也是，那祝大家开心吧。顺便，如果能套出‘百万城市沉默’的消息，再好不过。”潘多拉继续喝茶，哈迪斯综合学城的茶会，从来都是技能与赌局的盛宴。  
“这是今年迄今为止参加人数最多的赌局：雅典学派成员谁的厨艺最好。”卡隆和一众人等咬耳朵。  
“其实我一直想说。”拉达摇头：“这题目真有病。”  
“大概是某个暗恋雅典学派的女生写的，不过只要有钱赚，管它呢！我们的目标是雅典学派所有人的甜饼！”一个小个子叫嚣。  
这些情景都通过监视器落在正在换服装的雅典学派众人眼中。  
“雅典学派厨艺最好的男人”和“雅典学派厨艺最差的男人”——不管哪个封号，传到哈迪斯综合学城，都很可怕……  
“保卫你们的饼干吧。”撒加突然感叹：“我们学校是不是太无聊了？”  
“看看其他两所学校吧。”  
“也对，最近总是听到所谓‘百万城市沉默’，如果能打听个大概，也不错。”撒加准备换舞会衣服。  
“我们就像一群鸭子，昨天跳海，今天上架，明天大概会进烤箱！”艾欧利亚抱怨。  
“降级了降级了，上次还是赛马呢。”有人提醒。  
阿布罗狄正在帮卡妙染发，卡妙几千遍地盘算要把四份餐卡统统抓到手中，目光炽热地追随撒加、艾欧利亚、穆和修罗，这情景令撒加和艾欧利亚如锋芒在背，而迪斯小朋友非常明确地将枪口指向卡妙：“我警告你，敢打修罗的主意我对你不客气。”  
“垃圾。”卡妙才不惧怕迪斯的恐吓。  
“卡妙，我这是要给魔铃吃的。”艾欧利亚求饶。  
“闭嘴，我的肠胃药难道白买吗？”卡妙不做亏本生意。  
穆本人无可无不可，心想就算做个顺水人情，偏偏沙加在一旁讽刺：“说起来你们偷情也不是一天两天，今天是要趁机落实关系吗？”  
穆没词了。  
阿布罗狄当然不会想自己的胜算降低，他怂恿米罗搞破坏：“米罗，卡妙要去抢别人的饼干。”  
米罗才懒得理会这档子烂事：“这关我什么事。”  
“说明他对你不屑一顾。”撒加也不想莫名其妙多桩绯闻。  
“……”米罗拍拍卡妙：“我说，你只要客气地说句话，他们都会把饼干给你的。”  
“我为什么要低声下气。”卡妙对着镜子确定自己宽大的法衣会不会影响活动。  
“卡妙，那不是低声下气。”亚尔迪教导。  
“闭嘴闭嘴，我会把饼干全抢过来，难道我会输给一堆垃圾吗？”卡妙心想就算迪斯和米罗来阻止他也不怕。  
可惜听了这句话迪斯米罗毫无反应，反倒是撒加、艾欧利亚、穆、修罗默契地交换了一个眼神，然后一致看向卡妙。战火无声无息地酝酿。  
基于形象考虑，卡妙把饼干装入一个盒子，外面套上圣经的封皮，长袍里塞满武器，这时有人拍拍他。  
“你从中午到现在一直没吃东西吧。”米罗体贴地递了一盘点心给卡妙，卡妙想也不想全部塞进嘴里，是小饼干，里边夹了很纯的巧克力。  
“好吃吗？”米罗递上奶茶。  
“……”卡妙恍然大悟：“这是你做的甜饼？”米罗点点头。  
卡妙看着空空的盘子，又看看米罗手中的奶茶，最后拿起杯子一饮而尽。他看着地面半晌才说：“我会给你留一块饼干的。”然后脸变红了，米罗确定自己没在奶茶里加酒精。  
“不知怎么，突然不想让他去吃别人的甜饼了呢。”米罗自语，出门开车回了公寓。回来时直接跳到卡妙面前：“卡妙来，带这个。”说着将一个长链子的十字架套在卡妙颈上。  
“……”卡妙不知有诈，看看镜子中的自己一袭黑色法衣，手持圣经，看上去就是一位完美的修士，银色的十字架式样古朴，边缘的雕花磨损过度，已看不出本来的样式，但拿在手中却异常光滑，仿佛经历了数个世纪，耶稣低垂的头颅与模糊的轮廓难以辨认，似乎承受了无数灾难。  
“神父怎么可以不带十字架呢，这个是我以前淘的古董，因为你这件衣服也很旧。”米罗带着狡猾的笑容解释：“你带着它好看极了，卡妙。”  
卡妙也认为这样的自己非常不错，看来不但一年的免费食物有着落，舞会设立的最佳化装奖也有希望。他翻转手中的十字架，突然一愣：“这上面有字母……”  
“一个是G，一个是C，也许是人的名字吧。”米罗回答，对收藏品他一清二楚。卡妙将十字架举了起来在阳光下观看：“真的，是主人的名字吗？G、C……”  
“米罗他们……怎么一下子那么友好……”穆总觉得事情有点突兀。  
“这样你就没有偷情的机会了，真可惜啊。”沙加冷冰冰地陈述。  
“不……他们在米洛岛……”穆想起大火中米罗和卡妙流着泪吵得天翻地覆，一丝不安漫上心头。  
“米罗耍卡妙呢。”沙加在穆耳边轻声说：“就算对阿布罗狄他都没客气过，怎么可能变得那么有爱心。”  
“可是……”  
“你应该高兴，可以继续偷情了。”沙加讽刺。  
穆决定闭嘴。卡妙梳理自己的红头发，米罗丢开一直围着自己叫的毛毛草草，带着算计的笑容开始装扮自己。两只小猫确定主人重色轻猫，只好去缠阿布罗狄，阿布罗狄还在为如何化装烦恼，抱起两只猫：“你们不会也想去舞会吧？”  
“喵！喵！喵！”  
“你们是猫……”  
“咪呜……咪呜……”  
“我想想办法好了……”阿布罗狄经不住爱猫的恳求，只好开动他学习部长的脑筋。  
“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！”  
*************************************  
宣传部和文艺部一个下午都在合力布置舞会现场，因为撒加临时添加了舞会内容，负责人只好把舞会场地改为内场和外场，二层场地供高一学生抢饼干玩，一层场地是高二高三的学生正常舞会，高二高三学生不得在二楼战斗未结束时进入搅局，一二层均设有实况转播屏，两个投票箱也由专人掌管。二层的布置尽量空旷便于战斗，一层就把自助式的食物台，舞池，餐桌摆放得整洁又漂亮。附带说明，这个占地巨大的可供几千人同时进出却不显拥挤的舞会现场叫做“胜利女神的微笑馆”，位于花园区的密林深处——二十年前，由一位巨富却没有任何美学观念的毕业生捐资建造并命名，高中部凡是舞会、庆功宴等喜庆活动都是在这里举行。  
此次舞会依然设立如下奖项：  
1、最佳化装奖，评委初选终选投票。奖品为五千联币的商业街购物券。  
2、最差化装奖，评委初选终选投票。获奖者必须支付打扫会场的费用。最差化装奖不是指创意不足或衣物妆容不够华丽，而是做出不符合自己装扮身份的行为，比如装扮成乞丐的人却风度翩翩地说杯子里的红茶不够地道，这肯定会被评委扣上几十分。  
基于以上两项，春季舞会也可更名“春季演艺大会”。  
3、舞会票选王子一名，奖品为场内自由支配权一次。可以任意指派所有人实现自己的一愿望，当然，范围只限场地内能力所及范围。  
4、舞会票选公主一名，奖品同上。  
基于以上两项，春季舞会亦可更名“春季选美大会”。  
临开场还有十分钟，在阴暗的光线下众人依次进入内场，不喜欢化装的学生只要带上假面即可，但失去了参加最佳化装奖的机会。另外假面舞会上有一个传统规则：不许当众说破他人的身份，否则要被罚做对方一天的跟班，听从对方任何无理要求。但相对的，如果聪明的你猜到别人的身份，而且那个人平日远离你的生活圈，那么你就有了难得的接触对方的机会。可以邀舞，告白，事实证明每年的舞会都会产生多对情侣。  
基于这点，春季舞会还可更名“春季恋爱大会”。  
钟声响起，指针马上指向晚上七点，所有人屏住呼吸，期待这不同寻常的舞会。  
安静，安静，让我们一起倒数：  
三——  
二——  
一！  
全场灯光亮起,春季舞会现在正式开始!!


	4. 交换身份（未完已坑）

一  
撒加和加隆终于达成共识，这是十六年来他们第一次达成共识，这个共识发生在某个周日的午后，起因是父母习惯性地离婚，此次争吵的主题是：对方没有资格为人父母。辩论双方所持的证据是：你总是认错两个儿子！  
撒加和加隆百无聊赖地吃着母亲烤好的饼干，偶尔插一句：“半斤八两，所有认识的人里只有你们会搞错，还敢谈父母资格。”  
这句话令老爷夫人放弃争吵。开始对两位少爷大表爱心，甚至关心起少爷们的校园生活：宿舍条件，同学相处，校园环境，饮食质量等等问题。撒加说起雅典娜公学院高中部的各种各样的宫殿，奇特的建筑，博物馆，动物园，森林区的植物，丰富的校园生活；加隆吹嘘自己学校的海洋馆，淡水馆，世界上最全种类的水族生物园，每日更新的船模展览，自己的手下……说着说着二人互相看着对方，异常不满。  
“大公子二公子交换一下就好了”老爷向往：“想当初，我也向往自己有一个双胞胎兄弟，我们可以交换身份……”  
“不过他们是没可能了……”夫人断定：“我断定没人能把他们弄错。”（除了我们……）  
撒加加隆又看了对方几眼，同时在脑中打算盘。  
“不如……”  
“决定了！”  
二  
交换身份的游戏撒加加隆从未想过，但对对方的学校（就算垃圾）也有几分好奇，而且对方的身份是呼风唤雨的自制会长，去看看总没什么损失。  
但规矩是要遵守的：  
仅此一日（周一），不论任何情况日落后必须换回原来身份。  
不许窃取对方机密资料。  
不得散布不利对方的谣言。  
不得扰乱校园治安，造成归位后双方的困扰。  
仅限体验校园生活，自觉遵守。  
估计也不会遵守，双方各挑一名知情者作为监督。  
被叫来的艾尔扎克和米罗拿着协定莫名其妙：“你们兄弟在玩什么啊？”  
加隆拍艾尔扎克肩膀：“小心监视那只笑面虎，不能大意！”  
“可是会长，这不是我的职权范围，而且你的行为……”  
“你老师那神秘的身份……”  
“我知道了……会长放心吧。”  
“艾尔扎克不愧是我的左膀右臂！”  
“……”  
米罗目瞪口呆地看着撒加：“你为什么不去找艾俄洛斯或者艾欧利亚这些认识的人？或者沙加、穆这样细心的人？”  
“艾欧利亚不够细心，细心的人呢又不懂生活情趣，不会同意，所以只好麻烦米罗你了，你跟加隆关系不也不错吗？”  
“会长，我不是你佣人……”  
“你看这张保证书，上面印着你的手印，签着你的名字，我念一下……”  
“不平等条约概不承认。”  
“你上次说的黑车我拿到牌照了。”  
“我做。”  
“很好。”  
三  
周一一早，双方换上对方滥用职权定制的新校服（他们打死都不穿对方穿过的衣服），从家中出发，艾尔扎克问撒加：“撒加会长，你知道要怎样才能像我们会长吗？”  
“知道，摆出人渣的姿态就是本色了。”  
“你呢，加隆？”  
“装出僵尸的样子，一直傻笑。”  
“会长……车来了，你们不要打架……”  
“确定今天没有什么需要决策的事吗？”  
“废话，早查过了。”  
“好吧，晚上见。”  
撒加首先走上波士顿商学院的校车，波士顿商学院有完备的交通设施，所有教师、学生均有校车接送，共有十九条线路，每日早晚各发车一次。艾尔扎克对老师的上司，冰河的朋友（算是吧？）颇有好感，此时买了两杯车上提供的鲜榨果汁：“撒……会长，您没吃早饭吧？喝一杯吧。”  
“不好意思，我不习惯用公共餐具。”撒加直接拒绝，艾尔扎克心想兄弟两个差别真大，加隆总是抢别人的食物。撒加伸手接过其中的一杯,递给身边不肯吃早饭的小男孩：“喝了他吧，不能让妈妈一直担心啊。”  
小男孩面对撒加的天使笑容拼命点头，拿起果汁就开喝，顺便吃掉母亲手中的面包。他的母亲连忙感谢：“多谢你，这孩子就是不肯吃饭。”  
“举手之劳。”撒加走到车尾买了一个面包递给艾尔扎克：“你也是，不要吃太少。”  
“撒……会长……”艾尔扎克突然觉得老师真幸福，有如此关心下属的上司，但他随即说：“如果您还想进学校，就别对任何人体贴，我们会长绝对不会做这种事的。”  
米罗和加隆在公车上有说有笑，加隆正在抱怨：“把衣服穿得这么死板，又不是死人，撒加这个白痴。”  
“撒加，艾俄洛斯，穆，修罗可是以着装严谨闻名的，你就忍着吧。”  
“其他那几个呢？”  
“以花样百出……闻名。”米罗想到阿布罗狄、卡妙、迪斯的服装设计秀。  
“他总会破例一次吧，我是说撒加。”加隆说着就想解领带。  
“除非你想一进门就被拆穿。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这个番外是以前在线随便写的，后边部分好像是被网页抽风当掉了，这种即兴的东西完全没有第二次热情。一直有人问这个还写不写，我把接下来的部分说清楚。  
撒加到了波士顿公学院，那谦和有礼关心下属的态度先让美人鱼小姐惊艳了一下，苏兰特见状偷偷问艾尔扎克：“这到底是怎么回事？”艾尔扎克瞒不过，说了原因，苏兰特看撒加“奉公守法”，决定睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
加隆来到雅典娜公学院，一路跟米罗吐槽撒加的习惯，大意：但凡撒加做的都是错的，但凡撒加支持的就是我加隆反对的，但凡支持撒加的都是蠢货。迎面阿布罗狄前来勾搭，说了一句话发现人不对，扭头找卡妙玩去了，米罗表示你这个样子会闹大新闻的。  
接下来就是两个会长各自寻找理由参观校园，体验生活，吃喝玩乐。  
下午，两校迎来了各自的麻烦。  
公学院这边，穆刚要去处理，加隆忍不住说我们学校怎么能被欺负，走我带你们去打架去砸场去让他们知道我们的厉害。爱凑热闹的米罗迪斯艾欧利亚等人闹哄哄地跟上去，其他人也只好跟着走。接下来就是打架、砸场、让对方（一个娱乐中心）知道了雅典学派的厉害。  
商学院那边，克修拉斯基拉巴里安等人磨枪擦掌吹口哨准备去打架，撒加说这件事由我来处理吧保证体面又解气，然后带着包括美人鱼在内的学生会驱车去了一个船模生产厂，然后很有气势地跟对方斗智斗勇，而且使唤起蒂迪斯等人非常有领导风范，让人心服口服。  
结果就是两方面的人都觉得真好玩啊真刺激啊虽然这个会长是掉包的。  
傍晚，约定时间到了，两个人颇为不舍地看了几眼工作了一天的地方。这边是穆含蓄地表示会长今天很有朝气，沙加在旁拆台说最好别来下一次。那边是苏兰特说这一天的经历很特别，希望一直值得回忆。然后两个人归位。然后周六继续吵架贬低对方的能力和学校，以更详实更形象更犀利的论据来证明对方和对方的学校就是一个傻帽和垃圾回收站。老爷夫人因此也继续闹离婚……


	5. 爱与战斗的甜蜜饼干（未完已坑）

（原第三部第十八章）  
雅典娜公学院高中部一年有四次大型舞会：春季，化装舞会；夏季，海边篝火晚会；秋季，告白舞会；冬季，圣诞舞会。具体的操作每年又有不同。  
下面就是春季舞会发生的一些浪漫（？）的事：  
适宜在春天做的事情：对喜欢的人告白、恋爱、约会、读书、踏青、教小孩子烹调、跳舞。  
不宜在春天做的事情：养猫、失恋、吵架、昏睡一整天、长时间呆在室内、不停签合同、战争。  
在雅典娜公学院某个处所，有人正在无视美好的春天。只见迪斯小朋友鼓着腮坐在一张巨大的办公桌上，身旁是堆积如山的文件，几乎高过他的半身，他把注意力放在手中的文件夹上，仅半分钟就开始抱怨：“现在是春天！春天！我们应该做的事是恋爱！约会！不是在这签文件！”  
办公桌另一侧的修罗紧绷着一张性格的脸，一个眼神就打断对方：“这都是你当初签下的无头文件！马上做出评估！”  
“为什么我要管BLACK的死活啊……”迪斯气恼地低下头继续看文件，BLACK的年度预算在四月开始，以前都是他和修罗合作才能搞定，也难怪现在的修罗要吃不消。  
“少废话。”修罗瞪了他一眼，心想唠唠叨叨的男人实在不成体统。  
“你怎么奖励我！我牺牲大好时光在这陪你办公！”迪斯大嚷。  
“你们……确定知道这是什么地方？”另一道声音加入对话，只见办公桌的再一侧，从春眠中被吵醒的撒加同学明显语气不善：“为什么你们要在这？”  
“闭嘴！在你这办事是给你面子！”迪斯觉得撒加在这里真是多余又讨厌。  
“我没那么厚的脸皮，你们换个地方‘办事’吧。这里是双子宫。”撒加起身伸个懒腰，办公桌的最后一侧，两只猫配合地同时伸着懒腰：“喵——”  
“修罗，周六下午有烹调课。”迪斯一边看文件一边试图靠近修罗：“我想吃你做的那种海鲜汤，还有牛排。”  
“会长，为什么会有这种奇怪的课？”修罗把椅子向后移，和迪斯保持安全距离。  
“去年才开始一学期四次烹调课，请来的老师都是国际级厨师，不是挺好的？”撒加呵欠连连：“课上每个人都要做一道菜算是作业，做好了以后会有人抢着吃。说起来周六晚上就是舞会，时间真赶……”  
“那艾欧利亚的做菜水平怎么那么烂？”迪斯又问。  
“毕业班只上过一次，那次他还有比赛。”撒加兴趣缺缺：“那种课一节就是半天，这辈子也不想上了。”  
“是有很多人会抢你做的菜吗？”阿布罗狄不知从哪钻了出来，毛毛草草看见主人都靠了上去。  
“你从哪出来的！！鬼啊！！一点声音都没有！！”迪斯蹦了起来，手中的文件全部砸向阿布罗狄，修罗的眉拧成一字：“你能不能老实点！！”  
“差不多，总会有人拿烹调课大做文章，今年不知道要弄什么花样。”撒加看到一身轻闲的阿布罗狄不禁生气：“你好歹也是个部长，偶尔去一下你的办公室吧。”  
“可是春天办公是件愚蠢的事，谈恋爱才是我们应该做的，我们应该去约会，约会。”阿布罗狄微笑，迪斯鼓掌：“总算说了两句人话。”  
“听说春季舞会是化装假面舞会，可以装扮成任何模样，还会投票选出舞会的王子和公主，撒加，王子和公主有一次自由支配权，可以让在场任一人实现自己的一个愿望。”阿布罗狄摆弄毛毛和草草的尾巴，迪斯看着两只猫突然想猫肉也许是道不错的菜。  
“那愿望最多是喝杯饮料吃顿饭。你们还是担心烹调吧，雅典娜公学院的新兴传统是：如果做出的菜被人抢走，那做菜的人就要无条件和吃完最后一口的人约会一天，而且要服从对方安排。据说高中部的花样比初中不知要多多少倍，我们又是雅典学派……”撒加郁闷地拿出资料夹，考虑如何应付周六难缠的局面。  
“啊！”迪斯和阿布罗狄同时双眼放光：“也就是说只要吃完修罗（撒加）做的菜，就能约会、接吻、SE……”  
“你做梦！”撒加和修罗难得的异口同声，而迪斯和阿布罗狄相互瞟了对方一眼，突然互拍对方肩膀：“说起来，春天是合作的好季节！”这时天空响声大作，数张屏幕飞入视线。  
只要有活动，宣传部的告示永远比不过文艺部的兴风作浪，雅典学派的权威永远屈从于校园民间力量的公议——只见校报主编在电台上大放阙词：“高一的同学们，这次的烹调课透过我们无孔不入的调查已确定要做甜点，我们为大家准备了食堂三个月的免费餐卡做为游戏的头彩，此外还有5分的课余加分！最重要的是——得到周六晚上、春季化装舞会王子或公主的香吻、还可以和对方约会一整天！！！！！这个游戏的规则就是：抢到雅典学派特定成员所做的甜点！”  
广播站站长煽动气氛：“经过抽签，这次成为目标的雅典学派成员是：会长大人！体育部长！外交部长以及宣传部长！！！大家鼓掌！！”  
卡妙和米罗正在对台词，空中的大屏幕和无处不在的尖叫打破了二人世界的宁静，卡妙立刻忘记米罗的存在，开始核算如果得到撒加、艾欧利亚、穆、修罗所做的甜点，那么他就可以免费吃一年的饱饭还有课外加分，如此便宜的事怎能错过——各位，不要相信爱情，事实已经证明，罗密欧茱丽叶的一世深情抵不过食堂一年的餐券。  
校电台头子添油加醋：“为了公平，还有几个小规则：一，不但要吃到对方的食物，还要让对方吃下自己做的食物才算两情相悦；二，只要互相吃下对方的食物，必须无条件约会一天；三，可以使用各种手段，请各位把握机会；四，不得造成人身伤亡事件，否则失去资格；五，必须保证食品质量安全，如果食用一方发生腹泻、昏迷、呕吐等现象，结果一律作废！同学们，加油啊！”  
显然，这是高一新生的游戏，被点到名字的人反应各不相同：  
撒加和修罗，思维中断数秒，开始思考请假的可能，阿布罗狄和迪斯突然察觉情况不妙，似乎情敌正从四面八方涌来，要分享他们的食物，双子宫气压持续降低。  
艾欧利亚正在球场研究下场比赛的出场球员，听到这消息决定一雪前耻，立志做出美味的甜点扭转魔铃对自己厨艺的印象，星矢和莎尔拉带领众人一齐摇头：“部长大人，您就别做梦了。”  
“算上今天还有五天呢！我一定能做出好吃的点心！”艾欧利亚自信满满。  
“这星期有两场友谊赛，周六晚上是一年一度的春季化装舞会，要准备服装，班上还有话剧节的排练，除非你三头六臂还有时间去厨房学做饭。”莎尔拉提醒艾欧利亚残酷的现实。  
“不不不，你们不了解我的实力！”艾欧利亚继续自信。  
星矢和莎尔拉同时冷笑：“那我们就期待部长您所谓的……实力吧。”  
赛马场上，两匹纯黑骏马并驾齐驱，只听场外女孩子同声高喊：“外部！我们一定要吃到你的饼干。”  
穆希望自己胯下的马长双翅膀，逃离这是非之地。  
“你会做那种东西吗？”沙加放慢速度，问身边的穆。  
“没做过。”  
“直接承认不会很难吗？”  
“我没做过怎么知道自己会不会。”  
“伪君子。”沙加笑了：“你如果不想和人约会，可以考虑学习艾欧利亚的厨艺，直接把人弄晕。”  
“小人。”穆不屑：“就会用这种下三滥的招术，你会做吗？”  
“会啊。”  
“我肯定你从来没做过。”  
“但是我确信自己做的好啊，不行吗？”  
穆懒得废话，一拉缰绳，马儿再次飞奔。  
********************************  
晚上众人被聚集在厨房。  
“这是面子问题。”艾俄洛斯强调：“来的这两个人，是帕特农宾馆和美食门的特级甜品师，这两个地方是波士顿财团和哈迪斯财团的产业，如果我们雅典学派做的东西拿不出手，会受到他们嘲笑。所以我们必须知道起码的知识：比如，锅是用来做什么的。”  
修罗是最后一个进入厨房的，在他眼前呈现出这样的景象：  
迪斯把毛毛塞进烤箱，然后和米罗打成一团，亚尔迪对蔬菜的物种产生怀疑，正在研究转基因食品应不应该用做食材，卡妙觉得奶油很香，拿起银色的勺子一口接一口光明正大地偷吃。艾欧利亚正拿着一本厚厚的彩色食谱对照原料和工具，然后大叫为什么这个模具是方的而那个是圆的，艾俄洛斯将面粉和水倒进容器放入微波炉，撒加用搅拌器打碎鸡蛋，阿布罗狄摇头说厨房布置得不够美感，穆本来比较正常，沙加说了一句：“你做的不对。”然后二人开始旷日持久的辩论……  
修罗拿起电话叫了十一份外卖，然后回房继续办公。他奇怪雅典学派所到之处为何一律成为战场。  
一个星期的日子就在准备舞会服装、上课、排练、作业、每天早上听艾欧利亚大叫“今天我一定要练习做甜点”晚上再听他叫“累死了我明天一定练习”中很快又过了，明天就是传说中的周六，传说中的烹调课，传说中的舞会。  
*******************************  
美食门，帕特农宾馆，雅典城著名的美食中心，汇集世界名厨，前者隶属哈迪斯财团，后者是波士顿财团产业。雅典娜公学院在开发学生多项技能的投资上从不吝啬，于是，在临时用做烹调教室的体育场。高一新生正在目睹国际名厨的风采。  
来自帕特农宾馆的厨师是个微胖的中年人，说话带有浓重的地方口音，他的自我介绍表明他很有自知之明：“各位好，我为大家教授各种简单甜点的做法，因此我特地带来八位助手，他们将巡视教室各个方位，如有疑问，请举手向他们咨询。”  
高才生们面面相觑：八个助手？有点夸张吧……虽然现场的确有六百多学生……  
助手出场了，雅典学派想把这些人塞进烤箱。  
只见为首一人身材高大，海蓝色的长发很没职业素质的披散着，只在鼻子下面贴了两撇小胡子（还是红色的），头戴绅士帽，手中托着个大烟斗，后面的更是千奇百怪，一人摇滚歌手的发型，热带密林的皮肤，手握金色长枪一把，一副要去捕金枪鱼的姿态；又一人身着华丽的海员制服，嵌了流苏的肩带，右眼带着金色眼罩，活象电影里的海盗；一美男子身穿黑色长袍，带了副小眼镜，肩上还搭了只白色的猫头鹰；还有一人十九世纪英国绅士造型，将绅士杖在手里转动一路不停吹口哨，却还装成跛脚的样子，走路故意颠上几颠；一女子将全身皮肤涂成铜色，乌黑的大波浪发型，暴露的红色短裙，吉普赛风格的大披肩，腰肢款摆，嘴角叼朵金色合欢花；最后一个面部表情严肃，中世纪吟游诗人打扮，手中拎了个古色的乐器盒……  
为首的男子夸张地打着招呼：“嗨嗨各位同学下午好！今天就由我们……帕特农特级甜品八人组为大家讲授甜点的奥秘，我叫福尔摩斯，请多关照！”  
迪斯开始联系安全部。  
另一边负责指导饮品配置的客串教师也清清嗓子：“那个……基于本人分身乏术，也请了几位特级厨师做为助教……这个……请……出来吧……”  
随即，又有八个假面人士登场，在场学生不得不怀疑这位老师究竟要教饮料的制法还是阿拉伯民俗展示，只见为首三人身材高大，都穿着白色的长衣，只是一个看来是个医生，金绿色的短发，神色冷峻，另一人华贵的包头上镶着纯绿色宝石，看来是位大漠王子，还有一人手指上粗大的宝石戒指，装束华丽的黑衣阿拉伯女子，只见这少女全身裹得密不透风，只露出一双漆黑的眼睛和两知皓白的手臂，手腕上戴着精工打造的数个手镯不知价值几何，衣服上从胸口到脚底的金线勾边各种颜色大小不一的宝石组成的图腾大概要巧手的裁缝忙个几百天，头冠上黑色的钻石更是让人移不开眼睛。  
这两伙人令全场愕然。  
撒加冷笑：“各位，现在是下午两点，还没到舞会时间，你们是不是记错了时间？还是走错了场地？或者你们确定收到了请帖？”  
福尔摩斯和阿拉伯公主为首的两个集团出现小小的骚动：“奇怪，难道我们的装扮有什么不妥吗？难道他们看出来了？”  
“同学们，现在开始上课！今天我们要学习如何制作美味的甜点以及可口的饮品。”厨师不想事情闹大，只好宣布课程开始。  
现场直播的主持人决定在撒加的授意下掐断关于两组神秘人物的镜头，开始现场直播：“各位同学，下面就要开始高一组的甜品争夺大赛，究竟谁能得到会长和三位部长的约会权？让我们拭目以待！请诸位专心制造手中的甜品，要知道，吃到它的人也许就是你未来的恋人哦！”  
“等等等等！是不是只要我吃到别人的饼干她就要和我约会？”一声口哨，福尔摩斯手下的瘸子突然不跛了，一阵风似的来到主持人面前。  
“理论上是这样没错，可是对方也要吃下你的甜点才能约会，你难道也要做甜点吗？”主持人暗自猜测这个助教的身份。  
福尔摩斯将自己的手下拉了回去。  
“会长，你要照顾属下的需要啊！”假跛脚哀求：“这样的游戏我们也应该参加。”  
“你想做什么？”福尔摩斯加隆显示会长的威严。  
“你看雅典娜公学院的女孩子多文雅，皮肤白白的，不愧是学院派的乖乖女，我们学校的女孩的皮肤就没有这么白。”  
“你是白痴吗？我们学校的学生总是出海，风吹日晒皮肤怎么可能那么白！而且我们学校的女生看起来更健康更性感。”吉普赛美人卡门狄蒂丝反对。  
“会长，我想找个女朋友，我们也参加吧！”跛脚不理会狄蒂丝，一个劲央求福尔摩斯。加隆不耐烦地问：“你扮成拜伦就是为了来交女朋友？”  
“会长！我们的最高标准就是公私兼顾，一举两得！我多钓几个雅典娜公学院的学生，也显出我们学校男生的水平！”拜伦巴里安坚持。  
“好了好了。”加隆打断他，对撒加喊：“喂！我们也要参加这个游戏！”  
撒加装没听见。  
“撒加会长……请问我们能不能也加入这个游戏……”加隆只好换套说辞，顺便踢了巴里安一脚。  
“撒加会长……请问我们能不能加入这个游戏？”对面的阿拉伯少女突然也开口了。她身边有一堆人正在献计献策。  
“请为各位到底是来当助教的，还是来当短期留学生的？”撒加按照老师的教法打碎鸡蛋，一心二用地履行会长义务。  
“我们很想体会雅典娜公学院的学生生活。”福尔摩斯和阿拉伯公主不约而同地找借口。  
“可是参加这个游戏要先做甜点……”撒加心想这些人的脸皮还真不是一般的厚。  
“我们做我们做！请让我们也参加游戏和舞会吧！”十几个人同时叫。来自不同阵营。  
“如果我不答应显得这里不友好。”撒加搅拌着面粉和果汁：“我们不妨玩点有意思的，到化装舞会上决定甜点的归属问题，把饼干装到保鲜袋或者干净容器里，每个人必须通过技巧提问判断那个人是不是你想要的，然后再想办法吃到并让对方吃下各自的甜点——各位有意见吗？”  
“这样好像更热闹啊！”有人公开附议。  
“对啊！这样更好玩！还是会长最高干！”主持人立刻宣布收工，晚上的节目才好看。  
“那我们不惨了……”拜伦巴里安确定己方已经完全暴露目标。  
“无所谓啊，除了雅典学派没人知道我们是谁。”福尔摩斯加隆毫不在意：“哈迪斯综合学城那几个从身材就能看出是谁。”  
“就算雅典学派，也不了解我们所有人的底细，没关系的。”吟游诗人苏兰特只想练习音乐。  
甜品争夺延期，舞会范围扩大，福尔摩斯一行与阿拉伯公主一众分别被请进临时的会客厅兼休息室兼糕点制作室，高一学生终于可以安静地制作自己的甜点。  
看来这个舞会，注定要天下大乱。  
*************************************  
下课铃终于响了，将做好的甜饼放入保鲜袋，撒加径直来到波士顿商学院的临时招待室，加隆正在和手下说笑，他们本来还为周六做什么这个问题烦恼，听说雅典娜公学院有烹调课和舞会，加隆想看从未进过厨房的撒加出丑，美人鱼想参加舞会，其他人有的想看老师，有的想凑热闹，有的想了解雅典娜公学院，只有无辜的苏兰特同学被人合伙硬拉过来：无他，想和帕特农的甜点师一起来上课，总要靠苏兰特这个高层去打通关系。现在，他们八个算是被‘囚禁’在这个会客室，但心情还是不错，看到撒加进来，苏兰特等七人礼貌地起身：“撒加会长好。”  
加隆看这阵式就有一肚子气。撒加对众人问好，然后不客气地问加隆：“你来做什么？”  
“得便宜卖乖，为了你们小小一个烹调课我们波士顿商学院学生会高层集体出马，给足了你面子。”  
“你的脸皮还是那么厚。”撒加冷哼，环视客厅里的所有人，然后摇头。  
“你想说什么？”加隆不悦。  
“加隆，为什么同样是人，你的扮相却这么蠢。”  
苏兰特同学示意大家千万忍住，别笑出声。  
“各位还需要什么衣物，尽管和我们的文艺部长联系，还有假面具等一下也会送来，祝大家玩得愉快。”撒加说完场面话不忘讽刺加隆：“当然你就不用了，怎么打扮也是一脸愚蠢。”  
“撒加，你给我记住————！！”加隆对着撒加的背影怒吼。他身后的手下终于很没形象地大笑起来。  
“他们是在侮辱你们的会长！笑什么！”  
“你们兄弟吵架还不许人笑啊。”卡门美人鱼小姐如是说。  
“我们学校是不是太无聊了？”加隆感叹。  
“会长，你看看其他两所学校是怎么闹腾的吧。”  
“也对，还有那个什么‘百万城市沉默’，找了这么多天一点线索都没有，看能不能从他们那弄点情报。”加隆吩咐：“不知道哈迪斯综合学城来做什么，估计是没安好心。”  
其实这一次，哈迪斯综合学城真的被冤枉了，他们确实、肯定、完全、彻底、百分百是来玩的！  
这就要说到哈迪斯综合学城的娱乐传统，相对于雅典娜公学院层出不穷的课外活动，波士顿商学院连续不断的海洋探险，哈迪斯综合学城最受欢迎的就是由学生会长潘多拉同学举办的茶会。  
潘多拉会长，哈迪斯财团长女，集美丽、端庄、高雅、智慧、威严于一身的哈迪斯综合学城集体偶像，她的茶会每个星期一次，人数不超过十三人，每次茶会有一个中心人物，展示包括才艺、科研成果等等各式各样的技能，其他均是学生会的高层精英，在等级鲜明的哈迪斯综合学城，被潘多拉会长邀请是无上的光荣，而其他人也以个人意愿或班级团体为单位在同一时间随即举行小型茶会，据目睹潘多拉茶会盛况的人介绍，茶器、点心盒都是纯金或纯银质地，做工精美，连桌布都是出自名家手工，食物是在美食门当天定制……氛围奢侈华丽，让人过目不忘，更可怕的是不同的人叙述的一切从没重样过。而且在茶会上能听到各种新鲜趣闻，比路透社还要准确，比美联社还要全面。  
但只有这些还不够，在财政部长卡隆与副会长拉达曼迪斯一明一暗的推动下，茶会的第二项功能就是赌局，打赌的题目千奇百怪。筹码也是花样众多，比如做一天奴隶或抄一份历史笔记，到不超过500联币的现金赌博，不一而足，卡隆为了钱什么都敢做，拉达非常理智地把赌局控制在小范围内，于是高中部突然变得生机盎然乐趣无穷，每个人都可以写希望看到的赌局放到特定的箱子里，每周都会抽取一个题目然后由专门人士确定下注双方的输赢。一开始赌局的问题是局限在哈迪斯综合学城范围内，甚至是茶会的范围内，例如“潘多拉会长今天穿什么颜色的衣服”“米诺斯副会长会不会和被邀请的女孩说话”——这种事不能去参加茶会的人当然不会知道，但拉达是副会长，每次茶会都会出席，于是，答案只要由拉达公布即可。  
渐渐的，高中部学生不再满足只关注潘多拉会长的衣服、米诺斯副会长是否与那个女生说话这种赌局，于是题目不断升级，终于新一周的题目出炉：雅典学派中谁的厨艺最好。  
此题一出，高中部百分之八十的人纷纷下注，专家卡隆和拉达预感这次能大赚一笔，可是，如何才能劳驾雅典学派集体做一次饭呢？恰在这时听说雅典娜公学院高中部有烹调课，两人明白机会来了。  
那么为什么他们这种上不了台面的赌局真的会在雅典娜公学院的烹调课上出现，而且惊动了高中部一号人物潘多拉会长？  
原来学生会两位副会长：艾亚哥斯和米诺斯，自诩天才美食家，对食物的挑剔远近闻名，想到自己将来也会是社会的成功人士，必须提前为自己的厨房做好准备，找一个当今世界的顶极厨师似乎不太可能了，那么就要从新人中挖掘有潜质的对象让他们效忠自己家……的厨房。令他们沮丧的是雅典城有一奇怪现象：顶极厨师竟然都出在雅典娜公学院！  
这的确是神秘的让人无法理解的非自然的现象，波士顿财团和哈迪斯财团有各自的美食机构，雅典财团没有，但数年一位的顶极厨师却都出在雅典娜公学院。  
哈迪斯综合学城的思想基础是精英人口论，艾亚哥斯和米诺斯最近也认清形式消化了这个事实，为了让自己家的厨房有极品厨师的佳肴，他们决不放过网罗厨师的机会。当然二人事先已经约法三章：这厨师以后必须两家通用，人才难得，可以协商使用日期，所以在这件事上他们能够通力合作。听说雅典娜公学院近日有烹调课程，二人使尽全身解术劝说会长来做教学观摩，潘多拉知道二人的美食狂想症无可救药，只好答应。拉达和卡隆当然不会浪费如此良机，拉了几个超级赌棍一齐跟了过来。  
卡隆不忘开赌局：“我们赌他们能不能找到。”  
“可是你们要吃多少块甜饼……”在休息室，潘多拉疑惑地问。  
“一人三百多……”米诺斯和艾亚哥斯互看一眼，觉得这个数量的确是对胃袋的挑战。但米诺斯随即说：“不过，并不是所有的食物我们都要吃，看到样式，闻到气味，就可以断定这个人的基本功底，值得我们吃下去的甜饼应该并不多！”  
卡隆开赌局：“我们赌他们谁吃男生谁吃女生。”  
划拳决定，艾亚哥斯负责女生的甜饼，米诺斯负责男生，情况特殊时可以不拘此限。  
“但如果你们发现的大厨师恰好是雅典学派的人呢？”潘多拉优雅地品尝茶点，提出建议。  
“那就把他绑架，洗脑……”米诺斯和艾亚哥斯同时想，但他们可没敢出口，只说：会长您多虑了。  
“我们学校是不是太无聊了？”潘多拉突然感叹。  
“会长，您看看那两所学校在闹腾什么吧。”  
“好像也是，那祝大家开心吧。顺便，如果能套出‘百万城市沉默’的消息，再好不过。”潘多拉继续喝茶，哈迪斯综合学城的茶会，从来都是技能与赌局的盛宴。  
“这是今年迄今为止参加人数最多的赌局：雅典学派成员谁的厨艺最好。”卡隆和一众人等咬耳朵。  
“其实我一直想说。”拉达摇头：“这题目真有病。”  
“大概是某个暗恋雅典学派的女生写的，不过只要有钱赚，管它呢！我们的目标是雅典学派所有人的甜饼！”一个小个子叫嚣。  
这些情景都通过监视器落在正在换服装的雅典学派众人眼中。  
“雅典学派厨艺最好的男人”和“雅典学派厨艺最差的男人”——不管哪个封号，传到哈迪斯综合学城，都很可怕……  
“保卫你们的饼干吧。”撒加突然感叹：“我们学校是不是太无聊了？”  
“看看其他两所学校吧。”  
“也对，最近总是听到所谓‘百万城市沉默’，如果能打听个大概，也不错。”撒加准备换舞会衣服。  
“我们就像一群鸭子，昨天跳海，今天上架，明天大概会进烤箱！”艾欧利亚抱怨。  
“降级了降级了，上次还是赛马呢。”有人提醒。  
阿布罗狄正在帮卡妙染发，卡妙几千遍地盘算要把四份餐卡统统抓到手中，目光炽热地追随撒加、艾欧利亚、穆和修罗，这情景令撒加和艾欧利亚如锋芒在背，而迪斯小朋友非常明确地将枪口指向卡妙：“我警告你，敢打修罗的主意我对你不客气。”  
“垃圾。”卡妙才不惧怕迪斯的恐吓。  
“卡妙，我这是要给魔铃吃的。”艾欧利亚求饶。  
“闭嘴，我的肠胃药难道白买吗？”卡妙不做亏本生意。  
穆本人无可无不可，心想就算做个顺水人情，偏偏沙加在一旁讽刺：“说起来你们偷情也不是一天两天，今天是要趁机落实关系吗？”  
穆没词了。  
阿布罗狄当然不会想自己的胜算降低，他怂恿米罗搞破坏：“米罗，卡妙要去抢别人的饼干。”  
米罗才懒得理会这档子烂事：“这关我什么事。”  
“说明他对你不屑一顾。”撒加也不想莫名其妙多桩绯闻。  
“……”米罗拍拍卡妙：“我说，你只要客气地说句话，他们都会把饼干给你的。”  
“我为什么要低声下气。”卡妙对着镜子确定自己宽大的法衣会不会影响活动。  
“卡妙，那不是低声下气。”亚尔迪教导。  
“闭嘴闭嘴，我会把饼干全抢过来，难道我会输给一堆垃圾吗？”卡妙心想就算迪斯和米罗来阻止他也不怕。  
可惜听了这句话迪斯米罗毫无反应，反倒是撒加、艾欧利亚、穆、修罗默契地交换了一个眼神，然后一致看向卡妙。战火无声无息地酝酿。  
基于形象考虑，卡妙把饼干装入一个盒子，外面套上圣经的封皮，长袍里塞满武器，这时有人拍拍他。  
“你从中午到现在一直没吃东西吧。”米罗体贴地递了一盘点心给卡妙，卡妙想也不想全部塞进嘴里，是小饼干，里边夹了很纯的巧克力。  
“好吃吗？”米罗递上奶茶。  
“……”卡妙恍然大悟：“这是你做的甜饼？”米罗点点头。  
卡妙看着空空的盘子，又看看米罗手中的奶茶，最后拿起杯子一饮而尽。他看着地面半晌才说：“我会给你留一块饼干的。”然后脸变红了，米罗确定自己没在奶茶里加酒精。  
“不知怎么，突然不想让他去吃别人的甜饼了呢。”米罗自语，出门开车回了公寓。回来时直接跳到卡妙面前：“卡妙来，带这个。”说着将一个长链子的十字架套在卡妙颈上。  
“……”卡妙不知有诈，看看镜子中的自己一袭黑色法衣，手持圣经，看上去就是一位完美的修士，银色的十字架式样古朴，边缘的雕花磨损过度，已看不出本来的样式，但拿在手中却异常光滑，仿佛经历了数个世纪，耶稣低垂的头颅与模糊的轮廓难以辨认，似乎承受了无数灾难。  
“神父怎么可以不带十字架呢，这个是我以前淘的古董，因为你这件衣服也很旧。”米罗带着狡猾的笑容解释：“你带着它好看极了，卡妙。”  
卡妙也认为这样的自己非常不错，看来不但一年的免费食物有着落，舞会设立的最佳化装奖也有希望。他翻转手中的十字架，突然一愣：“这上面有字母……”  
“一个是G，一个是C，也许是人的名字吧。”米罗回答，对收藏品他一清二楚。卡妙将十字架举了起来在阳光下观看：“真的，是主人的名字吗？G、C……”  
“米罗他们……怎么一下子那么友好……”穆总觉得事情有点突兀。  
“这样你就没有偷情的机会了，真可惜啊。”沙加冷冰冰地陈述。  
“不……他们在米洛岛……”穆想起大火中米罗和卡妙流着泪吵得天翻地覆，一丝不安漫上心头。  
“米罗耍卡妙呢。”沙加在穆耳边轻声说：“就算对阿布罗狄他都没客气过，怎么可能变得那么有爱心。”  
“可是……”  
“你应该高兴，可以继续偷情了。”沙加讽刺。  
穆决定闭嘴。卡妙梳理自己的红头发，米罗丢开一直围着自己叫的毛毛草草，带着算计的笑容开始装扮自己。两只小猫确定主人重色轻猫，只好去缠阿布罗狄，阿布罗狄还在为如何化装烦恼，抱起两只猫：“你们不会也想去舞会吧？”  
“喵！喵！喵！”  
“你们是猫……”  
“咪呜……咪呜……”  
“我想想办法好了……”阿布罗狄经不住爱猫的恳求，只好开动他学习部长的脑筋。  
“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！”  
*************************************  
宣传部和文艺部一个下午都在合力布置舞会现场，因为撒加临时添加了舞会内容，负责人只好把舞会场地改为内场和外场，二层场地供高一学生抢饼干玩，一层场地是高二高三的学生正常舞会，高二高三学生不得在二楼战斗未结束时进入搅局，一二层均设有实况转播屏，两个投票箱也由专人掌管。二层的布置尽量空旷便于战斗，一层就把自助式的食物台，舞池，餐桌摆放得整洁又漂亮。附带说明，这个占地巨大的可供几千人同时进出却不显拥挤的舞会现场叫做“胜利女神的微笑馆”，位于花园区的密林深处——二十年前，由一位巨富却没有任何美学观念的毕业生捐资建造并命名，高中部凡是舞会、庆功宴等喜庆活动都是在这里举行。  
此次舞会依然设立如下奖项：  
1、最佳化装奖，评委初选终选投票。奖品为五千联币的商业街购物券。  
2、最差化装奖，评委初选终选投票。获奖者必须支付打扫会场的费用。最差化装奖不是指创意不足或衣物妆容不够华丽，而是做出不符合自己装扮身份的行为，比如装扮成乞丐的人却风度翩翩地说杯子里的红茶不够地道，这肯定会被评委扣上几十分。  
基于以上两项，春季舞会也可更名“春季演艺大会”。  
3、舞会票选王子一名，奖品为场内自由支配权一次。可以任意指派所有人实现自己的一愿望，当然，范围只限场地内能力所及范围。  
4、舞会票选公主一名，奖品同上。  
基于以上两项，春季舞会亦可更名“春季选美大会”。  
临开场还有十分钟，在阴暗的光线下众人依次进入内场，不喜欢化装的学生只要带上假面即可，但失去了参加最佳化装奖的机会。另外假面舞会上有一个传统规则：不许当众说破他人的身份，否则要被罚做对方一天的跟班，听从对方任何无理要求。但相对的，如果聪明的你猜到别人的身份，而且那个人平日远离你的生活圈，那么你就有了难得的接触对方的机会。可以邀舞，告白，事实证明每年的舞会都会产生多对情侣。  
基于这点，春季舞会还可更名“春季恋爱大会”。  
钟声响起，指针马上指向晚上七点，所有人屏住呼吸，期待这不同寻常的舞会。  
安静，安静，让我们一起倒数：  
三——  
二——  
一！  
全场灯光亮起,春季舞会现在正式开始!!  
（以上同原第三部第十七章：春天必然发生……）  
**********************************  
公园2XXX年四月的一个夜晚，位于雅典娜公学院高中部校区，所有的方位系统都在紧张地运行，安全部副部长紫龙坐在巨蟹宫大厅打开所有监视屏幕，他的手下也在谨慎地观察学校周围的异动。同一时刻，在森林区深处的胜利女神微笑馆，春季舞会在小步舞曲的轻快节奏中开始。  
胜利女神微笑馆被称为雅典娜公学院最简单的建筑，形象地说就是拿数根粉笔支起一个圆盘，再在上面用数根粉笔支起另一个圆盘，如果它还有什么优点恐怕就是这圆盘的面积太过巨大，以致二千人在上面跳舞竟然不觉拥挤。整个建筑看上去就是一个呆板的圆柱，只是二楼开了数个阳台，一楼开了四个大门八个小门。据说当年捐资人亲自绘制了工程图，遭到了全校的反对。但是，这个富甲地球的财主是兼修逻辑的高材生，他用缜密的思辩打败了所有的反对者……  
事情过了数年，学生们也习惯了这栋完全没有建筑美感的圆柱立在他们完美的校园，而且，毫无疑问，有广阔空间的胜利女神微笑馆是高中部最适合胡闹的场所。此时，艾欧利亚带上缀了羽毛的假面具，兴高采烈地进入二楼舞会现场，他的出现引起所有人，特别是显著位置就座的服装鉴定委员会成员们的一致关注。  
艾欧利亚一眼看到坐在最侧面的莎尔拉，上前跟她打招呼：“嗨，我的装扮不错吧？”  
评委们一致决定列入最差候选。  
“为、为什么！我这身球装可是球王阿贝尔穿过的！这届世界杯决赛他就穿着这件衣服！上面还有他的亲笔签名！我平时都舍不得穿！”艾欧利亚理直气壮地声讨评委会的罪恶。  
“部长大人，你确定你要穿着这套球衣参加舞会？你就这身打扮请魔铃跳舞？”莎尔拉一向是时尚性感的美女，这次恰好不想跳舞，就申请当化装奖的评委，但没想到灯亮后最先看到的就是自己的白痴部长穿着一件还算崭新的球衣走到评委台前。  
“这个……可是你知道……这几天一直在比赛……特别是昨天的点球……”艾欧利亚怯懦地解释。发觉很多道视线集中在自己身上，回头一看，卡妙穿着古老的法衣，带着假面上下打量艾欧利亚，身边还站着一个身材奇好的女裁缝和一只半人多高的直立的乌龟。  
“喂！”女人不客气地发话：“你的饼干呢？”  
艾欧利亚突然发现自己手中空无一物：“哎呀！忘带了！”  
卡妙三人虎视眈眈，莎尔拉把手中的计分表狠狠打到艾欧利亚头上：“回去拿！换套衣服再来！”艾欧利亚落荒而逃，回到雅典学派专用休息室……其实就是天蝎宫、米罗的办公室。身负体育部形象使命的莎尔拉连续对其他评委施以近距离人身魅力攻势：“我们部长来找我，还没换衣服呢，刚才那个不算对吧？”——一面发短信给艾欧利亚：换套像样的衣服过来！！别给体育部丢脸！！  
艾欧利亚进了部长办公室，只见桌上墙上椅子上地上堆满了各种各样的服装道具，同伴们正为舞会的穿着绞尽脑汁，只有穆穿着一套奇怪的裙子，正在镜子前摆弄一条奇怪的腰带。  
“米罗，随便帮我找套衣服吧。”艾欧利亚拿起桌上的饼干，见修罗换上一套威武的骑士盔甲，不禁羡慕，开始思索自己应该穿什么衣服，一眼瞥见艾俄洛斯从房间走出，他灵机一动。虽然他还是不明白自己扮成一个球员有什么不对。  
“穆，这个是你要的，中国的奇怪的刀。”米罗打开手下刚刚送到的道具盒，拿出一把长剑，剑鞘上刻着奇怪的动物和花纹，剑很沉，是金属铸的，只见穆单手拔出长剑，剑身寒光凛凛，穆满意地收鞘：“这是剑，谢谢米罗。”  
“穆的衣服真奇怪……好像电影里在天上飞来飞去的那些人。”艾欧利亚评论。  
“东方人就是奇怪，好歹西方的天使还有翅膀，他们连翅膀都没有就在天上飞。”  
“这是中国特有的侠客，和天使一样受人尊敬。”穆反驳：“而且超人也没有翅膀，也能在天上飞。”  
“那是美国的！不是欧洲的！欧洲是理性的地域！”在场的欧洲人纷纷抗议：“而且超人有披风！”  
穆一个寒战，他想起梁祝毛毛虫的典故，为了东方文化的尊严，他决定不说话。  
“那么，侠客是一种职业吧？带着刀，难道是杀手？”可惜别人不放过他。  
“不是杀手，他们武艺高强，哪里有人遇到困难，暴虐，侠客就会出手相助，对灾难施加者进行惩罚。”穆只好继续解释。  
“天啊，法外杀人，连最基本的法律意识和民主意识都没有……真野蛮……”欧洲民众感叹。  
“不是法外杀人！他们都有各自的流派，遵守一定的章程！”穆觉得自己越翻译越别扭。  
“流派？他们是打渔？游牧？种田？还是经商？”艾欧利亚问。  
“不，他们只是一群行侠仗义的……”  
“那他们吃什么？”米罗问：“整天打架，他们不花钱吗？”  
“幻想的产物……”阿布罗狄同情的看着穆。  
“还有中国的死神也很奇怪，有两个：一个牛头，一个马面，一个穿黑衣服，一个穿白衣服，真是奇怪的民族啊……”艾欧利亚又搬出一个例子。  
“你们的撒旦不也是山羊吗！”穆觉得跟这伙白痴解释不了黑白无常牛头马面这种高级知识。  
“可是撒旦至少会让人看到他的形态，是坦率的魔鬼，你们中国的魔鬼为什么还要穿人的衣服呢？这也太奇怪了！”  
“哦，难道你的伪君子作风就是被这种魔鬼熏染的吗？”沙加趁机落井下石。  
“小人！你的行为和法外杀人有区别吗？要我提醒你吗？”对沙加穆决不客气。  
“不一样，印度是神的国度。”沙加拿出他律师的口才狡辩：“具体问题要具体分析。”  
穆冷哼一声：“印度也怪，牛鬼蛇神一大堆，都到别的国家去了。”说罢拂袖而去。  
艾欧利亚等人开始小声议论奇怪的印度……  
“你们要再敢说，我告你们种族歧视。国际法2654条。”沙加闭上眼警告。  
“哼，还是穆比较可爱。”众人的目光转向装扮一新的迪斯：“哦，这是个不错的魔鬼造型。”  
“胡扯！我这明明就是丘比特！”迪斯手中拿着一张袖珍的弓，背起一个小箭筒，里面装了几十只箭。有金色和黑色两种箭头。身上穿的是黑色的魔法师袍子，长长的袍子挡住了脚上的轮滑鞋，众人继续议论：  
“他那箭绝对有问题，估计又是炸弹吧？”  
“我觉得他如果再装两个角就是典型的魔鬼了……”  
“即使不装也很像。”  
迪斯轻蔑地瞧了同伴一眼，笑呵呵地跟着修罗出去了，修罗回身拿手中的长矛试图将迪斯当垃圾扫开。  
米罗拉住沙加：“我说沙加，你不想让穆的饼干被人吃掉吧？”  
“和我无关。”沙加不得不思考自己到底要不要变装。  
“我想了个办法，可以让我们有效阻止我们讨厌的人达到他们的目的。”米罗干脆见人说人话见鬼说鬼话见沙加说拐弯抹角的话。  
“这个……倒是很有趣……”听完米罗的计划，即使是沙加，也被提起了兴趣。  
“那么我们快点吧，半小时过去的话就不能入场了！”  
舞台转向胜利女神微笑馆，穆一进入会场就成了焦点，只见他长发飘飘，道骨仙风，举手投足无限优雅。  
“神秘的东方美，好耀眼……”一众女生纷纷赞叹。正在陶醉只见一黑色身影越众而出。  
“竟然穿这么限制活动的衣服，你很自信嘛。”卡妙直冲上来抢夺穆腰带上的锦囊，穆飞身闪躲：“彼此彼此，你那件丧服也好不到哪去。”  
两个人在空中你追我躲，众人惊叹连连。  
穆觉得自己不应该为无意义的争斗消耗体力，他试图对卡妙讲解人类的道理：“卡妙，你到底听没听懂规则？”  
“少说废话！一年的餐卡我要定了！不想受伤就乖乖交出饼干！”  
“我的饼干要拿回去泡牛奶！”穆没好气地说。  
“那就把牛奶也交出来！”  
“你讲不讲理！”穆纵身躲过卡妙的攻击，用剑鞘格开卡妙的手臂：“我知道了，给你就是了。”  
“啊？”卡妙一愣，穆的右手拔剑出鞘用剑柄砸在卡妙额头，一阵天旋地转卡妙被穆一脚踢翻在地附带毁掉一张放满食物的餐桌，财政部的部员默默地记录应该赔偿的数额，半分钟后卡妙清醒发现自己被一群面露羞涩的女生包围：“英俊的神父，吃我做的饼干吧！”  
“别小看东方人！”穆收回长剑昂然道。  
“战争已经上升到一定高度了啊……”冰河和艾尔扎克同时感叹，躺在地上的卡妙觉得自己大失风范，翻身跃起决定找穆算帐，却被艾尔扎克拉住。  
“老师，冰河，给你们饼干，我跟帕特农的甜品师学的，我们学校因为经常有野外作业，烹调是必修课。”艾尔扎克拿出自己做的饼干请老师和师弟品尝，得到双份的白眼。胸怀大志的卡妙当然不会看上徒弟的贡品，而别有用心的冰河只想吃到瞬的饼干当然不能节外生枝。  
“你们走开！”卡妙推开两个徒弟在满屋子找寻穆的踪迹，可惜穆早就躲到角落后悔今天不该穿这么醒目的衣服。  
“冰河，你们在这！”瞬，一辉，星矢走了过来，只见善良的瞬同学礼貌地和艾尔扎克同学打招呼：“艾尔扎克你好！”——他们曾在美食门的甜品区有过一面之缘（广告：参看番外《卡妙师徒聚会记》）。  
“你好，哈哈，被你看出来了。”星矢一干人全都是普通礼服，显然没兴趣参加服装评选，冰河冷眼看着自己的师兄和前任爱人相对傻笑，这时瞬拿出自己的饼干：“请你尝尝吧，难得见面。”艾尔扎克不客气地拿起一块长条大饼干：“真好吃，谢谢。”  
“那就再吃一块吧，不要客气。”瞬心想这个人是冰河的师兄，也算自己的朋友，那么应该客气一点。  
“好的，真是谢谢你。”艾尔扎克心想这个人是冰河的爱人，那么自己不能拂逆师弟爱人的好意。  
冰河发现瞬的盘子空了……  
“对不起啊冰河，这种长条饼干的模具只能做六块饼干，哥哥他们每个人吃了一块，还有一块被哈迪斯综合学城的一位小姐要去了，已经没有了。”瞬抱歉地说。  
“啊，那你还没吃？就请尝尝我的饼干吧……”艾尔扎克好心送上自己的饼干盒，冰河抬脚踢到半空，冰山型的饼干全部散落。立即有生活部部员打扫放入垃圾袋，垃圾袋上写着：毕达哥拉斯派的规矩是掉了的东西不能捡。  
“冰河你做什么，怎么你跟着卡妙老师只学了他的脾气吗？”艾尔扎克不满。瞬和星矢等人也投以“这也太没教养了”的目光，冰河怒了，捏紧自己的饼干盒：“怎么你们都没听清游戏规则吗！！！”卡妙又走了回来，冷冷地说：“你们两个被逐出师门了。”——然后飘然而去，冰河的拳头握得更紧了。  
“不许捏！饼干要碎了！”一个身材高大的蒙面阿拉伯商人一把夺过冰河的饼干，突然福尔摩斯神探一拳打散那盒饼干，挑衅地看着高大的商人。  
“别多生事端，那饼干看形状就知道不及格，我们走吧。”另一个华丽白衣蒙面阿拉伯人对商人说，冰河听到他的声音给同伴一个警惕的眼神。  
“喂……不打啊？”福尔摩斯失望地看着两个白衣人走远，一个医生在旁嗤笑：“我说加隆，你就那么喜欢惹事吗？”  
“你们哈迪斯综合学城要拿的东西肯定有问题。”加隆摸摸胡子，医生突然摇头叹了口气：“虽然你和我扮成一对情侣我是很高兴，可是你就不能再有品位一点？你的胡子让我连吻你的冲动都没有……”  
“拉达曼迪斯！谁和你扮情侣！你们来做什么？”加隆一把拉过拎着救急箱的医生，拉达看着加隆的胡子：“我们来吃雅典娜公学院学生做的饼干，至于情侣，你扮福尔摩斯，我扮华生，难道他们还不是情侣？说起来我们好久没见，你是不是特别激动？不如我们去阳台继续上次……”  
加隆一拳打飞拉达，还是难消心头之恨，迅速给手下发命令：“把雅典娜公学院的饼干全抢过来当战利品或者全弄进拉圾箱！让哈迪斯综合学城那群人一块都拿不到！”短信签名：敌人争取的就是我们要消灭的。  
苏兰特第一个关了手机，继续和扮成古希腊歌手的奥路菲聊高雅音乐……低声的交谈完全被身边的尖叫所掩盖，原来一群女孩正痴迷地看着骑士修罗喝着香槟，修罗满意自己扮成堂吉柯德受到如此礼遇，尽管谁也没看出这个英俊的骑士竟然是堂吉柯德……可惜好景不长，卡妙神父找不到穆大侠，立刻更改目标。手中一把不锈钢扑克掷向修罗。  
“卡妙你很无聊！”修罗披风一挥，把扑克全部弹开。  
“少废话，是男人就跟我决斗！”卡妙十指张开，这次指缝间塞满扑克，  
“扑克……”  
“我的花名不就是冰与水的——”  
“歪门邪道！”修罗挑起长矛向卡妙刺去，卡妙的身体在空中灵活躲避，又有女孩子陶醉了：“好神奇的神甫啊……”  
“卿卿我我——当我不存在啊！！！”迪斯拉满弓噗噗噗噗连射数箭。修罗卡妙到处闪躲，礼花在大厅四处爆炸，场面第一次失控。混乱中很多人的饼干盘子掉落，人们纷纷惊呼“天啊！太野蛮了！这是什么舞会啊！”  
莱米的虫足带，米诺斯的星辰傀儡线同时出手伸向四面八方抢救所有饼干。拉达和艾亚哥斯同时感慨：“没带巴比隆来太可惜了。”


	6. 米诺斯的厨师狂想

米诺斯的成功人生近期目标：

目标一：哈迪斯综合学城学生会长  
目标二：为自家厨房寻找厨师一名

目标障碍一：艾亚哥斯和拉达曼迪斯  
目标障碍二：雅典学派

访谈如下：  
——请问，雅典学派和厨师有什么关系？  
“不知道为什么，我选中的厨师竟然都是雅典学派的……”  
——哦？  
“七岁的时候我参加一次宴会，那位厨师的手艺我至今难忘。后来我才想起那是雅典财团的宴会，而那个厨师是以前雅典学派的成员。”  
——啊？  
“如果只有这一次也就罢了。”  
——还有？  
“十岁的时候我的表姐的舅舅的二叔的阿姨的祖母的曾孙女的邻居家有个中国小女孩，她只有七岁，却可以把各种糖果混合做出新鲜的彩虹糖，如此天才我本想下重金培养，可是她从四岁就立志考雅典娜公学院，……”  
——啊？那这位烹调天才少女现在还没回心转意吗？  
“她的老师是上任雅典学派的，男朋友是本任雅典学派的手下，天知道她以后会不会加入下一任雅典学派。”  
——这个，都是意外吧……  
“意外？哼哼。”  
艾亚哥斯插话：“哦，说起来上任雅典学派不是有个全能厨师，和你关系也不错，你还找什么？”  
“闭嘴！”  
——啊？啊？上任雅典学派的全能厨师？是谁啊是谁？  
“好吧。我承认他做的东西也许是这个星球最美味的。”  
——那个，是谁啊？  
“但是，谁敢吃他做的东西？”  
——喂……  
“他不管做什么都要随手抓一把毒药放进去！”  
艾亚哥斯：也对啊……  
——喂，喂，你们在说谁……  
“所以雅典学派是寻找优秀厨师的最大障碍！”  
——……


	7. 雅典学派爱情信条

米罗：但凡喜欢的事物都要宁缺毋滥，退而求其次不是我的风格。  
阿布罗狄：所以你不适合找个女孩，去找个男人吧。  
———————————————————  
卡妙：对我来说，爱情比不上桌上的面包和口袋里的钞票，不论怎么排它都是最后一位的东西。  
阿布罗狄：卡妙那么聪明，不会不知道倒数第一和第一只是一个视角问题。  
————————————————————  
撒加：我们都知道爱只是个梦，但有的时候我们又都会想：如果这个梦一辈子不醒也不错。  
阿布罗狄：醒了还可以换个人接着睡嘛，何必想不开呢。  
————————————————————  
加隆：爱情就像路边捡的彩票，要不要兑，兑了什么奖都是未知数：也许是块蛋糕，也许是个臭鸡蛋。  
拉达:兑吧,是头彩。  
——————————————————  
穆：死生契阔，与子成说。执子之手，与子偕老。  
艾欧利亚：我查查这句话是什么意思，我会一点中文，就是牵着一个人的手一起玩到老对吧？穆，我平时觉得你挺成熟，怎么爱情观还停留在幼儿阶段啊？！  
穆：………………  
——————————————————  
艾俄洛斯：理解与尊重是爱情的基础，雾里看花的爱情是美丽的，但真正的伴侣应该是那个与你走在同一条路上互相扶持的人。有时我更相信柏拉图的话：为品德眷恋一个人是件幸福的事。  
迪斯：哦，你和女人在一起时只想着柏拉图吗？  
艾俄洛斯：我说的是“有时”。  
————————————————————  
沙加：你们说的那个爱情就是把人类的性欲本能美其名曰吧？  
穆：为什么美好的事物被你一说就格外……  
沙加（打断）：真实且犀利。  
穆：自恋小人！  
——————————————————————  
亚尔迪：爱情吗？我觉得就是一种怀念。我也不清楚那是什么，应该和幸福有关吧。  
卡妙：这情况就是一个花匠说他不知道花种，富翁说他不认识钞票。  
迪斯：很像。  
————————————————————————  
迪斯：爱情，就是你想一辈子只和一个人上床。  
卡妙：那张床比那个人更实际。  
迪斯：就算他变成一张床我也不会放过他！  
卡妙：那不叫爱情，那叫变态。  
——————————————————————————  
修罗：没有那种东西。  
撒加：这么肯定？  
修罗：等哪天科学家发现了装到笼子里我亲眼看到我就考虑修改我的意见。  
————————————————————————————  
艾欧利亚：爱情啊。我觉得……  
艾俄洛斯：没有人期待你的答案。你可以保持沉默。  
艾欧利亚：为什么？我要说，爱情就是不管走到哪我都会记得她，而且会回到她身边。  
迪斯：还没恋爱就想着分手了？有远见。  
艾欧利亚：当然最好她能跟我一起走……不过我不会勉强她。


	8. 雅典情事（未完也许坑）

序  
爱情如果维持单一的姿态与方向，即使不能开出期望的花朵，也有令人动容的美丽，人们将这样的坚持称为执着，它萌芽在懵懂的年龄，即使小心隐藏，也会在不经意间露出小小尖角，极轻地碰触你柔软的心房。  
一  
星矢，冰河，紫龙，一辉，瞬。  
在雅典娜公学院，经常可以听到的五个名字。  
年龄是十三岁到十五岁的东方男孩，本该初中，每天清晨却一齐出现在高中部的校园，星矢总是咬着面包，睡眼惺松；冰河拿着一本袖珍书籍，低头默诵，不时抬手扶正尺寸偏大的护目镜；紫龙一手握着手机与人聊天，一手将书包反拎在后肩；一辉双手握着微型电脑查看信息，因为认真，忽略了背包中手机的铃音；这时走在最后的瞬会从哥哥的背包中取出手机，了然地接听：“大嫂吗？稍等。”一辉立刻放下电脑，接过瞬手中的电话，严肃的面孔上流露出难得的温和：“爱丝美拉达？早上好。”  
然后，瞬就在这支队伍之后，满足地笑了，在十三岁的年纪，他所能想到的幸福，就是每天和走在他前面的四个人在一起，他的挚友、手足、弥足珍贵的伙伴，如同呼吸般自然的存在。  
只是到了周末，这支队伍就会有很大的变化，星矢不是追着魔铃大叫就是与莎尔拉唇枪舌战，有时他的邻居美惠也会出现在他身边；长辫子的春丽照例挽着紫龙的胳膊；爱丝美拉达与一辉低声交谈；冰河呢，原本他会在瞬身边闲聊，但最近一位高贵典雅的短发美女总在这个时候与他相会，于是，瞬只能走在最后，淡淡的微笑，眉头心头，却有一丝不易觉察的寂寞。  
时常有人问他：“瞬，你怎么不找个女朋友？”  
“我年纪还小，而且学习工作都太忙了，没什么时间。”瞬把重复了很多次的答案再次重复。  
但真正的原因，他也不能完全说清楚。不，是完全说不清楚。

二  
瞬，雅典娜公学院高中学习部副部总领，为人善良，做事认真，谦虚温和的微笑时刻舒展在花朵般柔嫩的脸庞上，在他小的时候，因为太过漂亮得到女孩子们的嫉妒，男孩子们的排斥，当然也有收到男孩子女孩子写来的情书和纸条，这令他的童年或多或少留下了不大愉快的经历，当然相对于他的其他遭遇，这些不快太过微不足道，只是偶尔闪过瞬的脑海，也只是令他轻轻摇头，然后再次忘记。  
进入高中，最初仍然有男孩弄错他的性别，大胆向他告白，他不再如从前那样面红耳赤，而是很冷静地微笑：“对不起，我是男生。”  
只有一个人瞬无法轻松的用性别打发，如果那个人从小就认识他，清楚地了解他的一切，是他的好朋友，甚至有一半的血缘关系，当这样的人以恋人的姿态占据自己的生活，瞬甚至无法开口说出“对不起”。  
瞬试图了解一个男生会喜欢另一个男生的原因，他甚至询问旁人自己是不是过分像一个女孩，以至总是有人产生误会。至少在他自身，一直为‘被认为是女生’这个事实恼怒，甚至他有过朦胧简单的暗恋，知道自己心仪的女性类型，未来的妻子标准，他也曾想过像哥哥一样找一个优秀的女朋友，不可否认，自己身边的人都有非常优质的女朋友，他不是不羡慕，但这一切心思早就被某段来去莫名的恋爱扫得一干二净，以至最后有人对他告白他只想退避三舍。  
那段无疾而终的感情将瞬的世界倾覆得足够彻底，而后，那个对他钟情的人带着歉意的笑容对他说了抱歉，从此回归正常生活，仿佛一切从未发生，如同瞬的希望。瞬终于松了口气，有段时间他每日祈祷对方赶快找到女朋友。  
这个人就是冰河，雅典娜公学院高中财政部副部长，俊美冷漠的脸孔善于隐藏一切情绪，近日最轰动的校园绯闻的主角，据说有位北欧小国的公主为了他特意考入雅典娜公学院，所有人都在羡慕他的福气。而瞬，看着冰河与那个叫做娜塔莎的少女并肩而行的背影，心头闪过的不是欣喜，而是落寞，尽管他坚持认为，那是因为五个人中，只剩下他自己，形支影单，却不想接触爱情和女性温柔的陪伴。

三  
冰河从不认为自己会有暗恋的命运，他过于优秀的资质以及母亲师长对他的教诲使他对自己的行为拥有极端的自信。直到有天他清楚地知道自己喜欢的对象无法回应相同的情感，若想与瞬继续相处，只有单相思这条路可走。他明白自己对感情的坚持，所以从不试图寻找另一段爱情，每每以好友的身份出现在瞬的身边，又心有不甘。瞬的个性极为天真，他笃定冰河早已对自己无意，或者这笃定也有逃避的成分。两个人就这样进了高中，关系仍然是旁人眼中的好友，甚至有人会抱怨冰河对瞬太过冷淡。  
冰河从未想过自己会和绯闻扯上关系，也许这应该归功于他的老师卡妙，以及卡妙的情人米罗。他们对冰河处理感情的方式嗤之以鼻，就这个话题责备他的智商，米罗说：“我觉得呢，你喜欢他这么久，他不可能没有感觉，也许他需要刺激，不如你找个女生交往一下。如果他不吃醋，你再死心。”  
冰河觉得这个方法可以一试，刚好在俄罗斯被他帮助过的一位叫做娜塔莎的公主来到雅典娜公学院。于是，冰河在照顾老朋友的同时，没有理会满天飞的谣言：他好奇瞬的反应。一个礼拜后卡妙和米罗宣布：你可以彻底死心了，他对你没兴趣。为人师者非但不同情学生的遭遇，还勒令冰河写长达万字的检讨书，检讨自己魅力不够给师门丢脸。  
冰河并不意外这个结果，却意外的觉得难过。对爱情，他早已放弃了最初的锐气，当他知道瞬的生活被自己任性的追求闹得一团糟时。他就决定放弃：他并不想瞬受到伤害，即使他对瞬的伤害早已无法弥补。


	9. 亚特兰蒂斯号与加隆船长（论坛59999踩点）

一  
加隆从小就想有一条船。  
二  
这想法是在幼儿园的一堂故事课上萌生的。  
在撒加的拳头下，那一天加隆没敢逃课，百无聊赖地看着班长捧着一本故事书抑扬顿挫地朗诵干巴巴的故事。全班的小朋友昏昏欲睡，加隆不耐烦地冲上前抢过那本书扬长而去。  
他跑到幼儿园后院的草地，阳光很好，树荫更好，加隆枕着那本书准备睡个美美的午觉，可惜坚硬的精装书不适合当枕头，加隆得意之余困意全消，只好拿起书随手翻看，读到一个故事他怔住了，迫不及待地坐起身。  
那个下午他一直呆在树荫下的草丛上读书，撒加中途来过一次，看到他全神贯注的样子十分诧异，没有打搅加隆，撒加转身回教室了。  
等到太阳落山加隆才终于回过神，茅塞顿开地点着头。

三  
“给我买一条船。”  
晚饭的时候，加隆嚼着鱼肉，大大咧咧地命令正在讨论学术问题的父母。  
爸爸和妈妈迟疑片刻，继续讨论学术问题。加隆喝完那碗鱼汤，站起身强硬地宣布：“我的生日要到了！给我买一条船！”  
“好吧，二公子，你要什么船？是模型船还是遥控船？”老爷开始认真对待孩子的愿望。  
“奥德修斯的那条船。”  
爸爸和妈妈迟疑片刻，继续讨论学术问题。加隆吃掉一个苹果，对父母大为光火：“我要一条船！给我买一条船！撒加要什么你们都给他买！我要船！”在一旁喝汤的撒加对加隆的行为嗤之以鼻：“你只会要一些没用的东西。”加隆立刻掉转炮口：“你要的是什么有用的东西！”  
“我要的当然有用，我正要说关于生日礼物。”撒加放下汤匙，郑重其事地对父母说：“老爷，夫人，我生日快到了，礼物就要一架飞机，战斗机就行。”  
爸爸和妈妈迟疑片刻，继续讨论学术问题。

四  
“我要弄条船！”  
晚饭后，附近的小孩聚在海边游戏，加隆拿着故事书得意洋洋地宣布。  
“弄条船？”穿着男孩衣服的魔铃不解地看着那本书。  
“没错，因为奥德修斯是希腊头号英雄，我呢，要和他一样有条船。”加隆挺起胸和圆鼓鼓的肚子。  
“胡说！”艾欧利亚冲了过来：“奥德修斯只是个狡诈的家伙，希腊头号英雄是阿基琉斯！阿基琉斯最厉害！”  
“阿基琉斯太任性了。”艾俄洛斯插嘴：“赫克托尔才是希腊头号英雄。”  
“胡说！阿基琉斯比赫克托尔厉害！”艾欧利亚话音刚落，艾俄洛斯一脚将他踢翻：“再说一遍？赫克托尔和阿基琉斯谁厉害？”加隆加入战团：“你们都不对！奥德修斯最厉害！”  
“撒加，你说谁是希腊头号英雄？”  
有人问正在看书的撒加。  
“亚历山大是大英雄。”撒加抬起头，一本正经地回答：“希腊化风潮由他开始。但伯里克利比他更伟大，他建立了为多数人谋求幸福的政治制度，而柏拉图和亚里士多德比他们还要伟大，他们建立了关于真理的话语系统——”  
所有人停下动作，如闻天书般看着撒加，加隆忍无可忍，举起手中的书砸了过去：“你就不能说几句人类听得懂的话吗！！”

五  
加隆七岁生日那天，父母满足了他的愿望，用巨大的白纸折了一条纸船放在他的怀中，同样的，他们给撒加折了一架飞机。  
正在看书的撒加打开窗子，将飞机扔出去，父亲连忙跑出家门追赶，母亲问一脸不悦的加隆：“二公子，你的船要叫什么名字呢？”  
“它应该叫阿耳戈号。”加隆的书桌上还是那本希腊神话。  
“阿耳戈号的船长是伊阿宋。”撒加泼冷水。  
“他不配！只有奥德修斯才能指挥一大船的英雄去拿金羊毛！”  
“金羊毛早被人取走了，你还拿什么。”  
“那我就去找——”加隆急了，蓝色的大眼睛乱转，一把抢过撒加手里的书，噼里啪啦地翻着，母亲在旁小声说：“二公子……要爱护书……”撒加说：“那本书我不要了。”  
“有了！”加隆举起书：“我的船就去找大西州！去找亚特兰蒂斯！”  
“那名字呢？”  
“就叫亚特兰蒂斯一号！”加隆说着，拿起彩笔在纸船上写下名字：Atlantis I。

六  
“等我长大了，会有一条叫亚特兰蒂斯的船，你们要不要跟我去找大西州？”  
小孩子的游戏时间到了，加隆得意洋洋地宣布自己的计划：“我们不但要寻找大西州，还要环游世界。”  
“世界？”撒加摇头：“只有飞机才能环游世界，船只能围着陆地打转。”  
“你闭嘴！我没邀请你！”加隆白了撒加一眼，突然发现，其他的孩子也是一副兴趣缺缺的样子。  
“我要自己组织足球队，要让所有人知道希腊足球的厉害！”  
“爬山比较有趣，我正在写国际登山俱乐部的入会申请。”  
“我比较喜欢亚洲。”  
“……”  
孩子们说着说着就跑了题，在海边追逐打闹，加隆一个人留在原地，怀里还抱着那本厚厚的书。  
翻开书页，奥德修斯的画像栩栩如生，加隆摸着他的脸自言自语：“伊阿宋都能带领那么多英雄，你为什么却是一个人呢？”  
加隆撕掉书页，折了一只纸船放入海中，然后是第二只，第三只，第四只……蔚蓝的海浪摇荡着彩色的纸船，在黄昏中镀上绯红，渐渐不见。

七  
“真是悲惨的童年啊。”  
巴别娱乐74层的一个房间，拉达扔掉手中的烟蒂，俯身看向沉睡的加隆。  
今天喝得太多了，他与米诺斯总是陪艾亚哥斯喝酒，酒量不是加隆能比的，托醉酒的福，他知道了一些有趣的事。  
“喂，我送你一条船吧？”  
第二天早上，加隆捧着像要裂开的头，听到拉达说了这样一句话。  
然后，加隆大骂醉酒，大骂拉达，拉达饶有兴致地听着，还是说：“走吧，我送你一条船。”  
“用不着你多管闲事！”加隆用冷水冲着头部，最后还是被拉达拽出巴别娱乐，拉进一家小店。  
那是一间售卖手工艺品的店铺，角落里放了几张桌子，客人可以在这里自制陶器，首饰，或者花篮，拉达买了陶土，在店主不时的指点下费力地捏着一条船，加隆则在一旁冷嘲热讽。  
经过一个下午，当随处乱逛的加隆回到小店，拉达的脸、手、衣服已经和陶土一个颜色，加隆看着那只丑陋不堪的船，皱起眉头：“这是什么？”  
“是储蓄罐。”拉达将船交给店主：“陶器需要风干，一个星期以后你自己来拿吧。”  
“我才不要这种东西。”  
“随便你。”拉达拿起刻刀：“你们学生会那条船叫亚特兰蒂斯二号对吗？这个就叫三号好了！”  
“我不要这种船！喂！”加隆想阻止，但Atlantis III的名字已经刻在了陶土上。

八  
“会长，你的储蓄罐真丑！”一个下午，狄蒂丝看着加隆办公桌上的储蓄罐，发出感叹。  
“亚特兰蒂斯三号？”巴尔安吹个口哨：“比二号差太远了，会长，你要存钱？”  
“没错，我要用里边的钱买一条船。”加隆鄙夷地拿过船型陶土罐，将它放在桌上，鄙夷地放进一枚硬币。斯基拉抱着自己的猫头鹰摇头：“你还不如直接去当海盗。”  
“当海盗也不错。”加隆看着屋子里的七个人，灵机一动：“巴尔安负责开船，艾尔扎克负责导航，斯基拉负责交涉，隆奈狄斯负责情报，我和克修拉负责抢东西还有维护船只安全，苏兰特是乐师。”  
“我呢我呢？”美人鱼连忙问。  
“你？”加隆打量她几眼：“既然是我的秘书，也带着走吧。”  
“我们是要去找亚特兰蒂斯吗？”正在看书的艾尔扎克抬头问道。  
“对啊！”斯基拉举双手赞同：“去找上次的亚特兰蒂斯！”  
“可是等会长买到船，也许是下辈子的事了！”  
“没错……”  
加隆安静地听着他们的对话，他只是一句无心的玩笑，但看着眼前的人，他好像又看到了儿时梦想的轮廓。  
他有些得意地拿起手机，发了一条短信：  
我的船已经准备好了，你的呢？


	10. 非•红

记忆中，斯德哥尔摩的冬夜漫长凝重，安静的长街，飘忽的路灯，寒风呼啸，星辰黯淡，大片雪花倏地飘落，没有任何预兆，天地倾刻银白，我转过头，书桌上有昂贵的恒温花瓶，一朵玫瑰怒放，红的花，白的雪，黑的夜，温暖，纯洁，悠长，这是我所知道的，最温柔的颜色。  
一  
“阿布罗狄！起床！”清早，我听到母亲的呼唤，她是严格的人，即使熬夜，白天也不会贪睡。  
“别叫我阿布罗狄！”如往常般，我反感这个妖娆的名字。据说我出生的时候，有气无力的母亲把我抱在怀里，老眼昏花的父亲想也不想就起了这个名字给我，等到旁人提醒他们才注意我的性别，名字改了，这对夫妻却认为‘阿布罗狄’这个名字极有纪念意义，私下里，他们这样称呼我。  
“就当是小名？昵称？今天你爸爸会回来，我们要去参加聚会。”  
“那个老头回不回来无所谓，我没时间和无聊的人聚会。”  
“阿布罗狄，你不能一天到晚的玩电脑。”  
“电脑比你们的聚会有趣多了，至少不会浪费时间。”  
“Ros也希望今天的聚会能看到你。”  
“停，别跟我提她。”  
“还有南茜，德吉利亚，亚达，阿布罗狄，你是绅士，不能总是让女孩子难堪。”  
“她们要是有脑子就不会围着我，没脑子的话又怎么知道什么是难堪。”  
“……”  
妈妈放弃了让我去聚会的念头，但我知道，讨厌鬼Ros今晚一定会来找我。  
二  
我讨厌女孩子，这似乎是种天性。  
我奇怪同样生为人类，她们如此脆弱，经不住一丁点碰撞，动不动就哭鼻子。她们喜欢卖弄自己的无知，喜欢谈论和制造流言蜚语，把多管闲事做为了不起的事业。她们不能坚持自己的立场，把善变标榜为善良，她们最喜欢做的事就是不断地给别人带来麻烦，把道歉和撒娇做为解决问题的唯一方法。  
我五岁的时候就对妈妈说，我决不结婚，如果结婚，对方肯定是个男人。  
小孩子说的话，大人永远不以为然，妈妈说，知道了。然后她经常对我说：阿布罗狄，你看，Ros多可爱，她是整个瑞典最漂亮的女孩，以后把她娶回家吧？  
如果要漂亮我自己照照镜子就够了，请给我找个有头脑的女孩，当然，再有头脑的女孩还是个女孩，天生的狭隘无法改变。  
我的冷淡无法阻止Ros膨胀的热情，她喜欢跟着我，我走到哪，她跟到哪。她喜欢看着我，看着看着自己一个个发傻脸红.她总是气鼓鼓地瞪着围在我身边的女孩，大声宣布她们只是我的崇拜者。她还喜欢对各种各样的人夸奖我：“我的未婚夫是瑞典最英俊最聪明的男人！”——这点我坚决不能忍受，谁是她的未婚夫？  
“你呀，我们的父母都同意了！”她踮着脚尖对我说。  
所以我讨厌女孩子，讨厌她们自以为是的骄傲逻辑。  
三  
我们的记忆并不完全，对于过去，我们能回忆的只有片段点滴，你永远无法完整地在脑海重复一个人的音容笑貌，如果能，那一定是声音与图象的拼凑。所以，我所能记住的Ros，很少很少，比起她对我的喜爱，我的冷淡断送了所有回报她，接受她，感谢她的机会。  
我仍能记得她稚气的声音，她和我的父母一样叫我阿布罗狄，刚刚六岁就以我的未婚妻自居，她自称白雪公主，因为皮肤雪白，眼睛乌黑。她喜欢穿红色的裙子，像蝴蝶一样转来转去，接受大家的夸奖和喜爱。她最喜欢的是跟在我身后，不停地说：  
“我最喜欢阿布罗狄。”  
我当她在说梦话。  
“阿布罗狄一定会爱上我。”  
我当她在说笑话。  
“难道别人不认为我们是一对儿？”  
我当她在说废话。  
“阿布罗狄，如果你有危险，我一定会保护你！”  
我当她在说大话。  
“真的，”她很认真，看着我的眼睛举起手发誓：“如果有危险，我一定保护你！”  
我真希望她少说几句话。  
四  
涉及剧透，暂不公布。（选吧选吧，乱选：）  
五  
我的双臂麻木，漫天大雪中，我辨不清家的方向，Ros小小的身体早已僵直，我的怀抱无法给她温暖，我说的每一句话她都无法听到，抬头看向四周，白茫茫的雪原，看不到一丝希望。  
我知道我应该将她埋葬，我们再也不能回到自己的家，在我死去之前，至少要为她做一个舒适的坟冢。  
可是我舍不得那样做，我只想多看她一眼，雪白的娇嫩的脸孔，再也无法睁开的乌黑双眼，大摆的红裙如同盛开的花朵。  
“阿布罗狄！！”我听到妈妈叫我的名字，我以为那是死亡的幻觉。我的身体被抱起，有人拿雪块揉搓我的周身。  
我获救了。后来妈妈说，是Ros的红裙子帮她找到了我，有色系辨别功能的望远镜靠着天地间仅有的一点嫣红，确定了我的方位。  
Ros。  
她真的保护了我，就像她说过的那样。  
她真的救了我，就像她承诺的那样。  
她真的不能继续对我说话。  
就像我曾经希望的那样。  
六  
Ros去世之后，我的生活天翻地覆，辗转在欧洲逃亡，最后在希腊找到了新的家。  
直到现在，对待他人，我还是有些冷漠，对待一些事物，我仍然漫不经心。  
改变的只有我对女性的态度。  
我记得逃亡中母亲怀抱的温度，记得蒂娜整天整夜地给我读一本接一本的童话，记得医院中那些照顾我鼓励我的亲切护士，一切都是因为，每当我想到Ros在雪地上拼命奔跑，大叫着告诉我不要回家，她本应藏在安全的地方，如果不是一心一意地顾念着我，她也许仍然活着，笑着，像蝴蝶一样旋转着。这朵折损的含苞的玫瑰，永远定格在我的心中，以致我再也无法轻慢地对待身边任何一个女孩，无法忽略她们的悲哀，无法坐视她们的痛苦，无法拒绝她们善意的眼神。我用委婉的方式成为她们的朋友，只为陪伴她们走过一段短暂却相知相惜的旅途。  
Ros去世后，我似乎喜欢着世界上每一个女孩。在我看来，她们脆弱，却不软弱，她们的仁慈与生俱来，天性中的慈悲使她们愿意远离残忍，永远怀抱梦想与信任，她们可以为自己挚爱的事物付出最珍贵的情感与生命，即使那事物微不足道。  
每个女孩都是一朵花。  
经冬历夏，在流光的飞逝中抽出娇嫩的花枝，坚强地迎接生命中的风雨，最后，在某个温柔掌心的呵护下绽放。  
只是，我失去了本应在我掌心的那一朵。  
尾声  
雅典的冬夜没有雪花，淅淅沥沥的雨丝落在心间，我心中那个永恒的雪天也被岁月融化，Ros的样子被这流水漫过，直到生命尽头，我都不会忘记她最后的笑容，那在我生命中至为珍贵。  
Ros，瑞典语，玫瑰，终我一生，最喜欢的花朵。洁白的皮肤，漆黑的眼睛，身上的红裙子。  
这是我所知道的，最温柔的颜色。


	11. 母亲（论坛79999踩点）

先知的母亲，她的恩泽伴随约翰一生。她也曾祝福，尚未降生的耶稣。  
一  
女性不论如何解放，也无法一个人解决下面的问题：高跟鞋鞋跟当街折断，鲜亮的跑车在无人公路爆胎，高科技手机出现故障无法排除。在一栋乳白的别墅前，一个黑色短发的姑娘正在向阿布罗狄道谢，她的鞋跟在逛街时折断，附近的精品店数不胜数，可惜手提袋里的钱包不翼而飞。  
“别客气，有什么事尽管找我。”手指推推鼻梁上银色的太阳镜，阿布罗狄探出头，对女孩挥挥手：“BYE。”女孩目送阿布罗狄的车子离去。对迎出门的宠物狗教诲：“看到没，交男朋友必须有这种水准，英俊潇洒温柔体贴随传随到——”在黑色狼犬的叫声中她加了句：“可惜是前男友。”  
这是一个普通的星期日，阿布罗狄开着米罗的车漫无目的的兜风。接到前任女友的求助电话，他很快赶到市区的商业街。对于女性，他从不吝啬自己的笑容与耐心。比如前方，通向帕特农纪念馆的公路上，一辆越野吉普停在路边，一位女子正在焦急地拍打它，并不时按着自己的手机。  
“需要帮忙吗？”阿布罗狄摇下车窗，对那位女士打个招呼：“上周这附近发生了爆炸，估计没什么人会来，要搭便车吗？”  
“啊，谢谢，我的手机——”穿着米白学士制服，将深蓝长发用手绢扎紧的女士回过头，在阿布罗狄僵住的笑容中她大叫：“阿布罗狄！是你啊！”  
阿布罗狄僵硬地点头，他与这位女士曾有两面之缘，她是撒加的妈妈。  
二  
一边驾车一边闲聊，阿布罗狄的通讯器响了起来，顺手按下，撒加不悦的声音传来：“你知不知道今天是星期天？”  
“我知道。”  
“知道就马上回来工作！不要在外面闲逛！”  
“星期天……是休息日。”  
“是别人的休息日，不是你的。”  
“大公子你怎么可以这样没人性！”夫人听不过去，一把抢过阿布罗狄的通讯器开始教育孩子：“身为上级也不能这样虐待自己的部下！他又不是机器人——就算是机器人也不能超时运作，也需要保养加固——”阿布罗狄眼疾手快地抽出自己的通讯器，他能感觉撒加皱起了眉头，声音也带了刺：“你怎么会和我妈在一起？”  
“她的车爆胎了，我想，我也许可以帮她。”  
“把她送回家。”  
“哦。可是……”  
身旁的夫人突然拼命使眼色，示意他不要继续说话。阿布罗狄会意，撒加在另一边继续说：  
“顺便给她买点饲料。”  
“……”  
挂断电话，不解地问松了口气的夫人：“阿姨，您不是要去游乐场？”  
“是呀，不过这件事千万不能让大公子知道。”  
三  
雅典最大的游乐场位于市郊，一个星期前，这里发生严重爆炸事故，所有设施灰飞烟灭，此刻，阿布罗狄脚下只有仍散发烟火味的焦土，难以相信，一个星期前，他还带朋友来这里游戏。  
走过一块洼地，阿布罗狄扶住撒加的妈妈，她脚下的高跟鞋让他不大放心。  
游乐场被夷为平地，夫人正在发愣，阿布罗狄的搀扶令她回过神，侧过脸、抬起头打量阿布罗狄，由衷赞叹：“阿布罗狄不但美丽，而且很体贴。”  
阿布罗狄笑了一下，没有说话，他缺乏与长辈相处的经验，又不想失礼。更让他纳闷的是，这位夫人看着他的目光带了别有深意的考量意味，阿布罗狄由衷希望自己多了心。  
夫人收回自己的目光，用很轻快的语气说：“上次在我们家，二公子说大公子有一个和你长得一模一样的女朋友，不过后来我想明白了，世界上怎么可能有像你一样美丽的女孩子。”  
阿布罗狄心里一凉，不会误会了吧？虽然他经常对撒加明示暗示，但从没想过要闹到家长那里，如果这么美丽的女士误会他们的关系，并因此烦恼，他会非常伤脑筋的。  
夫人只是轻轻挽住阿布罗狄的手臂，阿布罗狄并不讨厌这个随意的动作。女人喜欢挽住男人的手臂，如果对方是她的爱人，她会把脸轻轻贴在他的肩膀，让对方体会自己的重量；如果对方是她的儿子，她的双手就会带上扶持的力度，让对方知道，有人愿意承担他的重量。  
带有宠溺意味的动作令阿布罗狄心头一暖，他开始与夫人聊天，两个人在空旷的废墟间一直漫步，直到夕阳西坠。  
四  
“您十九岁就结婚了？”有些吃惊，眼前的夫人看起来是典型的学院派，理应是晚婚的类型，转念一想，如果不是早婚，十六岁孩子的母亲如何这样年轻。  
“对啊，我和老爷一见钟情，第二天就去登记了。”  
阿布罗狄莞尔，即使是蒂娜，也没有这个速度，说起来，蒂娜和克里斯也是在大学结婚的。  
“您和叔叔真恩爱。早婚容易出现很多问题。”阿布罗狄有感而发。  
“是有很多问题。”夫人抬手整理被风吹乱的发丝：“那段时间我常常后悔，我们谁也处理不好工作与家庭的关系，我不知道该如何面对他的交际圈，我觉得他和他的一切过分干扰了我的生活。那个时候我认为，世界上最困难的事就是当一个妻子。”  
阿布罗狄不再说话，他只需要倾听。  
“即使这样，我还是很快地怀上了公子们，我很想要这个孩子，他也一样。挣扎了很久，才决定暂时终止学业，安心养育孩子。于是我们的关系有了好转。很多事看似麻烦，只要懂得理解和协调，就不再复杂。或者说，真正相爱，懂得为对方着想的话，困难是可以克服的。”  
“直到大公子和二公子出生，不，直到他们懂事，我才知道，世界上最困难的事不是做好一个妻子，而是做一个母亲。”  
五  
“双胞胎出生后，我和老爷惊奇地发现，他们从小就不愿依赖父母，甚至有些讨厌我们的亲近，私心里，我们是高兴的，我和老爷都是专注学业的人，有一对省心的儿子再好不过。而且，孩子总归要独立。撒加埋头干自己的事，加隆四处乱跑，我们也不多加过问。”  
“父母总是有点偏心的，表面上，我们对加隆关心的更多，可是，加隆的淘气其实很让我们放心，至少他是个正常的孩子。我们真正担心的是撒加，他从小就喜欢独来独往，不允许任何人干涉他的决定，他争强好胜，从不容许自己失败，不论什么事，都尽量一个完成。我们很想告诉他，不可以这样，人与人之间必须相互依靠，太过孤独的人无法改变世界，也无法实现心愿。即使实现，也没有太多意义。”  
“会长他……”阿布罗狄沉吟：“的确喜欢争强好胜，但很重视朋友，也很注意维持大家的关系。”  
“那也许是因为，他六岁时收到的那份生日礼物吧。”  
“生日礼物？”  
“没错，撒加和加隆六岁的时候，我和我的丈夫考虑要送他们什么样的礼物。玩具书籍他们不缺少，我们希望他们不要太固执，明白一些重要的道理，可是你知道，循循善诱对他们没有用处。”  
“那么，您和叔叔送了什么样的礼物呢？”  
“这个游乐场。”  
“啊？”  
“我们包下了这个游乐场，让撒加一个人在这里玩了一整天。这就是我们的礼物。”  
六  
“这是你的生日礼物。你一整天都可以在这玩，不用排队，想玩什么都可以。”  
“爸爸妈妈要陪我玩一整天？”  
“不，我们马上就走，你一个人玩。”  
“我可不可以叫艾俄洛斯他们一起玩？”  
“不可以，这是你一个人的游乐场，你不能叫别人。”  
“可是……”  
“好好玩，祝你生日快乐。”  
晚上，当父母背着疲倦的加隆来到游乐场，看到撒加一个人坐在秋千上，若有所思。  
“你玩了什么？”  
“我玩了所有项目。”  
“好玩吗？”  
“刚开始还可以，后来就不好玩了。”  
“那么，我们回家吧。”  
七  
“原来如此。”阿布罗狄恍然大悟。  
“从那以后，撒加开始接受别人，也愿意和别人合作，懂得了朋友的重要。”  
“这的确是一个别出心裁的生日礼物。”阿布罗狄大笑：“学者的思维果然奇特，立竿见影。”  
“可是包下这个游乐场，我们花掉了几乎所有积蓄。不过，”夫人笑得很纯真：“那是值得的。”突然又有些伤感：“我们可以用这种方法告诉他：分享是这世界上最快乐的事，任何时候你都需要朋友。可是另外一件事，我们却一直没辙。”  
“是什么事呢？”对眼前的夫人，他肃然起敬。  
“有一件事，师长无法做到，父母无法做到，最亲密的朋友也无法做到。撒加太优秀，也太骄傲，他听不进这样的训诫，即使那是他个性上最大的软肋。只有离他心灵最近的人才能在他最需要的时刻提醒他，帮助他，用自己的方式保护他不受伤害。”  
深蓝的眼睛，带着全然的信任与理解，关爱与托付：“阿布罗狄，如果有一个人能够告诉撒加：失败并不可怕，可怕的是失去前进的勇气。挫折也并不是耻辱，真正的耻辱是挫折之后不能重新开始——如果他身边有这样一个人，我不在乎那个人的身份，我会给予一个母亲能够给予的全部支持和祝福。”  
尾声  
阿布罗狄回到公寓，撒加正在客厅等他。  
“送她回去了？怎么这么久？”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……”  
“你傻了吗？”  
阿布罗狄摇摇头，喃喃道：“伤脑筋啊，你家那位迷糊的夫人似乎误解了我们的关系。”  
随即叹息：“可是，撒加，你有一个多么好的妈妈。”


	12. 茱丽叶的名字

一  
卡妙做了一个梦，那段时间高一学生的公共选修课是心理学，老师的授课方法太过高超，以致每个学生都在检讨自己是否有心理疾病，卡妙做梦的那一天，课程的内容刚好是弗洛伊德的释梦，课后作业是分析自己做过的一个真实的梦。  
但这不是诱因，卡妙可以确定自己的梦与老师课堂作业统统无关，他那莫名其妙的梦是由阿布罗狄一句无心的玩笑引出的，阿布罗狄在晚饭时突然感叹：“我们能坐在这里真奇怪。”  
“你又发什么神经？”撒加不客气地问。  
“如果我们不是雅典学派，就不会坐在一起了。”阿布罗狄的眼光逐一征求各人的意见：“如果雅典娜公学院没有奇怪的制约，就不会有三年一度的雅典学派，那么我们也许不会认识了。”  
“说的对。”穆很赞同：“我们都在不同的国家，如果没有雅典学派，我们是不会聚在这的。”  
“也许我们都会考这个学校。”沙加唱反调。  
“即使在一个学校，我们也不一定认识，也许我们就不是好朋友，像路人一样，老死不相往来。”撒加插话。  
“只要和修罗在一个学校，我管你们是谁！”迪斯的双手做赶苍蝇状，卡妙冷哼：“的确，认识垃圾有什么用。”——安全部和财政部近日（确切说是出位权争夺战之后）在以资金为基础的一系列问题上产生深刻分歧，以致双方成员交恶不断加深，在两位部长的带领下，极尽诋毁讽刺对方之能事，好在有万能会长撒加同学的调解与恐吓，集体火拚暂时没能实行。  
“哈哈哈，卡妙，如果没有雅典学派，你和米罗也就不能认识了，没有制约的话你肯定每天逃课。”亚尔迪打圆场，卡妙不耐烦地瞪他：“我为什么要认识他？”  
米罗只是微笑，并不参与这个问题，阿布罗狄若有所思地问：“也对，没有雅典学派，你们还会喜欢上对方吗？”  
“别想转移话题！你说谁是垃圾！”迪斯开始扔炸弹，卡妙不甘示弱地叫来鸽子，激战又一次发生在伟大的雅典学派公寓大厅，全体人员回避，阿布罗狄的问题不了了之。  
结束战斗，接受撒加惩罚（赔偿外加打扫公寓一星期）后，卡妙终于可以回到房间，他把已经完成的作业装进书袋，准备好明天要用的教科书，不期然想起亚尔迪和阿布罗狄的话。  
如果还在初中……卡妙躺在床上，初中的他很少出现在学校，除非有重要的考试，初中的他几乎不认识亚尔迪以外的人，初中的他每天考虑的问题是怎样逃避追杀，没有闲暇谈论感情，如果在雅典娜公学院也是重复初中的模式，如果没有雅典学派，他是不可能有心情去上课，和人吵闹，排练话剧，他不会知道这所学校有撒加、阿布罗狄、穆、沙加……当然更不会认识米罗。  
没有制约，还会喜欢对方吗？这问题真可笑。卡妙入睡前一秒还这样想：根本就没喜欢过。有没有制约都一样。  
卡妙醒来的时候发现自己睡在一棵树上，亚尔迪正在树下大叫：“卡妙，今天有考试！你怎么还不去教室！”  
卡妙愣了：“考试？”他奇怪自己怎么会在树上，昨晚明明睡在房间，他已经一个月没有露宿过了。  
“对啊，欧洲古代历史，这是笔记，你还是看看吧，雅典娜公学院不是我们以前的学校，你要还想拿奖学金，就用点功吧！”穿着黑色制服的亚尔迪把厚厚的笔记扔给卡妙。  
一个铜色皮肤面露凶残的男人阴恻恻地经过亚尔迪身旁，卡妙觉得这男人很面熟，半秒后想到这是迪斯，只见迪斯嘴角一勾：“原来医生还专职保姆？大个子，你最好别再插手班上的事，学校保障不了你的安全。”  
卡妙习惯性讽刺：“垃圾。”迪斯眼睛一斜，似笑非笑地打了个响指：“还有打抱不平的？你是谁？”  
身下的树木突然炸开，卡妙知道迪斯使用的是火药含量极轻的炸弹，所以只是随着树木的倒塌就势落地。  
“还挺有一手。”迪斯的灰眼睛对卡妙充满兴趣，这陌生的眼神令卡妙警觉，腕上的手表突然鸣叫，卡妙立刻说：“亚尔迪！离开这！”  
卡妙和亚尔迪同时跳向不同的方向，一排树木就地燃烧，不知迪斯用使用了什么武器，卡妙暗骂迪斯什么时候变得这么嚣张，光天化日在校园就敢搬热武器，他对亚尔迪喊：“撒加在做什么？放这种人出来发疯？”  
亚尔迪一愣：“撒加？是L班的撒加同学吗？”  
卡妙终于发现事情不对，回头看迪斯，发现迪斯更加兴奋，如同玩弄老鼠的猫一样转着眼睛，再观察自己——他发现一个不同，三个人身上别的是普通的校徽，并没有雅典学派的通讯胸章。  
“迪斯同学！不管怎么说，在校园里不能使用热武器！”亚尔迪是个外表严肃，对人温和，但生气的时候还是很严肃的好学生，此刻并不惧怕迪斯的奇怪武器，迪斯更来劲了：“哦，那你想要什么武器，生物的？好……”  
话音未落，一把银色的匕首划过空气，饱含警告意味地插入迪斯身后的高树中。迪斯立刻摆出迎接希特勒的姿势：“修罗，你在这？”  
卡妙还在发呆。下意识地按住藏在衬衫下的液冰坠子。修罗从附近的树丛绕了出来，满脸怒火：“刚才的爆炸又是你做的？”迪斯得意地点头，亚尔迪对破坏环境的行为充满鄙视：“修罗同学，不管你做什么，树木是公共财物，不是你的靶子！”  
修罗冷笑：“这是我的自由，亚尔迪同学，你还是担心自己的安全吧，多管闲事的人一向没什么好结果。”  
亚尔迪、迪斯、修罗三个人怒目相对，卡妙早就习惯应付各种匪夷所思的棘手事件，他的处事第一原则是不会大惊小怪，即使面对外星人也能兵来降挡，所以此时他并不急于弄清眼前三人为何交恶，只是拉起亚尔迪对迪斯修罗说：“你们夫妻的事自己解决，亚尔迪，回教室，别理他们。”  
修罗的脸立刻铁青，亚尔迪还想对迪斯和修罗谆谆教诲，迪斯却眉开眼笑：“夫妻？你还挺有眼光的啊！说得好！说得好！交个朋友，我是F班的迪斯马斯克，喂！别走啊！僵尸帅哥！”——原来卡妙早就在他的唠叨中拽着还在忿忿不平的亚尔迪走远了。  
二  
平行宇宙理论的基础是时空的无交集性，但也有人指出在不同时空中同一个人会在某些特殊条件下发生互换，据说这是时空扭曲时空间相交点上的特例，宇宙中有无数种可能，就有无数个世界，卡妙听着课堂上天文教师貌似胡言乱语的讲解，对自己的处境做了深度分析。他确定自己所在的学校并非原来那一个，首先因为迪斯和亚尔迪竟然势同水火，卡妙了解亚尔迪的为人，虽然极富正义感，但对朋友却有类似宠溺的纵容习惯，如果是从前，即使迪斯把学校炸了，亚尔迪大概仍是笑呵呵的。其次因为修罗，对修罗卡妙虽然很少接触，但知道以修罗的个性决不致与亚尔迪争吵，而且修罗对同伴（除了迪斯）从不疾言厉色。再次是徽章，卡妙检查了自己所有的物件，发现并没有雅典学派的徽章，而迪斯看起来也没有受到制约，校园的宣传栏上也没有那么多花枝招展针对雅典学派众人的海报，他试探性地询问亚尔迪关于雅典学派，亚尔迪说：“你对美术感兴趣了？”  
最大的证据是当卡妙走进G班，班上的同学立刻对他行注目礼，以致他怀疑自己走错了班级，班长怯生生地问：“卡、卡妙同学对吧？你来上课了？”  
卡妙不说话，猜测自己的位置在哪个方位，他看到瞬后边是唯一一张没有教材笔记的桌子。而班上同学揣测的目光始终跟着他，瞬转过头：“卡妙同学，下节课是天文，你需要这门课的笔记吗？”  
卡妙断定班上同学基本不认识他，因为瞬对他的称呼一向是“卡妙部长”，而班上同学对他从来都是“财部”“财部”，半是嘻笑半是逗弄。现在，他的确在一个“没有雅典学派”的雅典娜公学院。  
他是在做梦？还是真的跌入到平行宇宙的另一世界？  
正想着，手表轻微颤动，是短消息，来自冰河：老师，今天您来上课了？下午有历史考试，您需要笔记吗？  
卡妙把目光投向对面的H班，他的弟子冰河正恭敬地看着他，看来初中以前是没什么不同的，只是上了高中以后才和以前不一样，没有雅典学派，他的确也不会和自己的徒弟莫名其妙地发生对立。下意识地，卡妙的目光环视H班的教室。  
没有米罗，米罗平日的座位是空的。  
那个垃圾去了哪里……卡妙心想，在这个学校，他们是根本不认识，还是继续水火不容呢？  
下课后冰河并没有来G班教室，卡妙仔细想想就知道一定是这个梦（或者这个世界）里的自己命令冰河在学校要装作互不相识。翻着亚尔迪的笔记，他发现课程进度与他原来学的完全一致，根本不用担心下午的考试。下课后班上同学安静地收拾课本，善良的瞬再次转过头：“卡妙同学，下节课在一阶上，是心理学。”卡妙点点头，其他人的目光仍然在卡妙身上集中，女同学的目光当然不乏爱慕，但没有人上前同卡妙说一句话。  
一阶是第一阶梯教室的简称，心理学是公共选修课，雅典娜公学院高中部的公共课一向是三个以上班级聚集在大教室一同听讲，卡妙注意到这堂课是自己所在的G班，穆和沙加所在的L班还有撒加和阿布罗狄所在的E班，但很快他就发现自己弄错了，穆和沙加并不在一个班，阶段教室分三个区域，每个班都按照座次坐在自己的区域，穆和沙加分属L班和E班，撒加则坐在穆的班级。卡妙突然想到开学之初为了方便制约，撒加和沙加调换了班级，没有制约，一切都不一样，包括班级。而沙加的班级明显地空着一个座位。应该是阿布罗狄，如果没有制约，他是在生病吗？  
卡妙突然觉得冷清，平日的公共课都是几个班级的同学笑成一团，他少不了成为被人打趣的对象，而现在，所有人都在安静地温习书本，即使一个班级的撒加和穆，看上去也是形同陌路，没有半句交谈。  
但卡妙的出现还是给这间教室增加了话题，有些人窃窃私语，其中一句传到卡妙耳中：“那个人就是G班的卡妙，他和E班的阿布罗狄一样，基本不上课。不过他真帅啊！”  
她们还没说完，猎犬老师走了进来，开始讲课，在十五分钟的课堂讨论时间里，沙加和穆恢复本色，针锋相对没完没了地互相攻击，顺便一同发扬东方民族优越感，没有人能插上话，他们足足辩论了十五分钟，很多人都在笔记本上记录他们的观点，卡妙有些闷，平日他们的争吵总能引来下面同学的起哄。  
这沉闷一直持续到考试结束，卡妙接到武器商的电话，约定地点进行交易，他知道这个雅典的情况很有可能与“那一个雅典”不同，呼唤维纳斯和丘比特，小心地查看过现在的地图，带足了武器才上路，半路碰到亚尔迪，亚尔迪奇怪地问：“卡妙你不是说今天不会出门吗？”  
卡妙没有理会，但心里已有了防备，按照初中的经验，他从不骗亚尔迪，不想亚尔迪知道的事他根本不会说，既然他说了不出门，那晚上的交易大概有诈。  
果不其然，到了交易地点就是火拚，卡妙根本摸不到头脑，他靠着丘比特身上的感应器成功地避开了攻击，找到对方的指挥者，两个人一对一地打了半天，毁了半栋楼，各种各样的武器漫天飞，只是当卡妙习惯性地按下手表开关，他的鸽子并没有掷下炸弹。  
他忘记没有雅典学派，迪斯又怎么会有闲情在他的鸽子身上强装炸弹。  
“你怎么了？”对方见卡妙发愣，并不乘人之危，一听对方声音，卡妙反射性地撩起遮住面孔的红外线方位镜：“撒加？”  
他从未和撒加交手，打了半天只觉得这人有些熟悉，也从未想过撒加有如此了得的实战身手。  
“你是……卡妙同学？”撒加一怔，卡妙只好收回自己身上能够消除记忆的装置，两个人相对无言，最后卡妙驾车离开，撒加也不阻拦。卡妙检讨如果是这个世界的卡妙，会不会消除撒加的记忆，得到的结果是应该不会，自己应该没有丧心病狂到对同学也下手，而撒加……他看起来也并不是想除去液冰持有者，反倒是较量的成分居多。  
晚上的宿舍更是混乱，卡妙从电脑上找到高中部住宿分配表，他住在第二公寓三楼，室友是穆和两个并不熟悉的同学，回到宿舍发现自己的床位空空如也（或者说唯一一张空着的床肯定是他的），正在喝牛奶的穆对他点头：“卡妙同学？刚才亚尔迪同学要我转交这个盒子给你。”  
卡妙接过盒子，也没道谢，至少他知道依他的个性这种场合是不会道谢的，他记得课堂上老师讲的：落入平行宇宙的人要尽量保持那个世界原来的状况，否则他会改变那个世界的存在而使原本的平行被打乱，变成另一个空间的平行状态从而失去与原来世界相交的可能。  
穆似乎习惯了卡妙的冷淡，温和地笑了下，继续看书喝牛奶，这时有人敲门。  
是沙加，进来后用听不懂的语言对着穆的床和桌子不知评价着什么，从穆横眉冷对却仍要半笑不笑的态度，卡妙能推断沙加在讽刺穆，而穆也没对沙加客气。看到卡妙，沙加有些吃惊，对穆说：“客人来了你不泡茶？这就是你的修养？”——这回却是通用语。  
穆放下牛奶，随口讽刺沙加几句，还是去走廊的公共饮水器泡茶，沙加走近卡妙：“G班的卡妙同学？自从开学就没机会和你碰面。”  
卡妙不说话，沙加继续：“听说你经常在校外闲逛，有没有什么有趣的事？依卡妙同学你引来国际警察的频率，我想你一定有不寻常的经历吧？”  
卡妙立刻把沙加的来意推出大半，看来这个未来律师把自己当成什么一号通辑犯了，他不客气地硬碰硬：“不寻常的经历是有一些，比如看到高中生作案不留痕迹，而且对象都是政客要人，你要听吗？”  
沙加明显地吃了一惊，随即不动声色：“是吗？这倒很有趣，不妨说说？”  
卡妙不耐烦地倒在床上：“不好意思，我累了。”说完就闭上眼睛。他想沙加今晚一定左思右想睡不着觉。再想想以前在公寓，撒加和沙加何尝怀疑他的身份，他们早就把身份摆的很清楚了。原来混乱的雅典学派还有一个优点，就是不必猜疑，一切都明明白白，卡妙突然有点怀念。尽管他还是不知道自己究竟在做梦，还是真的跌入平行宇宙。  
第二天他没去上课，陌生的课堂让他不自在，而且不上课更符合这个世界他的行为，躺在树上查看了一天维纳斯发来的西欧地图。到了傍晚，远处有四个人正在散步，原来是撒加兄弟和艾俄洛斯兄弟，四个人不知在议论什么，加隆指着卡妙对其他三人说：“那个就是传说中的G班卡妙，我去和他打一架吧。”  
“你现在要做的，是后天要交的调查报告。”撒加温言劝阻，卡妙坐在树上看热闹，原来加隆没转学。  
“我们去和他打个招呼吧，难得碰到传说中的两个学生。”艾欧利亚兴冲冲地想招呼卡妙，卡妙正在思忖自己为何成了“传说中的学生”，艾俄洛斯摇头：“别去打扰别人，大概他不喜欢和外人接触。”加隆活动着手脚：“这两个人真让人不爽，一个见人就绷着脸，一个见了女生就献殷勤……”  
卡妙有点想笑，看来传说的另一个是阿布罗狄无疑了，那么，米罗呢？  
“对了，艾俄洛斯，H班的米罗你知道吗？上次体育课我们班和他们班友谊赛，他球打得真不错，后来我约他晚上再比，打得真痛快！”  
“米罗？就是很活泼的那个美其司公子？”撒加问。  
“对，就是他，他这个人特别有趣，下次介绍给你们认识吧！”  
四个人渐渐走远，卡妙一直看着他们消失，心中涌上难以言喻的失落。  
三  
亚尔迪发来消息：卡妙，我和修罗很谈得来，正在一起吃饭，你要过来吗？  
卡妙拿起电话就是一通大骂。  
亚尔迪在那边醉醺醺地解释：“卡妙，我不是耍你…………我真没耍你…………今天我们打架来的，修罗身手不错，很厉害！…………我不是被他打败才跟他和好，是发现他人不错…………原来卡妙你也知道他人不错，那就不存在原则问题了…………卡妙，这不是没原则…………没原则就没原则好了，卡妙你要过来一起喝酒吗？我们在森林区，还有迪斯…………我不是跟他握手言和，其实他就是脾气有点怪，还挺风趣的一个人…………好好好，我没原则，你要过来吗？喂别挂啊卡妙……”  
卡妙狠狠地按下关机，他觉得自己方才的伤感简直与白痴无异，昨天还在剑拔弩张的人今天就不打不相识一起畅饮了，看来他压根就不必担心原有的同伴关系在这个世界不复存在，那只是时间问题，他们这些亡命之徒兼问题少年早晚会扭在一起，分也分不开。  
正想着一个柔和的声音想起：“下来啊！你是传说中的僵尸帅哥吧？”卡妙低头一看，正是另一个传说中的学生——阿布罗狄。  
轻巧地滑下树，阿布罗狄正在对自己微笑，对阿布罗狄，卡妙向来没有半分脾气，阿布罗狄对卡妙仍旧是原有的亲近：“你好，我是E班的阿布罗狄，初次见面。”然后头一歪：“对了，Aphrodite。”  
“是你不来上课吧，我是卡妙，CAMUS。”卡妙很高兴看到阿布罗狄气色不错。  
“前段时间生病，今天被人抓过来了，我有事先走了，卡妙下次见！”阿布罗狄说着快步离开，卡妙总算在这个世界找到些熟悉的感觉，一抬头，米罗正向他走来，他依旧穿着黑色制服，半敞的外套和衬衫，哼着愉快的小调，一头蓝发飘逸在空气中，明朗的眼光很随意地掠过卡妙，没有半刻停留，拿起电话半是恐吓半是哀求地说：“我说，下午考试多亏有我你才通过！你只给我五千元！连一个螺丝都买不了！你当我是廉价劳动力吗？我警告你阿布罗狄，马上给我滚出来！今天你要不把一万五千元交给我下次考试我让你零分上垒！你行行好我的CDC只差五十万了！”  
米罗就这样从卡妙的身边走过，甚至没有发觉卡妙的存在。  
但是他仍是米罗，只是不曾认识卡妙。  
卡妙去上课了，他似乎第一次有机会客观地了解米罗，在课堂上，如果对面的班级突然传来一阵大笑，转头过去，肯定是米罗在回答问题，一只手随意插在裤带里，另一只手灵活地调动听者的视线，配合甜美性感的表情，所有女生都如痴如醉地看着他：“米罗同学好帅啊！”米罗呢，耳朵竖起，丝毫不吝啬自己的电眼。  
阿布罗狄如果不在，校园头号男性公敌肯定是米罗。  
证据一：无时无刻都在对身边异性放电，是不是故意的？待议。  
证据二：放学后留在琴房练习，造成交通堵塞。  
证据三：每天都被不同的女生叫到爱情树下数次，拍着那女生的肩膀说‘我们要做好朋友！’  
…………………………  
躺在树上，卡妙百无聊赖地想着。原来和自己的这段关系，耽误了他这样多的时间……不，替他解决了这么多的麻烦。  
“你找我有事吗？”树下女孩子的声音吓了卡妙一跳。这声音耳熟。  
“魔铃……我……”  
卡妙突然有了笑的冲动，不论世界怎么变，这句经典告白难道不会变吗？撒加、艾俄洛斯、阿布罗狄曾从不同角度叙述过艾欧利亚和魔铃的恋爱，每次艾欧利亚的告白都是如此简单，外加没用。  
“没事的话我走了。”  
“我……”  
“他想说他喜欢你，做他的女朋友吧。”把头枕在交叠的手臂上，卡妙说了这样一句，然后打了个呵欠。  
树下一男一女同时抬头，魔铃迅速转移话题：“你是G班的卡妙吗？没想到你这么有趣。”  
艾欧利亚则是愤怒地瞪着卡妙，卡妙心中奇怪，我这不是在帮你吗？  
摇摇头，他决定换个地方睡觉，找了棵远一点的树，刚要闭眼。  
“修罗，我们好久没亲热了。”  
“离我远点。”  
“别这么冷淡，其实你很想我吧……”  
“唔……”  
动作太过激烈，树干被摇动，卡妙忍无可忍骂道：“你们能不能换个地方！”  
“又是你！”迪斯首先仰起头：“你是自己下来呢？还是我帮你下来？”  
卡妙纵身下树，修罗对迪斯说：“这个人身手不错，我跟他较量，你别插手。”  
“让给你也行，你怎么报答我？”不正经地吹个口哨。  
“我先解决你。”一把刀当空劈向迪斯，迪斯连忙躲闪，卡妙打了个呵欠，准备找下一棵树。  
“想逃吗？胆小鬼！”修罗拦住他的去路，手中多了一把长剑。  
“我没空陪你发疯！”一脚踢出，长剑飞了出去，笔直地坠向远处的地面。  
“啊！！！”一声惨叫，加隆握着剑冲了过来：“谁扔的剑！说！！”  
“我！”修罗和卡妙异口同声。  
“两打一？怕你们我不叫加隆！”举起拳头就要动手。  
“别惹事！”手没动成，脑袋上多了一个包，撒加拎起他的衣领将他拖往教室，不忘回头微笑：“不好意思各位，你们继续。不用理我弟弟。”  
“放手！！是他们两打一！！”——话没说完被敲晕。继续微笑：“三位身手看来都不错，有空切磋？”  
“现在就有空！”修罗另一把剑已经飞了过来，撒加从容躲避：“好啊，那就现在吧。”  
“妈的。”迪斯骂了句，回头瞪卡妙：“都是你这个混蛋！”  
“跟我无关，垃圾。”  
迪斯已经拿出电话：“亚尔迪！过来带走你家的小孩！这小P孩再不管教以后肯定反社会反人类！”  
砰！  
电话被卡妙踢飞，二人正式开战，亚尔迪到来的时候，只看到现场一片狼藉，炸弹刀片乱飞，四个人筋疲力尽地靠在树上，最有精神的那个说：“今天就到这里吧，难得认识，我请各位吃饭好了。”  
于是四个人拖上加隆拉上亚尔迪一起走向校门，卡妙暗叹撒加请人吃饭的习惯到哪都变不了，耳边传来远处的议论：  
“学校真有人使用热武器？”  
“这跟你有什么关系，小人。”  
“我跟狭隘的你不同，伪君子。”  
这可真是热闹啊！  
四  
卡妙发现米罗在看他。  
没有错，他太熟悉米罗的眼神了，他注视一个人的时候，有种煽情的专注，蓝眼睛毫不避讳地盯着对方，一点都不介意这是失礼的举动，有些人天生把自己定位为万人迷，以为自己人见人爱，米罗就是一个典型！  
“卡妙！”有人叫他的名字，回头一看，阿布罗狄竟然来上学了，径自拉了把椅子坐在他身边，卡妙仔细观察他的脸色，问道：“你身体好一些了没？”  
“今天很舒服，就来上学了。”阿布罗狄笑眯眯地看着他：“没想到卡妙也会来上学。”  
远处有人在惊呼：“今天是什么日子！！两个传说中的学生一起出现！还坐在一起！！”  
很快，教室透明的墙外有人开始围观，这个该死的八卦学校！！  
正和阿布罗狄聊天，一个低沉性感的声音响在身后：“阿布罗狄，这是谁？介绍一下？”  
米罗。  
自来熟地拽了椅子坐下，阿布罗狄随口介绍：“哦，这是卡妙，卡妙，这个是米罗。”  
“我知道你是卡妙。”狭促的蓝眼睛一眨一眨：“昨天你抢走了我兄弟的女人，他正准备找你晦气呢！”  
“你兄弟？”阿布罗狄抚住唇：“那个叫艾欧利亚的？”  
“对，就是他，卡妙，你昨天破坏了他的告白吧？”蓝眼睛继续眨：“这样不好哦，他和魔铃是青梅竹马。”  
“那个垃圾！”卡妙气得全身发抖，看来无论哪个世界，人的智商是不会改变的，谁抢他的女朋友！！当即冷下脸：“追个女人追了十年都没追到，也只能当青梅竹马了，我对那女人没兴趣，想单挑等我有空再说！”  
“哦哦哦！”米罗鼓掌：“卡妙真酷啊！！”看了一下表：“下节课是大课，一起过去吧？”  
找不出拒绝的理由，卡妙跟着阿布罗狄和米罗走向阶梯教室，一路上看到不少女生惊讶的目光，阿布罗狄问：“米罗，这是怎么回事？”“我跟她们打赌，能让卡妙跟我说话——”一只手很自然地搭在卡妙肩上，“卡妙，你平时都去哪玩？总是看不见你。”  
肩头的温度令卡妙僵硬，他熟悉这个触感，这条手臂，只是以另一种方式。路过二楼，艾欧利亚跑了过来：“米罗！晚上你打不打球？”看到卡妙，有点生气。  
“垃圾。”卡妙扭过头，米罗另一只手搭住艾欧利亚的肩：“艾欧利亚，我和卡妙谈过了，他说他根本不认识魔铃，昨天你误会了吧？”  
一只手抓着头发，仔细回想，似乎卡妙昨天的确没什么恶意，是自己恼羞成怒。米罗大笑：“好了好了！我们一起去上课吧？卡妙晚上要不要一起打球？”  
“我们班下节课在教室上。”艾欧利亚一点都没变，怒气来得快去的也快：“米罗，你们小心那两个东方学院的学生，我真想把他们捆起来抽一顿！”  
“那两个人？沙加和穆——是这个名字吧？”  
“没错，他们的嘴太厉害了！根本说不过他们，我们整个班的男生都看他们不顺眼。”  
“回头我帮你出气，等着。”  
“你？算了吧，别被他们骂得狗血淋头。”  
“小看人？有本事逃课跟我去，包你出气。”  
“拜拜，我去上课了。”  
当天晚上在学生食堂，艾欧利亚大叫后悔，他竟然没逃课跟过去。卡妙看着头顶的菜单，又看身边的人：米罗，阿布罗狄，艾欧利亚，沙加，穆。他的脑子打结：为什么又和他们凑到一起？为什么又要和他们凑到一起？！  
一切都因为那堂该死的伦理学！刚一上课那个老师就宣布本堂课自由辩论，辩题是东西方伦理的优劣，然后那伪君子伙同那小人夫唱妇随地抨击西方伦理诸多弊端，他们那副欠扁的样子卡妙实在看不下去：为什么在这个世界还要忍受这两个败类！！起身与他们唇枪舌战，身边的米罗来劲了，立刻加入辩论支持他的观点，四个人占用了整整一堂课的时间，其他学生、包括老师，连半句话都插不上。最后的结果是不分胜负，下课后继续在教室里吵，引来众人围观，最后是阿布罗狄发表点评终止辩论：“沙加和穆在辩论技巧上比米罗和卡妙好，但是，是我的错觉吗？他们有时候像是在跟己方同伴过不去。而米罗和卡妙的配合更好，几乎是天衣无缝地支援对方，米罗的观点犀利，卡妙的论证翔实，两个人都知道扬长避短，所以能跟沙加和穆打成平手。”  
沙加和穆耸耸肩，似乎不在乎比赛结果，米罗一把搂过卡妙的肩膀：“哈哈哈！我和卡妙是雅典娜公学院的‘最佳拍档’！！”  
卡妙愣住了，撒加似乎也说过这句话，最佳拍档。  
“卡妙，我们去吃饭好了！你想吃什么？我请你！”米罗转过头，洁白的牙齿闪闪发亮，看上去真的很高兴。  
“你真的请吗？”不得不怀疑，这种锱铢必较的人。  
“当然！不如我们去美食门？那里的自助不错啊！”  
“那里的自助现在三免一，五免二，多叫几个人吧？”艾欧利亚拿出电话：“哥！撒加！你们过来吃饭啊！”  
“不许叫女人！”米罗及时制止还准备叫魔铃的艾欧利亚，又对卡妙说：“卡妙，你也叫几个人吧，大家认识一下，卡妙的朋友一定是非常有趣的人！”  
卡妙似乎第一次理解，为什么这个垃圾会被评选为“校园最阳光笑容”。  
电话打到亚尔迪那：“你过来校门口吧，多叫几个人也行。去吃自助。”  
于是，卡妙惊奇地发现，撒加，加隆，艾俄洛斯，沙加，穆，阿布罗狄，米罗，修罗，迪斯，亚尔迪，艾欧利亚，再加一个自己。  
又聚在一起了。  
就好像宿命一般。  
在不同的时空，用不同的方式。  
可还是聚在一起，从陌生到熟悉，从相识到相交，如此迅速，冥冥之中，好像有谁做了这样的安排，有些人终究要聚在一起，密不可分。尽管此刻，对彼此仍存有猜疑和试探……  
但他们终究是聚在一起了。  
回过神，撒加刚刚打开一瓶香槟为大家倒酒，到阿布罗狄的时候他略有停顿，打量一下阿布罗狄，问道：“不常看到你，听说你身体不好，现在怎么样了？”  
“好多了，多谢关心。”相视一笑，很谈得来的样子。  
卡妙下意识地看向沙加和穆，他们还在斗嘴，对着各种美食，穆大声感叹：“吃素的人真可怜！”  
“不像话！你才十六岁！”亚尔迪拍着桌子：“你们东方人不能这么奇怪，不注意合理膳食！你必须摄取足够的肉类！”  
沙加有点吃惊，没错，他根本不认识亚尔迪。  
最爱折腾的米罗和迪斯同时冲上去架住沙加，艾欧利亚叉起一片火腿塞进沙加嘴里，亚尔迪在旁继续严肃：“继续喂他！非改了他这个坏习惯不可！”  
穆在旁边大声叫好，看来，这注定是个欢乐的夜晚。  
卡妙想起阿布罗狄说过的话：没有雅典学派，也许就不会聚在一起了。  
不是的，仍会聚在一起。  
没有雅典学派，你们还会喜欢对方吗？  
卡妙看向米罗，米罗已经扔下沙加，跑到他的身边，举起了酒杯：“卡妙！今天真开心！我们应该为‘最佳搭档’干杯！”  
卡妙机械地举起酒杯，清脆的碰撞声，然后一饮而尽。  
其实，他们也有另一种可能，像现在这样，首先发现对方的优点，正视对方的价值，然后，成为亲密的朋友。  
也许这才是最应该也是最圆满的可能。  
“米罗！别喝那么多，你会醉的！这是第几瓶了！”耳边是阿布罗狄温和的提醒，米罗的声音不太清楚：“走开，我要去和我的‘最佳搭档’干杯！”  
“算了，让他尽兴吧，你是美其司家的人，住在米洛岛吗？”一个晚上，撒加都在和阿布罗狄聊天。  
“没错，我们一家人都在米洛岛。”  
“你的电脑技术真厉害，有空帮帮我？”  
“没问题，有什么需要尽管提。”  
卡妙看着他们的桌子，亚尔迪和迪斯一边划拳一边大声唱歌，连带一起嘲笑沙加，很明显，醉得不能再醉，修罗和艾俄洛斯不知在切磋什么，艾欧利亚和加隆在掰腕子，穆在当裁判，也已经醉醺醺的，米罗坐在他身边，摇着他的肩膀要他继续喝。  
整个自助区的客人都回避，任由他们发疯，卡妙看到老板如丧考妣的脸色，也许，他们吃的喝的实在太多，这可是自助啊……终于老板发飙了：“今天营业到此结束！你们快走吧！”  
搀的搀，扶的扶，一伙人浩浩荡荡地打道回府，在出租车上米罗已经醉成一团，卡妙只好背起他走入校门。  
“卡妙？”夜风很凉，米罗似乎醒了。  
“嗯。”醒了就快点下去，重死了。  
“卡妙……谢谢……”不但不下去，还在后边用脸颊磨蹭墨绿色的长发。  
真想把他扔掉！  
卡妙刚准备松开手，耳边突然传来这样一句话：你和我想的一样好。其实，我早就想跟你说话了。  
梦是片断的，没有逻辑联系的。  
平行宇宙的错位也没有线性时间规律。  
回过神，卡妙已经坐在教室里，是周六的班教课，G班和H班正在讨论校庆的公演剧目。  
“演《罗密欧与茱丽叶》！米罗！你来演罗密欧好不好？”很多女生这样提议。  
完全不懂谦虚，只知道讨价还价：“好啊，恭敬不如从命，可是，茱丽叶必须由我来选。”  
“没问题！选吧！”两个班的女孩全部露出期待的眼神。  
“很好，那么我的茱丽叶嘛……”  
卡妙又感觉到那灼热的笔直的目光。  
他抬起头，米罗就站在讲台前，食指指向一个方向，对所有人宣布：  
“我要他，做我的茱丽叶。”  
他指的人，是卡妙。  
尾声  
“卡妙！快醒醒！今天虽然是周六！还有课要上！”  
雷鸣般的敲门声惊醒了沉睡的卡妙，看向床头闹钟，七点五十？他竟然起的这么晚。  
闹钟？  
身下的床，地板上的书包，墙壁上的画。  
是他的房间。  
推开门，长长的走廊，迪斯踩着轮滑敲修罗的门，撒加走出阿布罗狄的房间，沙加和穆手牵着手。  
是他们的公寓。  
他是做了一个长长的梦吗？  
还是经过一次奇异的旅行，返回了原来的世界？  
“米罗，今天你们班是不是还要排练？”艾欧利亚的声音。  
“没错。”懒洋洋地甚是不快。“什么罗密欧茱丽叶，我为什么要演茱丽叶！！我应该演罗密欧才对！”  
“你就是茱丽叶！罗密欧我演！”卡妙想也不想，脱口而出。  
“冰雕！你一大早就想打架吗？”  
“就算打架你也是茱丽叶！”  
“你才是茱丽叶！”  
“你是！”  
整整一天，米罗和卡妙都在为茱丽叶争吵，谁也说不明白他们在吵什么。  
包括卡妙自己。


	13. 东方学院时代片段（未完也许坑）

一  
那个夏天特别热。  
自习室的门窗敞开，没有一丝风；图书馆的空调突然坏了，偌大的阅览室成了蒸笼；所有人都像被这热气蒸发。  
穆把长长的头发高高扎起，埋首于书桌上的笔记，期末考试突然提前，他没有半点心理准备。更糟糕的是沙加已经半个月没回学校。落下的笔记令他抄写到右手抽搐。  
穆抬手抹了抹头上的汗水。这间自习室里只有他和一个邻班的女孩，女孩与他一样，苦着脸奋笔疾书。  
“穆，你是在帮沙加抄笔记吗？”想是抄得厌烦，女孩主动和穆攀谈。  
“是的。”穆点头：“你呢？帮亚雷抄的吗？”--穆认识这个女孩，是同学亚雷的女友。  
“对啊，他们的辩论赛不知什么时候结束。”女孩噘起嘴：“穆，我听亚雷说，沙加到法国后就不见了，比赛的时候他也缺席，你知道他在做什么吗？”  
“我不清楚。”穆摇摇头，心里想的却是：大概又去什么地方管闲事了。他甩甩胳膊：“亚雷真幸福，有这么好的女朋友帮忙抄笔记，期末考试完全不必担心了。”   
女孩甜甜地笑了，随口说：“沙加也很幸福，有年级第一名的高才生帮他准备复习资料。”  
“……”穆哑然，觉得这个类比有些不伦不类，只好解释：“因为他说过回来请我看电影。”  
“是那部《方舟》对吧？”女孩更兴奋，似乎找到了同类：“亚雷也说回来请我看那部电影，穆我告诉你哦，两个人看电影最好买双人包厢的票，位置比普通票更好，价格是一样的！”  
“可是……包厢是情侣专用的，我们不合适。”  
“有什么关系，你们和情侣也没什么不同！”  
“……”穆瞪大眼睛，女孩却已经忘记这句无心之言，继续帮男友抄写山一样高的复习笔记。


	14. 神之公主

一  
真正的女巫都是神的公主，伪劣的女巫才去做撒旦的情人。  
阿德莎•阿那列齐女士是这么说的。她经常说完全相反的话，只有这句实打实。  
也可能本来就是假的。  
阿德莎是她用的最后一个名字，也是用的最久的名字，她出生时的名字连她自己都不记得，她说神的心里有数，不用她费脑筋回忆。  
很难说她信奉哪个神，不是耶和华，不是释迦牟尼，不是真主，她对原教义的东西经常表现一种轻佻的嘲弄。她曾神秘地说：“神就是操纵命运的存在，它是流动的，所以命运并不是不能改变。”  
“但是，改变命运是个大工程。”  
阿德莎有和“神”沟通的本领，借助纸牌、水晶球、火焰甚至水流，她可以清楚地预见未来，或推断过去。她行踪不定，却受人推崇，谁都想通过她得到命运的提示。  
她就要死了。  
二  
第一次为别人占卜是几十年前？她甚至记不住自己的年龄，只记得那时候她还是个咬着糖的小姑娘。  
她的家人也是做这一行的，有人叫他们占卜师、灵媒，有人说他们是骗子，有人说他们是吉普赛人，他们迎合众人的说法，准备了一辆马车，奔跑在欧洲各地。老一辈还会调一些据说有特殊功能的药，她的父母（她不清楚是不是亲生父母）擅长塔罗牌，她自然也跟着学。她从小就有一副塔罗，塔罗必须随身带在身边培养默契，这是每个占卜师的守则。  
但是，阿德莎不太相信父母的塔罗。  
她更相信自己的感觉。  
从小就如此，当她的手接触到他人的皮肤，类似电流的感觉就会冲击她的头脑，她自然而然会产生一些直觉，比如，这个人的性格，这个人的未来，这个人的死亡日期。  
她从没和任何人说过，没有人会信，就像她也不相信别人说的话。  
第一次占卜是在威尼斯，盛大的狂欢节，阿德莎提着沉重的篮子，篮子里装满祖母调制的“心灵药水”，一个鲁莽的醉汉撞倒了她，她刚要咒骂，一双手将她扶了起来。  
是个穿白色风衣白色长裙的少女，有迷人的金发和绿宝石般的眼睛，让人心里无端地舒服起来。  
一个感觉突然攫紧了她的胸口，她几乎想也不想就说：“天啊，你竟然永远都不会老！”  
“胡说什么！”父母一起回头训斥，他们多少察觉到阿德莎天赋禀异，但是，话不能随便说，永远不会老的人，都会在很年轻的时候死掉。  
“我不是说她会早逝，她很长寿。”阿德莎认真地解释，又看着那个白百合一样的少女说：“但是，她是不会老的，一直不会老！”  
白衣少女饶有兴味地看着这个小姑娘，伸出洁白的手拍拍阿德莎的头说：“谢谢你的祝福。”  
直到那个少女雪白的身影消失在人流中，阿德莎才讷讷地说：“虽然不会老，可是，那样的一生，太痛苦了。”  
阿德莎对这个少女念念不忘的原因是，那是她一生唯一一次，只把占卜结果说了一半。  
而且，第一次占卜，她没有赚到一分钱。  
三  
年纪渐长，阿德莎渐渐明白，占卜结果不能只说一半，那会折损自己的寿命，占卜结果不能全部都说，那会增加自己的苦难，不说占卜结果是最好的，但是她不忍心让急于得到帮助的人失望。  
她不知道这是否是人们说的善良，她觉得她不那么善良，她经常幸灾乐祸，或者面无表情地宣布他人的不幸，做这些事的时候，她不会心痛，也不会为人着急，她只是认为自己有义务告诉他人结果，即使她说得太多了。  
和神交谈，她相信这件事，但是，出卖神的秘密，注定要不幸。神像一个父亲，要把心爱的女儿一辈子锁在塔里。  
更多的时候，她象征不幸，因为她很少占卜出好的结果，而提出的逃避厄运的方法也语焉不详，缺乏诚意。她懒得和人解释，其实人生的幸福都很虚幻，只有苦难是真实的，不幸是真实的。  
没有灵魂的人比较容易快乐，但很难幸福，曾有一个斯文的军人找她占卜，军官身边还跟着几个军人，他们嘻嘻哈哈地拿出一张照片，问她能不能通过照片占卜。  
“不行。”阿德莎拒绝：“我必须碰触他。”  
于是军官们很快拉来一个俊美的年轻人，年轻人看到这个干巴巴的老太太，不明所以，但他仍然有礼貌地和她握手，然后绅士地告辞。  
“怎么样？”戴眼镜的斯文军人低声问。  
“这是个令人倾倒的男人，他英俊，聪明，有极佳的运气，他什么都有，除了灵魂。”阿德莎略略思索，刚想继续说，军人们已经全走了。  
“但是，会有人给他灵魂，某一天……”阿德莎只能对着空气说完这次占卜。  
阿德莎对这些军人念念不忘的原因是，那是她一生唯一一次，还没把占卜说完，请求占卜的人就走了。  
更让她生气的是，这些军人竟然不付钱。  
四  
阿德莎并不在乎钱。  
她不能在乎任何东西，不能和他人或他物建立亲密，这会毁掉与神的亲密。  
而且，会给她在乎的东西带来不幸。  
尽管经常与神交谈，阿德莎仍认为，神是难以理解的，而且，擅长嫉妒，容不得太美好的东西，也不忍心看太悲惨的东西。总之，神不可捉摸。  
如果她在乎钱，她就会变成穷光蛋，她喜欢花，就被送到沙漠，她生了个私生子，没几天就丢了，至今下落不明。  
或者应该这样理解，她不能拥有什么，一旦她的心被其他东西占据，就不能很好地接近神。  
要是她爱上什么人，随时都会担心，那个人第二天会死掉。  
她开始谎话连篇，骗自己、骗人、骗神，渐渐地，记忆出现了偏差，有时她都不知道她说得是真是假，那大概是神的惩罚，她不借助工具，就不能说出准确的预言。  
塔罗牌成了她离不开的东西，塔罗牌烂掉后，是水晶球，有水晶球在身边，她依然能通过触摸得到神的提示。年老后，水晶球成了她的最大恐惧，她知道她不能失去水晶球，她相信了水晶球，就不再相信自己了。尽管她也知道，这是一种软弱甚至强迫症，但她惊恐地发现，她改变不了这个情况。  
她只剩下占卜了，她从来就没能拥有什么，她想做的事只有靠占卜才能做到。  
这让她绝望，却在心酸中生出一些甜意。  
她知道为什么，她爱过一个人。从第一次见到他，她就希望他爱她，用一辈子去爱，即使她死了他也要继续爱。爱是如此任性的愿望，触怒神的愿望。  
五  
她走进一座举世闻名的大学，医学院的教学楼前，有个小小的广场，深夜，青铜路灯感应到人的脚步，一盏接一盏地亮了，她靠在一盏路灯下，微微地喘息。  
她知道自己快要死了。  
常年的行走，甚至进入瘟疫地区，还有日夜操劳，都折损了她的健康，她看上去比任何人都老。  
肮脏，卑微，衰老地死去，这是她早就知道的最后结局。  
人们对喜爱的人和事物总是格外残忍，神也一样。  
这一刻，她只想静静地回忆一些事情，一些和他有关的事。  
第一次见面就是在这个地方，这个医学院，她还记得离开他的时候，她一个人在这盏路灯下坐了很久，盯着对面的某个病房窗子。  
他为了救她受了重伤，这是神的警告。  
神认为她得到了最好的东西，她也曾这样认为，她无数次地为窥破命运的秘密而窃喜，当她为别人说出改变噩运的提示，总会在一瞬间如释重负，随即产生一种类似“快乐”、“欣慰”的感觉。  
这是她能想到的，最好的东西。  
可是他的出现改变了一切。几十年前，在雅典初次见到他的时候。  
他有一双特别的眼睛，颜色像被水洗过的青石，她从不认为自己是美丽的，但在他眼中，她看到了世界上最美丽的女人。  
六  
他说他对她一见钟情，第一眼看到，就抓着不放，她也不想离开他。他们在海边散步，喝酒，调情，去旅馆过夜，第二天去游乐场，去音乐厅，去动物园。  
晚上去看电影，是怀旧场，黑白调子，《罗马假日》，是她第一次看电影。  
那场电影，是神的预警吧，所谓的公主都是些被禁锢的美丽姑娘，她们拥有与生俱来的尊荣，就要接受命定的轨迹，一旦出格，就会给自己和他人带来巨大的灾难。  
电影中的美丽公主乖乖地回到城堡，她呢？  
她还迷恋着那个人的拥抱和体温，无法自拔。  
睡在他身边，她惶恐地抓着塔罗牌，无数次地摆牌阵，却解不出任何结果，正位、逆位，她的脑子一片空白，无法从牌面得到任何释义，她快哭了，她开始算他们的未来，她已经不在乎占卜的戒律，无数次地抽牌，每一次，都会抽到一张月亮，正位的也有，逆位的也有。不安的月亮，遮住太阳的月亮，虚假的月亮。  
似乎察觉到她的不安，身边的人醒了，从身后搂住她说：“别当圣女了，当我的妻子吧？我让你知道人间的幸福。”  
“别胡说，激情从来不能持续一辈子。”  
“但感情可以。”  
“是吗？”  
“不信我可以教你。”  
“你很在行？”  
“看到你才懂的。”  
“以后忘了怎么办？”  
“看到你就又会想起来。”  
七  
她就要死了，她没想过有人会舍不得她死。  
一个小女孩来到她身边，想要跟她说话，她对她笑了笑：“没关系，让我安静地坐一会，明天我会去看你的。”  
“我陪您好吗？”小女孩执拗地说。  
她摇头说：“小姐，我在怀念一个人，不想在这个时间安慰您。”  
小女孩局促得不知所措，她只能在自己眼里装了些类似宠爱的东西：“明天我去看你。”  
小女孩相信她的话，恋恋不舍地走了。她叹了口气。  
这大概是她这一生最后一句谎话了。  
她手中有一个小小的、方形的盒子，这个盒子射出的火焰，可以让人体燃烧殆尽，她在这个盒子上加了一层仿生皮，这样盒子本身也会着火，一切不留痕迹，她要从这个世界上消失，就像从来没来过。  
她不是在自杀，只是知道自己要死了，为自己找个适当的坟墓，不是地底下的某个盒子，而是在风里，在阳光和空气里。  
她以为陪伴她死去的东西会是水晶球或纸牌，这些神赐给她的东西。  
结果，却在这反复怀念着他的名字和样貌。  
她从没叫过他的名字，“喂”、“我说”、“你”、“小朋友”这些是她对他的称呼。  
仍然想见他一面，虽然她已经失去见他的勇气。在青春美丽的时候，她离开了他，抛弃了他，他尊重她的选择。  
即使知道他终身没有结婚，再见面，也只是彼此难堪。不必相见了。火已经熄灭，灰烬温暖不了他们。  
他也经常在电视上看到她吧，会不会嘲笑她又老又丑，还是和当年一样，一副臭脾气。  
很快她又释然了，他也一样又老又滑稽，和当年一样，还是一个无赖。  
她想起自己说过的话：真正的女巫是神的公主。  
真正的公主，从来就不是他人脑子里的养尊处优、跋扈任性。  
她们做必须做的事，一辈子做这件事。  
她们爱必须爱的人，一辈子爱这个人。  
她想着那个人，他爱她，她希望他一辈子都爱她。  
她想起他说的每一句话，他们仅有的七十二小时。  
“我喜欢看你鬼话连篇，你骗人的样子最好看。”他这样说，英俊的脸带着迷恋。  
这辈子最后的谎言也留给他吧。  
在火焰腾起的那一刻，她听到自己用从未有过的温柔声音这样说：  
“阿特里耶，我恨你。”


	15. 有一天全世界会听到你的歌

正稿：一（2010-08-03）  
米罗并不认为自己是个成熟的人，尽管他有时认为自己老气横秋。他和同龄人最大的区别也许是他很少做梦，从小到大，他的梦想只有那么几个，和家人有关的一个，和朋友有关的一个，和自己的前途有关的一个，梦是大而无当的东西，做多了只会让人愈发空虚。  
偶尔有人问起他的梦，他笑笑，随口胡扯两句，对方走了，他不知怎么觉得有些心慌。  
他会想起米南达。  
事情已经过去很久了，他记忆中的米南达还是初次见面的样子。米南达不高，骨骼细，匀称，瘦，不帅也不漂亮，眼睛很有神，能抓住什么似的。米南达的手指长，灵活，有玩乐器的条件。他真正的优势是天生的好嗓音，像阴暗天幕中突然出现的洁白翅膀，令人精神一振，米罗不止一次地想过，米南达适合在星空下唱歌，他的声音是能和最远的星星应和的，宇宙的旋律。  
从初一到初二，有一年多的时间，他们是亲密无间的朋友。后来米罗想想，这所谓的友谊不过是他单方面定义的，米南达并不需要朋友，也许他曾被米罗感动过，但他真正需要的东西从来不是米罗能够给予的。  
作为米罗的亲人、一直在罗德岛的阿布罗狄对发生的一切最有解释权，旁观者清，他也曾试图提醒米罗，但当预想中的友谊太过纯粹，难免产生排他性，米罗从没理解过阿布罗狄的暗示。他不会轻易相信别人，一旦相信，就会信任到底。  
他认识米南达的时候，正在爱琴海普教中心读初一，作为罗德岛的头牌学校，爱琴海普教中心的每一次活动都会被罗德岛其他学校的注意，那一次米罗的一个朋友搞了个唱诗班，在大会场演出，免费赠票赠礼物给观众，吸引了不少人。而这个唱诗班是临时拼凑的，唱的是情歌，朋友不过想追个女孩。  
米罗也说不清楚当时为什么会对类似无聊的事乐此不疲，他负责管风琴，看到朋友搂着感动的佳人去开房，觉得自己做了一件大好事。正在收拾东西，身后有个清晰明亮的声音说：“商量一下，工钱能不能今天结清？”米罗对好声音一向敏感，忍不住看过去，有个男孩背对他，又瘦又小，矮了他半个头。  
“你先回去吧，明天托利亚肯定会把工钱结清，你们的训练费和彩排费不是一分都没少吗？”米罗的另一个朋友贝肯说。  
“能不能通融一下？我有急事需要这笔钱。”男孩坚持地说。  
“行了行了快拿走吧！”贝肯抽出一张钞票甩给男孩，男孩拿在手里说：“稍等。”随后他出去了，五分钟后他跑回来，拿了一口袋的分币递上来：“这是找零。”  
周围的人哄堂大笑，这情景有点滑稽。  
十三四岁的年龄，经不得一丁点否定和挖苦，更禁不起当众丢脸，贝肯恼羞成怒，一巴掌摔了过去，男孩被打到十几米外，旁边的人连忙上来劝：“别跟这种人生气。”贝肯不依不饶地走上去拎起那个男孩，米罗不悦地说：“贝肯！”  
“怎么了？”  
“今晚不是有聚会？不要浪费时间。”在聚集了富商子弟、政府高官后代的爱琴海普教中心，米罗的家世不是最显赫的、背景也不是最硬的，但一般人都知道他的性子，他脾气虽好，生起气来却比谁都能耍狠，贝肯想了想，扔下男孩，继续去收拾东西。  
米罗走过去对男孩伸出手，把他拉了起来，男孩有双湛蓝的眼睛，很有神，看米罗的时候带着一点惊讶和尊敬，这目光很能满足人的虚荣心。米罗不由笑了笑。  
这是两个人第一次接触。  
不久之后，米罗和米南达成了朋友，阿布罗狄含蓄地提醒：“米罗，那个男孩和人打听过你，家世，喜好。”  
“那又怎么了？我们学校都是些什么人你又不是不知道，不打听才怪！”  
很久以后，米罗想起阿布罗狄的提醒，心头都是苦涩，一段友谊的前因后果，可以这么简单，这么不堪入目。而当时，他认为那是美好的，是可遇不可求、却被幸运的自己得到的。  
正稿：二（2010-08-03）  
第二次见米南达是在一个月后。那时米罗的几个朋友拖他搞乐队，米罗朋友极多，认识的人都能叫朋友，朋友提出的要求，他很少拒绝。他们在米罗的琴室排练。米罗的琴室在一栋艺术大厦的三层，每个月租金不菲，几个贵公子也是花钱如流水，设备倒是买了不少，没过几天就失去兴趣，十几把吉他摞在角落里，只有米罗的鼓还每天被敲。几个朋友的名言从“摇滚拯救灵魂”变成了“博彩成就事业”，他们去周游世界赌场了。  
米罗本来想好好弄这个乐队，看到同伴散伙，他也意兴阑珊，在训练室门口贴了张启事，免费赠送吉他。这是美其司家的教育，父母说花钱如流水可以，奢侈也可以，但要注意物尽其用，当一个东西对自己没用，不要扔掉，卖掉或转给需要的人都可以。米罗从小学音乐，难免对喜爱音乐的人抱有好感，这些上好的吉他送给爱它的人，也算一件美事。  
陆续有人来取吉他，没几天吉他就送完了。这时有人又来敲训练室的门，正是米南达。  
米罗还记得他，米南达有特别的眼睛和声音，很难忘记。米南达有些不好意思地开口，说自己刚好需要一把吉他。米罗一摊手：“抱歉，都送完了。”见米南达一脸遗憾，米罗说：“我也有一把，送你怎么样？”米南达脸一红说：“不用了。”“没关系。”“不，我不会弹。”“啊？”“我只是想弄把吉他卖点钱。”  
米罗不喜欢爱贪小便宜的人，但能光明正大说出来，又让人觉得坦荡。  
大概是真的需要钱吧。米罗想。而米南达已经对他说了声再见，关上门走了。  
第三次见面就在当天晚上，米罗和几个朋友去玩桌球，罗德岛的娱乐场鲜少有清净的，总会有服务生进来暗示各种服务。米罗问朋友：“为什么要来这里玩？”他们完全可以在更高档的地方包下一间，舒舒服服地玩上几场，或者组队和其他班的人玩轮战，朋友们含笑说：“这种地方有这种地方的好处。”“好处是？”“原生态，口感鲜。”“低级趣味。”  
米罗对欢场中人有天生的排斥，他不认为人类有禁欲的必要，但滥交也让他倒胃口。朋友们叫了不错的男孩和女孩去开房，每次问他，他都苦着脸抱怨：“我和阿布罗狄打赌输了，一年之内必须不近女色。”“你还真打算履约啊！”“被他发现的话我的跑车就飞了，你们饶了我吧。”朋友们知道米罗爱车如命，也就不再怂恿他，各自揽着货物或猎物找乐子去了。  
米罗一个人打了一会桌球，觉得无趣，扔下球杆去了地下舞厅，这里红男绿女，每天都很热闹。他在舞池跳了一会儿，很快有美女帅哥抛来媚眼，正抛着，米罗发现角落里的米南达。  
大概因为前两次见面印象深，他一眼就看到米南达。米南达似乎在这里做招待，他看上去很殷勤，被客人指使，跑前跑后，但以他的姿色，赚小费并不容易，米南达一直带着谦卑的笑容，那笑容不是米罗能理解的，只是这样看着，心里有些难受。  
米南达也看见他了，对他也露出笑容，这笑容不再是职业式的，很真诚，米罗终于舒服一些，他走到米南达身边，两人随口聊了几句。这时一个男人走来敲敲米南达的头说：“NIKA嗓子不行，你替她唱一首，炒炒气氛。”米南达连忙跟着男人走了，不忘回头对米罗摆摆手。米罗在吧台找了个好位置坐下，果然见米南达换了件衣服，走到乐队前的主唱位置拿起麦克。  
衣服很大，一看就不是他的，在这间寻欢作乐的地下舞场，也不会有人真的去听歌手在唱什么，这里的歌手唱一些粗口摇滚调节气氛，而听众要做的，是趁着这气氛跳舞或脱掉衣服。  
米南达试了一下嗓子，鼓手不耐烦地催促，他连忙点点头，开始唱歌。起音就让米罗震了一下，俗气的曲子粗陋的词，但嗓子的音质是盖不住的，米南达在高低音之间游刃有余，谈不上情感和技巧，纯粹在拼嗓子，看到他很努力的样子，米罗不知为何觉得感动。  
米南达只唱了一首歌，又在场内忙忙碌碌地送酒，米罗抽空问他：“你唱歌不错，平时都有唱吗？”米南达茫然地看着他：“歌手不方便的时候，会拉我唱一首。”“你的素质可以当主音。”米南达更加茫然，但他还是很感激地笑笑说：“谢谢，我很少唱歌。”“你也是初中生吧？没有人拉你组乐队吗？”“有，不过我……”脸又红了一下，“我……没有设备。”  
“你什么时候休息？我们出去走走吧。”  
那天凌晨，米罗和米南达走在海边，米罗让米南达唱了几首歌，越来越觉得这个人的天赋极好。最后他说：“不如我们组个乐队吧。你不用担心设备。”  
当时的米罗的确想弄个乐队，他是古典乐出身，但当指挥或者弹钢琴都不符合他的性子，当代音乐在他眼里，只有功利和浮躁，很少有让人惊喜的东西，他希望听到真诚的声音，不论是乐器发出的，还是嗓子发出的，米南达努力唱歌的样子，让他看到了这种真诚。  
米南达做什么都很努力，这是米罗最欣赏也是最喜欢的，米罗总是认为，一个认真做事的人，必然对任何事都认真，例如对待朋友。


	16. 相册（未完已坑）

一  
阿布罗狄在一个令人昏昏欲睡的午后收到那个相册，雅典学派刚好在开会喝冷饮，阿布罗狄手里的相册无疑比校规修改更让人有兴趣，喜欢转移话题的迪斯和米罗怂恿阿布罗狄马上打开，阿布罗狄看了一眼寄件人，又把包裹放在手掌上掂了一下重量，笑着答应了。  
在雅典学派公寓，不喜欢让别人为难的人总有一堆人为难。比如穆，比如阿布罗狄。包裹还在拆，众人就在纷纷猜测里边的东西，猜测是什么女人送来的东西，甚至开始打赌寄东西的女人究竟是他哪个年龄的女朋友。  
包裹拆开，里边有两本厚厚的精美相册，迪斯托着下巴笃定地说：“这肯定是被甩的女人在提醒他的风流债。”  
“开会！”撒加用手中的钢笔敲敲桌子。  
二  
相册被打开，艾欧利亚首先叫了一声：“米罗！”  
米罗一看到相册的厚度，兴致盎然的表情立刻僵硬，他抱起自己家的毛毛，缩到桌角和猫谈天说地，艾欧利亚大叫：“米罗！这里有你！”  
“还真是！”迪斯随手翻翻：“有不少你们俩的合影，这就是传说中的兄弟……”还没说完，差点被一个苹果砸中，迪斯摇着头说：“我也是不小心才说了实话，你不要这么激动。”  
那边翻另一本相册的亚尔迪也发出惊呼：“阿布罗狄，你兼职模特吗？”  
这句话让艾俄洛斯等人也探过头去，只见相册里贴满了阿布罗狄身穿各种服装的照片，从休闲服装到正式服装，春夏秋冬，搭配繁多，从围巾到皮鞋绝无重复。  
“我听说，哈迪斯综合学城的会长有十几房间的衣服，她穿的衣服从来不重样。”  
“没想到我们雅典学派里也有一个……”  
“男性败类。”  
“大家不要这么看阿布罗狄，他现在每天穿着校服。”  
也有夸的：  
“这个衬衫真不错，阿布罗狄你在哪买的？”  
“这个紫色和黄色真大胆，阿布罗狄你学过设计吗？”  
有疑问：  
“你怎么有这么多衣服？”  
有回答：  
“据说他们爱琴海普教中心平时不穿制服，学生每天都在比穿戴。”  
有爆料：  
“这个花花公子初中的时候，被称为‘爱琴海普教中心时尚风向标’。”  
有好奇：  
“米罗你这几张也不错啊，为什么风向标不是你？”  
“饶了我吧……”  
还有：  
“现在正在开会，不要谈论无关的事。”  
―――――――――――――――――――  
里边有张相片是米罗和米南达呗  
然后米罗同志伤感一下呗  
快忘记这个吧，欢迎收看番外《有一天全世界会听到你的歌》~


	17. 家庭毕业

一  
“阿布罗狄，克里斯和蒂娜叫你！”  
米罗坐在家门口的台阶上，戴着太阳镜，吃着苹果，抱着吉他，身边卧着两只猫，一脸幸灾乐祸，似乎等在这里就为了跟阿布罗狄说这么一句话。  
如他所料，阿布罗狄漂亮的脸迅速露出慌张，米罗啃着苹果说：“这么紧张做什么？又不是偷情被抓！”  
阿布罗狄努努嘴，如果他有米罗一半恶毒，他就不会到今天还毕不了业。  
这个“毕业”不是只小学、初中，对于学校的考试，他有几万种花招应付，但面对“美其司家庭教育”这一世界上最特殊的成才体制，他一筹莫展，差点就有退学的心思。  
可惜，这“学”他是不能退的。  
作为生于希腊海岛市民阶层，其后成为大富翁的美其司夫妇对少儿教育有独特心得，他们的核心教育理念如下：  
一、美其司家的孩子，任何时候都能吸引他人注意。简言之：会放电；  
二、美其司家的孩子，任何时候都有超前财政观念。简言之：会理财；  
三、美其司家的孩子，任何时候都不能让自己吃亏，简言之：会骂人。  
为了培养出色的美其司继承人，克里斯和蒂娜从小就为阿布罗狄和米罗安排各种考核，并且规定，只有兄弟二人通过层层考核，才能得到“毕业资格”，毕业的好处很多，比如，动用美其司家资源可以不用对家长解释；可以增加五倍零用钱；可以得到更长的无需报备假期；可以得到各种高额奖励……  
对于完美集成夫妇二人特点的米罗来说，这三项考核都是手到擒来，而对于阿布罗狄，无疑是重大磨难。  
二  
所谓父母教育孩子，在孩子看来，就是隔靴搔痒，从来不教到点子上。如果父母智商低些，孩子可以凭借撒娇耍赖、装傻充愣来避免父母荼毒，如果遇到聪明又严厉的父母，那孩子最好放弃抵抗，在成年之前乖乖做父母手中的陶泥，被他们的爱心揉搓捏压，摆出他们喜欢的形状。  
阿布罗狄七岁之前的父母智商虽高，在孩子教育上却很是放任自流，阿布罗狄乐得自在，等他正式成为美其司家的养子，通过漫长的治疗，身体终于有了起色，他的好日子也到头了。  
在美其司家，小孩子必须有成为电灯泡的自觉，走到哪亮到哪，让所有人盯着看，如果发型、衣物、甚至随身物品有一样不靠谱，蒂娜就会想出几千种方法折磨他们，让他们后悔不听父母的教诲，末了还要写检讨。阿布罗狄因为早年教育的关系，使用的物品一律简单、高级、整洁，看上去就是品味的象征，在这一点上，他占了很大便宜，几乎没有被蒂娜收拾过。淘气的米罗可就没那么好运，经常因为一根鞋带的颜色不对写一篇千字检讨。从小到大，他写检讨写出了经验，写出了水平，写出了艺术，写得快要吐血。  
除了身外物品，自身素质必然不可忽视，阿布罗狄和米罗被逼着练习书法、美术、音乐、礼仪，为了“从内美到外”，这些东西也和领带夹没有多大区别，在学校，每次节日收不到一定数量的情书和礼物，他们会被罚得更惨，而且，蒂娜还要求他们不能只吸引女生的注意，同性情书也占了一定比重，米罗私下里问阿布罗狄：“他们就不怕咱们变成同性恋？”  
在美其司家，个人魅力不够的人罪大恶极，上了初中还没有恋人的人更是大逆不道，在这件事上，阿布罗狄又占了不少便宜，他从小就是花花公子，保守估计也有几百号女朋友，而经常奉命放电，从初中就有“性感”称呼的米罗，却像一张白纸，纨绔子弟该玩的他都玩过，就是不肯玩恋爱，让蒂娜恨铁不成钢，没事就打电话骂。  
不论怎么说，两个儿子在他们的学校——爱琴海普教中心都是风云人物，也算达到了家庭教育的初衷，在“放电”考试中，他们勉强通过，用克里斯的话来说：“我们的儿子已经够好了，栓个钩子扔海里都能钓一排美人鱼上来，有公有母。”  
阿布罗狄苦笑，米罗笑而不语，在心里面，他一直认为父母都有病。但基于美其司家教第二条，他米罗才不会做出大事上和父母顶撞这种没有实际收益的事。  
三  
一直以来，美其司夫妇相信天才的力量，例如，他们就是商业天才，货真价实。而他们的两个儿子则是金钱白痴，在将近十年的教育中，这两个败家子勉强明白了物尽其用、金钱不能闲置、不用的东西送给需要的人、不该省的钱一分也不能省这些浅显道理，更高深的，显然会为难两个儿子的智商。  
这也是没办法的事，两个儿子一个是电脑天才，一个是音乐天才，克里斯和蒂娜已经知足了，万一他们再天才一些，变成天妒英才，才是夫妇的损失。反正他们年轻，还可以把自家事业打理个几十年，至于家族继承人，不是还有隔代遗传这个说法吗？他们总会有个精明强干的孙子、孙女、曾孙子、曾孙女……或者就逼儿子娶个会经商的女人回来吧。  
在金钱上，他们可以容忍两个儿子糊涂的理财观念，但在生活中，这两个孩子不能糊涂，他们的人生第一课就是：不能吃亏，宁可欺负别人也不能被欺负。  
在这一方面，米罗不知比阿布罗狄强出多少倍，他从小就是连父母都能骂哭的小霸王，附近的家长听到他的名字就头疼，从小到大，他搞出无数恶作剧，美其司夫妇一面接受周遭人的抱怨，一面在心里夸奖儿子有出息，一面在必须管教的时候管上一管，总算没让这小孩变成一方恶霸。  
米罗如他们所愿，长成人模人样，人缘不错，多数时候讨人喜欢也‘坏’到骨头里的贵公子，阿布罗狄却让他们束手无策。  
在阿布罗狄的早年教育里，“绅士风度”这个概念根深蒂固，轻易不与他人为难，不要揭人伤疤，不要嘲笑他人，尊重所有人，都成了他的本能意识，他根本体会不到美其司一家三口津津乐道的“欺负人的快感”是何物，尽管克里斯他们一再对他强调“欺负人只是生活乐趣，不是不尊重他人，也不是嘲笑他人”，他还是不得要领，幸好他擅长甜言蜜语，哄得蒂娜找不到北，才把考试标准由“能够随心所欲地欺负别人”降低为“任何时候都不被人欺负”。  
“不被欺负”并不容易做到，特别是蒂娜把“嘲笑”也纳入“欺负”的范围，在阿布罗狄和米罗就读的爱琴海偶普教中学，达官贵族云集，笑里藏刀是常见的把戏，学生们自然而然分了数个圈子，学生既要抓紧结交同学，发展未来人脉，又要暗地里彼此嘲笑，提高自身优越感，这实在不是一个读书、交友、树立‘正确’世界观的环境。  
克里斯和蒂娜偏偏要把儿子们扔到这个地方，米罗天生有讨人喜欢的本领，到哪都吃得开，即使经常被人说“暴发户的儿子”，也不影响他受欢迎的程度。阿布罗狄情况相反，他只受女生欢迎，男生对他则是清一色的排斥，可阿布罗狄生性冷淡，从来不在意别人说法，流言蜚语加在他身上只显得无聊，他甚至懒得冷笑一声，就继续和女生约会游玩。如果有人明显地针对阿布罗狄，米罗就会不知从哪冲出来开始整人，整得造谣者痛不欲生。在这所学校，这对兄弟家世虽然一般，连中等水平都算不上，却没有人敢轻易招惹。  
美其司夫妇很满意，经历过爱琴海普教中心，两个儿子走到哪都不会吃亏，很好！  
四  
家庭毕业考试第二项，阿布罗狄勉勉强强通过，至于第三项，对米罗来说，那是家常小菜、信手拈来，而对阿布罗狄，那简直就是传说中的神技，不是他这等凡人所能领悟。  
骂人，从市井谩骂到高级讽刺，不论对小孩、老人、男人、女人，需要骂的时候，要立刻出口一篇神骂，骂到对方有口难辩、抱头鼠窜、从此再也不敢有反抗之心，这是骂人的精髓所在。  
在阿布罗狄看来，那就是不讲理。  
而美其司夫妇和米罗可不这么认为，他们振振有词：“纵容一个小孩犯错，那是毁掉下一代，必须骂到他认识错误，树立正确三观；纵容一个老人犯错，那是鼓励为老不尊，破坏正常社会结构，必须骂到他以身作则，能够成为下一代的榜样；纵容一个男人犯错，那是动摇社会基础，必须骂到他幡然悔悟，洗心革面；纵容一个女人犯错，那是扭曲家庭支柱，必须骂到她虚心认错，从此贤良淑德……”  
阿布罗狄从小就放弃了与这家人争辩，他们喜欢骂就骂吧，反正他们在多数情况下不会骂人，可是，当他们逼迫自己必须学会骂人时，阿布罗狄却宁可苦读一年进入什么雅典娜公学院、北美科技联合会，他实在不是骂人的材料。  
为了儿子们练就原汁原味的国骂，美其司夫妇会雇人与他们对骂，米罗这种“天资聪颖”的孩子，几乎无师自通，在“毕业考试”中，他站在原地面不改色地骂了陪练者三个小时，谩骂内容雅俗共赏妙语连珠，上层社会一语双关的讽刺，下层民众绵里藏针的刻毒，结合得天衣无缝，没有一句罗嗦，没有半句重复，骂得对方怒发冲冠面如土灰睚眦尽裂几欲轻生，最后施施然地回头问：“要出人命了，怎么办？”  
克里斯和蒂娜差点喜极而泣，当天晚上，米罗拿着宣传画册钦点了三辆车。  
克里斯和蒂娜做的都是大生意，总有手头不方便的时候，儿子又是狮子大开口，他们面露难色，请米罗通融几天。  
米罗站在原地面不改色地讽刺了他们五分钟，三辆车的车钥匙第二天就出现了。  
看到克里斯和蒂娜偷偷检讨教育方法问题，阿布罗狄忍不住在心里偷偷说了一声活该。  
五  
米罗顺利毕业后，看阿布罗狄出丑就成了他的日常乐趣，克里斯和蒂娜有事没事就要检阅一下阿布罗狄的骂功，而阿布罗狄永远说不出一句重话，在他看来，他只跟女孩子说话，跟女孩子说话用不到“骂”这个高深动作，他还跟家人说话，不过他才不会跟三个精于此道的人打嘴仗，那显然必输无疑。  
美其司夫妇痛心疾首，这个儿子非但体会不到欺负他人的乐趣，连骂人都不会，简直不像他们的孩子——这个认识充分说明，他们早忘记阿布罗狄根本不是他们亲生的。当他们忍无可忍地骂出“你到底是不是我们家的孩子！”时，阿布罗狄不知该高兴还是该难过。  
既然被别人当做孩子，孝顺父母就是必须做的，阿布罗狄开始学习骂人技术，米罗很积极地帮忙，能够趁机多骂阿布罗狄几次，于他而言是不错的课外调剂。  
没过多久米罗发现，就算家里的两只猫都能骂遍天下，阿布罗狄也说不出一句骂人的话。米罗忍不住对父母说：“人的资质有天资和弱智之别，你们为什么要勉强一个矮子学扣篮？”  
蒂娜严肃地说：“父母的教育都是为了孩子好，你们现在不懂，以后会知道！他是我们美其司家的孩子，不能辱没我们家的传统。”  
阿布罗狄在父母严肃的眼神面前低头求饶：“可是，我已经学得不错了、”  
“你学了什么？”  
“脸皮厚，肉麻，没事就放电……”  
“胡说。”蒂娜正色道：“那叫面子大，柔性公关，有个人魅力。”  
阿布罗狄还想垂死挣扎，蒂娜泫然欲泣：“阿布罗狄不听妈妈的话……”  
对付阿布罗狄，蒂娜只需一招就能搞定：哭。阿布罗狄最怕蒂娜不开心，明知她是装的，也会立刻双手投降，表示自己一定要继承美其司家的光荣传统，蒂娜和克里斯轮番安慰他：“学骂人不是让你学撒泼，你看米罗平日也是绅士啊，我们是怕你受欺负，你一定要学会这项秘技，爸爸妈妈不会骗你。”  
阿布罗狄欲哭无泪，求助似的看向米罗，米罗咬了一口苹果，表示自己无能为力。  
“那么，一个月后考试，阿布罗狄宝宝一定不会让我们失望对吧？”  
阿布罗狄的头快炸了，面对父母殷殷期盼的眼神，他把那句“不对”收到了肚子里。  
六  
阿布罗狄和米罗开始为“毕业考试”忙碌。  
其实米罗本来就忙得不可开交，他和几个朋友组了一个摇滚乐队，每天忙着练习，编曲，米罗对自己的乐队要求高，他不急着演出，反而劝其他乐队成员先静下心，磨合、提高、准备相对成熟的作品，几个人每天放学后凑在练习室，阿布罗狄偶尔会来帮他们录像，提意见。  
听说阿布罗狄遇到了麻烦，乐队成员开始瞎出主意，有的人劝阿布罗狄找个市井流氓打一架，有的人让阿布罗狄去抢街边一个乞丐装钱的饭碗，他们保证阿布罗狄能听到最地道的谩骂。米罗说：“没用，他不知听过多少遍。”  
“那只能找个最会骂人的人一句一句教他。”众人异口同声。  
“我不要你教。”阿布罗狄排斥地看着米罗，米罗这家伙教课水分太多，总要把从小到大的账目算上一遍又一遍，讽刺他不说，还要借机敲诈勒索。  
“那让米南达教你好了。”吉他手说。  
米南达是乐队的主音，生活在贫民区，从小就受到正统希腊海岛国骂学熏陶，肚子里装了不知多少骂人的花样。更妙的是，米南达看上去又温柔又有礼貌，这样的人来教阿布罗狄最适合不过。  
“米南达，这个笨蛋拜托你了！”练习结束，米罗把米南达和阿布罗狄留下，自己带着乐队其他人喝酒去了。  
“不麻烦你了，我实在学不会。”阿布罗狄礼貌地说。  
“其实这并不困难，如果你实在不愿意开口，就当是在说外国话也一样。”米南达礼貌地说。  
直到米罗等人带着食物回来，阿布罗狄和米南达还在礼貌来礼貌去，米罗揪住阿布罗狄的衣服问：“你到底想不想毕业！”  
“想。”  
“骂人到底有什么难！你说！只要抓住对方痛脚360度骂上一遍，把对方当做脚下的泥踩上几脚，再加点古典词汇或者俚语俗语，这到底有什么难！”  
阿布罗狄立刻勾勒出标准的美其司家骂人图：面沉似水，眼神轻蔑，出口成章，蛮不讲理。  
“你不是最擅长作弊吗？赶快作弊！”  
最后，米南达拿着微型录音机放到邻居家，录了几天音，阿布罗狄整理了几篇原汁原味的骂人稿，米罗和乐队成员予以加工定型，阿布罗狄费了九牛二虎之力才背了下来，还要接受米罗的神态指导，诸如眼神不够蔑视，笑得不够轻佻，重音不够针对性，尾音拖得没有讽刺力度，省略号处没有相应表情营造余音袅袅的氛围……  
毕业考试当天，克里斯和蒂娜对阿布罗狄的表现甚为满意，宣布宝贝儿子可以毕业，阿布罗狄差点虚脱，庆功宴后对米罗说：“幸好克里斯他们找来对骂的人骂的都是我们设计过的问题。”  
米罗冷笑一声：“那个人我早就付过钱了，不然你以为你能平安过关？”  
“……”  
“一辆车，少说废话。”  
从小到大，阿布罗狄被米罗敲诈了无数次，只有这一次他被敲得心甘情愿。  
他终于毕业了，他终于不用继续学骂人了。  
尾声  
终于毕业，学到的东西可以忘掉，不堪回首的训练可以忘掉，克里斯和蒂娜不再诸多要求，阿布罗狄终于清静了。  
他以为他这辈子都没机会实践他学到的东西。  
一次很偶然的机会，他学着米罗满不在乎的样子，讽刺了他的制约者撒加两句。  
平日泰山崩于前面不改色的撒加铁青的脸，让阿布罗狄有了出乎意料的愉快。  
爽，爽得天翻地覆。  
之后，阿布罗狄试探着用面子大精神，柔性公关法则，个人魅力合理发挥政策，成功地让撒加大怒数次，阿布罗狄越来越能体会克里斯他们说的“欺负人的快感”，每当听到撒加摔房门，看到撒加折断钢笔，他都在心里狂笑，这辈子都没这么开心过。  
如果和撒加吵架，他更是发挥出早年磨练的骂功，洋洋洒洒，一击即中，原来他不是不会骂人，而是没找对该骂的对象。  
阿布罗狄终于深切体会到美其司家的快乐源泉，他又拿出早年写学习心得的笔记，从中搜罗一些实用技巧和现成词汇，以便下次与撒加吵架时使用，他还经常竖起耳朵偷听米罗骂人，体会其中的奥妙。  
现在的阿布罗狄是标准的好学生，他要把父母要求的东西一一做到。  
反正，天下父母都是为了孩子好，父母说的话准没错。


	18. 【奥路菲X尤丽狄斯】名字我还没想好（未完也许坑）

序  
当人与人的缘分需要一个浪漫的解释，就有了前世今生。  
但所有记忆，只能在遇到某个人、某些人那一刻开始。  
一  
“奥路菲！”  
“奥路菲！”  
一模一样的女声同时响起，像两个对放的音箱，因为声音清亮流丽，每次都觉得是一种享受。音乐学院的学生大多有姣好的气质与高音质的声音，不过，走在校园时，听到的常是每棵树下能把云层冲破的、此起彼伏的高音。这个时候，就觉得菲珞丝和凯珞丝的声音分外舒服。  
菲珞丝和凯珞丝是一对双胞胎姐妹，在音乐理念上，她们崇尚多元，我只喜欢复古，并不算知音。但因为双方长辈是老相识，我们从小就认识，接触得多，彼此还算欣赏。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们看到你的未婚妻了！是个大美人！”  
我下意识地转了个身，托着我那刚刚断了一根弦的七弦琴向琴房走去，双胞胎跟在我身后兴奋地描述她们看到的“大美人”，我能够感觉到身后跟着的人越来越多。  
她们说的“未婚妻”是低音部的校花尤丽狄斯，去年圣诞节的时候，所有人都说她是我的未婚妻。校内关于我的流言原本就不少，起初，我没有理会。后来连身边的朋友都经常拿这个“未婚妻”打趣我，菲珞丝和凯珞丝一时好奇，调查了流言的来源，结果让我啼笑皆非：所有的话，都是这位尤丽狄斯小姐自己说的。  
据说，她不但以我的未婚妻自居，还说我们前世就是恋人，就如我们的名字——希腊神话中被命运拆散的恩爱夫妻——所以，这一世，我们注定会相爱。  
认识我的人都知道我没脾气，熟悉我的人都知道我对音乐之外的事根本懒得花费精力，对于女孩子的爱慕，我一向充耳不闻，但当我听到菲珞丝凯珞丝绘声绘色地对我描述这件事，还是忍不住问了一句：“这位小姐是不是小说看多了？”  
在我过去十三年的人生中，我从未听说过这个女孩，也从不记得家里的长辈为我定过婚约，如果仅仅为了名字，“奥路菲”与“尤丽狄斯”并不稀奇，欧洲不知有多少个。女孩子的思维让我无法理解。不过，我没必要惊扰旁人的美梦，那并未打扰我的生活，当别人提起这件事，我不过一笑了之。  
反正，和我说话的人不多。  
我不自闭，也有几个关系不错的朋友，和他们谈话时，我有说不完的话题。这些朋友是我从小断断续续从网络上认识的，我们素未谋面，却清楚彼此的性子，认同彼此的志向，有了他们，我更不愿与不相干的人说套话和废话。  
回到宿舍，暂时不想练琴，一边看书一边刷着朋友们的个人网页，最打眼的是几张油画效果的艺术照，照片上的人英俊不凡，这个人网名“自恋教主”，最喜欢玩自拍，每次发照片都有成千上万的女粉丝在下面尖叫。  
看我在线，他发了个消息过来：  
自恋教主：  
“嗨~”  
奥路菲：  
晚上好。  
自恋教主：  
一开学就没时间拍照，烦。  
奥路菲：  
我们已经开学一周了，有一门课叫《音乐与远古记忆》，不知所云。  
自恋教主：  
转我们学校来，包你天天吐血。  
奥路菲：  
咦，你又是校草？  
自恋教主：  
废话！  
奥路菲：  
校花没你漂亮。  
自恋教主：  
废话！  
奥路菲：  
（微笑表情）  
自恋教主：  
你找打呢？  
奥路菲：  
（微笑表情）  
自恋教主：  
你们学校校花校草照片，发来  
奥路菲：  
我不认识他们。  
自恋教主：  
我要的是照片。  
奥路菲：  
我不知道是谁。  
自恋教主：  
你连自己学校的校花校草都不知道，你生活在原始部落吗？  
奥路菲：  
我给你找。  
自恋教主：  
快找。我拉几个人进来一起看。  
我的确不关心学校的八卦新闻，只好敲了敲菲珞丝，问她要照片。菲珞丝发了个意外的表情，才说：“我们学校校草是你，校花是你未婚妻，你连这个都不知道，难道你生活在原始部落吗？”  
“啊？”轮到我意外了。  
在学校的网站上存下了我和尤丽狄斯的照片，贴到讨论组，这是我第一次认真看那个叫尤丽狄斯的女孩，她的确很美，温柔安静，肌肤带着淡淡的光泽，两手拿着手机，很认真在打字，唇角嘴角含着笑，一双天真懵懂的眼睛，让人忍不住想猜她在写着什么。  
我的手不知不觉抵住脸颊，看着她的照片，好一会儿才留意到几个朋友的对话：  
沉默的乌鸦：  
这小妞真靓！这小白脸真俊！  
鲸鱼共生：  
有夫妻相。  
自恋教主：  
还真有夫妻相，他们是一对吗？  
奥路菲：  
不是，我还不认识她。  
鲸鱼共生：  
！  
自恋教主：  
什么！  
沉默的乌鸦：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
奥路菲：  
怎么了？  
自恋教主：  
这是你？  
奥路菲：  
是。  
自恋教主：  
不要转学过来，我们学校不欢迎你！  
不再沉默的乌鸦：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
急需消防员：  
有人又要去拍照了？  
鲸鱼共生：  
为什么每次都来我房间拍。  
急需消防员：  
你那里光线好。  
幸灾乐祸的乌鸦：  
我搜了一下，原来奥路菲是你的本名啊。  
奥路菲：  
是。  
幸灾乐祸的乌鸦：  
这小妞挺不错，你没追？  
奥路菲：  
我不认识她，不过……  
幸灾乐祸的乌鸦：  
不过什么？她倒追？  
奥路菲：  
说不上倒追……  
鲸鱼共生：  
别吞吞吐吐的！赶快说！说完了我要拍照！  
鲸鱼共生：  
刚才那个自恋狂抢我电脑。  
乌鸦乌鸦满天飞：  
快说快说！  
想象着电脑对面的画面，我的心情说不出的轻快，就竹筒倒豆子一样将尤丽狄斯的事对他们说了。  
乌鸦乌鸦满天飞：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
鲸鱼共生：  
把那只拉布拉多拉进来，这事他能解释。  
急需消防员：  
对，问那只金毛。  
自恋教主：  
不是哈士奇吗？  
乌鸦乌鸦满天飞：  
拉进来了，喂，小萨摩，发挥一下你的专长！  
优雅猎犬：  
？  
奥路菲：  
你好。  
优雅猎犬：  
你好。  
自恋教主：  
奥路菲是我们的朋友，有个女孩单恋他，到处对别人说他们是未婚夫妻，说他们是希腊神话里转世而来的情侣，看照片，这女孩不像胡说八道的人。  
优雅猎犬：  
这是营销学在现实生活中的应用。  
鲸鱼共生：  
扔出去。  
优雅猎犬：  
谎言重复一百遍就是真理，这个女孩熟谙人的心理。  
鲸鱼共生：  
扔出去。  
优雅猎犬：  
让一个概念深入人心，根深蒂固，从此无人反驳。  
鲸鱼共生：  
我自己出去。  
优雅猎犬：  
你认命吧。  
奥路菲：  
啊？  
优雅猎犬：  
你逃不出她的手心。  
奥路菲：  
……  
优雅猎犬：  
孩子的智商遗传母亲，你看起来智商不高，找个聪明的女朋友，符合优生学。  
自恋教主：  
你可以住口了吗？不要让别人认为这个公寓里住着一个精神病！  
聊天框里已经吵翻天，我也几乎笑瘫在桌子上，又和他们闲聊了半个钟头才各自下线。看到他们的头像一个一个消失，只有我还留在那里，看尤丽狄斯的照片。  
看着看着，就进了学校的网站。低音部那边传了大量视频，我一眼就看到“校花尤丽狄斯斩获厨艺大赛冠军。”点进去，视频里的她穿着雪白的围裙，变戏法一样烤蛋糕、烤饼干、做菜做汤，从开胃酒到餐后甜点，一大桌丰盛的饭菜。  
原本披散着的金色长发挽在脑后，居家又自然；  
每一个动作都有条不紊，很艺术；  
没有看镜头，侧面居多，认真的表情也很可爱……  
“尤丽狄斯，恭喜你得第一，不知道哪个幸福的人能天天吃到你做的晚餐！”男主持人上前打趣。  
“这不是废话吗，当然是奥路菲，对吧，尤丽狄斯？”女主持人说。  
我对人的语气很敏感，能听出那女孩话语中的妒意，尤丽狄斯安静地看了她一眼，随即重重地点头说：“没错。”  
那双大眼睛里倔强的味道，让我的心一下子变得软了，越来越软。  
我觉得我应该去看看她。


	19. 家庭生活场景

这是在群里聊天的时候编的。  
一共三个。  
哼哼画了会长一家的生活场景。

原来的三句话（2014-06-28）：

美其司家：米罗站在桌子上穿着公主裙，蒂娜坐在旁边给他化妆，一旁克里斯把穿着礼服的阿布罗狄抛起来疼爱。  
帕帕多普洛斯家：爸爸抽烟，妈妈抽烟，哥哥抽烟，塞给艾欧利亚一个棒棒糖。  
科洛科特罗尼斯家：妈妈拿着锤子钉子凿子做一个巨大的机器，双胞胎边吵架边帮忙，爸爸在一边看图纸。

场景还原：

1·溺爱的父母总是毫无要求  
科洛科特罗尼斯家的克罗·科洛科特罗尼斯老爷说，大公子是一个如同希腊古典理想般的热爱知识的孩子。  
撒加爱看书，爱提问，爱辩论，还会自己动手写文章，画设计图，做模型。  
有一段时间他迷设计，设计了不少高科技交通工具、生活用具、通讯器材、建筑图、武器，等等等等。  
加隆比较实际，他冷笑地画着他的符合年龄的漫画。  
他们六岁左右。  
然后那时候撒加还不太会掩饰自己。  
是的他也有过炫耀的年龄。  
他就把自己的设计图铺开，享受着小伙伴们的赞叹和崇拜。  
我们都知道撒加最在乎的就是这点面子。  
所以加隆也不会戳穿他。  
艾俄洛斯也不会。  
但有个好奇宝宝，他爱提问。  
他天真无邪地表达对撒加的赞美，然后提问说这真的可以做出来吗？  
这个人当然是艾欧利亚。  
然后更多的人提出这样的疑问。  
撒加笃定地说一定可以做出来。  
然后把设计图带回家里研究。  
当然他只有六岁，不可能做出任何高科技物品。  
幸好他的妈妈科拉·科洛科特罗尼斯是个女科学家。  
动手能力极强，发明很多。  
科拉夫人担心失败会影响大公子的自尊心。  
老爷就对夫人说，你按照图纸做一个吧，不然大公子会得抑郁症。  
加隆也表示快做吧，万一他自杀了怎么办。  
但那设计图根本毫无科学可言。  
于是夫人只好按照外形和功能要求，重新设计一个。  
还要装成按照设计图制作的样子。  
满足大儿子那自强不息的不服输心理。  
很多东西就这样被做出来了。  
例如可以升空的玩具车。  
建议潜水的热气球。  
可以发射水球的儿童战艇。  
等等。  
然后撒加大公子就一脸平静地对小伙伴们展示。  
表示这不算什么。  
他的伟大发明还很多。  
当然加隆和艾俄洛斯是知道他的德性的。  
加隆只负责玩。艾俄洛斯负责装模作样点头。  
只有艾欧利亚发自肺腑地赞美，说撒加真厉害。  
以及一群不明真相的小伙伴羡慕嫉妒恨。  
这情形持续了一年左右，撒加不再画设计图了。  
不是他终于明白了父母的苦心，而是认为相对于他伟大的大脑，想这些东西太大材小用了。  
他要思考雅典的未来，欧洲的未来，人类的未来。  
这才是他的使命。  
区区一点实用性工具，无关人类命运终极命运。  
让我们欣赏一下他的逻辑：  
“当然，爱迪生是伟大的，爱因斯坦是伟大的，乔布斯是伟大的。但如果没有一个强大持久的政治制度保证，他们能活到能够伟大的时候吗？”  
不管怎么说，夫人终于不用再为这件事绞尽脑汁了。  
加隆觉得很可惜，他哥应该继续发神经才对，自从他哥开始研究政治经济哲学，他就再也没有新玩具，差点被他哥扔过来的书埋了。

2·任性的父母总有不讲理的要求。  
美其司家的主妇蒂娜喜欢出风头。  
她喜欢以各种各样的方式出风头。  
享受别人羡慕嫉妒恨的目光是她最大的人生乐趣之一。  
克里斯喜欢出风头。  
但他不像老婆那么高调，他低调地陪老婆高调。  
比起被人羡慕嫉妒恨，他还要享受欺负人的乐趣。  
这一天蒂娜说她羡慕那些儿女双全的人，她真希望带着儿子和女儿参加今天的晚宴。  
克里斯说这很容易，“我的宝贝们，请你们猜拳决定谁来扮公主吧。”  
米罗表示他坚决不扮。  
阿布罗狄表示他愿意实现蒂娜的吩咐。  
当然阿布罗狄只是习惯纵容母亲。  
但米罗立刻知道大事不妙。  
果然，克里斯命令不那么孝顺的米罗扮公主，做为惩罚。  
克里斯抓住米罗，蒂娜给米罗换公主裙、扎公主头、化公主装、戴公主项链。  
米罗骂他们虐待儿童。  
蒂娜教米罗宝宝如何让小男生求婚。  
克里斯教阿布罗狄宝宝如何欲迎还拒勾引小女生。  
米罗和阿布罗狄不想学，不敢不学。  
米罗忧郁地问：我们以后还能找到正常的爱人吗？  
阿布罗狄说：正常人看到我们家，一定会跑得远远的。  
然后米罗兴致勃勃地穿着女装去骗小男孩了。  
把小男孩骗得一愣一愣的，以为他是欧洲小国的公主。当然，把这小男孩想象成小艾，会得到更多的乐趣。回家跟魔铃吹嘘有个美丽公主看上他然后被魔铃揍了之类的。  
然后阿布罗狄在宴会一开始就躲了起来在双胞胎的房间里玩拼图。  
后来他俩都被蒂娜打扮成小公主了……  
蒂娜还曾经穿着男装出席晚宴，一家四口穿同样男礼服……  
蒂娜喜欢到处看小女生不住夸奖这女孩不错最后说全都配不上她两个英俊潇洒颠倒众生无可媲美的儿子……

3·严格的父母总有不近人情的要求。  
艾欧利亚表示家里必须禁烟。  
他制作了小标语。  
贴在墙上。  
上面还画了简笔的小狮子。  
是加隆帮忙画的。  
所以有一种栩栩如生的蠢。  
他还查了资料，科普吸烟的害处。  
他把资料打印了四份。  
他召开家庭会议。  
终于坐在主位享受了一把存在感。  
然后父母和哥哥不耐烦地开始抽烟。  
让他有事快说，他们很忙。  
艾欧利亚受到了伤害。  
他们依然在抽烟。  
他决定威胁家人。  
“倘若你们继续抽我也向你们学习！”  
家人冷笑。  
爸爸给他亮出了香烟的牌子，又给他出示了香烟的价格。  
妈妈说他的零花钱三年之内不会增加，倘若他愿意把钱花在香烟上，没人拦着他，反正他至今还没有学会估量价值，有一种未经世事的蠢。  
哥哥问他有什么大事需要抽烟，他每天都游手好闲，什么也不做，没有任何贡献，竟然好意思抽烟。  
然后开始回忆这个孩子是不是从海边捡来的。  
爸爸表示有点印象，妈妈也同意，哥哥说应该就是这样，不然解释不通家里为什么会有这样的人。  
然后他们塞给艾欧利亚一根棒棒糖，让他别闹了。  
然后他们吞云吐雾商量大事。  
艾欧利亚又一次被忽略了。  
最后他们说，倘若艾欧利亚敢抽烟，他们会一起收拾他。  
扣他的零用钱。  
让他做更多家务。  
在他攒的签名足球上扎几根针。  
让魔铃去管教他一下。  
等等。  
于是艾欧利亚再一次遭到了毫无悬念的失败。


	20. 男朋友（2015-10-02 答谢上海SSO cosplayers）

看到cos照片，编几个小番外谢谢各位。按照照片上的cp来。首先是米妙。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在提了无数个无理条件之后，米罗终于答应陪卡妙去市中心的某家咖啡馆，卡妙没说要去做什么，只说：“我说什么你就答应什么。”  
“要是你敢耍我，我不会放过你！”米罗威胁。卡妙面无表情地说：“星期天，八点，我在客厅等你。”  
尽管他们只认识三天，但因为制约的存在，米罗已经充分领略了卡妙的难以沟通，他有点好奇卡妙在星期天会去哪里，做什么。  
星期天，米罗练完琴去修车，修完车洗个澡随便套了件T恤出现在客厅。卡妙立刻沉下脸，让他赶快换衣服，还说：“就算你品位糟糕，至少有个暴发户的样子吧！能别把自己弄得像个难民吗？”两个人差点吵起来，还是刚好要外出的阿布罗狄拉米罗换了一套衣服了事。看到卡妙挑剔地上看下看最后盯住米罗的脸，阿布罗狄顺手摘掉自己的墨镜架到米罗鼻梁上，卡妙这才满意。  
“你们这个样子像要去约会。”阿布罗狄说。  
“你能告诉我这是要去做什么吗？”米罗忍着气问卡妙。卡妙看着他，似乎在组织语言，又似乎放弃了组织语言，反正他出门了，米罗只好跟上去。他发现今天的卡妙看上去和平日不同，着装很低调，但显得很有气质。  
“你要去哪？”米罗问。  
“公车。”卡妙言简意赅地回答。  
米罗转身走向车库，卡妙只好跟着。  
米罗已经开始记账，使唤他当司机，他回头一定会好好敲诈卡妙。  
目的地到了，卡妙率先进了咖啡屋。米罗停好车，调整着测距仪。卡妙向他走来，抬头亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
咖啡店的服务生素质一流，视而不见，问他们是否有预约。  
“二十七号桌。”卡妙看了米罗红红的耳根，不自在地说，“过来吧。”  
“老师！”米罗听到两个少年的问好声。  
他打量着眼前的绿发少年和金发少年，他记得后一个叫冰河，财政副部，另一个不是高中部学生。卡妙简单地介绍：“我徒弟，艾尔扎克、冰河。我男朋友，米罗。”  
谁是你男朋友！  
米罗差点脱口而出。  
好不容易才想起他答应过什么都听卡妙的，但这不是造谣加污蔑吗！  
但两个少年已经带着挑剔的表情在观察他了，那表情和卡妙如出一辙。  
“你好，谢谢你照顾老师。”绿发少年对他微笑。  
“你好。”金发少年说话不多。  
“你们好，今天我请客，不用跟我客气。”米罗只好说。  
两个少年很规矩，等他和卡妙坐下才落座。米罗察觉到这三个人肯定有过共同生活经历，两个少年从气质到表情到用左手端起咖啡杯的动作，全都一模一样。  
“老师，我们——”艾尔扎克刚要说话，卡妙就毫不留情地打断他，开始批评两个徒弟轮番短信轰炸他，谩骂两个徒弟是废物且毫无进步。米罗听来听去只听到废物废物废物出现了几十次之多，不禁同情卡妙那贫瘠的语言表达能力。他看着表，五分钟快到了，就扳过卡妙的脸说：“我们说点别的吧，好吗？”  
说着他吻了卡妙，对面两个男孩看得满脸通红。  
米罗觉得自己已经喜欢这种亲吻的感觉，他很奇怪为什么毫不排斥，卡妙似乎也如此。  
沉默了几分钟，当他们又一次亲吻过后，艾尔扎克忍不住问：“老师，你们是什么时候认识的？”  
米罗想，如果说他们认识还不到十天，不知道会不会吓到这两个看上去很正经的男孩。  
“我两年前就看上他了。”卡妙说。  
米罗低头喝咖啡掩饰情绪，真看不出这个表达障碍综合症患者还会编瞎话。  
“老师，你们不是开学时才认识？”冰河问。  
米罗低着头冷笑。  
“对。”卡妙说。  
“一周就追到了？不愧是老师！”艾尔扎克兴奋地说。  
“好像没用到一天。”冰河说。  
两个人以崇拜的眼神看着卡妙，卡妙习以为常。  
“原来我是个不到二十四小时就能追到的人吗？”米罗心里不爽。  
“米罗先生真帅气。”艾尔扎克说。  
“他是我们的文艺部长，弹琴非常好听。”冰河说。  
“原来如此，难怪老师喜欢。”艾尔扎克和冰河自顾自地讨论起来。米罗总结了他们含蓄的夸奖中的信息点，大意为我们老师看上的人是三生有幸，我们老师举世无双，辜负我们老师的人不是瞎就是傻，我们老师的男朋友大于等于世界上最幸福的人——这个男朋友也可换成女朋友朋友徒弟老师宠物等等等等。趁着这两个人没注意，米罗在卡妙耳边问：“你给你徒弟洗过脑吗？他们简直是邪教徒！”  
卡妙非常不高兴地瞪着他，不太讲理地问：“他们怎么了？”  
米罗很熟悉这种口气和态度，护短的人都这样，和他们费口舌纯属浪费时间。  
师徒三人的谈话已经越来越离谱，完全超出他的理解范围。  
“老师，你们准备订婚吗？”“当然，高中毕业后。”  
“那结婚呢？”“大学毕业后。”  
“以后在哪里定居？”“随他，看他的事业重心在哪里。”  
“不愧是老师！”他们又露出无比崇拜的神色。米罗想到自己的一生都被卡妙安排完毕，想捏碎咖啡杯。  
“你们对待恋爱婚姻也不能三心二意，要有长远打算。”最后，卡妙说。  
米罗终于知道自己今天究竟来做什么，来当卡妙老师的恋爱课的教学道具。反正他们那动不动就接吻的关系迟早曝光，卡妙索性装模作样引导学生学习正当爱情。  
米罗觉得卡妙有点强迫症，当了别人的老师，就要把老师这个角色扮演得十全十美，不留一点瑕疵，看看他那两个学生提起老师的口吻！米罗觉得这种关系简直扭曲，一个偶像化的老师要么累死学生要么累死自己。但看着他们三个其乐融融的样子，他又没法否定这种称得上优秀的关系。  
不知不觉，五分钟又到了，卡妙主动吻了他，还摸了摸他的脸，这让他有些不好意思。脸颊上指尖的触感让他想到一个问题。  
如果卡妙真的是别人的男朋友，是否一样十全十美，全心全意？  
尽管他对卡妙有天高地厚的怨气，但看到卡妙看着两个徒弟的眼神，他突然觉得，如果有一天谁说：“这是卡妙，我的男朋友。”那个人一定会成为所有人羡慕的人。  
不知为何，这个想法让他不太高兴。  
吃完饭，米罗主动要求送艾尔扎克回学校，艾尔扎克想要推辞。  
“没关系，我是你老师的男朋友。”米罗说。


	21. 没有对不起，没有谢谢（2015-10-03 答谢上海SSO cosplayers）

左臂加了轻石膏和夹板，穆的生活看上去没有受到影响，除了体育课缺席，他像往常一样上课下课，浇花喂动物，指挥舍友。  
但沙加能察觉但穆的沮丧。  
特别是在翻书的时候。  
穆有一块黑色的平整的大理石书镇，平日看书压左边的书页。这个动作因为受伤的左臂变得费劲，沙加很想知道穆会不会用他那种奇怪的能力去翻书——这是最简便的方法——他一直盯着穆，眼睛眨也不眨。  
穆看上去越来越烦躁，他问：“我在看书，你能不能也去看自己的书？”  
沙加摇头，他更想看穆用超能力翻书。  
穆冷静地说：“你是在看笑话吗？这是小人之举。”  
沙加有些惊讶地说：“这种揣测难道是真君子的心胸吗？”  
穆低下头继续笨重地翻书，对面的金发小孩依然盯着他。  
“盯着一个受伤的人真没礼貌。”  
“笑话一个摔倒的人难道就是礼貌？”  
穆词穷了。几个月前的确是他动不动就让眼前这个金发小孩摔倒，不过他并没有让他摔伤。他只是觉得这个金发的洋娃娃一样的小孩很好玩，想看看他睁开眼睛的样子。  
妈妈说的有道理，总有一天你会意识到做错的事。  
穆考虑要不要跟眼前的人道个歉，但他认为这么斤斤计较的小孩实在不可爱，虽然他的蓝眼睛很好看。他还在死死地盯着他，真是睚眦必报。  
“沙加，你为什么不和穆一起看书？”温柔的老师经过他们的桌子。  
“和他一起看？”沙加不解地问。  
“穆的手受伤了，你可以帮他翻书，你也想帮他对吗？”  
沙加不解地问：“他需要帮忙吗？他难道不是想自己做吗？”  
穆相信自己的表情一定和那位老师一样惊讶。  
“沙加，真正的帮助，本来就是一个主观的行为，看到有人处于困难，主动做力所能及的事，才是帮助。”老师柔声细语。  
沙加露出认真思考的表情。  
穆眨了眨眼睛。  
莫非这个人根本不知道这些道理？  
沙加果然一脸困惑，似乎在想老师的话对不对。  
难道他刚才的行为也不是报复？  
穆释然了，突然觉得沙加一头雾水的表情很好玩。  
他很想知道沙加接下来要说什么。  
沙加什么也没说，他跳下椅子，转过桌子，坐到他身边。  
“这页你看完了吗？”沙加问，一如既往地冷淡、直接。  
穆点点头。  
沙加伸出胳膊，把这页书翻了过去，拿书镇压好。  
老师夸了沙加一句，满意地走了。  
穆有点看不下眼前的文字。  
他觉得应该先说对不起再说谢谢，但他哪一句都不想说。  
这是为什么呢？  
他想起妈妈说过，有一种关系不需要说谢谢也不需要说对不起，因为会化成更深的感情积累在心里。  
那是什么关系？是朋友吧？  
穆看着沙加长长的睫毛，模模糊糊地想。  
他的右肩挨着沙加的左肩，一起读完了那本书，约好明天读下一本。


	22. 公寓

1  
她站在那条白色的线边缘，含笑看着埃里克。  
这条线是他们搬进公寓那天，会长亲自画上的。女生住公寓最右边的三间房，并规定公寓里的男生在任何情况下都不能迈过这条线，否则，开除。  
“这太古板了，总有一些意外情况需要男生帮忙！”副会长塞维叶抗议，会长不为所动。  
“比如，当她们看到壁虎、蛇、虫子——”塞维叶试图说服会长放宽规矩。  
“闭嘴！”艾格尼丝脸色不太好，叶莲娜有些发抖，她想到那些东西爬满墙壁，也不禁皱了眉。但她认为会长的决定既绅士，又有智慧。  
这条白线给她带来不少乐趣，她已经不止一次勾引埃里克去她的房间“坐坐”，怂恿埃里克“做点坏事，才有意思”，看得出，埃里克每次都心动，但每次都会拒绝，或者让她去他的房间过夜。他的脚从来没超过那条线，哪怕1毫米。  
今晚，她给埃里克灌了几杯帝摩斯搞来的红酒，但她知道不论她做什么，埃里克都不会违背会长订的规矩，她说他死板，没情调，老派，假正经，给他一切女友喜欢加给男友的不浪漫的罪名，埃里克只是摇头，很诚恳地对她说：“这样不好。”  
“没有人会看到，没有人会知道。”  
“所以更不能这样。”他依然说得很诚恳。  
埃里克一定会成为一个有操守的政治家吧。  
她觉得说不定哪天，自己就爱上埃里克。  
她说了晚安，喝得有点多，她有些晕。  
埃里克却拉住了她的手。  
“这是在做什么呀？”她问道。  
“今晚……舍不得你。”  
“那过来啊。”  
埃里克摇摇头，却还是拉着她的手，不肯放开。  
她妩媚一笑，跨过了那条线。

2  
他喜欢坐在一个位置安静下来，猜下一秒会发生什么事。  
当别人对他说话的时候，他能够猜到对方的下一句话是什么，但对即将发生的偶然事件，他大多猜不到，所以略有期待。  
今天他就坐在公寓的窗子边看书，他看到帝摩斯正在吻别送自己回来的女伴。  
帝摩斯比公寓里的其他人有趣一些，因为他很少猜中帝摩斯下一秒会做什么，会说什么。见帝摩斯看他，他并不尴尬，礼貌地打趣说：“吻技不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖，要试试吗？”帝摩斯已经走到他面前，微微俯身问他。  
他有些困惑，这可不是一个常规的提议。他认为应该拒绝，却一时找不到拒绝的理由，而且，拒绝这样礼貌又绅士的要求，显得失礼的人是他。  
他还在思考，帝摩斯低头吻了他。  
“怎么样？”帝摩斯问。  
“很好。”他实事求是地说。  
“接下去会更好，试试吗？”  
“抱歉……我还是……”  
“能让会长犹豫半分钟，我已经满足了，晚安。”  
帝摩斯大大方方地走了，他坐在原地，觉得这是近期发生的比较有意思的事。

3  
她踢门进了公寓，把手中的提包用力甩在沙发上。客厅里有不少人聚在一起看电影，她抓住叶莲娜和加西亚，把他们骂得狗血淋头。  
她怀疑他们听不懂人话，她已经告诉他们无数次，不要帮别人传递情书，但她依然会在手袋里、文件夹里、作业本里看到那些不伦不类的告白信。  
“不要这么生气，生气会影响你的美貌。而且，在这个时代仍然用手写情书，不正说明他们对你连绵不绝的爱意吗？”塞维叶从身后扶住她的肩膀。她搭住那只手，用力，另一只手抓住塞维叶的胳膊，一个过肩摔。  
她不打女生，但加西亚——他看上去太文弱了——她几次试图使用暴力，每次都下不了手，幸好，这个时候塞维叶都会来帮叶莲娜解围，她正一肚子火没处发泄，塞维叶来得正好！  
塞维叶夸张地叫了起来，安德烈亚斯刚好走进来，冷冷地说：“又在杀猪吗？”  
接下来，安德烈亚斯冷冷地看着她，自言自语地说：“整天都做这种无聊事。”  
看着安德烈亚斯的背影，她更生气了。

4  
他匆匆忙忙地梳着头发，对着镜子左看右看，书包早已经放在桌子上，他可以随时出门。  
房门有节奏地被敲了三下，他反拎书包，试图让自己更帅一点，然后听门外的脚步声。  
敲门的人是帝摩斯。帝摩斯每天都和叶莲娜、加西亚一起行动，他托帝摩斯敲门提醒自己，这样他每天都能装出恰巧碰到叶莲娜的样子，和她一起走出公寓，走上校车。  
“要是我帮你追到叶莲娜，你陪我一晚怎么样？”帝摩斯听了他的要求，微微一笑。  
“没问题！快帮我！”他一口答应，并当即决定今后一定赖账，而且他知道，帝摩斯根本不会强迫人。  
“先付个押金吧。”帝摩斯说，一根手指准确地压在他的嘴唇上。  
他紧张起来，这笔买卖其实挺划算的，只要亲一下就行，为了追到可爱的女朋友，这点牺牲算什么？他准备横下心答应，最后却还是哭丧着脸说：“你饶了我吧！”  
帝摩斯看他一眼，大大方方地走了，看上去心情不错。  
从那天起，每天早上，他都会听到三声敲门声。  
每天打开门的时候，叶莲娜刚好走过他的房间。  
“早。”他点点头。其实他有很多话想说，但酝酿一个晚上的话题，常常在看到她的一瞬间全都忘记，最后只剩下这么一句。  
“早！”但看到她羞涩地回答这样一句，他就满足了。

5  
他喝得醉醺醺的，手脚都在抖，视线摇摇晃晃，打开门，几乎一头栽进了公寓客厅。  
有人把他扶到沙发上，还好心倒了水给他，直到对方用清冷僵硬的声音说：“你是外交部长，你是高中生，你不应该喝酒。”他才知道对方是佐治。  
“你有一个……很好的女朋友。”他抓住佐治的肩膀说。  
又有人走了过来，很多人，塞维叶说：“天啊！外部！你这是怎么了？”  
“真让我吃惊，你竟然像那个愚蠢的法国人那样丢脸。”是安德烈亚斯。  
塞维叶和安德烈亚斯吵了起来。  
有人帮他用湿毛巾擦额头，他没有睁眼，这一定是叶莲娜。  
他不介意他们看到这种丢脸的样子，他们都知道了吧，杰拉尔丁最近一直和那个美国人约会。他和杰拉尔丁谈过，却没有任何结果。  
他感觉他们都在看他，他想勉强笑一下，只是失恋而已，他并不是站不起来。  
“埃里克！”艾格尼丝握着拳头说：“我不打女生，所以不能对杰拉尔丁怎么样，但我现在就去打断那个美国人的腿，让他这辈子也不敢勾引别人的老婆！”  
他想说不要去，但张不开嘴，塞维叶和帝摩斯好不容易才拉住艾格尼丝。  
艾格尼丝真可爱，难怪那么多男生追求她，难怪眼高于顶的安德烈亚斯喜欢她。  
门开了，杰拉尔丁走了进来，看到一屋子的人，再看到醉醺醺的他，她有点吃惊，随即用手拨了拨长发，挑衅地问：“怎么，这是要开批斗会吗？”  
“杰拉尔丁，你误会了。”是会长的声音，“这只是巧合。”  
“原来是巧合。那么我回房间了，各位晚安。”她转身就走。  
“但如果太任性的话，是得不到幸福的。”会长又说。  
杰拉尔丁没说话，迅速消失在走廊尽头。  
他的脑子空荡荡的，看来，真的只能分手了。

6  
他从塞维叶的房间出来，他们研究了一上午流体观测，有一半的时间在嘲笑对方。这个法国猪猡的愚蠢常常让他无话可说，他们决定先去吃饭，下午去实验室继续吵架。  
走到客厅，他看到艾格尼丝正在气急败坏地讲电话，骂杰拉尔丁，叶莲娜正在一旁劝她。那边似乎挂断了电话，她气得将手中的通讯器狠狠地摔在地板上。  
“客厅是公共区域，有什么个人情绪为什么不回自己的房间处理？在这里影响别人。”他说。有时候他都不知道这些话是从哪里来的，只要张开嘴，就会不受控制地跑出去。  
“关你什么事！”她像只受到冒犯的小天鹅，大声说。  
“不要以为谁都有义务，像那些追求你的男生那样宠着你，其实你没自己想象的那么漂亮。”他继续说，依然不受控制，说出口就觉得不太对。  
他看到艾格尼丝眼睛红了，随即，她美丽的脸红通通的，高傲地扬起头说：“我就是漂亮！我就是有人追！关你什么事！”  
她气冲冲地走向房间，塞维叶想追上去，最后只能停在那条白线外面，叶莲娜担心地敲着门。  
他失神地站在原地，塞维叶说：“去吃饭吧，别愣神了，下次说话能不能用点脑？”  
他沮丧透了。

7  
他坐在沙发上，已经很晚了，客厅里只有他一个人。  
他在等人，等到之后还要去找会长，他喜欢跟会长玩一个游戏：他说两个故事，一个是他编的，一个是真实发生的，让会长猜哪个是真的。——他和认识的每个人都玩过这个游戏，只有会长一个人每次都猜得对，他不服输，一定要让会长也上一次当。  
他等的人走了进来，那是他从刚开学就喜欢的人。  
“哈基姆，你在等我？”杰拉尔丁问。  
“难道你也是来给埃里克做说客？”她又问。  
他心情复杂，他并不想帮埃里克说什么，谁想帮情敌说话，但即使站在情敌的角度，他也挑不出埃里克的缺点，他真不理解这位姐姐究竟在想什么。  
“姐姐，你当初为什么选择埃里克？”他问。  
“学习不紧张，工作也不是很忙，总要找个人打发空闲时间吧？”她毫不在意地说。  
“那现在呢？你为什么又选那个安全部副部长？”他追问。  
“一样的理由啊，而且我并不想和埃里克分手，他挺好的。”  
“但埃里克不会同意的！他会跟你分手！”他说，一面悲哀地想他为什么要帮情敌说话。  
“那就分手吧。”她摊摊手，如她一贯的随意、轻松。  
“姐姐，你跟我说实话好吗？你不觉得可惜吗？我都替你可惜！我不想这么说！”他忍不住地说。  
她用那双总是很平静的眸子看他，不再是平日的大姐姐看着好玩的小弟弟那样，而是一个女人看着一个她信任的男人，他有些心酸，也有些自豪。  
他感到她认真了，她说：“也许我们早遇到了十年，埃里克哪儿都好，如果我们晚十年再遇上，等我定下心来的时候……”  
“多好啊，姐姐，多了十年的时间，和心爱的人在一起。人生又能有多少年。”他打断她。  
她一下子就愣住了，好像在琢磨他的话，最后，她释然一笑，眼睛亮了起来，脸上重新恢复了自信又轻松的笑容。  
她拍了拍他脑袋：“好孩子，谢谢。  
他看着她去敲埃里克的房门，他低下头，不想听他们的声音。  
她进了那个房间。  
看来，从明天开始，他要叫埃里克“姐夫”了。  
他决定去找会长，今天他编的故事，一定能够以假乱真。他是一个如此聪明的人。

8  
他十分烦恼，焦虑，什么书都看不下去。  
他敲着会长的门。  
会长温和地将他请进房间，会长的房间里有异常美味的咖啡香气，还有精致的点心。但他无心品尝，他开门见山地说：“会长，请你告诉我，我怎么样才能缩短和喜欢的人的距离？我喜欢的人是个男人。”  
“加西亚，你真让我吃惊。”会长的眼睛像两颗柔和的红宝石，但他并没有露出意外的表情。  
“可是，加西亚，你认为我能帮你解决这个问题吗？”  
“你能！除了你，我想不到谁能给我有用的建议！”他说。  
红头发的会长无奈地笑了，似乎实在找不到推辞的借口，只好问：“那么，我想问一个隐私问题，你心仪的这个人，也住在这间公寓对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他从小就在雅典对吗？”  
“不愧是会长，什么都瞒不过你。”他无比佩服地说，他也不知道为什么，会长身上总有一种令人信赖的气质。  
“那么……”英俊如王子般的会长大人虚弱地说，“也许你应该买一本最近上市的《白金拐杖和黄铜发卡》，第八章女主角的行为，也许能给你一些启示。”  
“谢谢会长！”他心满意足地走了，冲到图书馆借了那本书，毫不犹豫地翻到第八章。  
“今天晚上，我想睡在你这里。”女主角对男主角。  
他的脸发烧了，连脖子都是热的。他崇拜的会长总是如此出人意料，就像他喜欢的那个人从来都那么难以捉摸。

9  
他竟然觉得有些慌张。  
当那个一向认真、温顺、拘谨的男孩大胆地邀请他过夜时，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他收到过这男孩的情书，他安抚对方“等你再成熟一些我就考虑”，当然，这只是客气话。他继续照顾这位小弟弟，连同小妹妹叶莲娜一起。但这位小弟弟等不及了。  
“我不想再看到你换男朋友或女朋友了，他们做的事我也能做。”男孩说。  
他简直要笑出来了，不是嘲笑，而是觉得男孩认真的样子可爱极了。  
“这件事，我想……”他还没说完，男孩就说：“今晚请让我睡在你的房间，既然你不拒绝任何人，有什么理由拒绝我？如果我有不如那些人的地方，你说清楚，我这就去改掉，然后再来找你。”  
他无话反驳，考虑屈服。  
他被一向瘦弱的男孩从房门口轻轻推开，然后，眼睁睁看着男孩走进房间。  
“加西亚，谁教你的？”他问。  
“没……有人教我。”男孩紧张地说。  
“说真话，出去，选一个。”他微笑。  
“会长教的。”男孩毫不犹豫地说。  
“我哪里招惹会长了呢？”他不解地想，伸手去拉房门，一眼瞥见斜对面有一个日本男孩目瞪口呆地看着他。  
他对那男孩做了个晚安的手势，关上门。

10  
他不知道该说什么，瞪大眼睛，浑身都不太对劲，胳膊抬了起来手指却不知道往哪儿指，脚往后缩身体却动不了。他一点也不理解他看到的事。  
那两个人是，没错，是帝摩斯和加西亚，他们到底在说什么？  
有人从后面走了过来，拍拍他的肩膀，似乎在安慰。他回头，看到会长，他有点喘不过气。会长继续拍他的肩膀，他更混乱起来，用手指指着帝摩斯的房门，憋不出一句话。  
会长促狭地看了那扇门一眼，把食指竖在嘴唇边说：“这个时候，我们应该礼貌地装作不知道。”  
“可、可是……”他混乱地想着学生守则上关于恋爱的各个条款，上面没有禁止高中生谈恋爱，却明确禁止同居。那两个人当然有恋爱的自由，那么他们住在一个公寓，到底算不算同居？这样说来，埃里克和杰拉尔丁也有问题，他应该找他们严肃地谈一谈。  
“好了，好了，回去好好睡一觉，忘记这件事吧。”直到会长将他送回房间，他也没想清楚这个问题，但这的确是必须考虑的问题，他一定要找他们四个好好谈一谈。

11  
她推门走进客厅，一边看手里的文艺部报表，最近，她能感觉到工作越来越顺手，部员们对她的认可提高了不少，她对自己也有了自信。春天到了，到处都是蓬勃的气息，加西亚的恋爱似乎有了阶段性成果，每天一副很高兴的样子，她看着很羡慕。  
她的恋爱？她摇摇头，暂时不要想比较好。  
准备回房间的时候，她被安德烈亚斯叫住了。  
她有些吃惊，高傲的学习部长很少主动和人说话，她常常觉得自己在他眼中是个隐形人。更让她吃惊的是，安德烈亚斯竟然找她帮忙，希望她能在四月一日那天，带艾格尼丝去某个地方。  
“没问题！”她一口答应，又忍不住问，“可是，安德烈亚斯，这样的事交给杰拉尔丁，或者帝摩斯，不是比较可靠吗？”  
“他们的嘴太讨厌了。”安德烈亚斯脸上掠过一丝不自在。她心领神会，的确，杰拉尔丁他们是不会放过这个嘲笑人的机会的。这时，安德烈亚斯又说：“何况你也可靠。”  
她怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，最高傲的学习部长在夸奖她？他认为她可靠？  
是的，他是这么说的，他从来不屑于说假话。  
她突然觉得自己非常可靠，一切事情都可以交给她。  
“没问题！交给我吧！”她大声说。  
“谢谢。”德国人不好意思地道了谢，快步回房了。  
她高兴地翻通讯器里的日历，四月一日，还有三天！那一天，她将成为丘比特！那一天，高傲的学习部长会表白！那一天，艾格尼丝一定会开心！  
她做梦都希望那一天赶快到来。


	23. 裙子（2015-10-04 答谢上海SSO cosplayers）

帕帕多普洛斯夫人收到来自邻居格雷科斯先生的请求，他希望她能帮他的养女魔铃选一些新衣服，以及一些女孩子可能喜欢、需要、必备的玩具、文具、饰品。他们交谈的时候，她的小儿子艾欧利亚就被她抱在怀里，他说：“伯伯，你们两个像要去打仗！”——他们都是军人，不自觉地使用了军队的站姿和说话方式，如果艾欧利亚不开口，他们差点互相敬个礼。  
艾欧利亚对妈妈选给魔铃的衣服由衷不满。  
帕帕多普洛斯拿着钱兴奋地冲向儿童服装店，看得出，她和每一位妈妈一样期待打扮一个洋娃娃一样的女儿，但她选的衣服！她对那么多五颜六色五花八门的公主裙视而不见，直奔那些帅气的背带裤、笔挺的小衬衫、硬邦邦的皮靴，还有牛仔帽。艾欧利亚不忿地将这件事告诉爸爸，爸爸说：“这不奇怪，你妈妈小时候只穿这些东西。”  
艾欧利亚郁闷地发现，魔铃很喜欢这批新衣服。尽管他也很喜欢看魔铃穿那双红靴子，但他特别想看看魔铃穿裙子的样子。他和魔铃商量这件事。魔铃问：“我为什么要穿裙子？”“你是女孩子，女孩子难道不应该穿裙子吗？”“我不喜欢。”“你穿了说不定就喜欢了，不然为什么其他女孩子都喜欢穿裙子，艾塔一周要换七条裙子！”  
为了裙子的事，他们吵了起来，后来又打了起来。加隆对魔铃说：“你不要和他打架，我教你一个好办法，没有什么事能难得倒聪明得不可一世的我。你对他说：‘想看我穿裙子？可以！你和我一起穿就行！’”  
魔铃将这句话转给艾欧利亚。  
“男孩子不能穿裙子！”艾欧利亚说。  
“哪条法律规定了男孩不能穿裙子？”魔铃反问。  
艾欧利亚眨巴着眼睛，的确，没有这条法律。  
“哪条法律规定了女孩子应该穿裙子？”魔铃又问。  
艾欧利亚继续眨巴眼睛。  
“你穿我就穿。”魔铃说。  
艾欧利亚非常郁闷地回了家。  
当晚，他被父母抓去参加一个舞会，舞会上有各式各样的小女孩，她们都穿着漂亮的裙子。红的，白的，蓝的，粉的，上面的纱飞啊飞啊，真好看。  
没几分钟，艾欧利亚就腻了。  
跳舞的时候，一个女孩叫：“哎呀！你踩到我的裙子了！”  
吃饭的时候，一个女孩说：“我不吃这个，会弄到裙子上！”  
谈话的时候，一个女孩说：“我从来不在沙滩上乱跑，那多脏呀。”  
………………  
宴会结束，艾欧利亚直接冲到魔铃家敲门。魔铃正兴奋地试着她帅气的新衣服，黑裤子，长筒靴，戴着牛仔帽，手里还拿着养父买给她的仿真手枪。  
艾欧利亚诚恳地对她说：“答应我，一定不要穿裙子，漂亮女孩总是叽叽喳喳、骄里娇气的——你就这个样子吧，挺好的。我没有其他的事，晚安。”  
说完他转身走了，魔铃握着枪对着他的背影连连发射，只可惜里面没装子弹！


	24. 琥珀（2015-10-04 答谢上海SSO cosplayers）

撒加摘掉护目镜，声音有点大，导致艾俄洛斯、艾欧利亚和加隆一齐看他。  
他掩饰性地敲了敲键盘。艾欧利亚问：“撒加，论文遇到麻烦了？”  
他不置可否地笑了笑。  
“需要帮忙吗？”艾欧利亚问。加隆发出一声嗤笑。  
他摇了摇头。  
他的确需要帮忙。  
但不适合找任何一个认识的人。  
自从他无意中知道了“琥珀”，他就一直试图加入这个虚拟空间的高端聊天场合。  
绝对封闭的安全场合，一切话题都可以涉猎。最初是社会精英们的私人会谈，现在已经逐渐变为犯罪分子的秘密会场。  
他好奇，但想进入任何一个琥珀，都需要满足两个条件，一是通过琥珀主人设定的问题，二是必须双人组队。这里又有一个隐藏条件：两个人必须同时通过提问环节。  
他感兴趣的琥珀都带着一丝危险味道，而且并不正派。显然，他不能找艾俄洛斯。  
当然，他也不会找他弟弟。  
他不能找任何一个同学，那会让他们知道他的另一面。  
找谁呢。  
有两个办法，一是在私密论坛发组队邀请，另一个是在已有的网友中找一个问问对方是否有兴趣。两者都有泄露隐私的风险。  
脑子里突然跃出一个名字。  
哥德堡玫瑰。  
是他前段时间认识的网友，认识当天破天荒地聊到后半夜，后来没再说话。  
和一个人聊了过于隐私的话题，会有很长一段时间不想和对方说话，也许他在潜意识里希望自己没有对谁倾诉过。倾诉总会带来某种程度的后悔。  
幸好哥德堡玫瑰给人一种轻松的静态感，他的头像偶尔亮起来，从不主动说话。  
他打开通讯器，给哥德堡玫瑰发了条信息。  
“你听说过‘琥珀’吗？”  
对方没回答，一整个下午加晚上都没回音。  
他有些失望。  
这失望的情绪似乎长了一点，他写论文的时候不时看一眼通讯器，他觉得对方不会不回他的消息。  
睡觉的时候，失望已经变成了遗憾。  
早上睁开眼睛的时候，他顺手抓起枕边的通讯器。  
里边有三条未读消息。  
一条说因为最近的跨国谋杀案，警方盯琥珀盯得紧，建议他伪造身份。  
顺带发了一个自制的伪造身份软件。  
一条是一些陷阱琥珀的名单，建议他不要进。  
一条说如果他暂时没有合适的组队对象，他愿意充当。  
三条消息的时间跨度足有五个小时。  
他抓着那个通讯器，看了好几遍。  
最后那只手落在胸前，他躺在床上，阳光已经透过窗帘，他看着天花板，觉得这个早晨非常安静，他像一只飞虫被这安静包裹，变成一颗温柔的琥珀。


	25. 印象·安德列亚斯

一   
“17届雅典学派学习部长安德列亚斯·施瓦茨同学，请于2月X日入住位于XXXX的雅典学派公寓。16届雅典学派全体，敬上。”   
安德列亚斯拖着他装了三台电脑的行李箱，由机场打车奔向短信中的地址。一天前，他接到来自雅典的国际快件，里边只有一枚蓝色校徽和一张卡片，这个校徽和之前收到的校徽不尽相同，但它同样带有身份验证信息，能直接登录写满校规和测试题目的入学软件。他和他远在希腊的好友帝摩斯通了电话。   
“你也中奖了？我是财政部长，你呢？”   
“学习部长。”他皱着眉说，“他们究竟以什么标准选择十七届雅典学派？谁是会长和副会长？”   
“去了就知道了。我去机场接你？”   
“不用。”他的手指在中止键上踌躇了几秒。   
“宣传部长。”   
“什么？”   
“艾格尼丝，宣传部长。你想问这个对吗？”   
他挂断电话。   
小学时，安德列亚斯随家人迁居雅典，每年只在假期回到柏林看望留在德国的亲人。不可否认，他有眼高于顶的习惯，对雅典的一切并不适应，对柏林的所有都不满意，在一个低迷的时代，处处透露颓废，恐怕只有再一次科技革命能够拯救这种状况。雅典娜公学院是他毫无悬念的选择，雅典学派是他志在必得的目标。   
究竟谁是雅典学派的正副会长？比他更优秀？比他成绩更好？比他更有能力？   
他迫不及待想知道答案。   
可是，看着车窗外的昏暗的路灯和飘洒的雨丝，他想他是第一个入住公寓的人，恐怕要等上几个钟头，或者一整天，才能达到目的。   
单层却高大的公寓远远透出灯火，让他有些吃惊，雅典当地时间不过三点，已经有人来了？还是十六届雅典学派正在等待新人？车子在林荫道穿行而过，稳稳地停在公寓门口。   
安德列亚斯递上支付卡。   
“哈，真幸运，竟然接到了最新一届的雅典学派成员，给你打半价。”司机是个健谈的希腊人，“需要帮你搬运行李吗？”   
“不。谢谢。”安德列亚斯从皮夹里抽出一张钞票放在驾驶台上，推开车门，自行从后备箱里拿出行李。司机不再跟这个冷漠的男孩交流，十指在方向盘上敲打，直到男孩拿着一个徽章在大门前通过身份验证，进了公寓安保范围，他才开车离去。   
雨并不大，滴在他厚厚的发丝间，产生一种静谧的急迫感，他的心就像此时的雨，看似安静，却迫不及待地想要浸透什么。他抓紧手中的拉杆，加快脚步，皮鞋敲着铺着水泥砖的地面，伴随箱子的拖曳声，前方并不是他的目标，而是他的驿站，他没有闲心借着随脚步亮起的路灯看看周围的景色。他只好奇那座房子里有谁。   
他推开公寓的大门。   
明亮的大厅正对着他，智能灯光亮不阴暗不刺目，折射率恰到好处。房间有十一扇落地窗，也许其中几扇是朝向不同的门，它们被拖长曳地的窗帘遮住，密不透风，天鹅绒质地在柔和灯光下显得古老宁静，这个宽阔空间只有一组沙发，以及——   
坐在沙发上身穿黑色制服的男生抬起头，对他颔首。   
他微微愣神。他以为他正对着一张画。   
男生站起身，像一把展开的折叠尺，红头发和白皮肤似有雕琢过的光泽，他很少因为长相注意他人，对面这个人——他忍不住多看了一眼对方的脸。   
“哈伦威德·琼尼。”男生来到他面前，伸出手。   
他冷淡地观察对方。   
对方用法语又一次说了自己的名字。   
“安德列亚斯·施瓦茨。”他仍旧没有伸手，“学习部长。”   
“幸会。”对方没有任何不悦，手腕翻转，自然地牵引了他的视线，一个邀请的手势，动作如某种完美的几何线条。   
“你是？”他忍不住问。   
“会长。”没有任何谦辞，直截了当。   
他又一次打量对方。   
“不应该出现在这里。”他精密的大脑经过一连串信号分析，视觉的、听觉的、直觉的、逻辑的，得出一个荒谬的结论。   
但对方的确不像是出现在高中的人，即使穿着简单的校服，也掩盖不住异于常人的气质，这样的人放进童话书的插画里，复古电影的宫殿里，或者秘密园林里才不奇怪。   
“贵族吗？”他毫无兴味地想。他的一位哲学教师是法国贵族，教养一流，学识磊落，有界定而不干涉他的思想，一向受他尊重。和眼前的人比，却成了一个黯淡的平面无法构成形状。他问：“你对最近的太空燃料事故有什么看法？”   
“愿闻其详。”对方态度谦虚。他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，不想再和对方搭话，又忍不住讽刺：“你是怎么当上会长的？”   
“蒙前辈抬爱。”对方不温不火，言谈有度。   
他转身准备找个房间休息，却看到沙发边角放着一个黑色的旅行袋，皮革的边角磨得厉害，却不凌乱邋遢，清洗程度和摆放方式显示了主人洁净的个性。   
“你不是第一个来的？”他问。   
“这个袋子的主人昨天就到了。”对方补充，“我没见到。你是第三个。”   
他又看到袋子旁边放的一个颜色低调的行李箱，看不出材质却看得出造价不菲，符合眼前人的形象。“你们为什么把行李放在客厅？”   
“等所有人到齐商量房间，避免争执。”对方说。   
“连个房间都要挑来挑去？让那种人住旅馆去吧。”他冷哼，拖着箱子准备随便打开一扇门。   
“施瓦茨同学。”对方叫住他。   
他用眼神表示不满。   
“东边风景好，留给女士。请在西边选。”仍是几何线条般的手势，带着令人无可抗拒的礼貌。   
他转个身，略微不快地走向走廊深处。 

二   
房间是三层套间，最里层是卧室，有简单的衣橱和摆放了全新寝具的大床、隐蔽的盥洗室、最外还有一个落地式阳台；中层是书房，有书桌、书架、工作台；外层有通讯屏幕、沙发、一台简易跑步机、一个简单的厨房区。总体来说，这个够大又不奢华的房间令他相当满意，他洗了个澡，有些疲倦，又不太想睡觉。他从摊开的箱子里拿出睡衣放在床上，转而穿上笔挺的黑色制服。   
他走出房间，走向大厅的独坐沙发，胳膊下夹着电脑。那个法国人仍然不声不响地坐在长沙发正中，低头看一份说明文件，面前的桌子上摆了造型古典的茶壶和一套茶杯。   
“喝茶吗？”红茶的味道弥漫在客厅，对方的声音很优雅。   
“不喝。我只喝咖啡。”他说。   
“公共厨房有不错的老式咖啡机，不过没有豆子。”法国人递上一张电子图鉴，“这是公寓的平面图，后面有学校资料。”   
“来一杯。”他突然想喝一点暖和的饮品。   
对方怡然自得地倒茶，问他牛奶比例和糖的甜度，他喝了一口。   
味道不错。   
“谢谢。”   
“不客气。”对方继续看资料，没有和他搭话的意思。他一向讨厌多话的人，两不相干的气氛反倒利于他整理资料。他开始看学习部的部门介绍，以及最近的实验项目。不知不觉过了一个钟头，杯子里的茶水似乎一直没有减少，是那个叫琼尼的法国人随手为他添的。   
“茶不错。”他说。   
“谢谢，家母喜欢。我更喜欢咖啡，还有中国茶。”   
他用两根手指揉着前额，学习部的工作比他想象得复杂得多，一时没有头绪，他想换个思维，这时，黑夜的雨声中传来刹车声。   
“第四个……”法国人有些迟疑，“同伴。”   
他不感兴趣地“嗯”了一声。   
大门开了，一个穿着浅色夹克的高个子男生迈步进来，反手拎着一个不大的行李袋，看到他们，毫不见外地说：“你们怎么来得这么早？”   
他一向厌恶自来熟，但法国人已经站起身，出于礼貌，他也站了起来，却并没走过去。   
他冷眼看那两人相互介绍。   
“塞维叶·穆维尔。”   
又是个法国人。   
“新任副会长。”   
他开始打量对方。   
对方来到他面前，伸出手。   
他冷冷地盯着对方，四肢健全，长相算得上英俊，神态自信，眼神轻浮，过度热情。   
他依然没回应。   
对方却没有马上撤回胳膊，反而一手抓起他的右手腕，晃了晃。   
他瞪大眼睛。   
“挺健康的，我还以为装了义肢……”及时地住了口，在他手上用力拍了一下。   
他决定不和这个人说话。   
“安德列亚斯·施瓦茨，学习部长。”有礼貌的法国人代为介绍。   
“工作量最大的那个？真倒霉。”毫无教养的法国人同情地看着他。   
他坐下继续喝茶看资料，两个法国人聊起了他们生活的巴黎和各自的学校：“竟然从来没听说过你，看来你是个低调的人。”   
“我很少去学校，一直上私教。”   
愚蠢的法国人又问：“你是怎么当上会长的？”   
“蒙前辈抬爱。”有礼貌的法国人回答。   
“我问了一下，这届有11个人。”多嘴的法国人继续说，“有三个女孩子！喂，施瓦茨，你喜欢什么类型的？”   
他没理会，这个人是猪猡吗？   
“你呢？”法国猪猡问法国人类。   
“我没有特别的类型，你看上去有女朋友。”法国人从善如流。   
“昨天还有，不，昨天就没有了。我要再找一个。能加入雅典学派的女孩子都很能干，能谈学生恋爱，也能发展长久关系，很完美吧？不过我妈妈把我推出家门的时候还在打击我，说雅典学派的女孩子肯定不会选我——‘如果你连提早报道都做不到，就更没机会了！’”又说，“你们来得真早。”   
来自全欧洲最有时间观念的国度，安德列亚斯此时抬头看了一眼两个说说笑笑的法国人，会长和副会长，也许他们有什么没表现出来的优点。他很赞同他们对母亲的重视。愚蠢的法国人的目光和他对上，突然更加轻佻地微笑说：“施瓦茨，你准备找什么样的女朋友？”   
“我对女生没兴趣。”   
“哦……原来……”愚蠢的法国人的神色突然有点不自然。   
“我对男生更没兴趣！”茶杯重重地摔在茶盘上，怎么会有这种蠢货！   
“啊……抱歉……”法国猪猡讪讪地看着他，转头对叫琼尼的法国人说，“琼尼，和我打赌怎么样？”   
“打赌？”   
“猜猜看施瓦茨同学为什么不想恋爱，我猜他暗恋一个美女，美女不搭理他。”   
“这种赌……”   
“我赢的话，位置换一下，你当副会长。”   
他的愤怒还来不及上升，就被这句话拦住了。   
那头猪猡说了什么？   
“可以。”   
没想到对方答应得如此爽快，猪猡愣了一下。   
“如果你们都没猜中，位置换一下，我当会长，你们随意。”他拿起资料，就算知道那两个人正在耍他，他也懒得浪费一秒钟的时间和愚人计较，从小到大，他一直都以沉默对抗周围的庸俗。气愤和争执毫无意义。   
“可以。”法国人说   
“好。”猪猡说。   
两个人都有病。   
他根本没当真，继续喝茶看资料，只听猪猡问：“那么你认为原因是？”   
“我猜施瓦茨同学喜欢的人就是你说的三位女士之一。”   
一口茶水喷了出来。   
这是他十六年生命中最丢脸的行为。 

三   
安德列亚斯狐疑地观察两个法国人，大脑的每一个褶皱的每一个神经元都在推测。   
两个人一派轻松地说笑，雨停了，他们拉开所有窗帘，阳光和露水的反光充满大客厅，他们做了三个人的早餐，他自觉去清洗厨具。法国猪猡没有进任何房间，行李袋和神秘的第一人以及法国会长一样，在沙发边放成一排，夹克也扔在上面。   
他们正在说巴黎最近的一项抗议活动，安德列亚斯冷笑，最近各地都在抗议，巴黎的抗议像狂欢节，伦敦的抗议像摇滚节，雅典的抗议像宗教仪式，纽约的抗议像暴动。“找不到工作就继续找，抗议有什么用，政府能提高补贴？”   
“一般人会将经济疲软归结为政府调度不利。”法国人说。   
“从来没听说哪个勤奋的人饿死。”他嘀咕。   
“停！你们听！”法国猪猡突然叫道。   
他有些紧张地看着那只突然凝重的猪猡。他又听到离去的引擎声，以及年轻男女的笑声。   
“听听这可爱的声音。”猪猡按捺不住，跑了出去。   
这种人真的能当副会长吗？   
话说回来，副会长是做什么的？   
正想着，一个栗色长发女生在两个男生的簇拥下走了进来，她笑容亲切，穿一条阔腿长裤。所有行李都由身后的两个男生负责，法国猪猡拎着几个袋子，一个褐色皮肤白牙齿的男生拉着三个箱子。   
“早上好，各位！”女生站在客厅中央，落落大方地对他们打招呼，他以旁观者的角度打量这个被猪猡大献殷勤的女生，她外露的聪明能干让外人愿意忽略她的相貌——当然，她一点也不丑。法国人照例站起来介绍、握手、寒暄。   
“杰拉尔丁·伯格曼。来自瑞士。安全部长。”头微微歪了一下，又显得很妩媚，“这位是哈基姆·阿尼法，来自埃及，通知里并没有显示职位。”   
“我们是在飞机上遇到的，缘分！”埃及人有一口雪白的牙齿，这句话是对着那只法国猪猡说的，而猪猡两只眼睛只盯着站在中间的女生。女生习以为常地吩咐：“一会儿再详细介绍，先帮我把行李搬到房间——房间怎么分配？”   
“女士的房间在东面，请随意。”   
“为什么是东面？”   
“阳台对着花园，四季风景都不错。”   
瑞士小姐满意地点点头，继续指挥两个男生。   
“稍等。”法国人说。   
“嗯？”   
“男士不能进入女士的区域。”   
“只是帮忙搬个行李？”瑞士小姐笑吟吟地商量。   
毫无转圜的摇头。   
“会长这么严格？”瑞士小姐笑着打量法国人，褐色的眼珠转了转，看上去有点危险。   
“会长与否并不重要，重要的是一个团体最基本的尊重和纪律。尤其是对女士而言。”   
她定定地看了对方一会儿，露出一个灿烂的笑容，牵起脸颊上两个浅浅的酒窝：“好的，听从会长吩咐。”她干脆利落地搬箱子，开房间。褐色皮肤的埃及人看上去年龄比他们都小，反戴着鸭舌帽，穿着横一道口子竖一道口子的T恤和牛仔裤，五颜六色的运动鞋，和法国猪猡讨价还价：   
“我先看到的！”   
“公平竞争。”   
他继续看资料，没想到埃及人凑了上来：“嗨，你叫什么？”   
他没搭理。   
埃及人的手突然伸了过来，迅速取下他的眼镜，反手架在自己的鼻梁上。   
“哦，你近视真厉害！”   
“所以他是学习部长。”猪猡阴阳怪气地说。   
“看上去的确有点不合常理。”   
“什么叫不合常理？”他忍无可忍地问。   
“我的希腊文不太好，就是，不近人情？科学怪人？工作狂人？弗兰肯斯坦？总之是很厉害的感觉，非常非常厉害。我说明白了吗？”   
轻浮多嘴的人。他伸出手，示意对方归还眼镜，没想到埃及人跳了几下，大概是跳了几下，他又听到瑞士小姐的声音：“哈基姆，把眼镜还回去。”他终于拿回了一刻也离不开的眼镜。   
瑞士小姐挽了头发，披了件针织外套，拿着一个大盒子放到桌子上。   
“我妈妈开面包房，她让我把家里的王牌点心带给各位。你们吃早饭了吗？”   
“刚刚吃过。”法国会长又倒了两杯茶。   
“我和哈基姆也吃了飞机餐，那就留着下午茶的时候吧。帮我把它们放进保鲜柜。”猴子一样的埃及人和法国猪猡抢着答应。瑞士小姐站在他的面前，他只好站起来，接受对方的观察、微笑、伸出的手。心头突然升起危险的预感：如果他不伸出手，这位狐狸一样的小姐会做出比法国猪猡和埃及猴子更令他吃惊的事。   
他递出右手，对方随意地拍了一下：“今后多指教，学习部长！”   
他点点头，惊魂未定。   
“伯克曼同学。”法国会长说。   
“叫我杰拉尔丁怎么样？”   
“杰拉尔丁，你想休息一下，还是活动一下？”   
“我精力充沛。”   
“那么我们几个可以一起去地下库房，挑选一些装饰品。”   
“OK。”   
他们开始干活，法国会长和瑞士小姐商量需要哪些家具，男生负责搬运，埃及猴子一刻都闲不住，左看看又看看，打开窗户跳出去，远远传来声音：“这里有石榴树！葡萄！真不错！”或者围着瑞士小姐大献殷勤，或者绕着法国会长问东问西，或者凑到他身边问：“你怎么没有什么表情？我给你讲个笑话？”然后他就真的讲了个愚蠢的笑话，几个人听得哈哈大笑，他只感到无聊。除了持重的法国会长，其余三个人一直围着他，不管他如何冷笑、冷言冷语、甚至翻白眼，他们笑得更厉害。   
趁他们没注意，他给帝摩斯发了一条消息：   
“你在做什么？”   
“睡觉。”   
“怎么还不过来？”   
“好吧，我马上起床，你坚持一下。”   
他感到胸部憋闷，想要反驳，又无话可说。事实上，他并不能期待帝摩斯那几近虚无的时间观，直到他们将花瓶、挂画、家具、器物摆满了公共区域，又检查了会议室的所有电子设备，也没看到帝摩斯的影子。倒是左右逢源的瑞士小姐和猪猡、猴子聊得热火朝天。法国会长较为沉默，却总能在适当的时候接上一句。   
“这么说，应该有人和你一样没有确定的职位？看来这是我们聚齐后要做的第一件事。”   
“没错，我问过上届会长，他说有几个部门让我们随便选。”   
“咦，你问上届会长？怎么联系他们？”猪猡问，“我费了好大力气才找到一位女部长的联系方式，她只告诉我这届有几个人！”   
“哈哈，我是他的歌迷，在昨晚他的网络歌迷会上问的！”   
这的确出乎意料，瑞士小姐问：“那么我们的职位是怎么选的，你问了吗？”   
“问了呀，他说按总成绩排行，会长、副会长、学习部长、外交部长、安全部长、宣传部长、财政部长。这个顺序。”   
什么？按总成绩？   
难道他的成绩不如那头猪猡？   
他的视线有些抖，大脑空白整整五分钟。 

四   
帝摩斯终于来了，就在他们走出地下库房，准备吃午饭的时候，一辆银蓝色跑车开进院子。   
他还沉浸在巨大的打击中，他考不过那头脑子里只有如何追女生的各种公式的猪猡，直到帝摩斯拍了下他的肩膀，他才回过神，发现自己坐在客厅。   
“怎么了，脸色这么不好？”胳膊顺势搭在他的肩膀上，对其他人说，“我和安德列亚斯是小学同学、初中同学，好朋友。”看来，他们已经迅速熟悉了。   
这不奇怪，帝摩斯是一个万能适配器，他的大脑有各种接口，可以与一个哪怕最不好相处的人愉快相处，那个人当然就是他。帝摩斯是他唯一的朋友，只有帝摩斯能容忍他的挑剔、严格和冷漠，更奇怪的是，在帝摩斯的朋友圈里，他似乎是特别重要的一个，即使帝摩斯有数不清的各种朋友。   
帝摩斯安抚地按了下他的肩膀，随即就与瑞士小姐热络地聊了起来。帝摩斯是个瘦高男生，长相文静，话不多，大多数时候再倾听，总能让人在不知不觉中说上一大堆心里话，那只猪猡和猴子也迅速地喜欢了他。当发现帝摩斯还为他们带来了丰盛的外卖午餐，埃及猴子直接跳了起来。   
“那是你的车？”餐厅里，法国猪猡指着门外的车吹了声口哨，“不错啊！”   
“新书的版税到手，就提了一辆，现在钱包全空了，还欠了些债务。”帝摩斯的声音总是慢悠悠的。   
“你是作家？写什么？”埃及猴子睁大眼睛，他的眼睛比一般人更大。   
“爱情小说。”帝摩斯说：“具体地说，是一部涉及虐恋的心理小说。”   
“是不是《肋骨》？”法国会长问。   
“会长猜的真准。”   
“雅典只有两位年纪不大就写出畅销书的作家。不过，《肋骨》的作者笔名像女性，真没想到。”   
“弗托普洛斯是雅典难得一见的天才作家，我只是贩卖一些个人感想。”   
“我非常欣赏弗托普洛斯。你和他不是一个风格，做为畅销书很有想法。”   
他们又开始谈最近上市的小说，这本书恰好在座的人都看过，他也曾花两个小时将那本不厚的书从头翻到尾，理解不了里面任何一个角色，施虐者像小偷，受虐者像强盗，杀人犯是个老太婆，被杀的是个壮汉，警察袒护一个妓女，妓女被道貌岸然的大学教授虐待，大学教授暗恋壮汉……   
“安德列亚斯说，你为什么不把所有人都关进精神病院？我只能苦笑着告诉他，我想买一辆车。”伴随帝摩斯说话的是其他人的笑声。   
“那个型号我也看了很久，我更喜欢月光系的。”法国会长说。   
“听说车的性能不错，我父亲是个司机，有时在朋友店里帮人试车！”瑞士小姐谈起父母总有一种自豪的语气，这令她多了几分可爱。   
猪猡和猴子毫不见外地要求帝摩斯带他们兜风，帝摩斯一口答应，又对他说：“艾格尼丝也想买，她昨天还拿日光系的图片找我参考。你再买辆月光系，我们三个就把这个系列凑齐了。”   
他没接话。   
“艾格尼丝？名字真可爱！”法国猪猡说。   
“人更可爱，还是个大美女。”帝摩斯看了一下腕上的手表，“她应该快到了。”   
“来这里？”   
“对，她是宣传部长。等一下你们就能看到她。”   
“这位美女有没有男朋友？”法国猪猡连忙问。   
“说说，你们什么关系？”瑞士狐狸小姐笑眯眯地问。   
“艾格尼丝是我的前女友，我们和平分手。现在她……”   
他感觉帝摩斯的目光就停在他脸上，但他装作没看见，没听见。   
“艾格尼丝刚才打电话，拐弯抹角地问你是不是到了。”帝摩斯说。   
“和她有什么关系？”他不自在地反问。   
“好吧。”   
法国猪猡恭敬地站了起来，给法国会长倒了一杯茶，双手递过去：   
“会长请喝茶。”   
“多谢副会长。”   
“好像有什么有趣的故事？”瑞士狐狸小姐接口。   
“我想知道，会长怎么猜到的？”法国猪猡。   
“随口说的。”法国会长。   
猪猡露出惊讶的表情，随即更加恭敬地为法国人添了一些茶水。   
他觉得更不自在了。他们开始谈论个人爱好，会长喜欢收藏，猪猡爱好击剑，瑞士小姐喜欢园艺，猴子喜欢街舞，帝摩斯喜欢泡咖啡馆和酒吧，他真不想说他只喜欢呆在实验室，没错，他从小到大只有这一个爱好。   
“安德列亚斯喜欢研究宇宙。浪漫吗？”帝摩斯说。   
一件事到了帝摩斯口中立刻有了不一样的性质，他研究的明明是枯燥无比的星辰数据和零零碎碎的太空基建。   
“艾格尼丝大美女呢？”   
他觉得猪猡越看越讨厌。   
“她喜欢研究月亮和天狼星。”   
“不愧是大美女的爱好！”   
他难以置信地瞪着帝摩斯，帝摩斯为什么可以把学术和个人生活混淆得如此没有原则？   
那个物质女人的爱好明明是追名牌、买名牌、吃穿戴用开各种名牌！ 

五   
两个月不见，艾格尼丝依然盛气凌人，依然令他看上一眼就头疼。   
艾格尼丝像个洋娃娃。大约两年前，在少年实验室第一次看到她时，他就有这个感觉。   
她的个子不是特别高，身体的每个弧度都有珍珠式的小巧，皮肤白得像透亮的瓷器，没有一丝瑕疵，浅黄色的浓密卷发从头顶披散到腰部，蓝的难以形容的眼睛，粉红色的嘴唇，淡粉色的指甲，每当他想到她身上的这些细节，都会发现心脏一紧，像是接近了什么重要答案。   
她进来了，穿了一条白色连衣裙，浅红色披肩，玫瑰花型的高跟鞋，很细的项链搭在她纤细的锁骨上，鞋跟敲在地板上很有节奏，身后跟着帮她提行李箱的帝摩斯和法国猪猡，她的行李足有十箱。   
她不冷吗。他想。   
所有人都在看她，就连那个对什么事都没有波动的法国会长，也用欣赏的目光看着她，就连同为女性的瑞士小姐眼睛里也有惊艳，埃及猴子专情地守在瑞士小姐旁边，却也张大了嘴巴，那只猪猡更加迫不及待，“这位小姐，如果你考虑恋爱，请务必把我加到你的候补名单中，我愿意做你忠诚的护花使者。”   
这只猪猡能不能滚回法国？   
艾格尼丝看人只需三眼，第一眼看头发，第二眼看衣服，第三眼看鞋，就能立刻得出最令人反感的结论，更不幸的是，她还经常把结论说出来。   
“如果你真的不会搭配衣服，至少选择一个最保守的做法，穿学校发的那套制服！而不是套着个块蓝色麻布满街走！”   
法国猪猡一头雾水，低头看他的蓝衬衫，艾格尼丝的目光迅速滑过屋子里的所有人——在他身上根本没有停留——嘀咕着“惨不忍睹”，看到法国会长，她为相貌和服装的结合露出痛心的表情；看到同为女性的瑞士小姐，她闭上了眼睛；她的目光最后停在帝摩斯身上，像无从落脚的鸟终于找到了漂泊中的岛屿，甚至松了口气。随即，她又看到了大厅的摆设，特别是那几个花瓶，她忍无可忍地说：“这噩梦一样的品位。”   
所有人都不敢说话。   
“哦，抱歉，那是我选的。”瑞士小姐笑眯眯地承认。   
“从你的头发——你为什么不好好打理它？——就知道你的生活状态有多糟糕！你把头发当做稻草来处理吗？如果你不愿意打理，就把它剪短，而不是让它毛茸茸的，你又不是熊！”   
在艾格尼丝身上，他很容易找到自己不受欢迎的原因。她挑剔，不懂掩饰，而且，她的脾气非常暴躁。他不喜欢杂乱，尚能忍耐；她的整洁性突出表现在对他人着装的要求上，任何混乱的搭配都能让她心烦意乱。她和帝摩斯最谈得来，两个人总在一起讨论某个牌子的当季新品，或者其他什么他根本不了解的商品。   
所以后来他们谈恋爱了。   
艾格尼丝突然想到了来这里的目的，迅速介绍自己：“卡尔曼·艾格尼丝，从匈牙利来，宣传部长。”   
“艾格尼丝，你好。”瑞士小姐亲热地握住她的手，不放开，“从今天起我们就是朋友了，不要理那些笨笨的男生，我先带你去房间，顺便相互了解一下。”她不由分说地推着艾格尼丝的肩膀，将她送进一个房间，随即迅速地出没在大厅和房门口，将所有箱子扔了进去，“砰”地甩上门。   
他们听到房间里传来一声惊叫。   
又一声。   
再一声。   
还有一些寓意不明的语气词。   
和一些确切的“你要做什么”、“不要这样”、“你为什么随便动我的箱子”、“你不能这样”、“不，我并不是——”却更加状况不明的句子。   
“发生了什么事？”埃及猴子吃惊地问。   
“我们要不要去看看？”法国猪猡跃跃欲试。   
“不用担心，艾格尼丝的空手道很厉害。”帝摩斯说。   
“但她这害怕的叫声？”   
“女士有她们独特的解决问题的办法。”法国会长难得带了幽默的表情。从半个钟头前开始，这位会长就着手制作一张复杂的报表，上面写满了从学生报告开始的各项活动安排。他想和对方讨论一些学习部的工作，但不是现在，现在他的心思都在某扇门后。   
半个钟头后，瑞士小姐带着胜利者的神情，和艾格尼丝一起回到大厅。艾格尼丝换了一套衣服浅棕色套装，编了一条长长的辫子，他从未看过这样的打扮，以往，艾格尼丝只喜欢用一些长而闪亮的发饰将头发高高地盘在脑后。   
他发现那根辫子的发尾在瑞士小姐手中，她摆弄着那条辫子问：“怎么样，我的手艺不错吧？”猪猡和帝摩斯一起赞美，艾格尼丝竟然没有反抗，她看着瑞士小姐，有点畏缩。   
埃及猴子肆无忌惮地笑了起来。   
“你笑什么！”艾格尼丝涨红了脸。   
“我没笑你，你做的事一点都不好笑。”埃及猴子咧开嘴。   
他觉得有一点嘲弄的意思。   
“你的口音真奇怪，你的希腊语考试及格了吗？”艾格尼丝严肃地问。   
埃及猴子夸张地叫了一声，对瑞士小姐说：“这真是位纯天然美女！”   
“可不是，我很喜欢她，”她意有所指地说：“你不要欺负她。”   
“遵命！”   
他不知道这两个人究竟在打什么哑谜。法国会长只是笑了一笑，毫不在意；猪猡和猴子嘀咕：“你不能这样对待女性”，对方回答“我不是什么都没说吗，我绝对听话”；帝摩斯饶有兴味地看着埃及猴子，竟然对他说：“这个小孩挺有意思。”；艾格尼丝和他一样茫然，但她一向不在意人类的心思，只在意她的实验和她的名牌。   
他不得不在意，因为，在接下来的时间里，艾格尼丝再也没说出任何关于衣着和品位的评价，尽管她的眼神总是盯着某个人——比如猴子的鞋、瑞士小姐的胸针、法国猪猡的牛仔裤——跃跃欲试，但她没有发出任何声音。不得不说，她这样好多了。   
他有些敬畏又有些疑惑地偷看了几眼瑞士小姐。   
她到底做了什么？   
他想不通，只能看帝摩斯，和往常一样，帝摩斯对他的疑问了如指掌，只是这一次卖了个关子，低声对他说：“艾格尼丝交到好朋友了。很好。”   
他更加想不通，不知何时开始，大厅变得闹哄哄的，这种噪音的来源是猴子和猪猡，一个连蹦带跳，一个大呼小叫，还有瑞士小姐的笑声，现在又加进了艾格尼丝时不时的气恼的抗议，法国会长大概也觉得这个空间已经饱和，再也容不下更多的声音，提议趁着天气不错，去后花园喝下午茶，顺便尝尝瑞士小姐带来的糕点，“对它们的味道，我已经好奇了好几个钟头。”   
“保证不要会长失望！”瑞士小姐笑道，她一只手还拎着艾格尼丝的辫子尾巴，不时甩上一甩，艾格尼丝敢怒不敢言。   
他第一个起身，准备搬或提一点什么，眼光一瞥，门口站了一个戴眼镜的瘦弱男孩，穿着制服，呆呆地看着他们，也不知道在那里站了多久，谁也没发现他。 

六   
“你、你们好，我叫……加西亚·桑德罗。我……我从阿根廷过来……三点钟的飞机……”   
他们耐心地听这一段详细又累赘的自我介绍。   
“不要紧张。”帝摩斯露出一个鼓励的微笑，“大家以后都是好朋友。”   
“你是不是……”阿根廷人战战兢兢的脸上出现了光彩，他小心翼翼地问：“Succubus？”   
那是帝摩斯的笔名。   
帝摩斯点头。   
和帝摩斯出门总能碰到“Succubus”的读者，要求合照签名甚至一夜情，令他颇有微词的是，帝摩斯几乎来者不拒。   
他为什么和帝摩斯做了这么久朋友？   
他以为接下来，那个看上去比初中生还要幼稚的阿根廷人就要重复“我仰慕你——你对我的影响——我可以和你（？）吗”的一连串后续动作。   
令他有点奇怪的是，阿根廷人什么都没说，只是以过分信赖的目光又看了帝摩斯一眼。   
令他毫无疑问的是，没几分钟，阿根廷人就像树袋熊找到了一颗足够高的尤加利树，寸步不离帝摩斯。   
帝摩斯喜欢照顾人，尤其是那些有交际恐惧的人，让他们顺利地融入社会似乎是帝摩斯的使命，帝摩斯一边询问树袋熊的航班，一边纠正猴子的口音，有条不紊，细致入微，他真想把帝摩斯拉进他的研究组。又看到艾格尼丝已经被瑞士小姐拉出了后门，不情不愿。   
后花园有一张长桌，用坚硬的木头钉成，固定在泥土里，看上去有几十年历史，转眼就摆上了一堆点心，他不得不和他们一起浪费时间进行感情交流活动，瑞士小姐和帝摩斯有意让阿根廷树袋熊多说几句话，他好不容易才说出以下信息：他的爱好是读书，他没想到能进入雅典学派，他不知道自己的职位。谈话对他来说太艰难了，瑞士小姐、法国会长和帝摩斯交换了一个眼神——他们到底什么时候产生了默契？——决定放弃。于是气氛活跃多了，树袋熊也放松下来。   
“按照惯例，晚上我们要出席上届雅典学派发起的晚宴，前辈们会给我们更多的资料和告诫。”法国会长自觉地充当茶会主持人，他也只是个主持人。话题很快从“另外三个人什么时候来”发散开去，瑞士小姐的存在感尤为强烈，她绕着艾格尼丝的辫子说：“可爱的艾格尼丝，你不准备交个男朋友吗？你看，我们有比电影明星更帅的会长，有英俊的副会长，有文雅的财政部长——”   
艾格尼丝瞪了她一眼。   
“杰拉尔丁，你不准备交个男朋友吗？例如具备很多男性优点的我。”猪猡将果酱递给瑞士小姐。   
“比起交男友，我更想生小孩。”瑞士小姐语出惊人。   
那只多嘴多舌的猪猡瞠目结舌，这个时候，只有帝摩斯才能让谈话重新妥帖，“你是我见过的最追求家庭感的少女。”   
“我真的想在二十岁以前当妈妈。”瑞士小姐的眼神有些奇怪，看上去有向往又有说不清的东西，她说：“比起恋爱和婚姻，血缘才是最可靠的。你们觉得呢？”   
“我还没有想过家庭，现阶段，我希望有很棒的恋人，情人也可以。”帝摩斯说，然后，用隐晦的眼神注视瑞士小姐。   
还用同样的眼神看了法国猪猡。   
他实在受不了帝摩斯的爱好，他为什么总能迅速地想要和陌生人确定恋爱或非恋爱关系？对象竟然还有那只猪猡！   
瑞士小姐妩媚一笑做为回应，也许他们今晚不会出现在这间公寓。   
猪猡……幸好是猪猡，什么也没发觉，兴高采烈地说：“我也希望在高中时代遇到梦中情人。”   
“我只喜欢聪明的女性！”猴子说。   
“你们来这里就为了谈恋爱？”他忍不住开口。   
“恋爱是唯一实际的事，”瑞士小姐说，“生命短暂，想做的事必须马上去做，明天你未必有做的机会。我们能真正把握的事，除了恋爱，还有其他的吗？”   
“比如你们的工作。”他说。   
“没有冲突吧？我们并不准备忽视工作。”   
“不对，”他忍不住认真起来，“你们竟然没有任何和改变有关的想法，的确，这是一个没有惊喜的时代，每个人都对现状感到疲惫，每个人都在按部就班，却看不到更好的未来，所以享乐盛行，抗议盛行，滥情的浪漫文艺盛行，‘我看透了生命’的消极哲学盛行。如果连你们这样顶级的高中生都抱着悲观思想，过一天算一天，未来的希望在哪里？你们只能领导出死气沉沉的学校。”   
花园突然沉默了，他们看着他。   
艾格尼丝的目光依然是烦躁的，她看到他就烦躁。   
“同意。”   
第一个打破沉默的竟然是那只法国猪猡，竟然还对他举了举饮料杯。   
“学术和人生，并不是等同的。”瑞士小姐带着和平讨论的语气说。   
“它们是相通的。”他反驳，“就连你说的家庭也一样，我看不到你对未来家庭的喜爱，你竟然在建立它之前，就默认它可以省掉一半材料。”   
他们笑了起来。   
他也觉得自己说的话太多了，这似乎引起了瑞士小姐和埃及人更多的兴趣，还有，那只阿根廷树袋熊一直看着每一个说话的人，目光带着很多思考和判断，一句话也不说。更让他奇怪的是，在整个谈话中，法国会长的存在感比阿根廷人更低，那个人没有任何行为模式和思想立场，明明对每个话题发表了看法，明明回答了别人的每个问题，明明一直以主导者的身份坐在那里。   
偏偏就像坐在另一个空间的人，只是看着他们。   
是错觉吗？他想。他从来没有深入地了解过任何人，也没有这个能力。 

七   
“下午好，我可以加入这个亲切的茶会吗？”   
那个举止优雅的人的到来打断了他的思考，和所有艰深的讨论。   
“埃里克·罗杰斯，来自英国。”英国人提了提手中的方形编织篮，“家母亲自做了布丁，请各位尝一尝，里面有果仁和布朗尼，希望没有人过敏。”   
英国人像密度很低的溶液，也许是水，自然而然地散布自己的质地，将颜色融了进来，仿佛一开始就坐在这里谈笑风生。   
外交部长，和某些人一样将行李放在客厅，直接从后门出来找他们。   
很简单的自我介绍，同时将所有人的姓名和个人状况问了个遍，猜到了很多人的职位。很典型的英国人长相，并不十分英俊，但有绅士气质，风趣而彬彬有礼，他又想到“贵族”这个词，和他的哲学老师比较接近的那种贵族。   
“外交部长是我一直以来的目标，我运气不错。今后请各位多多指教。”   
“综合一下大家的说法，我们需要确定的是执行者、文艺部长、生活部长还有体育部长对吗？”埃及猴子竟然正经起来。   
“我猜执行者就是第一个到达公寓的人。”法国会长说。   
“那么剩下三个就是我，书呆子，还有一个没消息的女孩子。”猴子点点头：“女孩子去做文艺部长好了，我做生活部长，喂，你来做体育部长吧！”   
“我？”树袋熊惊惶地指着自己。   
“对！”猴子拍着他的肩膀，洋洋洒洒地列出了很多“你应该做体育部长”的理由，竟然很有条理，还很有说服力，树袋熊为猴子那句“一个人应该根据他的不足补足他的能力”的真诚感动了，他更加真诚地道谢：“谢谢你这么为我着想，我们才刚刚认识。”   
“不客气！我们已经是好朋友了！”猴子忍住笑继续哄骗。   
他想说点什么，却不知道怎么组织语言，只好看帝摩斯，帝摩斯看得津津有味。   
他忘了帝摩斯也爱捉弄人。   
不知道为什么，他看了看那个英国人。   
英国人迅速回应了他的目光，用轻松的语气说：“再没有比可爱的个性更让人安心的交友标准。”   
他不太理解这句话，也能提出很多句反驳，却没有理由地认为对方十分睿智。   
他随即理解了对方为什么认为自己适合当外交部长，这种弯弯绕绕又显得很有见地的说话方式，的确适合处理麻烦。   
他觉得他的思路也弯弯绕绕起来，像艾格尼丝的辫子——依然被瑞士狐狸小姐摆弄着。   
猴子已经完全说服了树袋熊，后者确定了自己要当体育部长，法国会长不得不象征性地阻止这场悲剧，“不，哈基姆，我们还要问问你口中的‘文艺部长’的意思。”   
“好的，我一定会好好问她！”猴子蹦跳着带着树袋熊去拿厨房里的碟子。   
这只埃及猴子比瑞士的狐狸小姐更爱捉弄人。   
“你好像特别宠爱哈基姆？”法国会长试探地问瑞士小姐。   
“我有一个弟弟，和他一样调皮，我当然忍不住宠爱他。”瑞士小姐眨了下眼睛。   
他认为应该有下一句话，其他人似乎有同感，他们一起盯着她。   
“何况，生活部的工作杂乱无章，比体育部麻烦一千倍。”狐狸小姐耸了耸肩膀，晃着已经空了的罐子。   
法国会长哑然，其余人默默地喝了一口饮料，只有英国人发出低低的笑声，像是明白了什么。他用很有磁性的声音问——艾格尼丝？“宣传部长，你有什么想要问我的事吗？”   
艾格尼丝忌惮地看了瑞士小姐一眼。   
“你说啊，没关系。”瑞士小姐还是笑吟吟的。   
“你为什么穿得这么老气？你不是只有十六岁吗？”艾格尼丝问。   
他才注意到，英国先生穿着一整套西装，像个要去演讲的政客。   
“家庭习惯，而且我来之前，刚好陪父亲和伯伯参加了一个会议，没有时间换制服。”   
“制服也不值得期待。”艾格尼丝撇撇嘴，“老气横秋。”   
“我前几天去纽约，刚好赶上什么……时装周？好多好多漂亮的姐姐在马路上进进出出，手里一个袋子接一个袋子，就看到那些袋子从小扇形变成半圆形再变成大扇形，简直像玩杂技的，艾格尼丝也是这么买东西吧？”埃及人回来了。   
“对啊，购物季我都会去。”艾格尼丝诚实地回答。   
玩杂技的？他觉得这个形容有点不太对劲。   
“艾格尼丝一定很聪明，我从没见过一个满脑子名牌的虚荣女生能考出高成绩，毕竟她们的时间要用在逛街扫货上。”埃及人笑嘻嘻地说。   
“对啊，我智商高。初中一直维持在学校前三名，我后来读雅典娜公学院普教部。”艾格尼丝不明所以地回答。   
他总觉得重点不大对。   
“而且艾格尼丝恐怕还要抽出很多时间应付追求者，毕竟多数男性是不在乎金玉其外的单细胞生物。”   
“对啊，我长得漂亮，看到我的男生基本都追求我，烦死了。所以我学了空手道。”   
埃及人似乎不知道该继续说什么，艾格尼丝一脸坦白，其他人在闷笑，阿根廷人表现得很紧张，他则根本摸不到头脑。   
“哈基姆，现在，你应该把这个布丁吃掉。”瑞士小姐指了指身边的碟子，猴子乖乖地坐下去，一口一口吃得津津有味。瑞士小姐抚摸艾格尼丝的长辫子，“买名牌吗？我猜可爱的艾格尼丝只是为了节省时间。”   
艾格尼丝把“你怎么知道”坦诚无误地放在了自己放大的瞳孔和惊讶的表情上。   
“节省时间？”   
这实在是个谜语，也许只有女人才懂？就连法国会长也忍不住好奇了，难得这位会长表现出好奇。   
“是啊，你知道，衣着是一种搭配，色彩的、元素的、观念的，各种各样东西的搭配，高级成衣是被高端设计师搭配过的，如果你不去买名牌，就要自己去不断筛选、比较、组合，想想这庞大的计算量，我怎么可能有那么多时间？幸好我家里有钱，可以直接买名牌。”艾格尼丝说。   
沉默。   
“没钱也没什么，我参加项目的钱也够用了。”她自言自语。   
还是沉默。   
“难道我说错了吗？”她不解地环视众人：“这和上届雅典学派选择成绩最高的11个人组成本届雅典学派，难道不是一个道理？”   
竟然无法反驳。   
“但是我又不想加入雅典学派，晚上有晚宴对吗？我要和他们直接谈谈。”她不满。   
“恐怕很多人都想找他们谈谈，”法国会长看着他手中的通讯器，“高二的前辈们发来消息，说有新生质疑本届雅典学派的审核，要求对话。”   
“今天不是刚刚开始入学吗？”法国猪猡显然没想到问题来得这么快。   
“好，我先去和这些抗议者谈谈。”艾格尼丝最先站了起来，她的脾气一向暴躁。   
“你不是刚刚才说，不想进雅典学派，正好把你的位置让出来，两全其美。”他不受控制地说了一句。   
艾格尼丝狠狠地瞪着他。   
“我想艾格尼丝的意思是，不论她本人对这项决定有什么看法，但这项决定并非毫无道理，抗议者却连这么简单的道理都不懂。”帝摩斯说。这是帝摩斯在他和艾格尼丝之间一直从事的工作。   
“你快放开我！我要去学校！”艾格尼丝迫不及待地对瑞士小姐说，猪猡安抚道：“艾格尼丝，你知道校规有一条非暴力原则吧？不能打架。”“我没说要打架！我只是去和对方讲道理！”“你先冷静一下，这不是值得你生气的事。”   
“还是我去看看吧，顺便了解学校的管理情况。”法国会长也站了起来。   
“这不合适。”英国人站起来，示意他们坐回原位。   
英国人不疾不徐地说：“一点小事，不应该劳烦会长，以及大多数人。我去解决。”   
他觉得问题已经被解决了。   
可怕，这是什么错觉？   
艾格尼丝已经从帝摩斯那里拿了钥匙往外走。看着她的背影，英国人无奈地笑了笑：“我同意副会长的判断，这不是值得重视的事，我想两个人去，已经太多了。”   
他没来由地心慌，艾格尼丝和这个英国人一起去？   
“我能去凑个热闹吗？”瑞士小姐问。   
“你去的话，我会紧张。”英国人凝视她。   
“但会表现得更好。”又加了一句。   
瑞士小姐漫不经心的笑容凝固在脸上。   
“我输了……”法国猪猡喃喃自语。   
“我也去！”埃及猴子叫道。   
“其实一个人就够了，”法国会长稳稳地端起茶杯，“不过有什么关系？其他的人留下和我讨论后天开始的工作安排。”   
“分工合理，等我们的好消息。”英国人微微弯身，请瑞士小姐先走一步，她便甩甩头发，轻松愉快地向前走去，后面跟着蹦蹦跳跳的猴子。   
他不了解他们，却觉得那位瑞士小姐就能解决一切问题，英国先生恐怕比狐狸小姐更加厉害，这是毫无事实基础的判断。他想来想去，只得到一个风马牛不相及的结论：还好是四个人一起去。 

八   
“我到底落到了什么地方？一个屋子里一大半的人是情场高手！”送走那辆星光系跑车，法国猪猡愤愤不平地抱怨。   
“你连基本计算都不会吗？在十根手指都能数的过来的情况下。”他已经受够了这头猪猡的愚蠢。   
“我的上帝，安德列亚斯同学，你为什么这么天真？”   
“我并不觉得我们已经熟悉到称呼名字的地步！”   
“好的，安德列亚斯，莫非你认为那个蹦蹦跳跳的小子是个纯情小男生？”   
“不是吗？”   
“你认为他为什么要当生活部长？他明明更适合文艺部长，体育部长也可以。”   
“为什么？”他不解，难道不是因为那只埃及猴子想捉弄人而遭到了报应吗？   
“因为他需要一个会产生足够多问题的部门每天去找温柔的杰拉尔丁，来来去去的商量。明白了吗？”   
“什么？她很温柔？”不是一直在捉弄人吗？   
“你真的……挺笨的。”   
“你才是猪猡。你说的话没有任何事实依据，我有。”   
“好吧好吧，聪明的学习部长，祝福你早日搞定可爱的艾格尼丝，如果你搞不定就更好了，也许我还有机会。”说着揉着后脑勺进了公寓大门。   
帝摩斯听着听着就开始笑。   
“你笑什么！”他感觉到一点狼狈，“我对那个女人——”   
帝摩斯左右看了一眼，没有其他人，双臂抱胸看着他。   
“怎么？”他又有些没来由的气愤和心虚。   
“说说艾格尼丝。你什么时候去追求她？今后大家住在同个公寓，你不能再回避了。”   
“我对那个女人——”   
“一直喜欢。是我的错，当时没发现。”帝摩斯毫不回避地注视他，“否则我不会追求她。”   
他的愤怒难以启齿，又来势汹汹。   
“是的，你没有发现，所以去追求她；你发现了，又甩了她。你在乎她吗？”   
“我们和平分手，不，是她甩了我，是我的错，没发现她心有所属。”   
“不，帝摩斯，如果你也在乎她，我——”   
“我知道你想着什么，你一方面认为自己不该追求好朋友喜欢的女生，一方面认为好朋友对这个女生不负责，一方面又不了解那个女生，你搞不清楚自己的道德责任在哪里。其实事情没有那么复杂。”   
“你真的愿意把自己喜欢的女生让给别人？”   
“不愿意，除非这个人是你。”   
“那就是你根本不爱她，她又不是物品。”   
“她当然不是物品，可是我也喜欢你。”   
“爱情和友情怎么能一样？”   
帝摩斯无可奈何地看着他，他忍不住扶了扶眼镜，不知为何，帝摩斯的表情让他觉得自己错了一件错事。   
帝摩斯抓住了他的手腕。   
“这么久，六七年的时间，你还是不明白吗？”   
他莫名地看着那只手。   
“怎样才能让你明白，这样吗……”   
他看到帝摩斯的脸越来越近，他的嘴唇碰到了一个柔软的东西。   
那柔软的感觉凝固不动了。   
他的脸颊成片地烧了起来。   
帝摩斯向后退了一步，依旧平静地凝视他，“明白了吗？”   
他退了好几步。   
“我爱她，也爱你，一样的爱。在从今天倒退的一十六年，我最爱你们两个。你们在一起，对我来说不是遗憾。明白了吗？”   
他说不出话，脑子一片混乱。   
“所以不要对我抱有任何内疚，明白了吗？”   
他想落荒而逃，却发现大门是开着的，那头猪猡和法国会长目瞪口呆地站在前方，看着他们。   
他眼前发黑，法国会长的声音有些尴尬，“我们，是想找你们开个小会议……”   
他胡乱拽住猪猡的衣领，“我警告你——”   
“我什么都没看见，你不用说了。”猪猡小心地拿开他的手腕，安抚道。   
帝摩斯也走了过来，像是什么都不知道，对那两个人说：“已经过去了，请不要介意。”   
“不，我对他人的私事不好奇！”猪猡迅速地躲到了法国会长身后，将对方向前一堆，帝摩斯只是暧昧地笑着，没有任何动作。   
他只想赶快回自己的房间，这是噩梦吗？这一天倒霉透了！   
身体却被人一把拉住，是那位法国会长，他已经恢复到纹风不动的状态，公事公办地对他说：“我说开会。私事靠后。”说着拉着他回到客厅，把他按在沙发上，又塞给他一个密密麻麻的表格。   
开会？对，开会！   
现在应该工作，只有工作能够让他忘记一切，让他能够忘记他被自己的好朋友吻了，还有帝摩斯说的其他信息——他必须工作！   
树袋熊提了一个大垃圾袋走了过来，他似乎刚刚处理了后花园的垃圾，猪猡高声提出问题，帝摩斯也在发问，他们已经进入了会议状态，那只树袋熊又坐到帝摩斯的旁边，还拿出一个本子和一只笔。   
他的大脑吵闹了足有半个钟头，才终于找回了平日的条理分明，那三个人似乎齐心合力把某页书翻了过去，再也不准备提起。他也不应该再提。   
他终于开始分析那张表格。   
同一时刻，他觉得自己明白了那位会长为什么拉住他。   
会长似乎能在任何人最需要的时候，提供最理智的帮助，通过一个小动作。   
手中的薄型电脑变得有点沉重。 

九   
雅典学派的工作比安德列亚斯想的更加复杂。   
他的大脑以理性为支柱，连成各种知识并行不悖的高速公路，只追求方向、效率和结果，艾格尼丝是一条突然插进来的小路，在多数时候，他选择躲开这条道路，尽管它时不时出现。在过去的十六年，还没有什么事挑战过他的大脑，让他感觉棘手。   
是不是因为过去他只需要学习和研究？   
现在，在他手头的学习部资料中，有三个亟待确定负责组的大项目，八个次一级的项目，还有无数小项目，申请人的交叉程度堪称乱麻，学习部副部不同颜色的备注、再备注、三级备注几乎把淡绿的页面染成了调色盘。   
需要这么麻烦吗？他一向以“能者居之”为选择标准。   
会长似乎猜到了他的想法，翻来覆去地对他强调部门间的协调和社团间的竞争，还有学习部科研奖励和成绩的关系，这都是他在看了同样的资料后得出的结论。   
“我们这三年的工作重点就是学习部吧？”猪猡一本正经地问。   
“没错，想学习部之外的事，就是好高骛远。”会长回答。   
他乐于接受这个结论。   
“我担心有人——我们之外的学生——想其他的事。”帝摩斯说。   
“那是一定的。”会长说，“遏制这种势头，是对我们的考验。”   
他当然听得懂他们的话，当外界少有挑战的时候，内耗就会产生，在这所校园里，竞争会空前激烈。不只学习上的竞争，还有各种名额，甚至自治权力上的竞争。他并不擅长思考这些东西，但如果这是学习部长必须掌握的，他就愿意立刻去精通。   
不过，会长为什么这么明白？他不是很少去学校，一直读私教？   
难度因为他的智商特别高？   
他有点恍惚，大门似乎被推开了，一个穿着制服，面无表情的亚洲男孩走了进来，他对他们鞠躬，然后拿起桌子上的资料，端正地坐在沙发上，听他们谈话。   
没有人发现有什么不妥，他们继续谈话，半晌才意识到屋子里多了一个人。   
他们终于停了下来，为这件过分奇怪的事，为什么他们刚才不停下？   
刚刚进来的男孩个子不高，短短的头发，表情过分严肃，目光笔直地看着他们。   
他是个一板一眼的人，这个男孩似乎比他更加一板一眼。   
“你是，执行者？”猪猡首先提问。   
男孩点一下头。   
“你是，中国人？”   
摇头。   
“日本人？”   
点头。   
“请问你的名字是？”   
拿起学生卡将名字面向他们。   
藤川佐治。   
“是个哑巴？”他并无同情地想。   
“我们继续开会吧。”会长也不知道接下来该说什么。   
男孩捧着资料，严阵以待，所有人都跟着紧张起来，仿佛在开临战会议，就连帝摩斯也挽救不了这种气氛。   
幸好外面传来了笑声和脚步声，进来的四个人各有表情，英国人面色如常，瑞士小姐意气风发，艾格尼丝趾高气昂，埃及猴子扁着嘴跟在后面，眼神乱跳，情状复杂。   
“报告会长！我们的外交部长实在太厉害了！就像你说的，他一个人就够了，即使那间办公室挤了一百来个人！”瑞士小姐声音响亮。   
会长含蓄地点点头。   
“真的很精彩，我好像在看美国总统竞选辩论！”瑞士小姐继续说，有点兴奋。   
“我是英国人。”英国人提醒。   
“哦，英国首相竞选辩论？”   
他们笑了起来。   
他对这个结果毫不意外，真奇怪，是不是因为那个叫埃里克的英国人从一开始就带着成竹在胸的表情，就连一向对他人智商心存怀疑的他，都被那种自信说服了。   
“那个主事人不简单，从校门开放到抗议，他在短短半天的时间内联合了一百多人——新生还没有全部来报道。”帝摩斯分析。   
“没错，是个一脸晦气的美国人，穿着随随便便的可笑套装。”艾格尼丝冷哼，“埃里克，你应该直截了当地告诉他，与其毫无风度地质问，不如在考试的时候多考一分！”   
他的心脏猛地一紧，她说“埃里克”？   
“艾格尼丝，外交部的工作，就是把直接的话包装一下，说得更让人能够接受。也许宣传部也要这样。”   
他说“艾格尼丝”？   
“你们真应该都去看看埃里克的外交风范，进去以后坐在那里，身后一左一右站着两个美女，对着一群人侃侃而谈！”埃及猴子一屁股坐在沙发上，模仿埃里克说话，绅士地摊着一只手掌，“所以，怀伯恩同学，我们能就这个问题达成共识吗？”   
“那你在做什么？”树袋熊呆呆地问。   
“我拍照啊！专门拍对方气急败坏的丑态！全拍下来了！来，加通讯录，我发给你们！”   
“其实怀伯恩同学很有风度，有礼有节。”英国人客观地说。   
“感谢四位凯旋而归，请喝茶，还要介绍我们十七届雅典学派的执行者——藤川佐治同学。”会长示意他们注意到那个完全不引人注意的日本人。   
日本人起身鞠躬，坐下，笔直地看着他们。   
和帝摩斯一样，瑞士小姐也束手无策，只能机械地问好。   
日本人每次动弹几下都能带来冷场，半晌沉默后，会长只好重复：“我们继续开会。”   
议题依然是学习部的工作项目和其他部门的配合，安德列亚斯有一种欣慰的感觉，过去他在研究项目组最怕与那些思路不清楚的人沟通，此时，他们的谈话像圆形钢珠滑在倾斜钢板上那么流畅，会长的思路尤其清楚，事情由他提出重点后，几乎不费力气就能得到结论，他们沉浸在共同的思维中，飞快地解决一个又一个问题，像玩了一场最高级的智力游戏，结束后，大脑皮层还沉浸在兴奋中。   
“加入雅典学派挺好的，我不退出了。”艾格尼丝出尔反尔。   
“我怎么会让你退出呢？可爱的艾格尼丝。我们刚才不是说好一起种花吗？”瑞士小姐露出狐狸一样的笑容，艾格尼丝紧张地坐远了一些。   
他回味着方才的感觉，偶尔，在与帝摩斯，或者艾格尼丝，或者一些顶级学者的谈话中，他有那种兴奋，不，远远不如方才那爆炸式的程度，一个接一个的灵感迸发出来，他简直不知所措。   
看得出，其他人也有类似的感觉，包括那个不会说话的日本人，他的额头有汗珠，他很兴奋。   
但这一切的主导者，那位法国会长却没有任何情绪上的波动。   
他是不是有些嫉妒对方？   
一个人可能毫无缺点、喜好、情绪吗？   
那似乎不太真实。 

十   
“下雨了。”   
天渐渐暗了下来，法国猪猡坐立不安，问道：“那个女孩什么时候来？”   
“不会遇到了什么麻烦吧？”瑞士小姐蹙起眉。   
“不知道她是哪国人，也无法预估航班。”帝摩斯说。   
“我有她的联系方式。”   
一个生硬的声音插了进来。   
竟然是那位执行者。   
原来不是哑巴。他想。   
“你怎么不早说！”瑞士小姐不客气地拍了下日本人的脑袋，对方恭敬地将通讯器递给她。   
“叶莲娜·纳捷什金，中国人，这是中国名字吗？”   
“昨天晚上我和上届执行者，一位学姐，吃饭。她把本届名单给了我。我不知道其他事。”   
“那么她还告诉你什么？”瑞士小姐逗日本人。   
“是只在执行者之间单线传递的，关于雅典学派的秘密。我只能告诉下一任执行者。”日本人表情严肃。   
“好的好的，我给她打个电话，会长？”她转过头请示。   
会长点头，电话拨了出去。   
“喂，你好，小姑娘！……声音真可爱，你是不是叫叶莲娜？我叫杰拉尔丁，和你一样是本届雅典学派的成员，你怎么还没来？……你在机场？……不要着急，慢慢说……对，大家都在公寓等你，你遇到什么麻烦吗？……行李托运出了问题？……不要紧张，没关系，慢慢说宝贝。……听上去是很麻烦，不，没关系，没耽误我们任何事，大家只是担心你。……宝贝别急，没关系。……听我说，叶莲娜，你就在那里，我去接你。……一点也不麻烦，我去帮你处理到你满意为止，等着我。……不用客气宝贝，别着急，乖乖等我，别乱走好吗？……好的，我挂了。”   
声音低沉，像在哄一个迷路小孩，不到五岁。   
“我也去看看吧，是个胆小的女孩。”帝摩斯站了起来。   
他不意外，帝摩斯特别喜欢照顾人群中的异类。   
他和艾格尼丝常年接受帝摩斯的照顾。   
“我一定要去，我不能错过最后的机会。”猪猡站了起来。   
“难道我已经是过去式了？天啊，什么时候？”瑞士小姐一边向外走一边抱怨，英国先生将一件长外套披在他肩膀上。   
“外面下雨，多穿一层吧。”埃里克笑得很体贴。   
“哦。”瑞士小姐依然漫不经心，没有拒绝那件外套。   
猪猡夸张地长叹了一声。   
“我也去！”埃及猴子还是跟着瑞士小姐。埃里克很有风度地对他们说：“我们等你们。”   
他无暇领会其中的暗潮汹涌，脑子闲下来，他又开始想那些……烦恼的事。时不时，他看一眼艾格尼丝，艾格尼丝翻之前的会议自动记录，问会长一些问题。会长扼要地回答。   
他的心脏又变得紧巴巴的。   
“这个问题你需要——”英俊的法国人抬起头，看向他，“问学习部长。安德列亚斯，有个问题和宣传部交叉，关于A4计划，我们三个讨论一下？”   
他坐了过去，他们开始讨论。会长找借口走开了，埃里克说他要找个空房间打个重要电话，他和艾格尼丝又吵了一架。   
树袋熊呆呆地看着他们。日本人说：“我们是同学，请不要吵架，好吗？”   
他烦躁地合上电脑，突然想起一件事，不由看向一脸无奈的法国会长。   
他觉得应该和对方握一次手，补偿初见时的失礼。又觉得这行为过于刻意。   
法国会长询问似的看着他。   
“会长，请多多指教。”他不自然地说。   
“也请你指教。”对方没有任何介怀或释怀的意思，也许在这位新任的雅典学派首席眼里，一切行为都是正常的、合理的。   
但他总能做出别人最需要的行为。   
一种多方位的转换。   
他听到艾格尼丝冷哼一声。   
他瞪她，她也瞪他。她沉不住气先开口挑衅：“在这里，某个人好像没有骄傲的资格了！”   
“你有？呵呵。”   
“他们好像回来了，我们去看看吧。”树袋熊怯怯地插嘴。   
在瓢泼的雨幕中，他看到了最后一个同伴。   
他已经收起了最初的过分高傲的心情，即使那个黑眼睛黑头发的女孩看上去瘦小、惶恐、不自然，他也没有怀疑她进入这所公寓的资格。瑞士小姐搂着她的肩膀，对她轻声说着什么，她露出依赖而不自信的笑容。   
他突然想起那头猪猡说的‘杰拉尔丁很温柔’，埃里克手持雨伞，大步走了过去，为她们遮住大雨。奇怪的是那头猪猡，竟然一言不发，默默地跟在后面。   
“天啊，她那可怕的发型。”艾格尼丝轻声呻吟。   
“我告诉姐姐哦。”埃及猴子已经蹦上台阶，威胁说。   
艾格尼丝的身体似乎僵硬了。   
“贿赂我的话就帮你保密，你要帮我分担后天的一项工作，怎么样？”   
艾格尼丝点点头，神色畏惧。   
埃及猴子歪着头看她，好一会儿才说：“你真的很单纯。算了，我不耍你了。”   
艾格尼丝愣愣的，他也愣了。什么时候耍了她？   
“你的确可爱，不过我喜欢杰拉尔丁，不会追你，我们可以做朋友。”   
艾格尼丝嫌弃地看着埃及人的衣服。   
埃及人一把拽下帽子，进了房间。   
大厅里只剩会长一个人，他们看到那个优雅的身影拉好窗帘，转过身。   
他觉得那个迷路羔羊一样的亚洲女孩看呆了。   
他理解她的感受，就像看到一幅画动了起来，他第一眼看到会长，也有这个感觉。   
“你好，叶莲娜，你来了，我们十七届雅典学派就到齐了。”   
她脸红了。   
房间热闹起来，杰拉尔丁帮那只中国羊羔擦头发，为她介绍每个人，分配房间，会长规定男生一律不准进女生区域，几个放在客厅的行李箱终于进了它们该去的地方，每个人似乎都忙得不可开交，却不知在忙什么。他无所事事地坐在沙发上，看到同样无所事事地发呆的树袋熊。   
他觉得树袋熊的眼睛好像放大镜或显微镜。   
“加西亚，我非常好奇，你在想什么？”   
说话的竟然是会长。   
“会长，我在想，伯克曼小姐和卡拉贡尼斯先生，谁的情商更高。”   
这是个无聊的问题，他和会长、拉美树袋熊讨论了半天，也没得出结论。会长问一直不说话的日本人：“佐治，麻烦你给我上届执行者的电话好吗？他们一直没有消息，我想问一下。”日本人点点头。   
帝摩斯微笑着走了过来。   
“刚才你们三个在谈什么？”   
他还是有些不好意思，这个人，他唯一的好友，几个钟头前对他告白了。   
他还是和帝摩斯一起走到一张壁画前聊了起来，帝摩斯总能引起人的谈话欲望。   
“那个小男孩竟然在想这个问题？太有趣了。”帝摩斯不禁回头瞧了树袋熊一眼，“雅典学派的确有趣，每个人都很有特点，你觉得呢？”   
他点点头。   
“你最注意谁？”   
他没回答。   
“我猜猜，会长？你观察他的次数最多。”   
他迟疑了一下，“他有点……不一样。我说不清楚。”   
“你仔细想想，想一个形容词？”   
“完美？”   
“这不是你的准确感觉吧？再想想？”   
他绞尽脑汁，想不出来。   
“或者根据他的行为，想一个将来式的动词？”   
还是想不出来。   
“那么根据你的感觉，想个名字？”   
尽管知道帝摩斯又在戏弄他，但他却不能对帝摩斯的要求一走了之，他想了又想。   
“演员？”他突然想到这个词。   
“演员……”帝摩斯的眼神闪了一闪，露出沉思的表情。   
“可能是错觉，他……外形不错。”他又有点不自在，毕竟，那是他刚刚承认的会长，演员的社会附加值比起未来精英，实在不值一提。   
“你们在说悄悄话吗？”埃里克走了过来，令他十分意外。   
“不，一些题外话而已。”帝摩斯回答，其实帝摩斯是个看上去非常文静，甚至有点腼腆的人，不知为何，说起话来却有别人没有的……气势。   
“我来找学习部长，有个问题要问他。”埃里克温和地说，“还有，帝摩斯同学似乎很喜欢杰拉尔丁。”   
“嗯，她是个出色的女孩，很吸引人。”帝摩斯点头，“回来的路上我还请她考虑明天跟我约会。”   
“我想知道帝摩斯同学对她的更多判断，这样我们才能更公平地竞争。我希望她能成为我的未来妻子。”   
他觉得脸上发烧，虽然这件事和他没有任何关系，这两个人在做什么？   
“埃里克同学考虑得非常遥远，是什么原因让你有了结婚的想法？因为杰拉尔丁很适合做政治家的妻子吗？”帝摩斯问。   
埃里克呛了一下，“你好像误会了，我并不是那种在婚姻上堆放砝码的人。当然，我承认聪明的女孩会格外吸引我。但杰拉尔丁……她有出乎意料的脆弱的一面，我认为非常可爱。”   
他的脑子似乎又短路了。脆弱？在哪里？   
“原来如此，我可以多问一个问题吗？”帝摩斯说。   
他觉得他知道帝摩斯要问什么。   
“你考虑过男朋友吗？我非常欣赏你，和对杰拉尔丁的欣赏一样。”   
埃里克红着脸说：“谢谢，但我更喜欢女性，我也觉得非常可惜。”   
他认为自己为那个告白烦恼实在太蠢了，帝摩斯爱全世界的人！   
“好的，祝你顺利，也希望我成为你们的好朋友。如果有什么可以帮你的地方，请尽管说。”   
“当然，你现在已经是了，谢谢。”   
他们握手了。   
他不太明白他们达成了什么共识，但杰拉尔丁，她对男性的感觉，大概不比一件外套更多吧？   
“你们来这里就是为了谈恋爱吗？”他忍不住讽刺。   
“不，我是为了增长学识和经验。但我不愿错过难得动心的女孩。而且，难道我误会了……”埃里克是个看上去非常正直又真诚的人，他疑惑地问：“难道你和艾格尼丝不是……正在闹别扭的情侣？”   
“不是！我和那个女人没关系！而且你现在难道不该去找那头猪猡示威吗？”   
“抱歉，是我误会了，猪……猪猡？”   
“塞维叶吗？他已经构不成埃里克的问题了。”帝摩斯的手引着他的视线。   
他看到猪猡对羊羔发呆。   
不过那那只羊羔也在发呆，对象是……那位会长。   
他觉得头疼。这和他预想的一天大相径庭，他难道不应该看到一群神色严肃的精英高中生，环绕会议桌讨论重要的世界级问题吗？至少要说说最近那件太空事故。   
“对了，我问了叶莲娜，她说她学过芭蕾，那么她很适合当文艺部长，加西亚体育部，我生活部，就这么定了吧？”埃及猴子叫了一声。   
“如果你们都同意的话。”会长逐一询问另外两个人，“好，那就这么决定了。上届执行者的电话一直打不通，不知道是不是信号问题。”   
“我们再等等吧？小姐们需要吃一点零食吗？”埃里克问。   
“不，那样对前辈们太失礼了。”杰拉尔丁说，艾格尼丝和中国来的叶莲娜一左一右坐在她身边，另一边沙发，帝摩斯正在教猴子和树袋熊一些希腊俚语。   
雨声越来越大，伴随着雷声，但这个空间是安宁的，温暖的，他渐渐想不起十几个小时前，他对这个公寓有怎样的构想。眼前的画面格外有说服力。   
应该就是这样吧。他想。   
刹车声突兀地在门外响起。   
“他们来了？我们迎接一下。”会长首先站了起来。   
“多拿几把雨伞。”杰拉尔丁说。   
他跟着他们走了出去。


	26. 虹之眠

序  
那件不太愉快的怪事发生在一个傍晚。  
“穆，麻烦你了，就在竹林那边的棋桌旁边，帮我带过来！”  
“穆，快点！就剩半个小时了！”  
“好的，我拿到就赶过去，你们先进场。”  
穆挂断电话，快步向荷花池旁的竹林走去，他的两个朋友托他去取遗忘在棋桌旁的帆布袋。亚麻色，上面绣了几朵小花，第二张棋桌……穆回忆电话里两个女孩七嘴八舌的细节，不知为何，这些过于详细的信息像打在玻璃上的冰霜，有些捉摸不定。  
究竟哪里不对？穆重新思考，视线里出现了荷花池的波光。晚饭时间，池边甬道空无一人，夕阳将坠不坠，荷花池枯萎新生的莲蓬叶子凌乱而有生机，灰的、绿的、黄的，衬着半橙半蓝的夕暮，有点诡异地凝固着。穆加快了脚步，前方的竹林植有各种品种的竹子，临近荷花池的一片是观音竹，纤叶细茎，袅袅生姿，穆盯着那在微风中摇摆的细竹竿，猛地停下脚步。  
那个电话。  
号码是书薇的，书薇和卓子轮流说话，声音也没错，背景嘈杂，时不时有剧院的音乐，这些都没错。可是，书薇那个女孩非常矜持，倘若她的手袋遗落在竹林，她会自己走上半个小时去取回，而不是向一个认识不到三个月的男同学求助。  
或者，他想太多了？  
他将通讯器扣在手中，回过头，环视身后的水面，莲叶和水纹在夜色下荡漾，正过头，前方的观音竹森然倾斜，不论水还是林子从来不安静，在叶片摩擦和水的流动声中，有一些极其细微的声音。  
沙沙。  
咯嘣。  
嗖，嗖嗖。  
哗啦——  
有人！  
竹林里闪出一道黑影，身后传来水波拍动的响声，越来越响。他举臂护住头脸，矮身向竹林冲去。

一  
夜色深沉。匆匆绕过假山的少年制服齐整，步伐端正地像要踏上领奖台，他虽比同龄小学男生矮上一些，面色却波澜不惊，显得早熟沉稳。  
“兄长。”他小声叫道。  
“嗯。”  
“你怎么……”男孩惊讶地看着眼前的穆，长头发灰扑扑地披在肩上，脸上有一道道划痕，挂了彩，制服更被石头磨得东破一块，西破一片，露出带血的伤口，他从未看过穆如此狼狈的样子。穆也上下打量他，开口问：“你怎么一点都没长高？”  
“兄长，你为什么会受伤？”男孩一本正经地问。  
“苍。”穆叫男孩的名字，十分严肃，“最近古贺家的小姐有什么举动？”  
“古贺瞳？”男孩思考一番，同样严肃地回答，“没有任何异常。”  
穆坐在一块山石旁，周身的疼痛让他一直在倒抽气，就快丧失思考能力，和平的日子果然会让身体生锈，脸上手上被竹丝竹屑划伤的部分疼得生硬而有规律，四肢上的十字伤口还混着碎石砂砾，火辣辣的痛感不断刺激周身。方才他借着路灯粗略检查，对方使用的几乎都是用竹子削制的器具，没有涂毒——算自己走运。  
眼前的男孩过于肯定的回答让他有些糊涂。苍是赫莫族现任族长扎西的幼子，天生具有操控他人意识的催眠能力，这种能力极其稀有，在赫莫族，几十年甚至一百年才会降生一位催眠高能力者，他们无一例外成为守卫长老。按照规矩，他们需要在外界完成十年到二十年的历练，因身份的重要性和一贯的沉稳性格，他们不会被封印超能力，还会冠以自古与赫莫族缔结互助关系的大家族卓家的姓氏，给予额外保护。  
守卫长老是族中最稀缺的人才之一，是族中重点保护对象，不负责战斗。卓苍小朋友在东方学院小学部就读，本应过着他知书达理的求学岁月，没想到赫莫族的死敌——古贺家族的二小姐及其随从出现在成都。古贺家族和赫莫族一样古老神秘，曾以忍者身份活跃在岛国日本，京都附近神秘忍者军团的传说和史实记载的忍者的形象、地位、技能、作用隐隐藏在某层面纱之下，他们是突然兴起的吗？他们真的消亡了吗？只有赫莫族族人能够肯定回答：没有，他们一直在，是个庞大而残忍的家族。赫莫族与古贺家族的对立持续了数千年，古贺族一直不放弃探索超能力的秘密，双方时而死斗，时而缔结短暂的和平。  
古贺瞳是古贺家族嫡系小姐，她在和平期出现在和赫莫族有莫大关系的成都，赫莫族的长老们很难相信她的目的只是求学。于是，和她恰好同班的卓苍肩负起监视并牵制对方的任务。几年来，双方相安无事。  
“现在是和平期，古贺瞳和其他人没有出现异常，今晚年级有读书会，我们都在场。”卓苍小朋友有一张特别精致的脸蛋，配着纤细的发丝，像个会说话的陶瓷娃娃。他看着穆，突然皱起眉头：“兄长，你是不是太过招摇，得罪了什么人？”  
穆不禁重新打量卓苍，兄长，是个尊敬却疏远的称呼，他们的交流极其有限。对这个沉默寡言的族弟，他只在对方入学和长老视察的时候见过几次，了解不多。此时见他大有背诵族规以劝谏之势，穆忍着左一抽右一抽的疼痛，双手捧着脸听了几句：  
“历年和约除了极特殊状况，古贺族鲜有违约行为。”  
“你确定袭击者是忍者？你身上真的是忍具制造的伤痕？”  
“希望你能吸取教训，我们族的人不应该过于外露，惹人耳目。”  
…………  
穆抬起一只手摆了摆：“该我说了，我确定对方是忍者。从头到尾，对方根本没和我打照面，仅靠弓箭吹矢还有各种陷阱，我就成了你看到的这个样子。我还拍了几个视频，视频上只有黑影，这种速度不是忍者就是鬼。”说着，将通讯器扔给卓苍。男孩谨慎地查看起来，穆接着说：“我还有事要问你，能够同时催眠两个人的催眠师，厉害吗？”  
“催眠？”  
“对，催眠。我怀疑我的同学被催眠了。”  
“这要看情况。”卓苍巨细无遗地回答，“催眠的本质是意识操控，最简单的催眠就是心理暗示，通常是一对一进行，也有可能在某种集体范围中实现一对多的控制，普通催眠师在普通环境下，只能做到对单人的简单暗示，要求对方从事某个行动，行动完成，催眠自动结束，被催眠者对自己的行为毫无印象；更高一级的催眠师能够设定一重或多重触发条件，在触发之前被催眠者行动正常——这两种催眠相当于意识引导，一旦遇到意志坚定或指令过分违抗被催眠者意愿的情况，催眠无效；更高一级的催眠师可以压制被催眠者的意识，命他们完成指令，这需要耗费催眠者极大的精神力，有时会对被催眠者造成意识伤害，在这一级别的级别区分是：操纵一个人、一个命令；操纵一个人，多个命令；操纵两个人，一个命令；操纵两个人，多个命令——以此类推，到了这一级别会有相关组织进行严格监控，也就是催眠师证书上的E级。还有更高级别……”  
“普通人能不能看出身边的人被催眠？”穆不得不打断他。  
“进行低等催眠师的命令时，被催眠者做命令外的动作会显得迟缓，思考滞后；高等催眠师可以做到让被催眠者执行命令的同时，保持与平常无异的状态。更高等的催眠师甚至能够调动被催眠者的潜能，让对方做出平时做不出的高难度行为，这种……”  
“催眠术靠什么实施？”穆继续打断他。  
“就个人催眠师来说，主要靠眼睛，声音，手势，道具，一般催眠师需要几种条件配合才能实现简单催眠，高级催眠师可以单凭一种条件就使人进入深度催眠状态，还可以借助工具或因地制宜，取得防不胜防的催眠效果，这种催眠师……”  
“那个视频往下翻，刚才我让我的同学们互相拍了对方的神情动作，你看看有没有问题。”  
卓苍翻开接下来的视频，地点似乎是初中部的剧院，三个男生、两个女生用通讯器互相拍摄对方，视频有单人的、有多人的，共有十几个。他仔细翻看三遍，肯定地说：“他们看上去很正常，并没有被催眠。或者，催眠已经被解除。或者，催眠者的技术已经达到E级以上，这样的人才在古贺家族也没几个，怎么会派到中国来和赫莫族的一个小辈过不去？”  
“你说得有道理，现在送我回宿舍，你知道我宿舍的位置吧？”穆勉强站了起来，虽然没伤到骨头，但骨头外面的肉全在叫痛。  
“兄长是说……让我用超能力？”卓苍睁大了眼睛。  
“莫非我用？”穆奇道，“我哪儿还有力气从这里走回初中部？”  
“你怎么可以随便使用超能力。”男孩大惊失色，声音却仍然平得像磨刀石，“你真是太任性妄为了，你怎么保证移动的地点没有人和摄像头？你有没有想过这样做的风险，请你现在就和我回宿舍，我先帮你处理伤口，我认为我们应该谈一下这个问题，长老难道不曾告诫过你，你难道不曾立下保证——”  
“好好，我自己来。下次再聊。”穆感觉头要炸了，不顾全身伤痛发动超能力，消失在卓苍面前。

二  
在能力被封又有全身伤口的情况下强制移动，穆充分体会到了何谓肉体撕裂，何谓灵魂分离，何谓生老病死，何谓大道不灭……他在即将被压力捏碎的剧痛中摔进一个房间，凭着最后一丝力气定位自己，让身体落在沙发而不是硬木地板上，避免了二次伤害。  
他差点晕过去。  
除了降落的回音，没有任何声音。他当然不能回自己的宿舍，这是沙加的房间，沙加今天恰好不在——这几天都不在，不知去了哪里，也不知什么时候回来。至少在即将到达的那个瞬间，他并不介意沙加可能已经回到这个房间。  
也许有那么一点，希望他就在房间。  
但什么都没有，斜倚着沙发看去，家具长或弯的轮廓，悬挂的外套的影子，书架上的书本，窗台上的层叠的盆栽，窗外寂静的虫鸣，夜的声音。这个房间安全吗？他不肯定。好不容易爬了起来，他摇摇晃晃地走进沙加的卧室，推开蚊帐和床单，将床下的抽屉逐一拉开，他确定这里应该有他需要的东西，果然，其中一个大抽屉堆满种类齐全的伤药和包扎止痛绷带，他拿起剪刀，剪开身上和血肉黏在一起的布料，没剪完又想起地点不对，捡了几样药品进了浴室，清洁工作又疼得他魂飞魄散。  
他不知道多少年没受过这么多层次和角度的伤，不，他从没受过这么多伤。  
赫莫族的孩子想要进入外界，要经过层层精神力测试，足够的自保能力同样必要，他们弓马娴熟，格斗精通，甚至接触过一些枪械，赫莫族对武力的认知显然和外界有隔阂，却也能保证族人在正常危险下全身而退。穆一身干爽走出浴室，在四肢上绕一条一条的止痛带，每年寒暑两次假期他需要回到嘉米尔，想要出来就要重新测试，和他对打的是族里的女武士，即使压制了超能力，他也未见狼狈，这一次，他竟然差点逃不脱。  
对方身手太高？自己措不及防？不，他宁可怪罪自己那日渐下降的警惕心。从幼儿园到中学，他从来没遭遇过危险，有人对赫莫族的能力好奇，古贺家对赫莫族虎视眈眈，几乎成了书本理论，毫无实感。他加快手上的动作，通讯器响了起来，一定是他的舍友，他们是否被敌人控制？有可能。舍友们一向知道他不回宿舍就会在沙加房间借宿，最多发条短信过来，不会特意打电话。  
他关掉了通讯器。看着自己一身伤痕，不知明天或者后天该怎样应付关心他的同学。外面的制服已经成了布片，不过……他拉开沙加的衣橱，两套制服笔直地挂在那里，他取下一套扔在床上，又回到床边把衣服扔回衣橱，环视整个房间，沙发和地板上的血迹，他降落时候造成的凌乱，还有浴室，乱得像场灾难。  
他按了关灯，眼不见为净。  
四肢百骸的疲惫劲让他倒在床上，这个月份还不用铺纳凉的竹席，床铺柔软，床单干净，浴室里的烘干机还在自动工作。他趴在床上，背部的伤口不重，但疼得狡猾，他翻个身，恨不得压下那疼痛，随即龇着牙翻了回来。空气中弥漫着绷带的草药味，还有其他的微弱的味道。皂粉？洗发水？驱虫水？都不是，是人体留在床单上和蚊帐里的清淡味道，沙加的味道。他命令自己思考问题。  
忍术，毫无疑问是忍术。忍者最大的特征是野伏意识和工具运用，袭击他的人利用地形埋伏，就地取材将竹子削成各种工具，神出鬼没不见踪影，他必须使尽超能力才能逃脱，对方的实力，恐怕已经超过了古贺家的一般下忍；  
目的，置他于死地。这也是穆最不能理解的，他只是赫莫族一个极为普通的小辈，没有家世也没有族内地位，卓苍的价值比他高不止一百倍，为什么他会受到攻击——也许是追杀。示威？杀鸡儆猴？完全没道理，古贺家此时没有余力也没有必要攻击赫莫族，是出了什么意外吗？  
来历，身手突出的忍者只有三个来历，一是来自日本，二是来自古贺家族在某地的势力团体，三是野忍。第三种可以排除，他在成都过的是稀松普通的学生生活，活动范围很少踏出东方学院，何况他一向是个与人为善的和平主义者，怎么可能引起野忍的注意；忍者如果来自古贺家族，是什么身份？  
身份，卓苍说古贺瞳没有异动，卓苍年纪虽小，却是族内百里挑一的人才，倘若连敌人的异常都观察不到，长老们根本不会把他从嘉米尔放出来。那么，这件事古贺瞳也许并不知情，也许知情却不参与——这也有证据，中国的武器管制一向严厉，来自日本的忍者身上不可能有那些千奇百怪的工具，在中国时间长了自然能在本地制造新工具，但攻击他的人显然随杀随做，仿佛特意与古贺瞳等人划清界限。  
最重要的一点，催眠术。就像卓苍所说，高级催眠能力可遇不可求，古贺家没有任何理由派遣懂催眠术的忍者来一所小学校刺杀一个小人物，杀鸡焉用牛刀？难道不是催眠术？不，一定是催眠术，他身边的朋友个性各异，却都是聪明有质地的角色，如果不是被催眠，怎么会被旁人控制来害他？  
他想起几年前，他和沙加还有几个朋友一起看了一场电影，影片中有个靠催眠杀人的催眠师引起了他们的讨论。舍友们认为催眠杀人只是艺术幻想，沙加却说幻想未必不是真的。   
也许还有一种可能，沙加招惹了什么危险人物，此人物跑到东方学院寻仇，看到沙加不在，就拿他出气——多么匪夷所思的混账逻辑，他和沙加有什么关系需要受这种待遇，想着想着，穆忍不住笑了。又想起他把沙加的房间弄得一团糟。  
他侧过头，地板上有他被剪碎的衣服，随手扔掉的通讯器，还有钥匙。  
钥匙，金属的，闪着银光的，有点重量感的钥匙。东方学院在某些方面喜欢刻意落后几个世纪，宿舍楼是古老的，房门保留了机械锁和钥匙的形式。他有两把钥匙，一把是他的宿舍的，一把是沙加房间的，沙加给他的。平日里，他留意与他人的距离，在这个房间循规蹈矩，今天……如果沙加今晚就回来，看到这样的房间，这样的他，会不会吃惊？   
他突然有种异样的、说不清的感觉，也许因为受过伤的皮肤过于脆弱敏感，他无意识地动了动四肢，床单细微的摩挲声令他有些恍惚。  
这里会不会有危险？他想。  
但这里有沙加的气息，沙加，不会被任何人控制。  
至少现在，在这里，他是安全的。

三  
几个小时后，穆醒了过来，窗外依然漆黑。  
揉揉眼睛，他迅速进浴室拿出烘干机里的贴身衣物，换药，穿上沙加的制服，幸好他们二人体型差异不大。男生宿舍互相借一套衣服是常事，但他从未穿过沙加的衣服，服帖的衣料擦过裸露的皮肤，那种异样的感觉又来了。  
大概因为他不习惯和别人如此亲近吧。  
打开通讯器看上面的消息，浇花，他特意多看了那些花几眼，随即“霍”地拉开窗子。沙加这个房间在三楼，窗口正对大路，视野里几乎没有树木，花丛低矮不能藏人，不过，更远的地方……他沉下心感应树荫花影的晃动，确定那里有一个人。  
这人影有点眼熟。  
通讯器响了起来，是卓苍。  
“兄长，我可以去你那里吗？”  
“你没睡？一直在这？”穆有点意外，有点感动，他没想到这个认真的小孩竟然为他守夜。  
确定房间没有其他人，卓苍从远处林子里移动进来。他一脸严肃地检讨：“我想了很久，兄长你做的没错，我们不能在特殊情况下掩饰超能力，危险时刻应该从权从宜。我向你道歉。”穆的感动在小男孩喋喋不休的检讨和训导下迅速消退，他打开沙加的电脑查自己需要的消息，对卓苍说：“那边有食品柜，先吃点东西。”  
食不言寝不语，卓苍立刻住了嘴，打开有保温功能的食品柜，里边塞满各式各样的零食，他这才想起：“兄长，这是你的房间？我记得你住的是普通宿舍间，四人……”  
“我同学的单人间，他刚好不在。”  
“你同学真喜欢吃零食。”  
“那全是我的，你随便拿，给我盒牛奶，还有饼干和肉松卷。”  
卓苍将食物扔给穆，自己也拿了一个面包默默咀嚼，趁着他不说话，穆边吃边说——这有违圣贤之道的行为令小朋友皱起眉——“我要去调查一下这个忍者的来历和目的，从今天开始你不许再过来，尽可能和古贺瞳待在一起。吃完饭你就走吧。走之前送我去个地方。”  
“什么地方？”  
“档案局，详细地图你过来看一下。档案局大楼里的一个小居室，我标了红色的这个地方。把我放在那里。”  
卓苍走到电脑前，单人间的桌子比普通间的桌子大很多，不过，这仍是一张典型的东方学院书桌，特制的凹槽和格子里摆着笔墨纸砚，墙壁上的电脑屏有水墨防窥程序，桌面上的本子有东方学院的标志，看上去统一规范又有古意，他不经意看到本子封面的名字。  
“这是……你的？”苍指指那本子。  
不只本子，还有一份实验报告，一份野外论文，甚至还有一套竞赛教材，侧面也写着穆的名字。  
穆哑口无言，沙加的房间为什么会有这么多他的物品？他竟然没发觉。  
卓苍糊涂了，他又看到东方学院的标志性的刻着学生名字的钢笔，没错，确实是穆的名字。  
穆也不知该怎么解释这个房间，好在卓苍这种认真的小孩有难哄的一面也有好忽悠的一面，只要你神态正常他就不会多想。穆索性跳过这个问题，站起身来：“如果古贺家没有派出懂催眠的高级忍者，催眠师也许是他们请来的帮手，去档案局找老龟查查有多少注册催眠师在四川。地图看明白了？现在就送我过去。”  
卓苍默默点头，双手搭在穆的肩膀上。  
瞬间移动就是方便。穆想。不得不说，卓苍的驾驶技术不错，他四平八稳地站到了那个小房间的地面。  
不对，四平八稳的原因是卓苍一直没放开他的肩膀。  
“你跟来做什么？”穆问。  
“因为你太不可靠了。”卓苍一面打量落脚的小屋子，一面严肃地说，“缺乏危险意识，遇到这种事不报告给长老，擅自行动——”  
穆几乎倒抽一口冷气，不可靠？  
他从小到大也没收到过这个评价！

四  
赫莫族的人养儿子就像放羊，宁可将他们扔出家门与同辈磕磕碰碰，也不留在身边娇惯。长幼之间相互尊重，却少有手把手的教导。穆来到东方学院并没有受过族里兄长的照顾，他也不会刻意关照年纪比他小的卓苍，少年们一律自由发展。赫莫族的男性生来理性过人，只是刻板到卓苍小朋友这个程度，穆也算大开眼界。  
“不可靠？我？”穆不得不表示惊讶，没等卓苍继续陈述他的不可靠罪状，紧接着说，“你看看这个老头儿可靠不可靠？”  
卓苍左顾右盼，落脚处是间酒气熏人的小屋，一张小床，一桌一椅，一堆堆杂物和酒瓶，一个光头长须、满面皱纹的红皮老头坐在一盏台灯前，正盯着他们狞笑。  
卓苍倒也处变不惊，只是口气不太确定：“这是……龟前辈？”  
龟八在嘉米尔是个棘手人物，年轻时做过不少糊涂事，年老也没后悔。数年前，现任族长扎西做了个令人费解的决定，他把老龟送到成都负责收集信息。谁也没想到，老龟在成都如鱼得水，一边吃喝嫖赌结交三教九流，一边不动声色收揽情报。这位老人不爱和族人接触，卓苍来成都几年仍无缘一见。  
“老头儿，我要的东西查到了吗？”穆一屁股坐在床上，顺势躺下，叠着腿问。  
卓苍又批评起来：“龟……龟前辈是族里的长辈，你是不是应该先问好？”  
“问好？”穆嗤之以鼻，“跟他？你不揍他一顿，休想他帮你做任何事。他可是嘉米尔有名的流氓，你以为混在外边当公务员就能改变他的本性？”  
“揍……”卓苍脸色大变，“难道你殴打老人？”  
“对啊，不打服气他不会帮你干活的。”穆粗声粗气地叫，“我要的东西呢？”  
老人骂骂咧咧地打开电脑：“这小软蛋是谁家的？看着就丧气。”  
“扎西家的。最小的。”  
“我走的时候，扎西家的二女儿，叫阿玛拉吧，刚出生，后来又生了几个？扎西的婆娘长得好，难怪生得多。”老头说着荤话，不怀好意地打量卓苍，“这小子长得兔儿似的，一看就不是正经人。”  
借着灯光，穆打量着卓苍红一阵白一阵的脸，卓苍小小年纪，平时受再正统不过的教育，恐怕根本不知道世界上有流氓这种人物。卓苍见老人和穆老的不爱幼，幼的不尊老，大有沆瀣一气之意，不由板起脸，说了些族人团结长幼传统言有德行有度之类的道理。穆任由他说教，站到老人旁边看屏幕。  
“这就是有注册记录的催眠师，这张是有认证的催眠师，四川范围只有19个。”龟老头不耐烦地敲打屏幕，“赶快看！你怎么了？脸色发青？中毒了？”  
穆知道他说话夸张，但也承认此时心情无比复杂，第二份名单一眼扫去，最后一个名字赫然是沙加，再看年龄地址，赫然就是他认识的那个。  
沙加？催眠师？  
他有点紧张，安全的环境果然让人丧失警惕，他对沙加的警惕性无疑最低，近于零。  
他又想起那场电影，本来很快结束的讨论，到了晚上吃饭的时候，沙加又提起“催眠术”这个话题，也许就是沙加这个反常举动，才让穆记住了这件事。沙加似乎说，现实生活中有很多催眠现象，又说起普通人也可能碰到被深度催眠的情况。后来他说了什么？大家忙着看食堂里播放的动画片，根本没仔细听。  
“你查催眠师？我认识几个，神神道道，没一个正经的。”龟老头拿起烟斗点了火，“这个，”烟斗头敲敲屏幕上的一个名字，“和这个，”又敲了另一个，“常年对骂，一个是什么传统派，满嘴人名；一个叫什么科技派，满口理论。要我说，扯什么拉斯普京还是弦理论，找个场子互相催眠，谁趴下谁滚蛋。”  
“高级催眠师使用催眠术耗费自身精神力，他们不会为这种事出手。”卓苍插嘴。  
“这种东西还有等级证书，真没想到，”穆接口，“我也想学学，苍，不如你教我几招？”  
“不行。”卓苍一口否决，“兄长你的个性不适合学催眠，也不可能达到高手水平，请不要萌生这样的念头，于人于己无益。”  
穆的好胜心顷刻被吊了起来：“我学不会？到底什么样的人能学？”  
“掌握催眠术的人，心如静水，革除外物，兄长生性逞勇斗狠，目中无人，就算掌握一些催眠小术，也只是耍小聪明，难登大雅。”  
穆哭笑不得：“你对我的评价和别人对我的评价为什么差了这么多？”  
“兄长在学校有谦谦君子之称，”卓苍说，“兄长自然有赫莫族基因上的雅量。但兄长血气太胜，催眠是阴术，不适合兄长。”  
“看到没？搞这些法啊术啊的人就这么扯，一会儿说阴阳一会儿说科技。”连龟老头都听不下去了。但卓苍可没忘了他的主旨：“就说现在这个情况，兄长不去想办法确定不明敌人的身份，只在意催眠术，这难道不是舍本逐末？”  
“身份？不就是个忍者吗？”  
“忍者的类别是什么？对付不同类的忍者有不同方法。古贺族八部忍者，风林火山樱蝶虹羽，风部是精英密探，无孔不入；林部是擅长兵法的军团，深不可测；火部是残忍的野武士，战无不克；山部筑城防守，鬼神难拔；樱部为顶级刺客，防不胜防；蝶部精通秘术、咒术、医药，行踪诡异；虹部擅幻术，能惑敌，一面千人；羽部工商名教，耳目众多。兄长你怎么能不区分忍者的身份……”  
龟老头已经关了电脑，仰在床上呼呼大睡。穆费劲地听了一阵，不得不打断：“如果有个‘如何对付古贺族’的笔试，苍一定拿状元。”  
“难道兄长认为这些不重要？知己知彼才能——”  
“重要吗？古贺族八部早已没有严格区分，各部互相渗透，我面对的也许是会幻术的林忍，也许是懂兵法的蝶忍——我很怀疑八部分类在高科技条件下还有多少意义。知己知彼是要求你亲自探探敌人的虚实，而不是想当然。”  
“那兄长准备怎样探查敌人的虚实？”卓苍虚心地问。  
还不如抬扛呢。穆无奈地想，他大概和沙加斗嘴成了习惯，遇到乖巧小孩，一时没了发挥空间，只好说：“这个简单，走吧，下一站，荷花池。”把手伸了过去。  
“回？学校？”卓苍不确定地问。  
“抓紧时间。”穆忍不住用了命令的口气。

五  
夜色仍是漆黑，池水平静无波，竹林杳冥幽深，卓苍选择的落脚地却是荷花池不远处的一处阁楼，视野刚好俯瞰整个园林。  
也恰好是穆想要的地方。  
“选的地方不错。”穆不吝称赞。  
“兄长，你实在太爱冒险了。”卓苍不领情，忙不迭地批评。  
“嘘，看。”  
卓苍顺着穆的手指望去，荷花池和小园林外围了一整圈路障，挂着几块牌子。  
“我猜上面写的是：‘园艺施工，闲人免进。’”穆说。  
“难道那些忍者装扮成园艺工人？”卓苍问。  
“难说。”建筑顶端的阁楼四面镂空，阁名闻诗有尚，取意风雅，穆经常在这里看别人对弈清谈，熟稔视野里的一草一木。他坐在石椅上，倚着栏杆，借着月光，观察那片竹林。想要刺杀自己，究竟以哪种身份进入这所初中？乔装成园艺工人或不起眼的校园保安？教师？学生？  
“里边没人。我们要不要进去看看？”卓苍提议。  
“没必要。”穆继续观察。  
“兄长，我们是不是应该将这件事报告给……”  
“别发呆了，司机，下一站，荷花池。”  
“我们应该先把这件事搞清楚再去兴师动众。”  
卓苍面露疑色。  
“我们族和古贺族也就是现在的古贺财团关系复杂，牵一发动全身，既然对方不想搞大动作，我们也应该试着自行解决。”  
“可是你确定有判断局势的能力？”卓苍反对，“兄长，你才十三岁。”  
“日本最有名的忍者之一，鬼半藏，十六岁就带着大批忍者投入德川家康麾下。他成为忍者头目的年龄只会更小。敌人能做到的事，你为什么做不到？”  
“我依旧认为兄长你在冒险。”  
“也有可能。不过，保守是老家伙的事，难道我们不该冒一冒险？”  
“牵一发动全身，这是兄长刚刚说的，。不是想对你不恭，可是，明知对方擅长制造武器使用忍术，你却错过了得到武器的机会，这说明你的考虑并不周到。以你现在的能力没法抢夺对方的忍具，难道你想在初中部找到趁手的武器？恐怕只有弓箭部和园艺部有类似的东西……”  
“还有宿舍的水果刀。”穆补充。  
“难道兄长你想拿水果刀或者赛用弓箭、锄头、园艺剪刀来对付忍者？”  
“或者我应该在龟老头的房间捡几个酒瓶子？”穆调侃。  
“兄长你太不严肃了！”卓苍恨铁不成钢地指责。  
接下来是一通关于人身安全问题的严厉说教，穆左耳进右耳出，拿着通讯器上的测距软件对着荷花池和园林拍拍照照，不时嗯啊几声，又绕阁子一圈，把四面环境重新观察一番，这才对卓苍说：“好了，下一站，我宿舍。”  
“兄长！”卓苍对穆将他当做交通工具使用很是不满，“你至少告诉我你的计划，这样我才能帮你！”  
“不是已经说了吗？”穆提醒，“你最好寸步不离地监视古贺瞳，我不想两面出击。”  
“你知道对方有几个人吗？而且对方还有催眠师，如果我和兄长在一起，至少能保证及时解开对方的催眠，就连你也有被催眠的可能，不要小看催眠师的……”  
“你猜那个忍者现在在哪里？”穆及时打断。  
“在……收集情报。”卓苍思考，“兄长你方才在的那个房间，或者在准备武器，或者……和古贺瞳见面。”  
“也许在哪棵树上睡觉。”  
“不可能，忍者在执行任务时不眠不休，务求速速解决，时间越久越有暴露的危险。”  
“所以你去牵制古贺瞳，我去收拾那个忍者，难道不是最合理的分工？”  
“……”好像不太对劲。  
“你们守卫者的身手实在令人忧心，我不能分心照顾你。”  
“兄长，我和你一样是高能力者，你有封印，我没封印。”谁照顾谁？  
“但你的意识令人忧心，听我的话，别离开古贺瞳，至于你该做什么，自己慢慢想，想不到也没关系。现在，送我回宿舍，别再跟着我。”  
“兄长要和对方接触一下吗？”  
“不，回去睡觉。”穆将通讯器递了过去，“就在你去过的宿舍的旁边，方位我标出来了，你移动得准一些，把我放在东面那张床的上铺，小声点，能做到吧？”  
“兄长……”卓苍根本跟不上穆的思路，无奈之下只好暂时听命，把这位族兄准确、平稳、近于无声地放在他要求的位置。自己回了小学生宿舍。

六  
穆一觉睡到天亮。  
跳下床的时候，同宿舍的三位舍友一脸惊讶。  
“穆，你什么时候回来的？”  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
“你受伤了？”  
“摔的。”穆一句带过，观察着三个人的脸色，“你们怎么了？没睡好？”  
亚雷打了个呵欠：“好像是，昨晚一直睡不着，折腾到后半夜。”  
“你们也是？”穆换了套制服，在书包里装好文具和课本，问其他两个人，他们点点头。通讯器响了，打开一看，卓苍小朋友发来一篇长度可媲美论文的“忍者室内战常用技术”，又一篇“催眠师可能的攻击方式”，再一篇“兄长你应该谨慎你真是太任性了你这样会失败的”。范思了观察他的脸问：“你这不是摔的，说吧，谁弄的？我们帮你揍他一顿。”  
“太好了，”穆感激地拍拍对方的拳头，“不用太狠，三天起不来床就行。”  
“哪个班的？”  
“小学部的，好像是五年级，也许是四年级。”  
范思了没再理他。等四个人急匆匆走出宿舍，穆特意在沙加房门上敲了几下，大声说：“去上课了！”  
“沙加不是请假了？他回来了？”蓉蓉问。  
“谁知道。”穆意味深长地盯着那扇门，他倒希望里边的人现在就冲出来，可惜木门纹丝不动，里边毫无动静。  
“走吧。”他对舍友们说。又在三个人身后仔细观察起来，不论表情还是动作，都看不出催眠的痕迹，那个忍者应该不会在他眼皮子底下前来催眠，不过，也许对方早就做了指示，他正在走进某个陷阱。食堂？教室？实验室？他查了一下课程表，今天的课程非常分散，普通课程、物理实验和体育在不同的教学楼或体育馆，对方应该早就掌握了这个情况，他会选择在哪里下手？  
他有一丁点兴奋。忍者，没有面目，没有声息，隐藏在人群中的杀手，有层出不穷的诡计和手段，他会遇到什么？对方应该不是最精英的风忍，也不可能隶属忍者军团，鬼鬼祟祟的作风不像蛮横的野武士，不论如何，他希望对方是一个高手。他又想到昨晚在竹林里遭遇的那些简单却有效的工具，削平的障碍物，削尖的竹刀和竹箭，细小的竹针，旋转得诡异的绳子……忍者，族里有很多关于他们的传说，他还是第一次遇到。这个时候，猜测对方的来历反而成了次要的。  
“兄长，请你不要轻敌好吗？”孜孜不倦的卓苍又发送过来一条小论文，可总结为《轻敌的至少一百个害处》。  
穆相信苍以后一定是族里后辈最想躲开的长老之一。  
但在小朋友连番担心下，他暗示自己冷静。忍者喜欢制造混乱，趁虚而入，在这早饭高潮的人流中，会不会有什么意外？这好像太引人注目了。  
忍者有不少下毒伎俩，食堂无疑是个方便下手的地方，他还能控制一些人，可是，杀人指示极度违背了被催眠者自身的意志，能奏效吗？穆谢绝了舍友的营养餐提议，直接在自动贩卖机买了牛奶和饼干。  
听说一部分忍者是易容高手，那么他会假装成某个熟悉的同学，然后突然冲上来抽出一把刀吗？穆左看右看，也没看到有人神色异常或目露凶光。  
听说收集情报是忍者的看家本事，那么自己的情况一定被调查得一清二楚，包括几个常和自己在一起的人，那么沙加的情况是不是也在对方的调查范围？想到古贺家那世界上数一数二的情报网，穆有些兴奋，生擒那个忍者后要不要顺便问问沙加到底是什么来头？这个想法很让他动心。  
他抬起那张涂满药水又贴了不少止痛胶带，意气风发地看向今日的上课地点，东方学院的普通课程集中在建校之初修建的四座教学楼，名为先天下，后天下，兴天下，济天下，显示出学校创办者浓厚的儒家情结——究竟那个忍者会选择哪一栋？  
穆摩拳擦掌，观察教室里的每一个同学，包括他们书本和文具的摆放。每一节课开始，他对着走进来的任课老师评估一番；每一节课结束，他对着老师的背影怀疑一番。去卫生间的时候，他想对方也许会来一个出其不意。甚至去办公室领沙加的作业纸时，他也觉得那条不太有人走的走廊正好设陷阱……  
可是，整整一个上午，没有一件事发生。等待的忍者始终没来。  
“兄长，我和古贺瞳谈过了，她说她根本不知道这件事，我看她没说谎。”  
卓苍的信息让他发现，经过一上午的提防，他的意识累得有些麻木，思考能力有些下降，身上的伤也疼了起来，干扰着他的注意力。  
这才想起，忍者有成熟的对敌意识，虚虚实实，以逸待劳，自己现在的状况，也许正是对方刻意为之。  
他轻敌了？还是已经落于下风？  
两种可能都让他不高兴。

七  
“体育课请假？”  
班长亚雷瞄了穆一眼，也不多问，伸出手：“假条。”  
穆暗怪自己不用心，连忙从作业本上撕了半张纸开始写假条。  
“今天有上次奥运得银牌的那位弓箭选手来做特邀教练，你真不去？”亚雷问。  
穆摇摇头。一个班级每个人都拿着弓箭，怎么想怎么危险，万一他们全都被催眠，乱箭齐发，那下场过于壮烈难以想象。  
“咦，我的物理习题集呢？”  
穆转过头，他的另一位舍友蓉蓉正在书包里翻东西。卓子凑过来说：“这可奇怪了，你竟然也会忘记带东西？”  
“不是忘记带，上午第四节物理课它还在。”  
“那就是忘在实验楼了。”  
“我帮你看看去，反正下节课我不上。”穆说。  
蓉蓉道谢，表情迷糊。对此，穆心知肚明。他的这位舍友做事有一百分的耐心和一万分的细心，课程表和所需书目工具从不记错，书包里的东西总是不多不少。他会出现这种疏忽，究竟来自催眠者的指令，还是被催眠的后遗症？  
穆揣摩着催眠者的指令，也许对方的功力没有他想象的高深，使用的只是“将习题集放在教室不要带走”这类简单易被接受的暗示。实验楼就是对方想要自己去的地方？不，也许对方故布疑阵，重点依然在体育馆。或者，对方在两个地方都有准备。那么有没有这样的可能，对方已经对他周围的人下达了一连串的连锁指令，不论他做什么，最后都被引向某个地方？  
穆越想越疑惑，种种猜测似乎都有道理，又似乎都有缺陷。东方学院的学生特别推崇那些足智多谋的历史人物，他天性聪明，难免有运筹帷幄的自诩，此时临敌却有些找不到北，聪明反倒成了多心的折磨。偏偏卓苍小长老的小论文又来了，这次可以概括为《安全第一兄长你要当心不要只顾着耍帅啊》。  
“去实验楼看看，怕什么。”他狠狠地按掉屏幕窗口，带着随机应变的决心和初生牛犊的帅气前往叫做“后天下”的实验楼。  
课间时间，学生们在几栋教学楼间来来往往，喧哗异常。午后阳光强烈，天气虽不热，也有不少女生撑起阳伞，设计古典的伞面配着手里的青竹皮书袋，端庄的制服裹着女孩子们轻盈的身段，没有烟雨也有说不出的雅致。穆在路边贩卖机旁停下，取了瓶饮料塞进书包。  
后天下教学楼只有二十二层，通体半透明玻璃结构，深色玻璃内外双色，随温度改变，外层玻璃在阳光下尤为耀眼。穆走进环绕式大厅，学生依然行色匆匆，因在室内，没有人大声喧哗，只有脚步声远远近近。穆微微思忖，走进电梯，按下16。由下到上的一路一切正常。他信步走到上午上课的物理实验室，果然看到蓉蓉的习题集端端正正地放在靠后的一张桌子上。他看了看门牌上的电子显示器，确定这间教室下午没有班级使用。  
他走了进去，那本米黄色封面的习题集安静单薄，预备铃声尖锐地响了起来，习题集突然随着那声音哗啦啦翻动起来，穆定睛看向内窗口风来的方向，只有匆匆跑进隔壁教室的人影。  
穆有些不安，他说不清楚心头的焦灼来自哪里，看了眼桌子上的习题集，他转身跑了出去，直奔西侧楼梯口，踩着楼梯向上。正式铃声响了起来，他听到教师和学生相互问好的声音远远传来，人已经来到二十层。  
二十层之上是不开放楼层，平日大门紧闭。此刻，闭合门却明晃晃大开着，像个洞口，里边明明暗暗，穆毫不犹豫地踏了进去。“滴”，两扇门在身后闭合，这里没有灯光，阳光从走廊尽头颜色最深的玻璃中透过来，只看到清晰飞舞的微尘。穆将后背靠在墙上，反手按下灯光开关，手指触到的却不是金属感的按钮，而是会蠕动的茸毛。他迅速抽回手，黑暗中传来某种昆虫的爬行声。穆下意识地查看自己的手指，好在并无异常。  
“难道是蜘蛛？”留意到墙壁角的蛛网，穆不由想。东方学院的确有一些封闭的楼层和建筑，常年无人使用也无人打扫，又有声音响起，是换气扇定时在工作。适应了光线，穆的双眼逐一观察那一排紧闭的金属房门，每个房间都是相似的，门牌上的显示器不知在多少年前就停止了工作，这一楼层从前应该是重要的实验室，不知为何被废弃。  
咔，咔，咔。  
奇怪的声响来自走廊尽头的玻璃窗，穆快步上前，转过最后一扇门是一片公共休息区域，此时，高硬度玻璃正从边框处龟裂，似乎有人从外面使用工具敲击。很多块玻璃同时在响，无法判断外面的人在哪扇玻璃之后。  
这里是二十层。  
穆当然听过忍者飞檐走壁的本事。这个种族有奇异的先天身体条件，让他们的跳跃能力和身体速度远远超过常人。而且，他们难以把握的工具思维到了匪夷所思的境地，穆猜得出窗外的忍者靠什么将自己坠在高空，却想不出为何玻璃可以同时龟裂。对方一定有办法，也许是化学的，也许是物理的，他们对建筑的理解深入到每一根木材、每一块石头和每一扇玻璃的选择。  
他戒备着，做好了对方破窗那一刻的攻击准备。  
忽然，嗖嗖声从身后传来。  
敌人在身后！

八  
穆的视线没有离开那些玻璃。  
内框固定的强化玻璃，从外部看无丝无缝镶嵌为一体，没有可供攀登的借力点，此时，玻璃上蔓延着裂痕，将破不破，看上去摇摇欲坠。  
也许不是从外部打破的，而是从内部敲击，借由什么他不知道的方法达到龟裂的效果。  
穆飞身躲过身后袭来的竹镖，赫莫族人的身体不如古贺族轻盈自如，他现在也不能随意使用超能力，只能靠尚算灵活的反应左突右躲，伺机转身。  
转身的时候，背后又陷入了安静，忍者已经转进了那条走廊，穆只看到一抹灰茶色。他迅速回忆今天遇到的人，谁穿这种颜色的衣物？这种颜色并不流行，如果遇到过应该想得起来。印象里似乎有几个零星人影闪过，穆一无所获。  
他站到走廊尽头，忍者躲进了某个屋子，或者去了楼梯间，走廊依然昏暗。穆缓慢地走过第一扇门，敲门；第二扇，敲门；第三扇……他没有使太大力气，有规律的声音一次响在走廊里，和回声连成一片。直到穆走回他来时的入口，入口关闭着。  
“躲躲藏藏的，真不爽快。”穆高声说。  
回答他的只有墙壁上的回声。  
穆正要继续说话，入口猛地敞开，尖锐的竹刀破空而来，伴随着数枚竹镖，那竹刀连挑带刺，几乎把他封死在一方小小的空间里。穆将书包横在胸前挡那刀锋，竹刀顺势一转，斜劈下来正中左肩，穆矮下身抱住书包一个打滚，着地处一阵刺痛，若干捆成圆球的小竹刺穿过皮肤。忍者另一只手转出一把竹匕，刃口直直刺了下来，穆却仍旧翻身滚动，直到胳膊触到楼梯口不远的实墙。  
忍者的双手快得惊人，转眼间，短匕落下，长刀收到背后的同时牵出一条绳索。穆看准距离使出念力，身体便移动到忍者背后，迅速起身。忍者似乎早就料到他会移动，持绳的手臂向后甩出，绳子呼地飞了出去，绳头坠子一转，绳子就绕了半圈围向穆，穆侧过头盯住那绳头，坠子顷刻改变了方向，朝后打到墙上。穆趁机抡起书包，砸到那戴着头罩的忍者后脑。紧接着肘部发力，手肘，书包，忍者的头连成一线撞向那面实墙。  
那忍者头部受到重击，意识却没昏迷，背过双手扯开腰部的带子，此人腰间别着一排铁盒，看不清的武器齐齐射了出来。穆又是一个移动，到了忍者侧面，紧贴实墙，忍者向后一跃，几个飞身就已闪到走廊另一边，转出了穆的视线。穆追了过去，冲过中间一道门时，右臂一伸，从门上捞下摆在门牌上的通讯器，那通讯器分明开着录像功能，他调整步伐，一面翻看、定格录像画面。  
画面中出现了忍者的半张脸，灰茶色面罩被拉在鼻子以下，脸上有血还有别的东西，模糊一片，但穆清楚看到，这个忍者没有鼻子，整张脸是扁平的！  
穆的五脏六腑都在抽搐，甚至有点恶心。他知道这就是传说中的“鬼面”，毁掉面部突出的骨骼，易容时便可随意造型，方才穆将忍者的脸猛撞在墙壁上，毁了对方的假面。那忍者似乎察觉到什么不对，竟然闪了回来，正看到穆手中拿着通讯器，一条绳索直击穆的手腕，穆拎着书包的另一只手一抖，绳索和书包带缠在一起。再看忍者已经拉起面罩盖住嘴巴和鼻子，只露出一双布满血丝的眼睛。  
这双眼睛同样让穆不舒服，像是被剥开的鱼腹，白的底子红的丝脉，带着浓重的死气。那绳索竟然飞快收缩，拖着书包和穆向前飞去，原来绳索上加了一个轮轴，忍者转着那把手，将穆带了过去，双手一放，身子飞快后退，双脚蹬上休闲区一台作废的贩卖机，合身撞向穆。  
穆早就猜到了忍者的主意，此时被忍者撞飞，刚好撞到那本就龟裂的玻璃，从二十层向下摔无疑死路一条，好在穆有准备，在碰撞瞬间将身子移了几寸，正撞在窗子细长坚固的内框上。玻璃碎得平滑，并没有造成多大损伤，穆再看那忍者，竟然飞速窜回走廊，穆连忙又一次移动，正对走廊。  
只见那忍者早已退到走廊对面，双手拿出两根短棒，在墙上画了个交叉，那两根短棒像两根笔，被忍者以极快的速度涂在沿途的地板、天花和左右墙壁上。穆接连使用超能力，累得四肢沉重，呼吸困难，一时靠着窗框动弹不得。忍者却没有向他冲来，只甩手掷出一物，穆眼前立刻展开一片红光，火舌沿着忍者涂在墙上的痕迹烧了起来，血迹、散在地上的忍具被吞没，直直烧向穆的方向。  
忍者还未作罢，手中火棒又在休闲区划上几划，随即向被穆撞碎的一块玻璃冲去，不忘拔出长刀顺手劈向穆，穆只好又一次举起书包。不想忍者虚晃一刀，从窗口跳了出去。  
穆目瞪口呆，眼看那忍者不知扔出什么工具黏在上一层玻璃墙上，如履平地一般向顶层奔去。再一转头，休闲区整个着了火。  
窗口，成了穆唯一的出口。

九  
忍者掠过顶楼的玻璃板，跃上天台，像张被风卷起的灰茶色布片。  
他能够感到脚下大楼的骚动。  
监控系统和灭火系统同时失灵，半个楼层突然起火。  
一个初中生葬身火海。  
一个初中生慌不择路，逃生时坠楼身亡。  
这是他能预料的最好的情况。  
不过，那个叫穆的赫莫族小孩，恐怕不会乖乖就范。  
直到方才，他还在和这个小孩互相试探。  
忍者试探超能力者的能力极限，超能力者试探忍者依仗的工具。  
忍者的忍具有限，超能力者的能力在封印条件下更加有限。  
但那个小孩搞错了重点。在这场较量中，真正该在乎工具的并不是忍者。  
赫莫族人的念力是忍者的克星。  
忍者超凡的身体速度却也是是赫莫族念力的克星。  
超能力者很难单纯地凭借念动力抓捕一个急速动作的忍者，就像他们不能离开借力点登高，不能掌控气体和水流，不能靠一个念头扭断敌人的喉咙，对付忍者，或者忍者受伤行动不便，成了念力的俘虏；或者被用超能力移动的利器攻击，失去行动能力。  
忍者一直留意，不给超能力小孩找到武器的机会。  
这只是特定情况，只能对付那些超能力被封或低能力的赫莫族人，他们不能将过重的东西当做武器，也不能移动很远的距离。  
在生死领域，没有胜之不武。赫莫族封印小孩子的能力，是他们的失误。  
忍者监视着二十层的窗口，小孩并没有从碎玻璃中跳出来。  
忍者不意外，那个小孩很机灵，一定就近移到了那些上着锁的废弃实验室里，再从实验室移动逃跑，忍者已经摸清了小孩的极限，他移不了多远。  
所以他在每一间实验室给小孩准备了礼物。  
脚下的楼层轰然一声，剧烈颤抖。  
“你做的炸药，在化学实验室？”  
他一惊，小孩子的声音就在他身后。  
脑中迅速勾勒了小孩子的逃生路线，移动范围虽小，却没有方向限制，从一个楼层垂直移动到上一个楼层，即使接连移动，也没超过小孩的能力。  
“对，在你上课的时候。”忍者发出刻意压抑过的沙哑声音。  
“这是技艺师的技能吧？你又会催眠术，身手又不错，又会技艺，还会火攻，到底是哪个部的？”  
“你们对忍者的理解永远那么肤浅。”  
穆没吭声，连续的躲避和移动，他的体力已经透支，几乎瘫在灼热的天台上。下午两三点钟，正是阳光最烈的时候，头顶的光线几乎带着六角的晕轮，让他眼花缭乱。他在喘息的空当观察不远处的忍者。  
忍者不高，四肢细长，那块灰茶色、不知质地的布料围着他周身，只露一双眼睛。他说中文比较生硬，咬字刻意，显然不是个常年生活在中国的人。这样的声音恐怕只能说简短的催眠暗示，太长了，被催眠者恐怕接收不了信号。穆苦中求乐地想。  
“你的目的是什么？”穆问。  
忍者不说话，直直向他走来。  
“你最好不要轻举妄动，又是火灾又是爆炸，校警已经出动，警局肯定也接到报警，你在这个时候有什么超常举动，立刻就会被曝光。”  
穆听到忍者低声笑了，笑声里充满嘲弄。  
“小孩，”他生硬地说，“快死掉的人，不要知道太多。”  
“秋津国的人总觉得人马上就会死，华国乐观，活一百岁也不嫌多。”穆挑衅地回答，“胜负不到最后一刻，谁也不知道。”  
“虹部。”  
“什么？”  
“虹忍。”忍者停下脚步，穆注视着他的双手动作，不和对方有太多眼神接触，他还不确定懂催眠的究竟是这个忍者，还是另有其人，和忍者接触时，他没有察觉到第二个人的存在，那么这个忍者会催眠？听到对方说“虹忍”，穆有了答案。  
“冒失的小孩。你知道虹忍的看家本领吗？”  
幻术……穆警惕地退后几步：“我更想知道，你在多少间教室放了你配的简易定时炸药？”  
“所有，你可能去的。”忍者的声音越来越沉着。  
穆在那一瞬间后悔了，他后悔自己只身应战，后悔草率的试探，后悔对个人能力过分自信——他突然明白，眼前的人是个不择手段的杀手，他的一个大意，就可能给无辜的人带来灭顶之灾！警报声在整栋教学楼里鸣响，如果方才他没有及时转移到无人楼层，后果呢？  
他甚至开始后悔没有像卓苍说的那样，将事情上报给这一地区的负责人，如果他不是对方的对手怎么办？如果他被对方捉住成为人质怎么办？如果……他从小就鲜有做不好的事，到了外界虽然学着谦恭克己，骨子里抹不去自大，认为自己能洞察一切，认为即使有困难，他也能单枪匹马制服一个忍者——他知道沙加经常不知去何处做一些不符合年龄的危险的事，他确定自己不会比对方差。  
但沙加不论做什么，都不会把自己的学校、自己的同学牵扯进去！  
会不会有人受伤？  
会不会有人……死亡？  
他怎么忘了，古贺族和赫莫族一样，遵循着古老的生存法则，现代社会的道德对他们毫无意义，为了刺杀目标，他们可以随意利用、杀害普通人。他们融入社会是为了隐藏，却不会被同化。思及于此，他满腔的懊恼和愤怒都化成了杀意。  
忍者也察觉到了他的变化：“你有胜算？”  
“这种缺少遮蔽物和高耸物的平坦环境，超能力者就是忍者的克星。”穆仍然拎着他的书包，那是他唯一的武器。  
“冒失。”  
忍者突然扯开他裹在身上的那块灰茶色布料，露出那块巨大布料的内里颜色。  
七种颜色染成的布料，在阳光下发出柔和梦幻的光泽，渐变的彩虹颜色，一瞬间就迷住了人的眼球。  
“你看不到我。”  
忍者的声音似乎刻进了穆的大脑，他眼前只有美丽的彩虹色彩和周围朦胧的轮廓。  
他大意了，他一直认为忍者只能就地取材制作简单的工具，却没想过他有可能将最重要的工具随身携带，毫无困难地通过海关和层层安检。  
因为他的工具只是一块布！

十  
从顶层一口气移到十九层，穆的心脏跳得厉害，他的后背被汗水浸透。  
忍者并没有进一步攻击他，任由他逃跑。  
穆定了定神，忍者已经催眠了他？用一块布和一句话？但他现在并没有太多异样感觉，他伸进书包拿出一罐早就准备好的特浓茶水，一口气喝光，强烈的刺激让他的脑细胞活跃敏感，身体也有些亢奋。  
必须离开这里，这是他唯一的念头。  
但他没法做长距离移动，教学楼很快就会被封锁，校园也会被警察包围。  
他突然想到一个暂时不会有人的地方。  
竹林，那个被忍者用路障包围，禁止学生入内的竹林。  
这肯定又是忍者的圈套，但他没有别的选择，事已至此，他只能尽快和忍者决个胜负。  
先离开教学楼。  
穆抱着书包站起身，十九层并没有受到多少破坏，只是天花板和墙壁的墙皮在震荡里簌簌地落，满室灰尘。他拿起工具筐里的扫帚，前后左右一通狂扫，让更多的灰尘沾在身上，这才往下移了几层。  
在顶楼的时间感觉漫长，其实不过一两分钟。教学楼的广播里正在疏散学生，升降梯显然不够用也不太可靠，学生们只好走楼梯间和层次楼梯，尽职尽责的班干部检点人数，留到最后。有个校辩论队的熟人看到穆，叫道：“穆你怎么在这？怎么满身都是土？”  
“来帮朋友拿作业，真倒霉。”穆回答，“没人受伤吧？”  
“没听说——沙加也在？”  
“不在。”回答这个问题，穆的心情比较复杂。他忍不住要想，沙加在这里会怎样。  
大概……会生气？  
生谁的气呢，难说。  
“好了没人了，我们赶快下去。”那个学生和穆快步下楼，很快就排到了楼梯间的大部队后面。这个下午上课的学生说多不多说少不少，学生们步伐很快，却并不慌张，他们谈论着爆炸起火的原因，“肯定是化学品存放不当。早就有人提议整理上面三层的实验室，校务处一直拖着，现在出问题了吧！”  
穆默默听着，他生活在一个和平的国家，一个过分和平的城市，在人们的观念里甚至没有恐怖袭击一类的念头。也没错，的确没发生过。他不也同样被这和平现象陶冶得意气风发，完全忘了天高地厚。  
现在他不只内疚后悔，他还害怕。  
他突然想到一件事，连忙拿出通讯器，解除无干扰状态，通讯器响个不停，是朋友们的电话和短信。他打给舍友亚雷报了平安，又说：“我觉得这爆炸不太简单，你跟校警说说，检查一下体育馆。”他知道亚雷办事稳妥又没有好奇心，这件事交给他做最恰当。  
刚挂断电话，耳边突然传来一个声音：“你看不到我。”  
穆下意识扭头看发声处，眼前却出现一片柔和的彩虹。  
他心下大骇，连忙扭转视线，前方是十几个穿着制服的学生，后方也一样，看上去没有任何异状。他抓住身边的朋友问：“刚才谁走过去？”  
“谁……走过去？”朋友不解，学生们下楼时比较松散，随时都可能有人快步从身边经过。  
穆松开他，丢了句“我先走了”，飞快地从人群的缝隙里穿过，甚至不小心撞到一些人，引起训斥声。到了五楼，从大厅里涌来的人更多，穆只能跟随人流较为缓慢地下楼梯，那个声音果然又响在耳边。  
“你看不到我。”  
他左顾右盼，看到的是一张张差不多的脸。  
“你看不到我。”  
声音又来了，眼前又有一片彩虹色，穆的额头全是冷汗，他感觉自己的性命已经捏在别人手心里。  
他强迫自己冷静下来，他确信忍者不打算在大庭广众之下杀人，就像自己不会在此时使用超能力，这是特殊种族之间不必言传的共识。而且，古贺族和避守高原的赫莫族不同，他们常常依附某个政权或势力团体，忍者的存在如果曝光，将会引起地震似的连锁危机。无疑，敌人想要将他驱赶到陷阱里干净地解决。  
忍者现在正在追加催眠。  
穆脑海里迅速闪过卓苍总结的那些催眠小技巧，过分违背被催眠者意愿的暗示起不到催眠效果，除非催眠师有高等技巧；被催眠者自我意识强大，催眠师需要不断追加催眠效果；绝大多数催眠师无法同时下达两个或两个以上指令……  
所以忍者的指令不是“去竹林”，而是“你看不到我”。敌人思考了他的性格，下达了这一指令，为的是在接下来的战斗中，取得绝对的优势。  
转眼到了一楼，穆绕了几绕溜向偏僻的侧门，不出所料，侧门已经被电子控制系统完全封闭，但没有一道门能拦住超能力者，以及忍者。  
穆向竹林奔去，忍者如影随形，打乱他每一个意图，却并不攻击。忍者要提防他，禁止他求救，停留，寻找武器，不时重复一遍催眠暗示。  
缜密又狡猾的对手。穆暗骂。  
后悔和检讨，还是等收拾了那个忍者之后再说吧。

十一  
东方学院包括小学部、初中部、高中部，三个部分在同一片区域，用天然布景和校内大门加以分割，实现各自独立。竹林恰好位于初中部和小学部边界，对初中部学生来说，位置较偏，每当穆和他的朋友们想要附庸风雅，就跑到竹林里野餐，小学时还因违规烤肉受到过不少处罚。竹林，是他极其熟悉的地方。  
踩上荷花池旁的甬道，水中漂浮的圆形荷叶连成一片，似要互相推动。这荷花池其实是活水，一脉水流恰好贴着竹林流去，绕过大半个竹林通向小学部。穆看着那流水，心念一动，钻进水里能不能有效解除幻术？他立刻打消了这个念头，昨天在这里被攻击时，他也想过从水中逃跑，因为担心忍者在水中下毒，才始终避开这片水域。  
他脚步的迟疑引起了忍者的注意，只见忍者一个纵身，竟然跃向水面，在穆惊讶的眼神中，轻飘飘地踩在荷叶上。他足尖不停，在荷叶上快速移动，一面从怀中拿出一根细竹竿放到嘴边，立刻有尖锐的竹矢向穆飞去。  
吹矢。  
穆连忙向后躲去，忍者一路踏着荷叶一路发射吹矢暗器，硬生生将穆从水边的甬路上逼开，穆无路可走，只能退进竹林。  
看来竹林才是忍者做好布置的地方。  
穆最后瞟了一眼有荷叶的水面，听说有一种忍具叫水云，使用后能够踏水而行，但这种工具应该没那么容易制作，不知忍者究竟使用了什么东西加固了那些荷叶。  
穆突然庆幸，幸好自己遇到的忍者没有那些被高科技改良的忍具，只有拿简单材料加工的，有杀伤力但不算致命的，就像此时的吹矢，密集的攻击虽然能牵制自己的行动，却不算威胁，忍者身上的长短竹刀才是最难对付的。  
如忍者所愿，穆一路逃进竹林深处。这片竹林的规划者性格随意，选了各种品种的竹子，绕着圈栽种，竹林外缘大多是细竹，越向深处，竹竿越粗大。竹子经年累月地生长，长成难以辨别方向的密林，穆在这里却如鱼得水，野生民族卓越的方向感让他能够记住每一条路线，除了平日的小路，他还摸索过几条被掩盖的弯曲的小径，此刻他就在竹林里拐来拐去，打乱忍者的视线。  
忍者不为所动，在竹杆树影间穿梭，快得只能看到一片黑影，手中更是暗器不断，穆右手拎着书包的肩带，将硬皮质的书包当做盾牌，挡下不少攻击，但忍者的攻击来自四面八方，时前时候，时左时右，有时更是双脚交步蹿上竹竿，从斜上方投掷竹梭直取穆的双眼和头颈，这种行动能力让穆叹为观止。穆也明白了忍者选择这个地方的目的，这里的竹子可以成为忍者的陷阱，却因过于粗壮无法被他拿在手里使用。  
忍者毫不焦躁，尽管能够利用的时间并不多，他依然慎重地留意着穆的每一个举动，以防疏忽。这是忍者特有的耐心，他们从不轻敌，不会像眼前这个小孩一样轻率应战。不过，这个小孩的确有要强的资本，总能在细微处躲避，利用地形和植物的能力似乎不亚于他这个忍者。是因为熟悉这个地方吗？  
忍者突然加快了手的动作，双脚蹬上一杆粗竹又在空中侧转踢出一脚，一杆竹子应声而倒，他伸出手臂一兜，搂住另一杆竹子转了一圈，又是一脚飞出，正好踢向穆的胸口，穆下意识地横着他的书包躺下一脚，却因为冲力太大，身子飞了出去，同一时刻，被踢倒的竹子连带一排竹子轰然而倒，地面上露出被削成尖状的竹竿，正对穆即将着地的后背！  
可对手的反应也不差，穆在空中滑行时竟然抡出书包，勾住一株空中分叉的竹子，人便挂在了半空中，避过了忍者设好的夺命陷阱。忍者难免吃惊，这个小孩和昨天的感觉大不一样，判断更准，防备更密，动作也更快，莫非昨天那一路逃窜只是他的试探？  
看来，这个小孩还有后手，绝对不能让他有机会施展超能力。忍者下定决心。  
下一秒忍者的动作又有变化，左手长刀右手短匕向穆冲去。穆刚刚站稳身形，想要迎击，忍者不慌不忙地说：“你看不到我。”  
穆果然动作一滞，忍者知道随着这句指令，被催眠者会产生彩虹幻觉，时间虽然只有一瞬，却足够自己利用，他的竹刀砍出，小孩只能胡乱抵挡，却挡不住下一秒的竹匕，手臂立刻被划出一道伤口。被催眠术牵制的对手哪里还敢硬战，连忙后退，忍者如影随形，同样的口令一句接着一句，竹刀的挥动封住了穆的道路，他顿时浑身是血，只能使用超能力退到攻击范围之外。  
这也在忍者意料之中，他又一次飞扑上去砍杀。忍者知道，所谓超能力封印，是赫莫族长老施以的念力压制，被封印者越是使用，压制就越大，他准备用催眠和不间断的攻击来耗光对手的念力。但对手调整得极快，开始试图用风声、脚步声和阴影来判断他的位置，忍者也随之调整，长刀的攻势不变，短匕收进怀中，打出各类暗器扰乱对手的判断。  
风声嗖嗖，忍具飞舞，灰土乱扬，看着对手的动作越来越慢，显然消耗过大，身体已经吃不消，忍者决定收拢攻势，速战速决。如果不是担心有人进入这片竹林，他一定会耗光对方的气力。不过，现在忍者也算胜券在握——小孩的念力已经不能支撑闪避的动作，不必再担心近身时被夺去武器，现在正是一刀杀掉对手的好时机。  
忍者长刀挥出，这一次，他离对手的距离更近，竹刀的砍杀力更大，匕首跟上，又连踢数脚，这一次飞出去的穆再也没有余力做任何防卫动作，摔在一排笔直高耸的竹子上滑了下去，一直攥在手中的书包也终于经不起如此大的震动，完全散了架，里边的书本、纸张、笔袋、桌布和穆的身体一起摔在铺满地面的竹叶之上。  
尽管穆挣扎着半立起身子，忍者的动作更快，随着一句指令，身形已经由身后绕到身前，竹刀直直刺向咽喉。  
诡异的事发生了，竹匕竟然在穆颈边滑过，忍者接连出刀，穆连连躲避。  
“你看得到？”忍者惊呼。  
穆没有回答，他一个移动，向后退了数尺。忍者不敢直追，也向后跃出，准备调整策略，不想穆竟然模仿他之前的动作，兜着竹杆一个转身，飞脚踢了过来。忍者沉着闪躲，不想穆利用竹竿的弹力，身子如子弹一般不断飞向忍者，忍者却也不怕，这种乱而有序的包围式攻击，自有破解方法。  
向上！忍者又一次飞身蹬着竹节移动，手中已抓了一把暗器，只待回身确定穆的方位便可掷出，但是，就在他回身的那一刹那，一个带着冰冷金属感的物品袭到面前，紧接着，细长尖锐的物体插进了他的眼睛，双眼！  
双目齐黑，剧痛让忍者几乎抓不住手中的竹竿，是什么东西？那个小孩怎么会有利器？他明明已经攀到足够的高度，确保那小孩就算捡到了他使用的竹器，也不可能用投掷的方法攻击——竹器根本达不到这么远。至于用超能力操作物体一路飞行，又能打进眼睛，这需要大量念力，被封印的人根本不可能做到！  
尽管双目已盲，忍者依然没有慌张，而是向锐器飞来的方向打出长绳，这条绳子不仅可以搅动，还是一条火绳，只要缠住目标，他就能迅速点火，束缚对手，和对手同归于尽。  
但他还是忘了，对手的动作虽不如他快，却是个超能力者，那条绳子还没到跟前就已被避开，最后卷上了一杆长竹，就在这时，对手迅速出手用力一拉，然后立刻放手，忍者来不及点火，却被那力道一扯，再也不能盘住竹子，从空中摔了下来。  
落地的时候，他听到很多声音，不止一个人的脚步声，低低的呼声，他什么也看不见，却还在下意识反抗，身体靠住那杆粗壮的竹子，双手不停挥动，却被人在空隙中抓住了手腕，身子也被膝盖牢牢抵住。  
那是一双不大又细嫩的少年的手，他听到他幼稚的对手的声音：  
“古贺小姐。”  
左臂脱臼。  
“初次见面。”  
右臂脱臼  
“久仰大名。”  
喉咙触到了一个尖锐的物体。  
他不敢再动，只能不甘心地问：  
“你……解开了幻术？”

十二  
“催眠也好，幻术也好，暗示也好，其实都是意识领域的对抗，意志是清醒的关键。如果真的中了催眠术，最简单的方法就是不断问自己：‘我应该这样吗？’这是一种反向暗示，疑问会在意识罗网中撕开缺口，剩下的事，就要靠自己的意志了。”  
人的记忆真奇妙，平时以为自己忘记的东西，却能在最危急的时候被触发。  
就在制住忍者的一瞬间，穆又回想起一个细节，关于催眠的话题，是由沙加主导、沙加推动、沙加重复的。  
难道沙加担心朋友们会遇到催眠师？  
穆无法确定，他了解沙加，又不了解沙加，也许沙加只是在说一些深奥理论。  
不论如何，他必须感谢沙加说出的这个办法，在从教学楼来竹林的一路，穆反复不断地问自己“我看不见他吗”，终于渐渐战胜了那个声音，当忍者在战斗中再次发出指令，穆的眼前不再有彩虹，但他仍然装出被催眠的样子，令忍者掉以轻心。否则，忍者一定会用最稳妥的消耗战，耗光他所有的念力和体力，最后才近身一刀砍下他的头。  
“兄长！你没事吧？”  
卓苍的声音带着焦灼，他知道卓苍一定会赶来，也一定会在赶来之前和古贺族的人不断彼此纠缠消磨。他又回头看了一眼，卓苍身边站着一个女孩，和卓苍年龄一样，身高也一样——这孩子真是太矮了——更巧的是神色也有几分相似，瓷白精致的面孔，冰冷淡定的神色，像做工精致的日本人偶。  
“圆规和……钢笔。”女孩说出了穆使用的戳穿忍者双目，又抵住忍者喉咙的工具，“没想到文具竟然成了武器。”  
“这位老兄将我周围的事调查得一清二楚，连我们宿舍的水果刀都不知去向，却忘了看看初中生的书包里到底有什么。”穆冷笑，将手中的钢笔笔尖送前一寸，“我问你，我只是赫莫族一个普通后辈，你为什么一定要杀我？”又问那个人偶一般精美的古贺瞳，“莫非这是古贺家的新动向。”  
“瞳小姐是蝶部上忍，不认识我。”忍者忍痛说话，圆规还插在他的眼眶里，看上去狰狞可怖。  
“我的确一无所知。”古贺瞳年纪虽小，气质却稳重，颇有大家风范。此时不惊诧也不逾距，问那忍者：“约定之期为二十年，赫莫族与古贺族不能为敌，你为什么破坏族里的命令？”她将中文说得很慢，以免忍者不能理解，又避免了说日文让穆疑心。  
“我犯了大罪，只有完成任务才能……洗脱。”忍者也用中文回答，穆眉头一皱，忍者不说中文看似要降低他的疑心，但这种中文完全指代不明，让他无法判断对方的意思，而且他确定，那位古贺小姐一定心领神会。穆打断他们：“请二位务必满足一下我的好奇心，我听说过你们古贺族有重罪处死和戴罪立功的规矩，但杀掉我究竟算是什么功劳？”  
古贺瞳摇摇头：“我的确不知道，这实在……难以想象。”  
穆看她一团疑惑，不像作伪，转过头对那忍者说：“你是不是想不回答就自杀？我警告你，如果你不回答我的问题，我就让蝶部的这位小姐陪你一起下地狱，你相不相信？”  
古贺瞳却笑了出来：“这位学长，你有权做你想做的事，但想用我来威胁他恐怕做不到。”  
“莫非你们八部忍者之间形同水火，根本不去管对方死活？那太好了，是我们赫莫族一网打尽的好机会！”穆不动声色。  
古贺瞳和忍者不为所动。穆冷笑：“对了，我的通讯器里还有这位老兄的录像。”  
这下子，古贺瞳和忍者同时陷入被动。半晌，忍者长叹一声，“你的……名字。”  
“什么？”  
“我不清楚。虹部有，占卜，你的名字有意义，为了以防万一，命我除掉你。”  
“仅此而已？占卜？”穆一头雾水，他的名字怎么了？就因为他叫穆所以要被杀？如果他的名字或者他这个人真的意味着什么，赫莫族怎么会一无所知？长老怎么会没有提醒，还放他出来没有任何保护措施？这些忍者怎么听风就是雨？  
“你是不是得罪了，某位上忍？”古贺瞳问那忍者，“下这样的命令，为了除掉你？”  
穆的脑细胞又是一阵翻腾，莫非忍者内斗，自己只是个倒霉的？这说得通，倘若真的想给赫莫族找麻烦，用卓家姓氏的卓苍才是重头人物。  
忍者也不回答，古贺瞳却叹了一口气，听上去大有同情意味。  
“求，瞳小姐，为我送行。”忍者说。  
“好。”古贺瞳答道。  
穆突然意识到了什么，但他来不及反应，只见那忍者突然咬住嘴边的面罩向上提，似乎有什么东西撕开了忍者的身体，穆闻到浓烈的血气，他下意识退后，却见一只不知材质的蝴蝶被抛到忍者头上，那蝴蝶张着蝶翼，栩栩如生，就这样贴住忍者的额头。蝴蝶发出丝丝火苗，忍者的身体迅速燃烧，连同他垂下的双臂，手中的刀，那块有梦幻色泽的布，全部烧进蓝色的火焰中，化为灰烬。  
“人生如梦，逝者不虑。请安息。”  
古贺瞳声如止水，抛出蝴蝶的手臂仍半举在身前，静止不动，有中幽玄难名的美。

十三  
“古贺小姐，你想公了还是私了？”  
穆步履蹒跚，绕进一座假山，他身后跟着卓苍和古贺瞳，旁人远远看见，恐怕认为一位学长带着相熟的学弟学妹正在聊天。  
实际情况却没那么轻松，忍者死了，古贺瞳叫来她的手下打扫战场。穆有心看看他们用什么方法，卓苍提醒：“兄长，我们不要在此久留。”  
穆这才想起教学楼还在处理爆炸，此时的校园并不平静，这件事就让古贺族的人去平息吧，反正他们现在是个大财团，有钱有势。想到古贺族的势力能够触及这么远，穆难免不舒服。  
“这是一个意外，我会上报，给学长一个交代，希望不要因此终止我们的和平。”古贺瞳谨慎地回答。  
“苍，你有没有将这件事报告给长老？”  
苍摇摇头：“兄长昨天不是说不要告诉……”  
“很好。”穆打断他，一屁股坐到凉亭石椅上。一番激斗，他筋疲力尽，双臂搭在划成棋盘的石桌上，卓苍和古贺瞳规矩地站在他对面，听他说话，一个比一个恭谦礼让。穆只好说：“坐啊二位，古贺小姐，看来我们可以私了。”  
古贺瞳坐了下来，长发笔直，黑眼睛越看越显幽黑。穆拿出通讯器，给对面的人看忍者的画面，古贺瞳半晌无语，决定接受穆的建议，询问道：“学长有什么条件？”  
“古贺族不许进入华国范围，756天。”  
“学长，请拿出解决问题的诚意。这种要求我们怎么可能答应？”  
“好吧，华国蜀界，这行了吧？”穆也不含糊，正色道，“既然是私了，便是不牵扯赫莫族其他人，以我的意愿为准。倘若贵财团今天听到一句谣言，派个忍者来学校追杀我；明天听信一个阴阳师，弄个部队在蜀界围捕我，我还要不要上学？”  
“学长，我真的希望能由我们来解决问题。”古贺瞳无可奈何，日本女性柔软的声音和低下头拜托他人的姿态，显得格外诚恳，“我保证这是一个意外，古贺家没有违约的必要，我们双方的平静来之不易。”  
“所以你拿出诚意啊。”穆一边欣赏和风人偶一边调侃，“不然我只好把这个录像交给——东方学院的校警和校长了，一定会引起轰动吧？”  
“756天，恕难从命。”古贺瞳脸色一白，抬起眼睛。  
“648。”  
古贺瞳抿着嘴唇摇头。  
“540。”  
继续摇头，神色不安。  
“432天，否则免谈。”穆态度强硬。  
“3天之后，我们离开华国回秋津。”古贺瞳立刻说。  
穆将手中的通讯器抛了起来。  
一只蝴蝶从古贺瞳的手里飞了出来，转眼通讯器就被烧成灰烬。  
“没有复件？”古贺瞳问。  
“那位老兄没给我任何时间。”穆回答。  
“就这样说定了。学长，卓苍同学，后会有期。”  
“不下盘棋再走？”穆用眼神指了指石桌边的围棋篓。古贺瞳婉拒：“抱歉不能接受学长的美意，我还要去处理这次的爆炸事件。”  
等到古贺瞳走远，穆问默不作声的卓苍小朋友：“你真没告诉长老？”  
“怎么可能，我昨天就汇报了，长老说由你处理。”  
“原来你也会骗人啊，刚才一本正经的。”穆笑了。  
“兄长，兵不厌诈怎么能叫骗人？而且古贺家也不会守约。”卓苍板着一张小脸纠正，“他们只是在表明上退出蜀界而已。兄长为什么提出这样的要求？”  
穆捧着脸看卓苍一脸严肃地分析骗人和兵不厌诈，一时竟然无法分辨他究竟是不是在调侃。小朋友一脸正气，看上去的确相信策略性骗人不叫骗人，可见孔夫子的精神传人们一向擅长为自己的行为找最合理的解释。  
“兄长？”  
“我看古贺族在蜀界另有打算。”穆回答，“本来两不相涉突然谈休战，又有古贺瞳这样的嫡系小姐亲自来成都。我们不知道这打算是什么，不妨扰乱一下他们的步调。”  
“我好像明白长老为什么放心让兄长你单独解决这件事了。”卓苍似乎有点困扰，“可是兄长实在太鲁莽了，我认为你这次没事，运气占了很大比重。”  
“你说得对，这次我的确鲁莽，我现在只想找个清静的地方，一面和人下棋一面闭门思过。”穆郑重地说。  
“兄长！”  
“或者去钻研如何用最简单的东西制造杀人——防卫工具。”  
“请兄长不要以此为目标，古贺族的工具意识是他们的生存意志体现，我们赫莫族一直在幅员广袤的华国生活，很难进化出这种意识，兄长还是多多修炼精神力吧。”卓苍又开始长篇大论的分析。最后他说：“今后我要多跟兄长学习。”  
“什么？”穆脸上仍然挂着对族中后辈的礼貌笑容，心里却大叫不妙。  
“我听阿姐说，下一任族长也许是史昂族兄，以前我不理解，看到兄长你的作为，我认识到自己认识上的不足，我应该……”  
“族长和守卫长老是两回事。”穆打断他，“族长需要大胆果敢，守卫长老必须持重。如果你胡闹起来，谁来维持赫莫族与外界的平衡？所以你不需要学习史昂或者我。”   
“原来兄长也知道自己胡闹，我也是这个意思，兄长有些决定过于草率，我认为你可以更加缜密一些……”   
穆头疼地听着卓苍的唠叨，这次对敌迎战是他人生中的第一次，他简直兴冲冲地想要见识忍者的本领，一逞自己的威风，回想起过程中充满他想当然的臆断和不知所少疏漏，更是差点牵连他人的安全，不由一阵后怕。反倒是那个忍者，做事层层深入，不露痕迹，不留隐患，随机应变，他不由说：“也许在敌人身上能学到更多的东西。”  
卓苍不解地看着他，穆将自己对敌的过程一件件说给卓苍，一面和他一起分析，他相信这些东西都是珍贵的经验，可以给卓苍提供参考。卓苍看他的眼神变得闪亮，脱口而出：“兄长，你真厉害！”   
“还可以吧，我也不是特别满意。”穆谦虚道。  
“请兄长不要附和我，那样太自鸣得意了。”  
“……”穆无奈，“你也可以多和你的对手交往，观察他们的为人处事。”  
“兄长，古贺瞳三天后就要走了。”  
“她一年后就回来了吧？”穆现在只想赶快回宿舍睡觉，不对，他要先去沙加宿舍打扫房间，谁知道忍者在里面放了什么。他全身是伤，幸好现在有个族中小弟可以当交通工具和清洁工，可一想到对方的说教，他又恨不得在对面的人是沙加，至少他还能从口舌之争中找到点乐趣。  
想到沙加，他略微遗憾沙加不在这里，又庆幸他没在这里，外人实在不适合被赫莫族的事务牵扯。如果沙加看到他被人追杀会怎样？他有点想知道答案。  
脑子越想越乱，穆连忙转移注意，对卓苍说：“好了，现在送我回我朋友的那间宿舍，还有，你和古贺瞳接触是接触，千万不要恋爱，你也听说过赫莫族和古贺族那对悲惨情侣的传闻吧？”  
卓苍脸皮通红，失声叫道：“兄长怎么会想到这种事！你真是太不正经了！”  
至此，穆在卓苍那里收获了人生中所有能够收获的负面评价。

尾声  
那件事发生的第二天，沙加回来了。  
他们是在食堂碰到的，穆和舍友们正在新开的窗口排队打饭，沙加排到了他们后面。因为教学楼发生火灾和爆炸，学校已经吵成了一锅粥，问责声浪一波高过一波，所有学生都在议论，沙加却好像没听见这些声音。  
“你回来了啊？”穆随口问，随即发现自己语气不善。  
其他人也发现了这个问题，好奇地看着穆。  
沙加的好奇和别人不太一样，他的眼睛里没有多少观察色彩，也很少上上下下打量别人，他可以里里外外打量，把人看个遍。穆没来由地紧张起来，制服洗好按照原样放回去了，房间经过彻底清扫，抽屉里的药物按照原本的数目补充了，还有什么遗漏吗？  
“感觉……宿舍里好像少了很多东西。”沙加不知在纳闷，还是在询问。  
穆又是一通回想，这才想起他将放在沙加房间的书本零食全部收回到自己宿舍。  
“错觉吧。”他若无其事地说。  
沙加还在里里外外地打量他，他知道，自己身上的伤口过于显眼，好不容易才在舍友和同学那里蒙混过关，沙加会问什么？他该怎么答。  
沙加什么都没问，只在吃晚饭回宿舍的时候，突然说了一句：“下次叫我一声。”  
“什么？”穆回头。  
“什么都可以。”沙加平静地回答，仿佛已经从他脸上贴着的止痛胶带推导出了整件事错综的因果过程。穆确定沙加不知道世界上有赫莫族古贺族这些事，那么沙加身上诡异的全知全能感到底来自哪里？  
算了，不想了，下次有什么不太重要的事，叫他一声吧。


	27. 少女峰（未完待续）

序  
如果没有一个叫杰拉尔丁的姐姐，十三岁瑞士少年吉拉尔德一定不懂什么叫烦恼。  
他拿着即将过期的优惠券在售票点排队，少女峰的季节性旅游项目以及限定福利项目常常出现临期大优惠，本地人便可以拿着本地商家提供的优惠券兑换门票、纪念卡、晚餐甚至免费住宿，他一边擦额头的汗一边对电话唠叨：“又去少女峰？我帮你买票都快买吐了！”  
电话那边的人一点也不客气：“要我跟你说多少遍？少女峰便宜、离家近、有优惠券，还是约会圣地，我的男朋友过来玩，难道我只让他坐在家里帮你们烤面包？快点买！再给我带几个文杰尔斯的甜甜圈回来！”  
“你的男朋友昨天不是才刚走？怎么又来了？”  
“昨天走的是美国的，这次来的是英国的。”  
“你脚踏两船？喂喂！杰拉尔丁！”  
那边已经干脆利落地挂断了电话，吉拉尔德握着通讯器，看着不远处的那辆天蓝色二手车，忿忿不平：“那个死女人！那些男人瞎了吗？”

一  
伯格曼面包店店面不大，只有一个小橱窗，一个柜台，夏天的时候会在门口摆一排带阳伞的桌子。店主是个女人，常年烤制三种主食面包，制作饼干和蛋糕，她的丈夫是个司机，在车行工作，有时搞搞运输。他们过于恩爱，生下六个孩子，过了好多年捉襟见肘的日子，至今他们的小儿子还会在假期骑着流动贩卖车去附近公园卖甜点，和游客一个分币一个分币地讲价。  
伯格曼家早就告别了贫穷，这个家庭的孩子似乎有基因偏差现象，六个孩子分成两部分，三个聪明好学，考取的学校一个比一个知名，他们家最小的女孩杰拉尔丁才十六岁，已经考入了位于雅典的雅典娜公学院高中部，还成了雅典学派的一员，让她在斯坦福双修的大哥和剑桥跳级的三姐有些黯然；另外三个一个比一个不务正业，一个不考大学跑到树林里钻研果汁制作，一个高中毕不了业梦想当滑雪教练，还有一个，也就是最小的孩子吉拉尔德，他只对开车感兴趣，梦想不是赛车手，不是汽车公司老总，不是收藏家，而是当个搞本地运输的小车行老板。  
好在这些孩子都继承了父母的好脾气和乐天知足，彼此间从不嘲笑苛求，因此他们都成了灵活友善受欢迎的人。他们精打细算，用奖学金和打工薪水填补着家里历年来的债务，就连最小的孩子吉拉尔德也把自己打工的薪水分为两部分，一部分交给家里，一部分存进户头——他想买一辆高级点的二手车，因此，他不得不被大他三岁的最小的姐姐杰拉尔丁使唤。  
“再去水果店买两个椰子。”杰拉尔丁又发了条消息。  
吉拉尔德看着通讯器上的头像，杰拉尔丁穿着那所举世闻名的高中规定的黑色制服，头发梳得整齐光洁，看上去竟然有点端庄。那是杰拉尔丁第一次穿上制服后和她的雅典学派同伴们的合照，他截了一块下来当通话头像。  
他是“杰拉尔丁的弟弟”，当他进了幼儿园，所有老师都喜欢他；进了小学，一堆高年级同学来围观他；进了初中，学校给他所在的班级安排了最优秀的教职队伍，因为他的姐姐，一个走到哪里都能大受欢迎，被无数人尊敬推崇的，最后还进了雅典学派的姐姐，师长们希望他能成为这个小地方第二个进入雅典学派的人。结果？他们大失所望，但谁也不讨厌这个调皮捣蛋，会逗女老师开心又愿意帮男老师开便车的混小子。  
托这个姐姐的福，他一直享受着旁人的礼遇，忍受着旁人不合理的期待，每当有人羡慕地说：“真羡慕你有这样的姐姐！”他只能微笑，在心里大骂杰拉尔丁这个虚伪透顶的死女人。  
她算哪门子好姐姐，对外一副温柔端庄的形象，对所有人照顾得不得了，在男生面前尤其懂得卖弄风情；在家里呢？从小到大，他一直被她欺压，他不是弟弟，是司机，是苦力，是跑腿的，是解闷的，是生气用来踢两脚的，是高兴了用来当宠物的，偏偏这个女人特别会讨父母的欢心。  
太可怕了，在这个家里，他根本感受不到幼子应该获得的独一无二的宠爱地位，在杰拉尔丁的衬托下，他长得不错却不显眼，笨而不可爱，正直而不坚持，善良而不宽容，有行动力而欠缺效率，能说会道而流于肤浅……把他的缺点砍掉，就是他的姐姐杰拉尔丁。  
他衣袋里揣着门票和限时特惠卡和一小包向日葵种子，手里拎着某某公园门口摊位的彩虹糖、文杰尔斯家的巧克力甜甜圈、两个大椰子、三块冷冻牛排、一大瓶淡茶饮料、一小袋红色苹果，用脚踢着自家房子的后门：“杰拉尔丁！开门！”  
门根本没锁，伯格曼家房子小，前门对着店面，后边就是厨房，再后边有楼梯，楼梯下收拾出一个小客厅，勉强塞进电视冷饮柜沙发空调和一套桌椅。  
“太慢了。”杰拉尔丁抱怨。她穿着一件露腰又紧身的小背心，一条热裤，很没形象地仰卧在沙发上看电脑上的论文，两个脚尖时而举起碰上，像在做某种维持身材的运动，手里还拿着电视遥控器，一个节目听烦了就按掉放下一个。  
“你第二个男朋友不是要过来？家里乱七八糟不收拾一下？”  
“他晚上才来。八点，在那之前你有很多时间收拾房间，把我的衣服全洗干净，然后带我去车站接人。”她不紧不慢地命令。  
“我是你弟弟！你到处照顾别人，怎么不照顾照顾我！”他控诉。  
“所以我的奖学金没花到别人身上，基本给了你和你那几辆难看的二手车。”她哼了一声。  
他无话可说，转身去开洗衣机。  
“你能不能自己洗衣服？你竟然把这种东西扔给我来洗！你是个女人啊！”看到洗衣篮里的胸衣，他快崩溃了。  
“我帮你洗过内裤。”她冷冷地说。  
“那是我三岁以前的事！”  
他又是洗衣服又是弄果汁又是煎牛排，忙得团团转，一面还要把具体情况问清楚：  
“三天带两个男朋友回家，你可真厉害！你准备怎么跟家里解释这件事？”  
“有什么可解释的？他们想来玩就来好了。而且，他们不是不在？”  
这倒是，那个美国人刚走，伯格曼一家就去澳洲度假了。杰拉尔丁说她“还要写很多很多很多很多论文”，然后就用小猫期待小鱼——老虎期待绵羊的眼神瞅着他，他只好对父母姐姐哥哥们表示，“我还有很多很多很多很多工要打。”  
也就是说，这一周家里只有他和杰拉尔丁，杰拉尔丁就算邀请第三个、第四个、第五个男朋友来玩，别人也未必知道！  
“你能不能想想你弟弟的心情？一个可怜的男孩，刚上初中，对爱情抱有美好的幻想，对家庭有责任心，看到他的姐姐，一个刚入学就说交到了一个英国男朋友放假却带回一个美国男朋友，过了两天又说她的英国男朋友也要来玩！脑子都不够用了！”  
“那只能怪脑容量小。”  
“脚踏两船是不对的！”  
“谁说这是对的？”  
“你无耻！”  
“你管我。”  
“真想把你扔出去！丢人现眼！”  
“让爸爸妈妈选一个，你看谁被丢出去。”  
“杰拉尔丁你是个无赖！信不信我今晚就对那个英国佬拆穿你的真面目！”  
“加油拆，他自己走了我就不用动脑筋选了。”  
“难道那个美国佬知道吗？你怎么能欺骗他的感情？他前天还说今后想娶你！”  
“我和埃里克开学没多久就确定了关系，怀伯恩是上个月才开始的，你说知不知道？”  
“这个美国佬太坏了！抢别人的女朋友！”  
“能者居之，有什么不对？”  
吉拉尔德张口结舌，他的姐姐的脸皮为什么越来越厚了？他把目光甩到了挂满相框的墙壁上，上面有家庭照，单人照，常常来往的亲人朋友照，曾经借给他们家很多钱的已经去世的隔壁老先生遗照，还有一张杰拉尔丁亲自挂上的、他们雅典学派第一张集体照。杰拉尔丁的正牌男朋友是那个笑得很绅士的英国人，他挺讨厌那种英国式的假惺惺的笑容，现在他同情他。  
“与其带这些早晚被你甩掉的男人，你能不能带这两个女孩子回来？”他拿着两杯椰子汁回到客厅，一屁股坐在沙发边的地毯上，忍不住多看几眼照片上最漂亮的金头发女孩，“带艾格尼丝来这里吧！”  
“艾格尼丝有男朋友，第二排最右，我们的学习部长。”  
“长得也就是那么回事，没什么特别的，不觉得我更帅吗？”  
“呵呵，并不。”  
“那叶莲娜呢？”  
“她暗恋会长又被副会长暗恋。”  
“你们雅典学派一定有很多人暗恋艾格尼丝吧？她真漂亮。”  
“并不，在那个公寓，暗恋她的人没有暗恋我的多。”  
吉拉尔德不说话了，杰拉尔丁用脚踢了下他的头：“不够甜，去加糖！”  
“喂！”他大叫。  
“加糖！”她的声音更大。  
他忍着气拿起杯子，这个女人怎么这么厚颜无耻！

二  
吉拉尔德关掉导航器，把车子稳稳地停在坑坑洼洼的正在翻修的车站。  
“现在才七点半，为什么来这么早？”他问。  
杰拉尔丁不说话，拿着镜子看她的唇色，用湿巾擦掉，重新换了一个色号，她显然不需要他的意见，他看着那些颜色也没什么区别。  
“喂，我警告你，不许在英国佬面前说我的糗事！”  
“我有对怀伯恩说什么吗？”她斜了他一眼。  
“他是雅典学派的吧？你不是说你经常在公寓里炫耀你虐待弟弟的事迹？”  
“我只是随口夸自己那个可爱的弟弟，还是你有什么见不得人的事？五岁的时候总尿床？七岁的时候被女生打？哦，你三岁时候就说你最喜欢我，这个我倒经常跟他们说，埃里克也知道。”  
“三岁小孩懂什么！不许说！”他打开车窗，晚间的风清凉宜人，拂在杰拉尔丁的头发上，微暮的夜色中，他的姐姐看上去有不可思议的女人味。  
“你有一张能骗男人的脸。”他佯装内行地评价着，一管口红砸到他脑门上。  
“这还用你说！”  
吉拉尔德咬了咬嘴唇，真的有男人能忍受这个女人的真面目吗？他忍不住唠叨：“那个怀伯恩不是信誓旦旦地说要娶你吗？你不是也想结婚？他看上去挺有钱的，嫁了吧，别折腾别人了！”  
“埃里克也想娶我，埃里克也不穷，埃里克还是我的正牌男朋友。”  
“你还好意思说！那就让那个美国佬去跟英国佬摊牌，掰腕子，掷硬币，打一架，谁赢了你跟谁。”  
“不能这么草率，婚姻是神圣的。”  
“我呸，恋爱就是儿戏吗？”  
“不结婚的恋爱就是儿戏。”杰拉尔丁随手指指他的游戏机，“你会只玩一个游戏吗？”  
吉拉尔德十分无助，他这个破姐姐总能强词夺理，偏偏谁也拗不过她的逻辑。  
“好吧，杰拉尔丁，我亲爱的姐姐，你才十六岁，用不着这么着急对吧？”  
他得到了杰拉尔丁鄙视的眼神。  
“好吧好吧，美丽的杰拉尔丁，”他拍拍她的肩膀，“世界上有那么多和你年龄相当，也许智商未必比你差的男人，你是不是应该多看看？”  
他得到了杰拉尔丁更加鄙视的眼神。  
“好吧好吧好吧，聪明的杰拉尔丁，就算你们雅典娜公学院聚集了当今世界最高水平的适婚对象……”他简直快吐了，“不如你直接说吧，需要我做什么！”  
“以成熟客观的立场，经过深思熟虑给我一个建议：哪个更好。”  
理所当然的态度简直让吉拉尔德膜拜。  
他一直摸着不知掉在哪里的口红，终于将它捡起来放回原处。  
“你为什么不问问你在雅典学派的那些朋友？”  
“你怎么这么笨？他们难道会帮怀伯恩说话？当然会轮番上阵给埃里克当说客，而且艾格尼丝还会跟我绝交，叶莲娜说不定还要跟我哭，我问他们不是自讨苦吃？”  
“这是你的问题吧？你和那个英国佬交往不到半年就一心二用，说明你们的感情根本不牢靠，说明那个美国佬更得你的欢心，那你分手啊！”  
“你怎么这么笨？能分手我早分手了。”  
“那你专心和你男朋友恋爱，那个美国佬不好。”  
“哪里不好？”  
“自以为是。他应该没有很多好朋友吧？”  
“怀伯恩的朋友的确不多，但他那种压倒性的理智和行动力、组织力，让他能跟很多人合作。”  
“这些那个英国佬难道不懂？你不是说他是你们的外交部长吗？你上次还吹嘘他搞定了一个什么国……什么组织……反正就是一次严重的挑衅。而且他看上去更好相处不是吗？你既然要选结婚对象，难道不该选个脾气好的？不然就你这种腐烂的个性——啊啊啊疼啊——就是说选一个宠你的人不好吗？”  
“埃里克看上去脾气更好，但埃里克太死板了，比如如果我是别人的女朋友，他就会非常君子风度地放弃我。”  
“这难道不是一种优点吗？”  
“是一种和激情以及爱情无关的优点，对于择偶完全没有说服力。”  
“你还好意思说爱情？”  
“我要一心一意地爱我未来的丈夫，所以我必须选一个让我不会后悔的对象，有错吗？”  
“你才多大！”  
“你怎么这么笨？这个问题你不是已经说过了？这个年纪选择最好的结婚对象才能更好地营造一个幸福家庭，接下来我们就要考学，就要为事业奋斗，你以为他们今后要干什么，哪有那么多时间让我生孩子，还是趁大学毕业之前将该做的做完吧。”  
“哦，他们以后要做什么？谁的前途更值得我优秀得无人能及的姐姐奉献自己的精力？”  
“一个英国首相，一个美国总统。”  
“你们要点脸行吗？考上个雅典娜公学院还真以为世界是你们的了？啊啊啊啊疼！”  
“不许说我们学校的坏话！”  
“好好好你说得对！好杰拉尔丁，你不觉得以你的资质，不应该当什么必须对女王单膝下跪的首相夫人或者讨好美国选民的总统夫人，你留在这里当联邦主席怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，婚姻才是最重要的，我要高质量婚姻。”  
“你这种女人当了第一夫人，再有一堆女人模仿，简直要让世界女权运动倒退一百年！”  
“一个从思想上模仿别人的女人还能讲女权？”  
“对对对，你说得对，那么我投英国人一票。”  
“怀伯恩怎么了？”  
“我跟你说，杰拉尔丁，我们男人——你别笑嘻嘻地看我——我们男人要是喜欢哪个女人，一定会给她花钱，自己舍不得花的钱都会给她花。”  
“怀伯恩来的时候不是带了一堆礼物？每个人都送到了。”  
“就是这个问题，他把每个人都送到，每样礼物既不特别贵重也不特别草率，简直就是个商人。”  
“白拿人家的礼物还有得挑？你也够无耻的。”  
“我现在就扔掉。”  
“宝贝别这样，说说，他送你什么让你觉得小气？”  
“一个劳斯莱斯的模型，就在你手边的那个格子里，他当我是小孩吗？”  
“哦，这个，我看一下。嗯……这应该不是普通的模型，是限量版车子附赠的同款车模，也就是说只有买限量版的人才有，这种限量版，等等我问问帝摩斯……他说全世界只有150台，你把这个模型卖给收藏家，换个十辆八辆二手车不成问题。估计其他人的礼物也有这些名堂吧。”  
“嫁吧！我批准了！”  
“我现在就拆了它。”  
“别别别你别弄坏它！你最美你最可爱我简直不能想象今后的恋爱因为全世界女人都比不上我们家的杰拉尔丁！对对，放开它，然后听我说，我还是投英国人一票，具体原因我不知道，但我想你的公寓里也不是所有人都只讲雅典学派的交情不讲客观，既然他们认识英国人也认识美国人，又全都赞同你选英国人，这种一面倒肯定有原因，而且原因很简单，他们觉得英国人更好。”  
“是这样，也许我们家的人见了他们俩，也会更喜欢埃里克。可是，我觉得他们并不了解怀伯恩，他们看怀伯恩傲慢，有政客习气，就认为他自大、世故或者不真诚，这其实是偏见。”  
“难道不是吗？那个美国佬看着就是很自大，脑子里都是算盘。”  
“他在一个政商结合的家庭长大，那个家族就像美国很多家族一样，一代代积累等待有朝一日登上顶点，这些注定了他的个性和理想，但他其实是一个大公无私的人。”  
“你说什么？”  
“真的，他有一种坚定不移的客观态度，而且他的行动目的旨在维护大多数人的利益。”  
“哦，他追别人的女朋友维护了哪种大多数？”  
“你这就是偏见。我现在需要你做价值判断，不是道德判断。”  
“伯克曼家的人三岁就会算成本，你比我聪明，干嘛不自己判断！”  
“我只判断我的价值，一个能力不输给他们却会全力支持他们永远不当他们政敌的雅典学派成员，价值超过绝大部分联姻对象和女性精英，所以他们才预订我，迫不及待。”  
“你的婚姻观简直扭曲！”  
“不然呢？嫁个普通人过完全没有挑战性的大半生？”  
“对对对你从来没错过，那么你说完了美国佬的优点，该说说英国人的缺点了，如果你们之间一切顺利，你不会随随便便就踏第二只船。”  
“你终于说了句有智商含量的话，我很欣慰。”  
“你到底说不说？”  
“他和我都是安全部的，他是我部下，我们合作极其愉快。”  
“就这样？”  
“对。”  
“你和英国人都是雅典学派的，你们合作不愉快？”  
“你能不能不要预设立场？你还没见过埃里克就已经站在他那边了！”  
“那你说说到底有什么区别？”  
“区别就是埃里克什么事都能一个人做，但怀伯恩需要合作者，他更需要我，所以他会比埃里克更爱我。”  
“你这也是预设立场了吧？你的婚姻观就是扭曲的。”  
“从亚当夏娃开始，分工互补就是婚姻的基础。”  
吉拉尔德了解这个姐姐，她有奇怪的固执，她很少坚持什么，有四通八达的延展性，可是她一旦准备坚持某种看法，谁也别想改变她。他哼了一声：“那你抓阄吧。”  
她瞪他：“你到底有什么不满？”  
“美国和英国那么远，你就不能找个瑞士男人！离家近一点！”  
她吸了一口饮料，看着他，半晌才说：“你说得有道理，帮我好好看看，如果都不行，我就一起甩掉再找下一个——说不定是个瑞士人。”  
他又哼了一声。  
算她有良心，他决定仔细帮她评定一下那个讨厌的美国佬和那个同样讨厌的英国佬。

三  
埃里克•罗杰斯如期而至。  
吉拉尔德决定安心客串质检员，他的零花钱来源之一就是帮一个小型一体化猪工厂运罐头去各个小镇，负责猪肉检查的大叔是他的老熟人，他也想用眼角余光打量几眼，在对方各个部位拍打几下，再看看机器测评成绩，然后就在电脑上勾一下或者叉一下。  
美国人来的时候他也去接了，机场，大包小包。这个英国人提了一个大箱子，一个篮子；美国人每样礼物都选得十分有门道，昂贵又看不出十分昂贵，动足了脑筋，不知英国人能拿出什么东西出奇制胜；美国人热情老到，不过分殷勤又能让人看出诚意，不知英国人——对了，他是雅典学派的外交部长，和人打交道应该是他的强项。  
他决定先比硬件。  
身高。这个可以不比，他才十三岁，他们家的人身高都不差，父母哥哥姐姐都是高个子，但他现在就已经比杰拉尔丁高出大半个头，超过那两个人不在话下；  
外貌。单论长相，美国人比英国人精细一些，但英国人很擅长用笑容和动作弥补不足，于是显得比美国人更有风采。但他们两个同样老气横秋，缺乏年轻人应有的活力，大大不如他；  
身材，美国人说他擅长冲浪，但他仔细观察过，美国人的身材是健身房式的，和他这种没事就运动就干体力活的人没得比。英国人？听说英国人喜欢骑马，还拿过什么奖项，但赛马跑来跑去的是马，人动的有限，所以他的身材看上去就和美国人差不多；  
气质，不管一个政客年轻时有多少种表情，最后都会被他们归纳为有限的几种，所以他们的气质终归是固定的，但他是丰富而可爱的……  
“你看得怎么样？”杰拉尔丁问。  
“都不如我。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“我……你等等我再仔细看看！”他连忙回神。  
“你认真点行不行？这是我的终身大事。”  
“知道知道知道。”  
“你好，埃里克•罗杰斯。”礼貌地等他们咬耳朵完毕，英国人放下箱子和篮子，对他伸出右手。  
其实他早就了解过这个罗杰斯，杰拉尔丁和他之间没有秘密，他第一个知道姐姐的新男友叫什么、哪里人、入学成绩多少、怎么追求她。他看过网上不少视频，雅典娜公学院高中部的事一般由会长、副会长和外交部长出面，具体人选不定，这一届基本都由罗杰斯应付镜头。在录像里，这个人有风度，不爱辩论，喜欢以理服人，他会用一种风趣又公平的方式化解危机，是那种让失败者愿意和他多聊聊的胜利者。  
是多数人都会喜欢的人，所以他当然不喜欢！可惜他挑剔了很久，也没挑出太大的毛病，只能不太情愿地承认他大概配得上他的姐姐。  
最可怕的是后来一看视频，他就会习惯性地站在罗杰斯这一边，看他举重若轻地解决问题，就像看决赛场上的进球。杰拉尔丁问他选哪个，他也按照这种习惯倾向这个英国佬。  
他知道这是一种人格上的神秘魅力，有的人刻意讨好、放低身段、察言观色就是为了让别人产生“这个人喜欢我”、“这个人当朋友不错”的感觉，但有些人，像罗杰斯，他根本不用做什么，只要和人普普通通地问声好，用那双目光坚定平和的眼睛真诚地看着对方，再用手时间略长地握对方的手，自然而然就勾起了别人的好感，让人想和他做朋友。  
这方面，美国人比不上，恐怕连他的姐姐也比不上。杰拉尔丁固然擅长和所有人打交道，能让所有麻烦规规矩矩，但她也没有这种自然而然的渗透力。  
是个有欺骗性的男人，扣分，下一项。  
罗杰斯正和杰拉尔丁说话，算算他们有将近一个月没见面，那个美国人一见面就搂搂抱抱，还一直揽着杰拉尔丁的肩头不放开，被他瞪了几眼才放手。英国人呢？根本没有亲热的动作，就那么恰如其分地站在一个别人一眼就能看出他们是情侣的半径里，又没有亲密动作。这到底是怎么做到的？  
这么死板，难怪女朋友被热情的美国人勾搭走，扣分。  
随便搂搂抱抱的美国人扣双倍分。  
他们就“谁来开车”的问题客套几句，上车，他熟练地操纵车子。这个过程两位选手没有失误也没有惊喜，他们规规矩矩地坐在后座，问了一些关于车子的礼貌的问题，提供了一些关于车子的资讯，不失时机地赞美他的开车技术并把话题绕在杰拉尔丁身上，问他们姐弟的感情。  
“能不能有点新鲜的？从小到大听不同的男人问这个问题！”他故意抱怨。  
杰拉尔丁照例甩他白眼，然后和他一起欣赏提问者的脸色。  
美国人很自豪地表示他知道杰拉尔丁是个迷人的女人，如果他没有很自信地表示“希望你今后不会再听到这个问题”，他的表现堪称满分。  
英国人呢？竟然有一点发愣，话头立刻脱了节。  
吉拉尔德有些窘，竟然冷场？比他能说会道的姐姐还要能说会道的所谓的雅典学派外交部长，竟然允许冷场？  
“不会吧？罗杰斯先生以前没交过女朋友？”他只好追加一个并不友好的问题。  
“怎么没交过，他还有未婚妻呢。”杰拉尔丁笑吟吟地补充。  
英国人总算回过神，勉强笑了一下，还要解释：“父母是世交，以前开玩笑地说过孩子们要联姻，我们只是朋友。”  
吉拉尔德有点内疚，这场面好像他们姐弟联合起来数落客人，杰拉尔丁那么爱玩，男朋友肯定比这个罗杰斯的女朋友多不知多少倍，但他总不能帮助外人。  
幸好罗杰斯没有继续大失水准，他很快成了谈话的中心，和他聊起了雅典学派的各种趣事。  
对十几岁的少年来说，雅典学派是比天王巨星还要耀眼的存在，尽管吉拉尔德经常听姐姐唠叨那个团体的每个人，换个视角换个人叙述，依然听不腻。更让他惊奇的是，聊着聊着，他竟然跟着大发议论，动脑思考雅典学派面临的某个难题，直到车子停下来，他还在补充自己的看法。  
“老板！你们回来得正好！电脑坏了不收钱！”一个客人站在门前叫他们。  
“就来！”姐弟俩连忙过去，他们家的面包店和大多数面包店一样，主人只负责烤面包做糕点，前台交给自动贩卖电脑打理，最近这电脑出错频率有点高。  
“赶紧买个新的吧。”杰拉尔丁打开机器找故障，吉拉尔德手动收钱找零，又把剩下的饼干全都送给等了很久的客人，这个机器至少用了二十年，女主人恋旧，宁愿修修补补也不肯换。  
看到面包，吉拉尔德终于回过神，刚才谈话的时候，他竟然觉得自己就是雅典学派的重要一员，就算不是正式成员，也是个极其有分量的幕僚！  
这个罗杰斯太可怕了。  
“埃里克怎么样？”杰拉尔丁了然地瞄了他几眼。  
“这个……这个有点厉害啊……我再观察一下。”他挠挠脑袋。  
杰拉尔丁只是笑。  
“你笑什么，”他恼羞成怒，小声说，“他好像比你还厉害呢。”  
“没错。”杰拉尔丁说，“你心目中世界第一厉害的姐姐，在雅典学派里排不进前三——不对，前五都排不进去。”  
“我去你们雅典学派都是什么人！”他叫了一声，随即反对，“我才不觉得你厉害！别造谣！还世界第一厉害，你怎么这么自恋！疼——疼！你男朋友在这儿呢要不要形象了！”  
说着，就见罗杰拉着他的箱子，提着他的篮子，就站在店门口，不知站了多久。罗杰斯看着他们，笑容里带着一丝羡慕。  
“羡慕什么，英国人就是假惺惺的。”吉拉尔德想，“她是你的女朋友。”

四  
哈哈，终于到了这个环节。  
吉拉尔德近似幸灾乐祸地盯着放在客厅里的那个英国大箱子和英国篮子，英国人则好奇地打量这个小房子。  
“不要一直看，显得贪婪又没礼貌。”杰拉尔丁从背后打了他一下，小声提醒。  
“我就是要看看他是怎么翻船的，有美国人那些东西在前面，他还能送出什么花样。”他用牙缝送出一句话。  
“呵呵，你会看到的。”  
“哎哟，还挺有自信？就美国人那手笔，英国人最多打个平手！”  
“你不了解埃里克。”说完，杰拉尔丁走过去打开冰箱：“埃里克，你要果汁还是可乐？还有你爱喝的梅茶，或者你要来罐啤酒？真不巧，你突然要来，家里人都不在。”  
睁眼说瞎话。吉拉尔德翻了个白眼，家里人早上刚走，如果知道第二个男朋友要来玩，他们肯定立刻退掉机票旅店，一个不漏地守在这里。  
“那有劳你和吉拉尔德帮我转交这些礼物。”英国人说着打开箱子。吉拉尔德扫了几眼，果然没什么稀奇，适合父亲用的，适合母亲用的，适合青年男女用的。这两个人大概都跟杰拉尔丁打听过她家人的喜好，杰拉尔丁又喜欢说这些，于是他们送礼送得中规中矩，美国人在牌子上做文章，英国人送的礼物基本没有牌子，大概是一些昂贵的手工制品。  
“你让我看什么？”他以胜利者的眼神藐视杰拉尔丁。  
叫罗杰斯的英国人开始介绍那些礼物。听了两句，吉拉尔德眼珠子几乎掉了出来。  
他拿出一个有素雅花纹的毛线披肩，说是他妈妈亲手织要送给他们的妈妈；  
他拿出一个形状有点怪但挺好看的便携茶壶，说是他爸爸手工做的要送给他们的爸爸；  
然后他拿出各种各样的小东西，他的在哈佛的堂哥送给他们的在哈佛的哥哥的，他在剑桥的表姐送给他们在剑桥的姐姐的，罗杰斯的家人一个不落地送出亲自制作或挑选的礼物，每一件都附带亲笔书信表达成为亲戚的喜悦和热望，他收到一个带有曼联全体球员签名的足球，还有罗杰斯亲弟弟的一封信，上面有点笨拙地写着：“你好，吉拉尔德，听说你喜欢足球，我有一个这样的足球，送给你，希望你喜欢。我看过你和杰拉尔丁的照片，你们都很棒，很高兴认识你们。”  
这所有的礼物介绍完毕后，罗杰斯又拿出一个装有机器人芯片的盒子：“你上次说家里的售货员总出问题，我刚好看到这个，这个是数据渗透覆盖的那种芯片，可以保护老数据，可以和上一个同时使用。”  
吉拉尔德无话可说，干巴巴地道了谢，把芯片按进售货员的卡槽，假装赞美一番，手忙脚乱。  
哦，还有一篮子食物，布丁、糕点、腌制的火腿和鱼，都是他家庄园自产的材料。  
“先去洗个澡，浴室在二楼。”杰拉尔丁摸了摸罗杰斯的头发，他们含情脉脉地看着对方，罗杰斯拿起干净的便服和杰拉尔丁准备的毛巾上楼了。  
“怎么样啊？”杰拉尔丁“啪”地拉开一罐啤酒。  
“这……这个……”吉拉尔德在这种三百六十度诚意面前无话可说，但是，但是，“这是不是太夸张了？你不是说他家人都很忙，就算是儿子看中了一个姑娘，他才十六岁，怎么可能全家动员笼络人家，就算你说你要嫁个什么人，我们家的人也不可能马上就帮你！”  
“我要是一个个软磨硬蹭呢？”  
“我们会觉得你疯了，我们会要求见一见这个人再说。”  
“但埃里克能做到。别小看埃里克，他最喜欢挑战，越难办的事他做起来越兴高采烈。”  
“你也是他的挑战？”  
她有点迟疑，点了点头。  
“那你惨了，你搞不定他。”  
“没有我搞不定的！”她抬了抬下巴。  
吉拉尔德不做声，刚才还说自己不如罗杰斯，现在又这样，喜怒无常的女人。他一会儿看足球上的签名，一会儿看罗杰斯弟弟写的那封信，顺便按信上的联系方式加了好友，“不管怎么说，他已经拿出最大的诚意，我挑不出毛病。”  
杰拉尔丁不满地盯着他：“你为什么特别偏向埃里克？我需要客观。”  
“你难道客观？让家里所有人迎接那个美国人，只留下我招待这个英国人。”  
“这怎么能怪我？如果他们留在这里，大概会坐明天的飞机飞到英国聚餐，或者他的家人明天飞过来。”她站在厨房里煎鸡排烤蘑菇。  
“他追得太狠，你有压力？”  
“没有！”她转过头。  
“肉食动物遇到更大的肉食动物。”他靠在厨房口吃冰激凌。  
“说什么呢？”  
他塞了一大口冰激凌。  
“我不怕他，他用什么手段我都不怕。我不明白他为什么这么着急，他做什么事都很优雅。”她熟练地翻动肉排。  
他不说话。现在他隐约理解了杰拉尔丁移情别恋的原因。杰拉尔丁喜欢照顾人，喜欢占据主动，喜欢把身边的人和事排进她拟定好的时间表里，她有足够耐心，不怕名单上的名目制造任何麻烦，她只怕名单外的意外，和她长久的理念违背的东西，会让她心烦意乱。  
所以那个看着很傲慢、不被人理解也不被很多人喜欢的美国人，反而比有亲和力、有口皆碑的英国人更让她有归属感。她大概反复比较过两个人，然后觉得后一种婚姻模式更让她满意。原因？为需要的人提供帮助是她的人生价值所在。  
“我……可以选择沉默吗？”他不抱希望地问。  
“不可以。还有埃里克睡你房间。”  
“又睡我房间？我的房间连女朋友都没进去过，反倒用来招待你的两个男朋友！”  
“好好招待，回头我给你介绍几个漂亮的。”  
“我要艾格尼丝那样的！”  
“呵呵，做梦。”  
伯格曼家的住房紧巴巴的，吉拉尔德的房间不大，却有上下两个床铺，他在八岁以前和杰拉尔丁挤在这间房里，直到哥哥姐姐进了住宿学校。罗杰斯对此大感兴趣，要求他介绍杰拉尔丁曾睡的床，用过的书桌衣柜，他则变着法子问罗杰斯：杰拉尔丁是不是整天跟朋友败坏他的形象。  
“她经常提起你。我们都知道你。”罗杰斯说，“说你是个可爱的孩子。”  
“她只比我大三岁！她才是孩子，你不知道，她整天跟爸爸撒娇，联合他们欺负我！”  
“是吗？”  
吉拉尔德又有了新的比较。英国人和美国人一样，把他当咨询员，尽可能多地打听杰拉尔丁的种种消息，他也是个能说善道的，反过来打听了他们的不少想法。结合一下，他发现杰拉尔丁很少对美国人说家里的事，反而对英国人说，巨细无遗。这难道表示杰拉尔丁和英国人更亲近。  
不是的。吉拉尔德同情地想。杰拉尔丁愿意和每个好朋友分享家里的消息，这恰恰说明她把罗杰斯当成一个好朋友，就和雅典学派的每个人一样。反而对美国人有那么点不一样。  
英国人正在给他介绍一个组装二手车的神秘网站，还讲了不少拿折扣的办法，他听着，良心备受煎熬，几乎不敢继续享受英国人的好意。  
他真想马上结束这艰难的测评工作。

五  
“咦？坏掉了。”  
杰拉尔丁和吉拉尔德一大早就起来烤面包，附近居民都喜欢在他们家买面包，姐弟俩暂时做不出母亲的那些味道迷人的糕点，烤面包却是他们刚会干活儿就学过的事，长的短的圆的扁的，刚出炉面包那浓厚的麦香是他们最熟悉的味道。  
等他们把面包放好，拉开店铺的铁门，才发现售货员又出了问题，它干脆不能动了。  
“大概是机器太旧，芯片配置太高的原因。”杰拉尔丁打开主机，一直陪他们一起忙的罗杰斯跟她一起研究。  
“搞不定。”杰拉尔丁摊摊手。  
“搞不定。”罗杰斯也摊摊手。  
“你惨了，妈妈把这个售货员当女儿，你弄坏了它，她一辈子都会念叨这件事。”吉拉尔德也学着他们的样子摊手。  
“你们先忙着，我找塞维叶或者安德烈亚斯想办法。”罗杰斯把售货员连接到他的通讯器上，到二楼的有通话屏的小客厅打电话。  
“把早餐送上去。”杰拉尔丁一边应对排队买面包的客人，一边对他下指令。  
他端着牛奶面包走上二楼，罗杰斯正和一个戴着眼镜的严肃男孩通话，他知道那就是特别漂亮的艾格尼丝的男朋友，雅典学派的学习部长。  
“我为什么要做这么无聊的事？”学习部长正在屏幕上表达鄙视和不满。  
罗杰斯双手合十抬高做着一个哀求的手势，吉拉尔德看着十分稀奇，原来他也有这么活泼的一面。  
“这机器是谁的？强行延长机器使用年份一定会造成这种结果，不懂？”  
“杰拉尔丁家的，她的母亲最喜欢的机器人。”罗杰斯恳求，“被我弄坏了，一定要帮我，关系到她的家人对我的第一印象。”  
“我为什么要帮你？是你让那个猪猡一直给我打电话的吧？”  
“不，安德烈亚斯你误会了，我只是给塞维叶打电话请他去我家那边参加音乐节，他说他会帮忙通知你。”  
“呵，呵呵，呵呵呵。”  
“你会去吧？会长也同意了，帝摩斯说艾格尼丝叶莲娜他们都同意了。就当我们集体出去疯一次？”  
“埃里克，你少在我面前打如意算盘，你把艾格尼丝叶莲娜他们交给帝摩斯搞定，又让那个猪猡来缠我，他昨晚和会长在巴黎搞一个动物活动，一直给我发各种猫叫狗叫，威胁我倘若不答应就一直发！”  
罗杰斯发出隐忍的笑声。  
“这件事你不给我一个解释，我是不会让你的计划得逞的。”  
吉拉尔德轻轻咳嗽了一声，罗杰斯做了个感谢的手势，又示意他看屏幕。  
学习部长也注意到镜头里出现了第二个人，却没在意，他刻板的声音像金属以沉闷的节奏敲击：“你想邀请杰拉尔丁去你家玩，那就邀请她，为什么要把所有人都找去？从日本到布宜诺斯艾利斯。如果你按照正常流程向我预约，我未必拒绝你，可是你却让塞维叶那个猪猡以‘帮助朋友’的名义骚扰我一整个晚上。我现在正式告诉你：我不同意。”  
罗杰斯忍着笑点头：“你说得对，是我想得不周到。”  
“你还没有解释你为什么不直接跟我说。”  
“我解释，事情是这样的，昨天一天我都在忙市政院的活动，忙完又急匆匆赶火车，在车上还要帮家人处理文件，说这件事的时候恰好只有塞维叶在线，他说他会通知其他人。睡觉前我收到帝摩斯的消息，他说他、艾格尼丝、叶莲娜哈基姆加西亚都会按时过去，而且他顺便帮我给佐治订了机票。我又问塞维叶，他说你已经同意了。”  
“我没同意，谁给那只猪猡替我同意的权利？你为什么不来问我。”  
“那我现在正式向学习部长申请，”罗杰斯笑着说，“我想请杰拉尔丁去我家里做客，不论怎么邀请她都不同意，我只能请你们，我的雅典学派的所有同伴一起去英格兰，以集体的名义让她不能拒绝这件事，希望你能看在我们共事多日，外交部又替学习部解决了不少问题的情面上，为我抽出两到三天时间。”  
学习部长认真地思考着，吉拉尔德不太习惯他们公文式的讲话，又觉得这个很好玩，但更重要的是，杰拉尔丁拒绝去英国？那个美国人在机场说请她去美国，她明明一口就答应了！  
他的同情心快要不顾姐弟情分，想提醒一下这个被爱情蒙蔽智商的男人。  
“杰拉尔丁拒绝你的原因，难道因为雅典学派其他人没去过英格兰？难道我们去了你家，杰拉尔丁就能和你订婚？真没想到你作为雅典学派的一员，竟然产生如此愚蠢又本末倒置的想法。我对你非常失望。”  
这个戴着眼镜的男生严肃得有点可笑。吉拉尔德有十万个理由相信，这个人一定是他姐姐最爱捉弄的对象之一。但是，他说的话很有道理，罗杰斯是该好好想想原因——比如，他的女朋友是不是心里还放着另一个人。  
他又有点坐立不安。再看罗杰斯，仿佛已经习惯了屏幕上的人的指责，仍然好脾气地笑着：“好的好的是我不周到，我应该一开始就让帝摩斯跟你说。”  
那个学习部长的脸黑了。  
“埃里克•罗杰斯，自从你和那个女人谈恋爱，简直近墨者黑！”  
吉拉尔德不高兴地插嘴：“喂喂，你说谁呢？那个女人怎么了？”  
“杰拉尔丁的弟弟？吉拉尔德•伯格曼？”  
“对！”  
“一看恐怖电影就吓哭？需要杰拉尔丁陪着才敢看？”  
吉拉尔德跳了起来，他就知道他的姐姐一定会跟好朋友说这些事！  
“追女生被女生的哥哥打哭，然后由杰拉尔丁出面打架？”  
“那是我六岁的事！”  
“那个女人最喜欢捉弄人，想必你是常年受害者，你还要帮她反驳？斯德哥尔摩综合症。”  
吉拉尔德下意识地想要反驳，认真想了想，每一条都像事实。  
这是个什么姐姐！他真想叛变！  
“别欺负小孩，安德烈亚斯，你快点帮我搞定这个机器。”罗杰斯一边说一边还抬起手拍了下他的头，这太亲密了，他又不是他的弟弟！  
“你在她家？”  
“对，你不会让我在女朋友的弟弟面前丢脸吧？”  
“那你应该自己做。”  
“你知道我和杰拉尔丁都不擅长这种过于精深的操作。”  
“等。”  
通讯被切断了，吉拉尔德想到的第一件事是：“他还没答应你吧？去英国。”  
“不用担心，他大概已经买好票了。”  
“我才不担心这个！你确定杰拉尔丁会去？她最讨厌别人威胁她！”  
“我在公共聊天里说这件事，没瞒她，也没威胁她，去不去在她。而且我们的确商量过要一起出游，早晚会去我们家。”  
“但是你……”吉拉尔德想说但是你太强势了，杰拉尔丁最讨厌的就是这个，他没有说，他觉得罗杰斯一定知道这一点。  
那么为什么还要这么做呢？  
这时杰拉尔丁踩着楼梯走了上来，一手托着电话，一手拿着托盘，看到他们，一脸歉意。吉拉尔德自觉地躲开她的视线，他姐姐才不会对他愧疚。  
“杰拉尔丁，怎么了？”罗杰斯问。  
杰拉尔丁挂断电话，更加内疚地说：“埃里克，今天，恐怕我不能陪你，艾格尼丝打电话过来，说她轮值负责的投诉出现大问题，和系统有关，她问我能不能帮一下忙……”  
“正好，其实我连续一周都在忙前忙后，没怎么休息，没什么体力爬山，你和艾格尼丝忙吧，我和吉拉尔德一起看店，我们还可以打打游戏。”  
杰拉尔丁咬着下嘴唇，对着手指，这是她有所内疚的标准动作。  
“去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
吉拉尔德原以为罗杰斯至少要做个亲热的动作，比如搂一下肩膀，摸摸头发之类的；他那个爱撒娇的姐姐肯定也要说点甜蜜的花言巧语哄哄男朋友，没想到就这么平平淡淡的，杰拉尔丁就进自己房间了，只在关门前回过头，更加内疚地看了看罗杰斯。  
罗杰斯看着那扇门，目光像是透过那块木头，看到了里面的每一个动作。  
楼下传来铃声，又有客人，罗杰斯说：“我们下去吃早饭吧？”  
他能有什么意见？他又对杰拉尔丁的不满多了一层理解，这个罗杰斯该有分寸的时候太强势，该强势的时候特别讲理，该亲热的时候文质彬彬，该小打小闹增添情趣的时候又大人有大量。他不是交过好几个女朋友？段数怎么这么低？在杰拉尔丁那里，这种人就是“没劲儿”、“不好玩”、“有没有区别不大”。  
他鼓足勇气字斟句酌地问：“你这么累，为什么还要来瑞士？是杰拉尔丁叫你来的吗？你可以告诉她，她很讲理的。”  
“不，是我自己非要过来。”罗杰斯说，“她并没有邀请我。”  
吉拉尔德越来越不明白杰拉尔丁究竟在卖什么关子，前几天他亲耳听到杰拉尔丁打电话时和那个美国人调情，让对方过来玩。  
一个是邀请又接受邀请，一个是不邀请又拒绝邀请，杰拉尔丁的态度不是很清楚了？为什么还要拉着他比较评判？不管怎么说，这个快失恋的罗杰斯太惨了，他有义务让他在有限的时间里开心一些，他连忙说：“结果我家里人都不在，只有我，你很失望吧？你准备了那么多东西。”  
“准备是早就准备了。”罗杰斯喝着那杯牛奶，像在掩饰什么情绪，“不过，我就是想她了，来看看她。”  
吉拉尔德内心的同情如巨浪滔天几乎掀翻了他的理智。  
“何况，我知道，你是她最亲的人，留下你，说明她很重视我。”罗杰斯又说。  
吉拉尔德愧疚得几乎想要把头低到沙发里，他怀疑杰拉尔丁迟迟不摊牌，就是因为同情心泛滥，实在无法对这么一个人说明真相。  
尽管他丝毫不觉得罗杰斯有哪里比美国人差，而且他更喜欢罗杰斯，大概所有人都会喜欢罗杰斯，但他知道，一旦所有人都劝杰拉尔丁“珍惜这么好的男朋友”，这女人立刻就要逆反，要和众人的苦口婆心对着干一下。  
罗杰斯大概意识到了两个人的关系出了问题，可是到底哪个步骤出了问题？  
吉拉尔德一头雾水。

六  
“我知道你们这些人说话都喜欢修饰，但修饰多了一个意思就会变出很多个意思，我没你们聪明，所以你要简单点告诉我：你是怎么看上杰拉尔丁的？”  
经过早餐时间的一个多小时的忙碌，早间的客流高潮终于结束，吉拉尔德和罗杰斯窝到小客厅里，空调吹得刚好，他从墙上拽下一个料理台，摆上工具，准备做点形状味道一样简单的饼干。罗杰斯正在看摆在桌子、阳台和小角落里的各种植物。  
这个问题是必要的、决定性的，他已经问过美国人，得到了并不满意但真实性很高的答案。  
“第一次见面的时候并不愉快，我因为一些事对雅典学派提出质疑，包括她在内的几个成员来回应，她全程坐在那里静观其变，带着笑，我觉得她好像在笑话我。我很自信，所以对这种笑有点生气，对她印象很差。后来她成了我的上司。”  
“等等，你们的部门考试不是自愿的吗？为什么你要选一个有讨厌女人的部门？”  
“大概想证明自己比她更出色？”  
这个答案他和杰拉尔丁探讨过，他认为美国人大概在潜意识里对她一见钟情，然后蓄谋接近，就像很多电影里“我看你不顺眼所以要观察你”的桥段那样；杰拉尔丁却说：“他那个人只讲实际，只是选了自己最适合的部门。”“他为什么不选外交部？外交部才是你们学校最能接触各种政治平台的部门吧？”“但他没有那么灵活，他是个有改革志向的稳健派，务实务本才是他的宗旨。外交部，对他来说花腔多了点。”  
“那后来你是怎么喜欢上杰拉尔丁的？”  
“日久生情，我们在工作上配合得不错。她非常可爱。”  
吉拉尔德觉得这句“可爱”是十足的在女朋友弟弟面前的修饰性的恭维，他还不如说“她非常迷人”、“她意外性感”这类姐姐过去的男朋友们常说的理由。  
现在轮到英国人了，他把同样的问题一个个问出来。  
“没有一见钟情。我去的时候他们正在户外喝下午茶，一开始我只是按照习惯，留意了他们的外貌和谈吐，推测了一下他们的性格，归纳了一下和他们友好相处的注意事项。”  
吉拉尔德听笑了，他挺喜欢罗杰斯一本正经下的小幽默，也喜欢他开诚布公。  
“那你是不是喜欢艾格尼丝？她真漂亮！”  
“第一眼的话，是会被她吸引。不过，我们的会长，比艾格尼丝还要引人注目。”  
“就是你们那个电影明星脸的万能会长？”  
“是的，他是所有人里最吸引人的。后来我们聊家庭、学业、爱好，杰拉尔丁说她喜欢小孩，想当妈妈——父亲缺席也可以，我才特别留意她。”  
“你的爱好真奇怪！我第一次听她的男朋友说这种理由。”  
“那她其他男朋友说了什么？”  
“温柔啊大方啊聪明啊日久生情啊适合婚姻啊漂亮啊还有什么喜欢被她捉弄的感觉啊，难道还能喜欢她性格乖张？”  
这下轮到罗杰斯笑了，那种丝毫没有嘲笑目的的忍俊不禁，让人看了很有好感。  
真是个特别有亲和力的人。  
“我更喜欢有个性、想法不太一样的女孩，很可爱。”罗杰斯说。  
难怪杰拉尔丁说这个人喜欢挑战！  
“我比较主动，看她可爱，就追了。”  
没错杰拉尔丁说认识第一天这个人就开始追她。  
“后来的几个小时，我们一直一起行动。当时有学生不满雅典学派的选拔标准，提出抗议，杰拉尔丁、艾格尼丝、和你姐姐关系最好的哈基姆，还有我，去学校处理这件事。后来我们又去机场接最后到雅典的叶莲娜。那几个小时的相处，让我确定了她是我想找的未来妻子。”  
吉拉尔德不忿。英国人和美国人一样，把杰拉尔丁定位在“一个理想的未来妻子”，他们敏锐地注意到了杰拉尔丁的特质，就像珠宝商辨别了毛石的成色，就连杰拉尔丁自己也认同这种判断，大概他们这些精英的思考层次比普通人高出八十万英尺，以为婚姻就是在组装高端智能机，必须把自己当零件吧。  
他和杰拉尔丁说过这个想法，杰拉尔丁不以为然，反问：“那么你愿意娶一个天天劝你不要沉迷车辆组装、不要天天开车去外面疯跑，做点正经事的女人吗？”  
他不得不承认婚姻是有条件的。但是，像这几个人这样，男人找政治伙伴，女人找孩子的父亲，把条件摆在第一位，不是本末倒置吗？  
他现在已经大概知道这两个人的问题了：杰拉尔丁对恋爱一向散漫，不讨厌的人对她表白，她就姑且一试，这个罗杰斯也不是个省油的灯，看到符合条件的女性就去调情，于是他们顺其自然，开始交往。杰拉尔丁享受着一个优秀男朋友，罗杰斯享受着一个有挑战性的女朋友，起初互相试验，相安无事。过上一段时间，散漫的觉得无聊，挑战的觉得难度比想象的大，于是前者被更有趣更适合她个性的人吸引，后者却开始加大投入力度。  
然后他们的关系一下子就紧张了。散漫的觉得麻烦，挑战的觉得自己要落败，这两个人大概只剩一次挑明就可以哗哗哗重新洗牌。  
吉拉尔德觉得这些人特别没劲儿，可能他们追求的东西太多了，家庭是人生的一个必须重视的扩容芯片，他们的人生有多么五光十色，波澜壮阔，吉拉尔德一点也不羡慕，他们少了特别重要的东西，他们根本不敢放手爱某个小而简单的事物，他们只爱大又空洞的东西。  
就像他的姐姐是个喜欢付出的人，在她身边的人几乎都受到过她的帮助或者照顾，但她也要把某个人摆在某个特定位置才能放心付出，所以她即使渴望婚姻，也要先确保令她无限付出的对象有对应的价值，有了这种前提，她才考虑和她的男朋友或者丈夫试试恋爱。  
为什么不能像电影里那样去谈恋爱，那才是恋爱。  
或者爱情可以不像电影里那样，是人生中唯一重要的事，但它至少要和其他事平行，而不是附加的。  
罗杰斯的通讯器又响了，来电的人是雅典学派的加西亚，他说，他还有另外三个成员哈基姆、叶莲娜和藤川佐治正在玩最近特别流行的纸牌游戏，结果狡猾的哈基姆接二连三获胜，他们以下学期帮忙分担部门工作为赌注，现在，哈基姆下学期的工作基本全部交给加西亚和叶莲娜了。  
“你们怎么可以和他玩这个？”罗杰斯知道他对雅典学派的生活感兴趣，特意打开通话屏幕，还为他介绍了那三个人。  
“他说要玩，我们拒绝不了，他在一开始就把局数定为二十局，退出就算输。”加西亚说。  
“埃里克，帮帮我们吧，现在是第九局，我们又要输了。”叶莲娜说。  
“我怀疑他作弊。”藤川佐治说。  
“但是你们为什么不找……”  
“哈基姆是这么说的——‘有本事你们别找杰拉尔丁告状！别找帝摩斯诉苦！哈哈哈哈哈！’埃里克，你玩国际象棋最厉害，快帮帮我们吧。”  
“国际象棋和纸牌不是一个思路……好吧，我替一下，你们开牌吧。”  
屏幕里传来欢呼。吉拉尔德多看了几眼叶莲娜可怜兮兮又可爱的脸，然后从冰箱里拿昨天没喝完的椰子做了综合果汁，放了一杯在专心致志打牌的埃里克旁边，又拿着另外两杯走上楼。他想杰拉尔丁迟迟没有结束她和埃里克的关系，雅典学派是最大的原因。这么让她快乐的团体，她不会希望中途出现变数，她其实是个相当在意别人感受，不喜欢搞任何破坏的人。  
罗杰斯已经赢了三局。  
吉拉尔德敲门进了杰拉尔丁的房间。  
“如果你再用这种看不争气女儿的眼神看我，我就把你踢出去。”杰拉尔丁还在处理公事，十指如飞。  
“老爸说，如果你把姐姐当妹妹，说明你长大了；如果能把姐姐当女儿，说明你成熟了。”吉拉尔德放下果汁。  
“老爸还跟你说过这个？别再我面前装深沉，快说结论。”  
“你已经有结论了为什么还问我！”  
“选错了怎么办？”  
“我不爱看有三角恋的电影，没有参考标准啊！”  
“你喜欢的那些末日、僵尸、生存游戏电影，从头到尾都是选择题。”  
“又开始不讲理了。”吉拉尔德抱怨着。尽管姐姐的信任让他开心，但这个姐姐都无法决定的难题，他又能想到什么更好的意见？从个性上来说，杰拉尔丁无疑和那个美国人更合适。反正这两个人，英国人和美国人所谓的诚意也就是那么回事，但杰拉尔丁接下来遇到的人，只会更世俗、更势利、更讲究组合原理。还是趁早选一个吧。  
“好吧，那你就和……那我再帮你观察观察。”  
他自己都觉得转折的有点生硬。  
“你还没观察完？”  
“我要仔细观察！”  
他端起空杯子，逃之夭夭。  
他刚才想说：“你就和罗杰斯说清楚，和更适合你的怀伯恩在一起好了。”  
但他就是想再帮基本被判出局的罗杰斯再争取一下。  
真可怕，罗杰斯大概就是那种明明做错了事，却让选民们觉得“政治家也是人，怎么会万无一失”，然后再给他一次机会的人。  
他决定怂恿罗杰斯试一下他对付杰拉尔丁屡试不爽的法子，就是装可怜，不管真可怜还是假可怜，只要装到位，杰拉尔丁最后一定会心软。可是，那个美国人好像比较懂得示弱，罗杰斯大概根本不屑于这么做吧？  
客厅的屏幕吵吵闹闹，他慢吞吞地下楼，见罗杰斯一手玩牌，一手拿着通讯器对着那个小客厅拍照，发现他来了，很不自然地收了起来。  
“你拍什么呢？我家客厅？”他凑了过去，非要看通讯器的相册，罗杰斯只好打开。  
相册里最近的几张是客厅里的小绿植，还有他房间的床、书桌、还有他家从阳台上看到的小花园，里面都是杰拉尔丁种的花花草草。他也不知道罗杰斯什么时候拍了这些照片。  
罗杰斯有些不好意思地问：“你介意吗？我可以删掉。”  
“不，没事，留着吧。”他连忙说。  
他知道罗杰斯不是故意让他看到的，这点判断力他还是有的。  
也许这个人比他和杰拉尔丁想的更认真？

（未完待续）


End file.
